Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by grimema
Summary: Post OotP. Harry meets his new DADA professor, a man with a long history. Harry learns that the only way to beat Voldemort is to be in control of the war effort. If this means undermining some of Dumbledore's authority, so be it. No Slash. I fixed the
1. The Boy Who Lived

**CHAPTER 1: The Boy Who Lived**

It was a quiet day in Surrey, a very strange occurrence for the inhabitants of Private Drive. They had gotten used to the tirades coming from the delinquent nephew living at number 4 the previous summers. Yet as of late it seemed strangely quiet.

The reason for this was that the delinquent nephew, famed wizard Harry Potter, was finally being left alone after Mad Eye Moody, named after his magical electric blue eye which swiveled in his head to give him 360 degrees of visibility, threatened his Uncle about the boy's happiness. Whether it was due to this or because of Harry's dark mood that he was being left alone and given full portions for meals, Harry would never know.

Sprawled out on his bed in his locked room, Harry was flipping through a book containing pictures of the parents he never knew. He had taken to looking at this book because it also contained the one and only picture he possessed of his Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to a father, but he died in a battle at the Ministry of Magic while trying to save Harry. It pained Harry to realize that this man died because of his stupidity, because he wanted to "act the hero".

He had been receiving letters from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, as well as other Gryffindors in his year, even Ron's siblings had been trying to get in touch with him. He had read all of the letters, and he decided for some reason to save them all, but he couldn't bring himself to respond to them. Part of him felt that talking about it would seal Sirius' fate, and if he never said anything it meant he wasn't really dead. The other part of him wanted to listen to reason, but he felt guilty about trying to take the blame off of himself.

When he wasn't reading or re-reading the letters from his friends, or looking at his book of pictures, Harry was flipping through all of his old spell books, doing his best to remember and master the spells that would help him defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix Lestrange. However these books did not help him nearly as much as he would have liked to, they were not new, powerful spells like he needed. On top of that he couldn't even practice the spells because he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he totally missed the knock on the door.

"HARRY!" came the booming voice of Harry's Uncle Vernon, a mentally and physically thick muggle. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Harry considered ignoring his uncle or yelling back, but thought better of it. He swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor and walked slowly to the door, trying to remember to keep his temper in check.

"Yea?" he asked casually as he opened the door to reveal his Uncle's red face. "What do you want?"

"Your Petunia, Dudley, and I," started Vernon, remembering to keep his calm, "will be going on a trip to France for the remainder of the summer. You will not be accompanying us."

"How'd you afford that? Win another contest did you?" Harry snorted, reminding Vernon of how the previous summer witches and wizard's from the Order of the Phoenix tricked them into thinking they won _England's best kept suburban lawns_ contest.

"As a matter of fact yes, boy, we did. However I have double checked and found out that these tickets are not fake, I doubt that your kind would be smart enough to fake these anyway." Vernon retorted.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked, choosing to drop the argument.

"We will be leaving this weekend. That should give you enough time to make plans as to where you will spend the rest of the summer, because you won't spend three months here alone. I know I can't tell you this is not your home, but I can tell you I don't trust you alone in this house."

Harry looked at him for a minute before simply saying, "OK" and closing the door in his uncle's face. He had his choice of where to live for the rest of the summer. He wasn't sure he wanted to be at Sirius' old house, he wasn't even sure he wanted to spend time with his friends. He finally had the ability to go anywhere he wanted, and he almost wished he could stay home alone.

Harry sat on his bed going over the options in his head. He could go to Sirius' house, he could go to the Burrow, maybe even to the Granger's house. But he didn't want to hear how last year wasn't his fault, he needed to stay with someone who wouldn't judge him, who knew what he was going through and might know what he wanted. The thought struck him after a few minutes, Dumbledore.

He could get in touch with his headmaster, he may have an idea as to where he could go. Dumbledore admitted having fault in Sirius' death, and must know what he had been going through these past 2 weeks. Despite the fact that Harry was mad at the old man, he knew that he may have done the same. Albus cared too much for him, something that may prove horrible in the end, when Harry had to come face to face with Voldemort.

Harry got a quill and piece of parchment out of his trunk and began to scribble a note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry for all the trouble I gave you last year after the Ministry of Magic. _

_I still don't really know how I should react, but I realize that I have no choice but to trust you. I wanted to ask you where I should stay for the rest of the summer. I_

_don't think going to Snuffles' house is such a good idea, I'm also not so sure I _

_want to spend much time with Hermione or Ron right now. I almost got both of them_

_killed and I don't want to hear that they don't care about the danger. Because that_

_is what I will bring them, danger and death. The Dursleys are leaving in 4 days, _

_I would appreciate an answer as soon as you can get me one._

_-HARRY_

Harry read through his letter and realized that he had written down feelings that he really didn't want to talk about. But he decided to send it anyway. He opened Hedwig's cage and the snowy owl climbed out onto his arm gently.

"er- I'm not sure where Dumbledore spends his summer. But can you get this to him? It's important." The owl gave him an affectionate nip on the finger before hooting and flying out through his window. Harry watched her until he couldn't see anymore, then went back to reading his friends' letters.

The next morning Harry awoke to screams. He could hear Petunia's scream one second, then all of a sudden it was silent. Harry put on his glasses and grabbed his wand, not knowing what was happening, but not really caring. He threw open his door and ran down the steps two at a time. He arrived in the living room to find his Aunt breathing heavily and staring at the couch across from her, where an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard sat smiling.

"Ah, Harry. Needless to say I received your letter. I think I may have startled your Aunt here when I apparated behind her."

"er- I was expecting a letter professor, not you." Harry realized how cold he sounded and quickly added, "I mean I'm just surprised to see you here."

"I see that." He responded softly. Harry suddenly remembered that Dumbledore was a "sufficiently accomplished" legilimens, which coming from him meant he had it mastered. "However I thought that it would be best for me to introduce you to the man that I think you should stay with for a while. If you pack up your belongings I will bring you to his house right now."

"Could you, er, tell me who he is Professor?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course, I completely forgot, I must be getting old." Dumbledore started with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry knew the man was as brilliant as ever. "You will know him as Professor McClaggan, and he will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He is Scottish, and has considerable talents away from magic, and he will be teaching you these as well." Dumbledore saw Harry's confused look and added, "No not your whole class, just you. And it is not my place to tell you any more. Go get ready."

Harry left his headmaster sitting on the couch in his living room across from his hysterical aunt. He ran back up the steps to his room and started throwing all his books and clothes into his trunk. He had packed his room in a matter of minutes before dragging the trunk down to the living room where his headmaster was sitting, now alone, on the couch.

"Before I send you on your way I should give you this." He handed Harry a letter with the Hogwarts Crest on it. Before Harry could respond he picked up a shot glass that was in a cabinet up on top of the refrigerator. "This will do quite nicely." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He pulled his wand out of his robes and whispered, "Portus" and tapped the glass once with his wand. "Have a good time Harry, study hard." He tossed the shot glass towards Harry and Disapparated with a loud pop. Harry caught the glass and felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

When he landed he felt his legs come out from under him. In an effort to hold onto his trunk the glass that was in his hand flew across the room. Just before it hit the wall he saw a man, wearing a dark green cloak, lift one hand and catch the glass in a smooth motion.

"Shoulda known Albus would find this funny, I never touch the stuff, but my people were famous for it," he said in a deep Scottish brogue. His voice was very quiet and Harry had to strain to hear him. He looked around to see that he was in what seemed like an old shack. When he looked back to the wall where the man was standing he found that it was empty.

"Up ya get, boy," came the quiet voice from behind him. The man picked Harry up with ease and set him on his feet. "I'm McClaggan, no need for the professor 'til school starts. I'll explain everything to you shortly, but first I'll show you to your room." The man picked up Harry's trunk and carried it swiftly and elegantly up the wooden staircase. Harry followed quickly behind him, but found it hard to keep up with his Professor's silent footsteps.


	2. Spinners End

**CHAPTER 2: Spinners End**

When Harry got into his room his new professor was already sitting in a chair in the corner. His trunk was at the end of his bed, Hedwig in her cage by the window, and something shiny sitting on his bed.

"In case you were wondering," McClaggan started, lowering the hood of his cloak for the first time to reveal a young, strong face with dull green eyes. He also had a short, black beard that gave him a dark look. "You've arrived in Spinners End, my home. We are in Scotland, but nowhere near any civilization you will see. This is where your training begins. I will be teaching you many things in and out of class this year. Dumbledore is an old friend of mine, and he told me all about your predicament. He knows my whole story as well, and it is a long one." The Scotsman gave Harry a look before continuing. "I guess it'd be fair for you to know my story, seeing as I know yours. I was born a long time ago in the Highlands of Scotland. My father was head of the McClaggan clan and a muggle, my mother was a witch that, well let's just say she wasn't his one and only. She died while giving birth to me, my father didn't exactly take it upon himself to take care of me." The professor stopped for a second and looked into Harry's eyes, who was still standing in the doorway, mesmerized. "I had a decent life, but I never did see my dad much. When I was about eleven I got really mad at him and set one of the peasants' house on fire." Harry gasped. "Not on purpose boy, I simply lost control. Just after that I got the letter from Hogwarts. My clansman didn't exactly like the idea of magic, thought it was the devils' work. They drove me out, so I didn't have much of a choice but to go to Hogwarts. I was actually in one of the first classes, I knew the founders, that should give you an idea about how old I really am. I did well in school, but I believe that Dumbledore also wants me around to teach you some things I learned in the Highlands. I've become somewhat gifted with a sword, and I've learned a bit about woodsmanship after being exiled. These are some talents I will start teaching you very soon. We will go over some old spells that I can't really teach in school either."

Harry simply stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say or do. It was so much information to take in at once. Was the seemingly young man standing before him really centuries old like he said? Why would he be learning all of this extra stuff aside from magic? How could he even practice the magic before getting to school? And what is Spinners End?

"I should mention I've become decent at reading people's emotions, all of your questions will be answered soon," He added with his deep brogue. The man smiled for the first time since Harry had arrived. "Now Mr. Potter, I would advise you to open your Hogwarts letter, there are a few things I am sure you will want to see."

Harry looked down to see that he was still clutching the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. He tore it open and looked at the cover letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed are your OWL results and the classes you are eligible for. You have already been signed up for some classes that will be mandatory. You may choose 1 other class, along with the extra training Professor McClaggan will be providing you with._

_RESULTS:_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Transfiguration_

_Theory: E_

_Practical E_

_Charms_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Potions_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Herbology_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: E_

_History of Magic_

_Theory: P_

_Astronomy_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: P_

_Divination_

_Theory: P_

_Practical: P_

_You have received 13 out of 17 OWLS. You are signed up for Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, and you may join either Dueling or Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you wish to join both please send that request back to me by owl post and we will talk on September 1._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"I got an O in potions?" Harry said without realizing it.

"Tough subject is it? I never liked it much either" came the reply from the Scot. Harry started when he heard the voice, he had almost forgotten where he was.

"er- yea. My Professor doesn't really like me." Harry told him tentatively, he wasn't sure he wanted to bad mouth a teacher in front of this man.

"So I hear. Snape right? I know him, I've seen quite a few like him in my time." Harry smiled, every Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who disliked Snape ended up being great.

"Sir-"

"I told you, none of that until September."

"Well, McClaggan, can you explain these extra lessons to me?"

"First of all, the name's Breannan. And second I'll be teaching you how to keep people from seeing you without the use of your cloak, I'll also show you how to use that sword of yours."

"But Breannan, I don't have a sword. I've used one before, but it's not mine, Dumbledore has it."

"Lesson 1, open your eyes. Look on your bed."

Harry did as he was told and saw the shiny object sitting on his bed. He picked it up and looked at the name etched onto the blade, it was Godric Gryffindor's sword. But, it seemed much sharper than it had while it was sitting in Dumbledore's office. It was also now clean, the blood of the basilisk had finally been wiped off. As he held it in his hand he felt as if the sword belonged with him.

"I had to clean it a bit, and the blood dulled the blade so I had to sharpen it. You won't need to worry about that anymore as long as you keep it in this." He tossed Harry a black sheath with small gold symbols on it. "You'll learn more about those Celtic ruins when we start class. For now just remember to wear it at all times; and don't worry about looking stupid carrying a sword, it'll look good on you."

"How-"

"This sword, like the sheath, has some magical properties. I can't tell you what they are because I do not know this sword. The sword will reveal its properties to you when it chooses to, a scary thought for now but you'll understand. I'm sure the sword feels proper in your hands?" The question startled Harry, he was still quite taken with the feel of his sword.

"Absolutely. It feels…natural"

"Good, lets put it to use." The Scot stood up and walked right past Harry, who turned to follow him. The man walked down the wooden staircase and out the door quicker than Harry could've imagined. Harry had to sprint to catch up with him, and realized that he was making much more noise than the man. He opened the door and walked outside to see nothing but mist in front of a forest.

"BREANNAN!" Harry yelled as he walked towards the forest.

"Lesson 2, opening your eyes won't always be enough, use the rest of your senses. Welcome to Spinners End, you will soon become aware of the magics that surround the area, but first things first." The thick brogue came from directly behind him, as Harry turned he noticed that the Scot had his sword drawn and was preparing to attack. He did so, but much slower than Harry was sure he was able to strike. Harry parried the attack and stepped to his right. His teacher then sidestepped to mirror his pupil's move. Harry tried to go on the offensive, but the man saw the attack coming and parried it before Harry's sword got near him. He swung his sword around Harry's and knocked it from his grip. His sword hadn't landed on the ground before McClaggan had his weapon against Harry's throat.

"Not a bad first try, but you have a very long way to go. We will practice this for 3 hours everyday. You will also run, climb, and swim to build up your strength and endurance. Once you become decent with your sword I will begin to teach you how to be silent and quick, making it nearly impossible for people to sense you.


	3. Training

**CHAPTER 3: Training**

Harry woke up the next day very early, but didn't feel nearly as tired as he thought he would be. He had been expecting to be very sore from his first day of training, instead he felt oddly exhilarated.

Harry swung his feet onto the wooden floor and walked quickly downstairs to find the ancient Scot sitting at the table drinking a cup of what seemed to be coffee, but it had an odd, green tint to it.

"Morning, Harry. It's time for your run. I'll see you when you get back." He said without looking up from.

"Where am I supposed to go? And how long should I run for?"

"Don't ask so many questions. Just run and you'll know when to come back. There is nowhere you can't go, and you'll always be able to find your way back. If you can't I'll be able to find you. Now get going, we have a busy day today."

Harry walked outside and looked around. In every direction seemed to be more mist and more forest. He decided to pick a direction and run. He ran for awhile through the mist, which seemed to be keeping him cool. He felt very calm while running, almost like he had been doing this every day of his life. He felt at ease, none of his problems could keep up with him while running through the mist. He ran for quite some time, even though it seemed like mere minutes, before he came to a clearing in the woods, he could see a building through the mist but couldn't make out any details. As he got closer he saw that it was a two story stone house like he thought he'd see in the old Highlands of Scotland. Then Harry realized where exactly he was.

"Welcome back, Harry." Came McClaggan's thick brogue from just outside the wooden front door. "I told you you'd find your way back, whether you knew it or not." He turned and walked inside, obviously thinking that this explained everything.

Harry followed the man inside his house, realizing for the first time that he wasn't tired or short of breath despite the run he just had. Obviously McClaggan was thinking along the same lines when he turned to Harry and simply said, "you look refreshed."

"I wanted to ask you about that, Breannan. Shouldn't I be tired? After the sword work yesterday and waking up early and running today, how come I feel so great?"

"I'm sure you noticed that wonderful mist you ran through?"

"Of course, it seems to go on forever." Said Harry, not really knowing where his professor was going with this.

"And as long as that mist is around, so can you. It rejuvenates you, allowing you to train harder, run faster, and feel better doing it."

"And live longer?" Harry blurted, the issue of Breannan's age was still lingering in his mind.

"To an extent," his mentor suddenly frowned, "the truth is that's not the only reason I am still alive. However some things I will not tell you right away. Some you will learn for yourself in due time, and others I will tell you, or show you." The man reached for a mug and handed it to Harry. "Here, drink this." The mug he handed to him contained the same green coffee Harry saw the Scot drinking before the run.

'What is it?" Harry asked, bringing the cup to his lips. "A potion?"

"Not quite, its an old recipe used in the Highlands. It keeps your mind strong; and a strong mind is needed whether it is for magic or sword fighting."

Harry drank the liquid, which made a warm sensation go through his throat and head. It was like the feeling butterbeer gave him, only it gave him a tingling sensation in his brain, not in his stomach.

"I see its working; now it's time to start your training." The highlander got up from the small table and swept outside in his quick, silent walk. Harry got up to follow him and realized for the first time that he was wearing the sword and sheathe around his waist. He stopped for a moment trying to remember putting it on, and came to the realization that he must have went running with it as well. "How'd I not notice that while I was running?" Harry gave up this thought and walked out the door to see Breannan standing in the mist in front of him, sword drawn.

Harry drew his sword slowly, as he held it he realized that the sword felt like an extension of his arm, he glanced down at the hilt to see a light, gold glow coming from it and surrounding his hand. He wasn't sure how to react to this, but he decided after a few seconds he would be better off looking up at the man with the sword across from him, but he wasn't there.

Harry used his reflexes born of his quidditch training to take a few quick steps out into the mist, he didn't want to repeat yesterday's mistake and let the Scot behind him. He got low and peered through the mist, he kept his sword in front of him as he was turning slowly in every direction. Soon he heard a light noise coming from behind him, when he turned around he realized that what he was hearing was soft breathing. He made a quick move to stand up and gain ground on the person shrouded in the mist, he struck with his sword and felt it blocked away, when he went to strike again he heard a WHOOSH of air, the space was empty.

Harry got very low again and held his sword up in front of him. He peered out again in every direction, straining to hear or see anything. He heard a slight crack coming from somewhere to his left, he turned his face in time to see a dark shape move very quickly in the mist. He ran in the direction that the shape was heading, and struck with his sword, however he got nothing but air. He had tried to strike so hard that Harry lost his balance and fell over, as he went to get back up he felt something cold against his neck.

"Not bad. You learned to listen and look right. I should tell you that you would never hear me normally, I was trying to impersonate what you would hear from a decently trained human. But always keep your body under control, otherwise even an unskilled swordsman will defeat you."

Harry listened to the Scot before the man pulled his sword away from Harry's neck. Harry got to his feet and they had the rest of their training session. This time Breannan stayed in plain view and started attacking Harry with relatively slow movements, giving Harry plenty of time to parry, sidestep, and adapt. By the end of the lesson, however, he was attacking much faster, making Harry react with all of his quickness. At times Harry would take advantage of a pause and attack the older man, but the attack was quickly parried and countered. Suddenly the man stopped and sheathed his sword.

"Very good. You are making excellent progress. You have an amazing ability to adapt to different situations, a talent I had been told of by Albus, but wanted to see for myself." The man took a few steps towards Harry, who followed suit and sheathed his sword. "You are going to be very good at what I teach you, whether it be magical or not. We will continue to strengthen and broaden your mind and senses, which will allow you to predict the attack instead of reacting to it. When you get good you will be able to sense a spell forming before it is cast on you." The Scot smiled and walked past him into the house, leaving Harry with his thoughts.


	4. The Birthday Party

**CHAPTER 4: The Birthday Party**

The next few weeks went by with the same ritual, wake up early, run, train the sword and the mind, and at night Harry was given the chance to ask anything he wanted. While Breannan did reserve the right to not answer certain questions, he promised not to lie or leave anything out of the answers he did give.

Harry started by asking about the man's past, his family, past friends and lovers, many things that Harry would have assumed would be too hard to talk about. However the man had absolutely no trouble speaking about all the people he had loved and lost, Harry noticed that this wasn't due to a lack of caring, he just stopped mourning their deaths.

"Breannan," Harry started one night after eating dinner, "every night you tell me about your past wives and friends. But you never seem sad when you-"

"I thought this question might be coming." The Scot said quietly with in his thick brogue. "I choose not to think about their deaths, I choose to remember their lives. Every one of them led a happy life, or at least had happy moments. They all had their own characteristics that made them special, that made me love them. But after losing so many people I started to realize that I can't keep thinking, 'what if they were still here?' I admit that at first I needed to be alone, I needed to think about them. Soon I realized that I just needed to get away from everything, including those thoughts. That is how I found this place, a very wise man once told me about it. I told you how the mist helps rejuvenate your muscles, but it also helps rejuvenate your mind. When I went back into the world I decided to remember what I loved about them, and to keep that with me as I move on. This way a part of them is, truly, always with me."

Harry sat still for a while, reflecting on the words he had just heard. He realized that he hadn't been thinking about all of the problems that faced him back in London, but it felt good. The something dawned on him. "That's why Dumbledore sent me here isn't it? He wanted me to move on, remember Sirius, but let him go?"

"I believe that was part of his reasoning. Aside from being able to begin your training earlier, I believe your headmaster realized what you are going through. He knew I could help."

"I wondered why he didn't have any objections when I said I didn't want to be around my friends. Normally he would've said to stay with them, and to work things out."

The Scot smiled before responding, "Albus never was one to need the rejuvenating Spinners End offers. He is much too wise for that. I'm centuries older than him and he still seems to hold more wisdom than I have at times." He said somberly. Somehow Harry knew that this wasn't necessarily true, but he began to appreciate just how amazing his headmaster was. He knew that he was wrong for blowing up and destroying his office the previous year. Dumbledore was someone that he needed, and Harry knew that no matter how mad he got last year he couldn't hold him away.

"He's a great man, Dumbledore, as long as he is around I'm not too scared." Harry said, remembering what Hagrid had told him after his fourth year.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Harry." Said a voice from a few feet behind him.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Harry blurted, seeing the man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes that had been sitting in his living room a few weeks ago.

"Breannan, you didn't tell him?" Dumbledore asked the Scot feigning a look off outrage.

"Course not, Albus. I don't care much for calendars. I figured I'd let you tell him."

"Er- Tell me what? I have no idea how long I've been here, or what day it is. I don't really care though."

"Well maybe you should care, considering it is your birthday." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry hadn't realized how long he had been in Scotland, but it felt like a matter of days, not weeks. "I believe you will find most of your presents in your room. However there are a few that…couldn't fit." Harry wondered what he meant, but quickly forgot his questions as he was quickly ushered into his room where there was definitely more presents than people he knew.

Harry began to rip open the closest presents, ones that were from people he had never heard of. Apparently he had a bit of a fan club, he assumed the presents were making up for all of the ridicule he had received the past year. He was given an assortment of foods, clothes, spell books, and quidditch gear. He had gotten through most of his presents before realizing that he hadn't gotten anything from anyone he actually knew.

"Your friends requested that their presents be saved for last, considering the fact that they wanted nothing more than to be with you today, I thought it was a very reasonable request." Dumbledore said, apparently sensing his student's feelings.

Harry continued through his sea of presents until he reached the back table, where he knew he would find the presents he truly cared about. They could have been socks for all he cared, just the fact that he had the presents meant something to him. He opened the present closest to him, it was very small, and very light. He opened the box and began to laugh hysterically. He guessed who it was from before he even looked at the card, Dumbledore had given him two pairs of socks. When Harry turned to the old man he saw that he was blushing.

"Well, I told you that I always wanted a good pair of socks, I thought you may think the same with the amount of books you must have received." Harry, much to his headmaster's liking, thought the present was brilliant. "I have a slightly better present waiting for later." He whispered as Harry went to open his next present, which was from Hermione.

Hermione had, to nobody's surprise, gotten him a book. However, what was surprising was that Dumbledore told him that the book was very rare, and contained some very powerful spells. Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione, and make up for what must have cost a fortune on Christmas. He went on to open Ron's present, which was a broomstick servicing kit, made especially for the firebolt. Harry had almost forgotten about flying, he had received a life long ban from Professor Umbridge after the first game of last year.

Again Dumbledore answered his question before he could ask it. "Young Mr. Weasley was informed that you had been re-instated to the Gryffindor house team. I guess I forgot to mention it." Harry couldn't help but laugh at his headmaster.

Harry tore open another few books; Mad Eye Moody had given him a book entitled "Advanced spells for the Advanced Wizard." Tonks had sent him a book that, her note assured him, was used by Aurors in training. Fred and George sent him a special package containing a tester of some of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes exclusive items, along with a gift certificate to the store. Ginny, to Harry's surprise, also sent him a present. It was a picture she had taken of all of Harry's friends, including the DA members and Order members. Harry didn't look at it for long, he didn't want to spend too much time looking at pictures, considering he had been doing it all summer. However he was very impressed with the thoughtfulness of Ginny's present. Harry opened Lupin's present, which contained a book and a note. The book was called "The Secrets of the Animagi," the note explained that Lupin wanted Harry to study with Professor McGonagall to learn how to become an animagus. Harry thought that despite the work it required that this was a brilliant present. Hagrid had obviously known about Lupin's idea, considering his present was a book on animals and magical creatures. It gave a detailed description of appearances and traits, Harry assumed it was to be used to pick an animal.

As Harry finished opening his presents Breannan stepped forward with a small package wrapped in a dull green paper. He opened the package carefully to find a lightweight robe, made of a very strong, smooth material. At first Harry thought it was a light grey, but when he looked at it again it seemed to be a different color.

"That's a very special cloak, boy. It will help you when you are trying to sneak around, nobody will realize just why you are so hard to pick out in a crowd, or while you're alone for that matter, but this cloak will be the reason."

"Thank you, this is…amazing" Harry said, stammering to find his voice.

"Harry, I will have to ask you to follow me outside. There are two more presents for you." Dumbledore told him quietly before turning and walking outside. Harry walked outside, his hand subconsciously drifting to the hilt of his sword. "The first present is from Sirius, he had been planning on giving it to you, and even though his will has not been read yet I knew this was supposed to go to you." Dumbledore tossed him a set of keys. Harry looked down and saw that there was a lock button, an unlock button, and where normally there would be a panic button, there was a red button with the word 'call' on it. "Go ahead, hit the call button."

Harry did as he was told and heard an engine roar to life, he could see a single bright light heading towards him through the mist, and thought it would hit him. However it came to a halt just in front of him.

"Sirius' motorcycle!" Harry exclaimed. He had almost forgotten about the bike that Hagrid flew him to the Dursley's on the day his parents were killed. Harry was to busy examining the bike to realize that on the key ring there was not just one key, but two different ones.

"Harry, I told you that I have another gift for you," started Dumbledore, "besides the socks" he added quietly, his cheeks turning slightly red. "That other key is to your new house."

"My- WHAT?"

"No, Harry, not Grimmauld Place. That was left to Remus. This was your old house, the house you lived in with your parents. It was rebuilt after Voldemort destroyed it, it has become somewhat of a shrine. However recently I bought it back, and thought that you may want to use it sometime in the near future."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He almost felt like he was going to cry, not because he was forced to remember the deaths of Sirius and his parents, but because these two gifts meant more to him than his own life. Even though he was taking McClaggan's advice to heart, he couldn't help but want something physical, besides presents, to remember his dead family.

"Thank you" Harry managed to say, a single tear running down his face from his emerald green eyes.


	5. Return to Grimmauld Place

**CHAPTER 5: Return to Grimmauld Place**

Harry spent the next few weeks continuing the daily routine of running, training, and talking about anything that Harry wanted to discuss. Harry had become very adept with his sword, managing to fend off increasingly difficult attacks by the Scot. He began to realize that as he became more skilled, the attacks started to slow down in his mind, giving him the opportunity to react just as McClaggan started his attack. Despite the fact that his senses had become more and more acute, Harry still wasn't able to detect the Highlander if the man didn't want him to. Breannan, however, assured him that he was good enough to sense most humans, including those with weaker silencing or disillusionment charms. He also told him that with the combination of his training and chameleon like cloak he would be a very hard person to detect, unless he didn't mind being seen.

Harry awoke at the same time as always, and prepared to go for his run. He had been wearing his sword during these runs, as a matter of fact he had been wearing it at all times, except when he was sleeping. He stepped outside into the cool morning air and started running through the mist. He had been running in different directions everyday, but always seemed to end up back at the old stone cottage.

After about forty-five minutes of running, Harry had been running for a bit longer everyday, more because everyday it took a little longer for McClaggan's house to appear, he came to a clearing and assumed it marked the end of his run. However, when he drew nearer to the building he realized that it wasn't his Professor's house, it was a stone structure of some sort.

"Did you ever wonder why I told you I'd be able to find you if you couldn't find your way home?" Asked the familiar Scottish brogue. Harry looked up to see Breannan sitting in a small stone-carved seat on the top of the small, two-story structure. He walked up the steps so he was face to face with the Scot, but he found that his focus was drawn over the edge of the structure. When he peered into the distance he realized that he could see miles of rolling green hills, covered in that light mist he had become so accustomed to.

"If you look in that direction, you can see the tip of my house." The professor told him with a smile. "I am not surprised that you found this place, I have sensed that Spinners End was going to show you its secrets."

Before Harry could ask the man continued in a voice that was deep and calming. His smooth brogue almost sounded like it was a dream. "When I first learned about this place, I was told that the history of Spinners End couldn't be conveyed, it could only be seen. No matter how much I searched, I wasn't able to find this place until the country thought I was ready. Now that you have found it, I know that you must be ready too. You will be the third person to view the secrets that this place holds, are you ready?"

Harry was in a trance like state until this question snapped him out of it. He wasn't sure what all of this meant, but he knew by the look on his mentor's face that he was about to find out.

The Scot stood up and motioned for Harry to sit down in the now vacant seat. When Harry sat down he felt the cool mist swirling around him. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he realized that he was no longer looking at the present, he was in a memory. Yet it was different then when he entered Dumbledore's penseive or Riddle's journal, he was still sitting in the same seat, and he was no longer in control of his body, Spinners End was moving him so he saw exactly what he was supposed to see.

Harry looked around for the first time and realized that there was a huge battle raging around him. There were men wearing a bright red clothe over thick, metal armor, facing off against men wearing skirts that Harry recognized immediately as kilts, but no armor. He knew that these must've been Scottish warriors. The two sides fought bravely, and Harry saw many men from both sides fall to swordsmen. Harry didn't, however, feel sorry or mad at these deaths, he realized that this was how they would want to die, fighting bravely in a battle.

Harry was suddenly lifted from his seat and felt himself glide over the fields where the battle raged. He stopped before a Scottish warrior wielding a blade emitting a soft green glow. The man was striking down attackers as quickly as they ran at him, the sword he wielded would rip through their armor without even a sign of trouble. What was more was that the sword never seemed to dull, in fact there was not even a hint of blood on it.

Harry watched as the man fought fiercely, and drew more and more attention from both sides. Harry knew he must've been the strongest warrior on that field, seeing how the Scots rallied around him and the men with thick, shiny armor, raced over to fight him.

Harry wasn't able to watch much longer as he was carried away from the man. He found himself next to a small man, cowering in fear away from the heat of the battle. For some reason Harry didn't feel sorry for him, seeing other men willing to fight and die while this man sat down on the other side of the field. However Harry saw a look of determination creep into his eyes as he stood up, and Harry noticed for the first time that he was a Scot. He walked a few steps to where a long bow and quiver of arrows lay on the blood soaked earth. When he picked the weapon up and fitted and arrow onto the string Harry could see that his hands were trembling.

The man brought the bow up and closed one eye to get a better line of sight. Harry could see that he was taking aim towards the heated battle, but couldn't see exactly who he was aiming for.

"Goodbye, my friend" the man said in a quivering voice. A chill ran through Harry's bones as he heard the words, the Scot was about to shoot down his friend, and Harry had a feeling he knew who was about to be hit.

As if in answer to Harry's thoughts the man leased the arrow and sent it shooting towards the Scot Harry had been watching just moments before. As the arrow struck the man, Harry saw that he was now standing next to him. The Scottish warriors that had been around him before were lying at his feet, and an endless wave of armor clad men were rushing at him.

The man let out a gasp when the arrow found his chest, and his eyes went wide with shock. It was the same look Sirius had when he fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. The man tried to keep fighting, but after striking down to more men his knees buckled, his eyes were still wide as he fought to hold onto his life. His sword was held loosely at his side, and one of the armor clad men stepped in, obviously wanting to take advantage of the moment. He lifted his sword, preparing to strike the final blow, when he stopped.

"I can't!" He screamed to the rest of the soldiers. "This man has fought bravely, and I cannot defile his death!" The man laid his sword down in front of the Scot and knelt down. He opened his mouth as if to speak to him when Harry saw that his eyes went wide, another man had ran a sword through his stomach from behind.

"Then if you are too weak, I will finish it." He hissed in a cold voice. The man stepped over his fallen comrade and plunged his bloody sword into the Scot. As his adversary fell, the killer picked up the glowing sword. He lifted it above his hand, but as he did this the sword lost its green glow, and began to glow bright red. The killer obviously saw this because he brought the sword down in front of his face. He let out an awful scream as his hand started to erupt in boils. Suddenly the sword burst out of his hand, the man fell to his knees. Harry watched as the sword arced gracefully overhead, no longer glowing. The sword landed, the blade sticking into the ground. Harry realized that something was about to happen, and seconds later saw that he was right. There was a huge eruption from the sword, and white clouds rushed forward.

Harry watched as both the Scot and the man that was killed from behind by the now crippled murderer were lifted from the ground, white light emitting from their mouths, eyes, and ears. Harry couldn't see for a minute as the light pulsed. When the light died away Harry saw that the murderer was lying on the ground, dead. The dead men that had riddled the battlefield were no longer there, and Harry knew that it must have been their spirits making up the mist. He couldn't explain how he knew this, he just did. The survivors turned on their heels and ran, to where Harry would never know.

"Do you understand now, Harry?" Came the familiar voice of Breannan McClaggan. Harry felt everything spinning around him. When he reopened his eyes he saw that the man was staring into his eyes, the hood no longer covering his face. "Don't bother going over what you just saw, you already understand it. I also doubt that you'd be able to say what you were thinking."

Harry just nodded as he stood up from the seat. He made his way down the stairs, still lost in thought. He walked for a few moments before seeing McClaggan's house in front of him. When he opened the door he saw his Professor sitting at the table with Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry," Breannan began in his thick brogue, "You saw what you just saw because Spinners End has decided you were ready to go home. You are finished with your grieving period, just remember what I told you. Also, we will keep training when you arrive at Hogwarts, I needed to ask you, however, what classes you will be taking aside from those already planned for you."

"Oh. I had forgotten about that. I'd like to do both dueling and Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, but I think if I'm going to be working with Professor McGonagall I should only take the Advanced class, I already know how to duel."

"Well said, Harry." Dumbledore said, standing up from the table. "I have come to get you and your things. We will be traveling to Headquarters, where you will spend the rest of the summer. I would also ask you to remember that while you seem to have moved on, there are others that will be suffering from Sirius' death."

Harry nodded, his thoughts immediately going to Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders. Harry went upstairs and collected his belongings. He returned a few minutes later, carrying his trunk.

"Before you go, Harry." McClaggan began. "Be on a look out for your sword's properties. I have a feeling it will be revealing its magic to you soon." Harry nodded and shook hands with his professor. Harry realized that this was the first physical contact he had had with the man in the two months he was living with him.

"What could we use as a portkey, Breannan?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Here, take one of your bloody shot glasses back." McClaggan walked over to the fridge, where Harry saw there were about thirty shot glasses.

"Here Harry, take hold of this." Harry did as he was told and felt the familiar sensation of being hooked behind his navel.

Harry looked around when he landed, noticing that Grimmauld place seemed much cleaner than last year.

"Welcome back, Harry." Dumbledore whispered from next to him.


	6. Draco's Detour

**CHAPTER 6: Draco's Detour**

"Harry!" Screamed Hermione and Ginny, both rushing forward to hug him.

"Let the man breathe, will you? How've you been, mate?" Asked Ron Weasley, stepping forward to help pry the two girls away from his best friend.

"I'm…better now." Harry replied simply, but everyone in the room already knew that. "So there's no need to worry that I'll blow up at you." Everyone laughed at Harry's statement, but Harry noticed that one laugh was very forced, he knew he would have to talk to Lupin soon.

"C'mon, Harry. How would we know it was you if you didn't—vent occasionally?" Asked Tonks, her bubblegum pink hair distinguishing her from the crowd. The group laughed again.

Harry spent quite some time going over his summer and his training with everyone there. Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, and all of the girls (with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, who looked very concerned) commented on how cool Harry looked with his sword. Harry hadn't realized it but it had become a habit of resting his left hand on the hilt of the sword while it was sheathed. He recounted the stories about how he and McClaggan (whom he now called professor) trained in the mist outside of the cottage. The crowd called for a demonstration, but Harry respectfully declined. He wasn't so sure he would be able to just take out his sword and give them a good show.

After a few hours of chatting Harry noticed Lupin sneak through the kitchen door and head upstairs. Harry excused himself from the table, where Fred and George had begun to tell him about all of the Hogwarts students that had been buying tricks from them all summer. Harry reached for the door, but whirled around just in time to see Moody reaching to grab his shoulder.

"Damn it, Potter." Moody grumbled as he withdrew his had with a start. "I have a magic eye and I still don't react that fast. How'd you know it was me?"

"Er- I didn't professor, I just felt someone right behind me."

"Constant Vigilance, eh Potter?" Moody grinned, something that normally just made him look scarier. "And I told you to drop that professor rubbish. I never did get around to teaching you, did I?" Harry started to respond before the older man shook his head and continued. "That's not what I want to talk to you about. It's just that you seem quite well adjusted after last year and I think Lupin needs a bit of help. I never thought I'd say that Lupin was acting immature, but he's been keeping to himself quite a bit lately."

"Dumbledore told me. I was just about to go see him when you grabbed me." Harry said. Moody was about to interject before he saw Harry was smiling. He grinned back.

"He's in Buckbeak's room."

Harry nodded as he slid through the half open door. He made his way through the house, noticing for the first time that Dumbledore was right; the house was much cleaner than last year. For starters the heads of all the dead House Elves had been taken down. There were also brighter lights as he walked up the stairs. It gave everything a much homier feel. Harry realized, as he climbed the steps, that there was a colorful, patterned carpet covering much of the floor, including the stairs, which didn't creak or make any other ominous sounds.

"Could I have a word with you, Mr. Potter?" Harry heard from his right as he reached the second floor landing. He turned to see the painting of Phineas Nigellus looking straight at him.

"Could it wait a few minutes? It's just that I was off to see-"

"I understand. He has been moping around quite a bit lately. Acting like you did last year if you ask me. Just make sure you come back, I hate to be stood up by children." The portrait bowed slightly and walked out of his frame. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of the ex-Headmaster who hated kids.

Harry reached the door that lead to Buckbeak's room, and wondered whether he should knock. After a few moments deliberation he did so. After a few moments of waiting Harry heard feet shuffling. The door opened and Harry was standing face to face with his old Defense against the Dark arts teacher.

"Oh, hi Harry." Lupin said weakly. "I never did get to speak with you, welcome back." He tried to force a smile, but couldn't seem to do it. He bowed away and walked back to the chair in front of Buckbeak. Harry let himself in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room to see that it was not clean like the rest of the house, as a matter of fact it was worse than ever. It had teeth and claw marks all over it. "Full moon," Lupin muttered, and Harry let it drop.

"Professor, we need to talk." Harry started, deciding that being straightforward was the only way to bring up the situation.

"I'm not your teacher, call me Remus."

"But I still wish you were our teacher, you were the best." Harry realized his attempt to cheer the man up wasn't working too well, so he decided to get back on track. "I wanted to talk to you about Sirius."

"How'd you do it? I mean, how did you forget about it so easily? I'd give anything to forget, but I can't!" Lupin said firmly. Harry was startled that he came out and said it so quickly, he remembered that when he was angry or sad it took ages to admit his feelings.

"I didn't forget him, Remus. I can't forget him. I just choose to remember him, not his death."

Lupin let out a little laugh and wiped away a tear with his sleeve. "When did you get so wise, Harry?"

"I had some help, and I cheated a bit, I took a…vacation." Harry had no other way to explain the affect of Spinners End.

"I just can't stop thinking about everything we had been through together, first with your father at school, and later in the Order. I just wish it could go back to what it was like then."

"I wish he could come back too. He can never be replaced or forgotten. But you have to remember that to some people dying in combat is the perfect end." Harry said these words as he thought about the men he saw fall on the battle field in the memory of Spinners End. He knew that Sirius was the same, and as much as he would like to have him back, he couldn't and had to move on. Without thinking Harry ran up to him and hugged him. He suddenly realized that the man he was holding onto was the last person he had after losing his father and Sirius.

The next day Harry woke up and went downstairs, only to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, while his wife worked on breakfast.

"Hello, Harry dear. Why are you awake so early? Are you OK?" She asked, becoming more and more panicked as she spoke.

"I'm fine, I just normally go out for a run about now." Harry said, realizing how different things were now that he was back at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, I'm not so sure that's the best idea. I'll need to talk to Dumbledore before I feel comfortable letting you do that."

"Don't worry, Molly. The boy will be fine. If you feel more comfortable I will disilluion him." Said Remus Lupin, walking into the kitchen.

"No need for that, I'll wear my cloak" Harry told them.

"Harry dear, you can't possibly run with that invisibility cloak of yours! It's just too bulky!" Mrs. Weasley told him. Harry realized he would have to explain himself.

"No, I mean the cloak Professor McClaggan gave to me for my birthday. He said that with my training and this cloak I'd be very hard to find. I'll also have my wand and sword concealed underneath in case I need it." Lupin smiled when he heard this.

"Well it seems that you are out of excuses, Molly."

When Harry got back from his run everyone else was beginning to wake up. Harry realized that despite the absence of that mist, he still wasn't tired. The runs must have helped strengthen him enough for the real world.

After breakfast they decided that today they would go to Diagon Alley, where they would get all of their school supplies. Harry had found out that Hermione had gotten 18 OWLS, he was fairly sure this was a new school record, but didn't want to get her hopes up. Ron had gotten 10 OWLS, which was amazing because he had beaten Percy's 8, though nobody dared mention his name.

They all got ready and made their way outside, where Tonks, Lupin, and Moody flagged down the Knight Bus and ushered them inside. The trip was relatively uneventful, except for the fact that Ginny got hit with a small witch who got tossed out of her seat when the bus made a particularly violent turn.

When they arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron Moody stepped outside quickly to make sure the coast was clear. He signaled for Harry to lead Ginny, Hermione, and Ron into the pub while he, Tonks, and Lupin had a quick word with the driver. When Harry entered the pub the old bartender, Tom, nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Mr. Potter! What a delight to see you here! Is there anything I could be getting for you?"

"Er- No thanks. We're just on our way to Diagon Alley."

"Right you are, Mr. Potter. May I just say that I, for one, always believed you and Dumbledore." He said quickly before bowing out of the way and returning to his bar. Harry had the fleeting thought of Tom waiting hand and foot on Cornelius Fudge in his third year, but thought better than to mention it.

Harry walked through the backdoor of the pub and found himself standing in front of a brick wall. Harry thought for a second before remembering what Hagrid showed him.

"3 up, 2 across." He said under his breathe as he tapped the corresponding bricks. The wall started to fold itself back, leaving an archway through which Harry and his friends entered Diagon Alley.

Draco Malfoy was buying his school books when he saw Harry Potter and his escort walk through the archway. He had wanted to give Potter a piece of his mind ever since he had gotten his father caught by Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was out of Azkaban and serving the Dark Lord again, but Potter had to pay for leaving him without a father for the summer. But Draco noticed the group of witches and wizards trailing Harry and his friends, and knew that now wasn't his time.

"Soon, Potter. I will see you soon." He muttered to himself, a vengeful smile playing across his face. Draco then turned and swept into the nearest alleyway before the group reached him.

"Hello, Draco." Said a cold, familiar voice from deeper down in the alleyway.

"Who's there?" Draco answered, already walking farther into the alley to find out for himself. When he saw the cloaked figure Draco knew that his suspicions were correct. "Father?"

"Yes, but do be quiet before you alert all of Diagon Alley to my whereabouts?" Lucius told him in a dark, sarcastic voice.

"I thought- When did you get out of Azkaban?"

"I didn't. That's what the Ministry assumes anyway. The Dementors have rejoined us, but are awaiting the Dark Lord's order to abandon their posts. They are buying us the time necessary to set our plans in motion."

"What plans, father?"

"Just wear this when you are on the train to Hogwarts." He handed over a black necklace with a silver pendant attached. "And the dementors will know not to attack you. While that fool of a headmaster thinks that we are safely in Azkaban we will be waiting to intercept the train, along with dementors to make things fun. For us, that is." He finished, laughing quietly to himself.

"Why do I have to go on the train? Why can't I just stay out of the way?" Draco asked his father, trying to conceal the tension in his voice.

"Because, Draco, you need to be my eyes and ears. If something happens on the train that I must know about, then you need to be able to send word. You know the way I refer to." Draco's eyes widened before he regained his composure and nodded. "Good. You also must be able to act as if you didn't know what would happen, if we fail I will need you inside that school."


	7. The Echo

**CHAPTER 7: The Echo**

As Harry and the others walked through Diagon Alley, Harry realized for the first time what life with Voldemort would really be like. Instead of the usual chatter in the busy streets, Harry saw people glancing all around them as they walked, in some cases with their hoods up. Harry saw what Hagrid had meant when he told him that you wouldn't dare talk to a stranger; because whenever two people passed they eyed each other as though one would attack.

As Harry walked through the street people seemed to slow down, their eyes seemed to brighten up as they caught sight of him. Harry heard whispers of "Harry Potter" and "The Boy Who Lived". He realized that as much as he hated people staring at him, his image had become one of hope. Harry could only chuckle when he remembered that all these people thought he was insane just a few months ago.

"First stop, Gringotts." Said Lupin, snapping Harry back into reality.

They walked in utter silence through the doors to the famous wizarding bank. Harry looked around and saw a goblin looking right at him over his high desk. Harry was slightly unnerved by this, but swallowed hard and just walked over to the banker.

"Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you." The goblin, to Harry's surprise, smiled. Harry didn't even know goblins could smile.

"Er- Yeah, well I'm here to make a withdrawal. Here is my key."

"That will have to wait, Mr. Potter. I have very special instructions for you and your friends to join me in the back room." The goblin jumped down from his seat and beckoned Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Harry's friends to follow him.

The goblin led them through a narrow hallway, that Harry felt sure was wide enough to accommodate just one person. They walked in a single file line, following the twisting corridor until the goblin stopped. He muttered something so quiet that nobody heard him, and a thick, wooden door appeared in the wall to their right.

"Hurry up, time is wasting." The tiny banker told them, but Harry had the feeling that this creature didn't care if his business took a lifetime, he would do his job without question.

Harry walked into the room and sat down in one of the comfortable looking chintz armchairs that were lined up. Harry realized that these seats were not unlike the one that Dumbledore had conjured the previous year for his hearing. Harry looked around to see that the others had followed suit.

"The reading of the will of Sirius Black will now begin." The Goblin turned off the lights and exited the room. Harry sat there, unable to respond before a figure appeared before them.

"Heya guys." Sirius Black said. "I should warn you, I'm only here until I finish my business. I am not a ghost, I'm-"

"An echo." Harry finished quietly. Remembering the forms that came out of Voldemort's wand two years ago.

"300 points to Gryffindor, Harry. Well it was worth a shot… I have a few things to allocate to each of you. Then we must say our goodbyes. And no, I'm not allowed to tell you the secrets of death. The boss man told me if I did I'd be severely punished." Sirius said in a mocking voice, a smile spreading over his face. "This might be one detention that I really don't care to get." The group smiled, but couldn't bring themselves to laugh. Harry saw that Remus was staring at his old best friend, clearly wishing that the marauders were still together. "On to business! Man I like being in control. Anyway, it turns out that Crouch's haste in sending me to Azkaban rather helped me, or seeing that I'm dead it helps you. When he refused to give me a trial, he not only rejected any chance for me to clear myself, but he stopped any chance that the ministry had to take control of my assets. It's a complicated magical law, I don't even understand it fully. But, this means that I can give you everything and anything I want. First off, Remus. You are the last of the marauders, Pettigrew lost that title 17 years ago, I leave to you my estate, a substantial amount of the wealth I had made, and a few other of our old goodies I held onto. You will find that everything has already been transferred to your vault. Take care of Grimmauld place, and give Kreacher a kick for me." Remus nodded, tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling.

"Second, to Harry. I am leaving you a very large amount of my gold. I'm not telling you how much because I don't want you and Remus bickering over it." Harry's Godfather said with a laugh. "You already know that I left you my flying motorcycle, Dumbledore should've given it to you for your birthday." After Harry nodded that he had received it, Sirius continued. "I also have a few things that will come in handy for your upcoming…adventures. You will find them in your vault. Now, Ron, I would've liked to see your parents, but you will have to give them my best, and make sure Molly doesn't feel too bad about telling me off all the time." Ron let out a laugh, obviously remembering all the rows his mom used to have with the ex-convict. "Some of my gold has been transferred to your vault, as well as yours Hermione, and yours Tonks. Tonks, I also left you a few…Black family mementos." He said with a huge grin. Harry could only imagine what he meant. "Moody, I wasn't sure what I should give you, but I remembered you complaining about how your eye stuck after that Crouch kid wore it, so in your vault you will find a new one, the color changes on it if you want to have some fun with it. I also got you something that you'll be able to…_step_ right into." Sirius paused for a minute, taking in each of their faces. He paused at Harry's the longest and finally said, "Don't worry about me, I'm having the time of my life, well, I guess I can't say that anymore, huh? Anyway, I'm glad to see that you've found some peace, Harry. I was afraid you would blame yourself. Bottom line is I would've walked out of that house sooner or later, the fight at the ministry just allowed me to go out with a fight. Thank you and I love you all." Sirius disappeared. Remus was openly crying now, while the rest of them just sat there with a dazed expression on their faces. Harry went over and put a hand on Lupin's shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of it.

"Let's go check out our goodies, eh, Harry?" Lupin said, forcing a smile. He clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him out of the room.

Harry walked into his vault to find a tremendous amount of wizarding money scattered all over the place. He wondered briefly whether he was richer than Malfoy, but realized that it didn't matter. He was better than Malfoy. He found a note with a few packages on the ground in front of the pile of gold.

_Harry_

_I want you to take good care of this stuff. I know you broke your knife last year, _

_So I got you another one. It also has a regular knife attachment that may come in handy._

_I left you the other mirror, because I wasn't sure who you would want to give it to. _

_I also left you the instructions on how to drive that motorcycle, although if_

_I know you; you can figure it out for yourself. Some of the other stuff in_

_There isn't meant for you to know about just yet, so forget you ever saw them. _

_But when you take a look, I dare say you'll be pleasantly surprised._

_-Sirius_

"You just had to make me curious." Harry thought aloud, but decided he better not open the other packages just yet.

When Harry got back to the main floor of Gringotts he saw that everyone was already waiting for him. They left quietly and walked out into the bright street.

Harry and the group spent the rest of the day walking around Diagon Alley, buying things that they would need for school, and some things that they thought would be kind of nice to have. Ron had never had any kind of extra spending money, so they thought a few treats wouldn't hurt. Soon they had finished their shopping, and returned to Grimmauld place by floo powder, which Tonks assured them was safe now that the Ministry was on their side again.

When Harry returned to Grimmauld Place there was a large group of witches and wizards standing in the hallway.

"Ah, Harry. I'm glad you and the others have returned. The Order is about to call a meeting." Said Dumbledore, stepping out of the crowd.

"Great, professor. Why do you need me? I'm not allowed in the Order." Harry said sarcastically. He realized that he shouldn't have taken that tone with Dumbledore, so he muttered a quick apology.

"I think I deserved that; however you will find that I am beginning to learn from my mistakes. You will be allowed to come to the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, and while you are at school you will be kept up on everything." Harry wasn't sure how to react. The first thing he did, however, was to look back at his friends. "I'm afraid Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will not be allowed to be present at the meetings. I cannot, however, stop you from telling them what you wish. I would like to remind you all that you are not part of the Order, you are merely allowed to see." Dumbledore ushered Harry into the meeting. Harry looked over his shoulder and gave his friends a reassuring look before the doors closed behind him.


	8. The Sword of Gryffindor

**CHAPTER 8: The Sword of Gryffindor**

Harry looked around the room, realizing for the first time how many witches and wizards were in the Order of the Phoenix. He had seen many of the members around the house the previous year, but he knew there were more men and woman that he didn't know about. He surmised that the announcement of Voldemort's return made it much easier for Dumbledore to recruit.

As Harry glanced at all the faces in the room, he saw that many of the eyes were pointed right back at him. Some of the faces he recognized, though he didn't always remember where he had seen it, other people were complete strangers. One thing was apparent though, they were all very happy to see Harry, everyone except the man who had just entered the room, Harry's potions master, Severus Snape.

"I don't have much time, so if you would all please pay attention I can get out of here and get back to work." Snape started quickly. There was a cold hint to his voice, and Harry knew that he was the cause of it. "I see that we have allowed an underage wizard into our midst. You all know my objections to this, mainly stemming from the fact that this boy's temper could easily have me and many other members discovered." Snape stared right at Harry as he was speaking, almost daring for the teen to prove his point. Harry wanted desperately to say what he was thinking, but decided against it. "Voldemort is planning something big, but it has nothing to do with any Death Eaters that I know of. I can assume it is only a matter of time before the Dementors join him, and that will give him many lethal followers back. I assume his plan may have something to do with this, but it is merely speculation. The Dark Lord still does not know the end of the prophecy, and we can only hope to keep it that way." Snape finished and sat down quickly. Harry suddenly realized why his friends weren't allowed in the meetings, they couldn't find out about the prophecy yet.

"I assume that you have business to attend to Severus, thank you and good luck to you." Dumbledore spoke quietly from his chair in the corner. He had been sitting so still that Harry hadn't even realized he was present. Professor Snape stood up quickly and rushed passed Harry and into the hall, slamming the doors behind him. "Some of you know the entire prophesy, many of you do not. I must remind you that this is for your own good, as knowing the contents would make you a target of Voldemort. So I ask you not to try to find out anything about it." Dumbledore gazed around the room, looking very old and tired. "Harry has been invited here today because I made a grave mistake in not including him last year. He has long been ready to handle the burden of knowledge, and I believed that if he knew everything that was going on he may choose to keep himself out of trouble, or at least have less reason to go looking for it." Dumbledore gave Harry a brief smile before continuing. "I think that we should maintain our watch on Azkaban, but with the school year fast approaching we will need certain people around to keep an eye on things. Breannan McClaggan, as many of you know, will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, and I believe that he can handle almost anything that comes his way. But neither he, nor I, will be able to be everywhere at once. We will have five members at Hogwarts at all times, rotating on a daily basis. Those of you who I have already spoken too will be continuing their jobs. Have a wonderful day." At Dumbledore's final words every single person in the hall stood up and prepared to leave. Harry, however, sat there thinking.

The next morning Harry woke up early and went out for his daily run. When he returned he showered and began to pack his things for the journey to King's Cross Station. He put all of his clothes and belongings back into his trunk, and made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry dear. Would you like some toast? I'm awfully sorry, I just don't have enough time to make a proper breakfast."

"Yes, Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, accepting the toast. "How are we getting to Platform 9 ¾? Knight Bus?"

"Oh, no dear! Arthur got us a ministry car. After all Fudge has some things to make up for, and this is just the start."

When the others came down for breakfast Harry saw that they were all eying him suspiciously, obviously wanting to know what happened in the previous night's meeting. He gave the three a look to tell them not to worry, but Harry was just trying to buy time. He wasn't sure just how much he wanted to tell them at this point.

After breakfast they loaded into the ministry cars, which were amazingly roomy despite the fact that it looked very small on the outside. Harry knew, from his third year, that these ministry cars were enchanted to have spacious interiors, and the amazing ability to jump to the front of any traffic line.

It was a matter of minutes, it seemed, before the group arrived at Kings Cross Station, where they grabbed trolleys to carry all of their trunks on. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in front, followed closely by Lupin and Tonks, who were chatting animatedly as to blend in. Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley walked on either side of the group, Moody's bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye. The four students walked straight at the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, and just before smashing into it, disappeared. They emerged on the other side, staring at the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

The four boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Harry had almost completely forgotten that Ron and Hermione were prefects, and was startled when they got up to left.

"Don't worry, mate. We're coming back. We just have to get our orders from the Head Boy and Girl." Ron assured him before sliding open the compartment door and walking out.

Harry and Ginny were talking quietly together when suddenly the compartment door slid open. Standing on the other side of it was Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"So you've survived the summer, Scarhead?"

"What, you didn't think Voldemort could beat me did you?" The group looked nervously around at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "What? OH! You can't cay Voldemort can you? Twitchy little ferret aren't you?" Harry said coldly, remembering Malfoy being bounced through the hall by the fake Moody, who had transfigured him into a white ferret.

Malfoy clutched at something hanging around his neck, then spoke quietly. "You think you're brave, don't you, Potter? We will see soon enough just how good you are though." Malfoy sneered, and turned to leave the compartment.

"No problems, Malfoy? I wondered why you weren't at the prefects meeting." Said Hermione quietly. Obviously she and Ron had returned just in time.

"None at all, or not yet anyway. Now move." Came the smooth response. Harry was surprised that his enemy had shown so much restraint, but didn't really care.

Harry and the others changed into their school robes, and Harry suddenly felt better with his wand in his right pocket, and his sword hanging from his left hip underneath the cloak. The group had been talking about the upcoming year, and all of the things that were planned. They had seen a few of the DA members, who had stopped by to check in on Harry and to see if they would be restarting the DA. Harry gave them the same answer every time 'I'm not sure we need to, we have a pretty good teacher as it is. But I guess it couldn't hurt, keep your coin on you.'

Parvati Patil had just stopped into the compartment when the train came to a screeching halt, Harry suddenly realized what Malfoy had been getting at, he knew their was going to be trouble, it wasn't just a threat. Harry looked out the window quickly and saw that the bright, warm day had suddenly turned dark and cold. He knew before he saw the hooded figures gliding towards the train.

"Dementors." He muttered, bringing out his wand quickly. The rest of the compartment followed suit. Harry heard a crash from somewhere up ahead and knew that the Dementors were boarding the Hogwarts express. Why hadn't he seen this coming before? The meeting he had been to basically told them this would happen, but he didn't realize it. "Stay here."

"Yea right, Harry. What in our time together makes you think we are letting you go alone?" Asked Hermione sarcastically. She and the others got up to follow him out.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Screamed Harry, seeing the tall creatures gliding down the hallway to him. He felt a wave of cold come over him and saw Ron, Ginny, and Parvati all looking totally helpless.

"GET BACK IN THE COMPARTMENT!" He screamed at them, pushing them back inside and closing the door. Harry realized that this wouldn't do much if he wasn't able to hold off the dementors.

Harry and Hermione kept throwing the patronuses in their direction, but it was no use, there were too many. Sooner or later the stag and the otter would fail and the creatures would swoop down on him and his friends. His mind feeling very weak, Harry realized that his hand had automatically reached for his sword.

Apparently Hermione had seen this because she yelled "Oh, Harry that won't help! Blades just melt when they hit a dementor! Didn't you know that?"

The strange thing was that Harry did know that, but for some reason that he couldn't figure out he drew the sword anyway. He looked at the blade and saw a soft, white glow emitting from it. Suddenly a realization hit him, he knew just what he had to do.

"Get back, Hermione, if this doesn't work you need to get the others out of here." He took a step towards the dementors before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't Harry, it won't work. It can't!"

"Yes it will." Harry reassured his friend, not knowing exactly how he was going to beat a group of dementors with a sword. He just felt something pushing him towards the dementors. He ran at them, not realizing that he was screaming. He shoved his sword through the nearest creature, and watched it as a hand emerged from underneath its cloak, and went to pull it out. It hadn't worked, his friends were going to die. All of a sudden a pulse of white light emerged from the wound in the dementor's chest. The creature pulled the sword out and looked at it, it was intact. The light grew brighter and started to shine out from its face, which was still hidden underneath its hood. Harry felt a force push him back as the room was eclipsed in white light, which was accompanied by a deafening explosion. The only thing Harry realized before he passed out was that the Dementor was gone.


	9. A New Year

**CHAPTER 9: A New Year**

Harry awoke later that day in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked around to see many students lying unconscious in beds. He sat up very quickly, suddenly remembering the Dementors attacking the train. But all he saw was Madame Pomfrey walking around, bending over some students to pour a potion into their mouths.

"The year hasn't even started yet, and I've already cared for most of the school." She said in her usual fashion when she noticed Harry was awake. "And I couldn't be surprised when I saw you carried in, I hope you notice that I even put you in your usual bed, Mr. Potter."

"Where is everyone? What happened?" Harry managed to stammer. He tried to sit up further, but slumped back down onto the bed. He was feeling weaker than he had ever felt before.

"Oh no, that won't do. You need rest, eat this chocolate and sleep, I'll tell Dumbledore you woke up, I'm sure he'll want to speak with you." She said, slipping a piece of Honeydukes Chocolate into his hand. He ate it quickly, remembering that Lupin had always given him chocolate after practicing against the boggart-dementor. No sooner did Harry's head hit the pillow than he was sleeping dreamlessly.

"Harry! Wake up!"

"What? Let me sleep!"

"No, Harry. You need to get up! You've been sleeping for almost two days! Just about everyone else has woken up already!" Harry sat bolt upright and looked straight into the eyes of Hermione Granger, behind her stood Ron, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender Brown. Harry groaned.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Harry asked, starting to wake up.

"Ah, I see your friends have finally managed to wake you. If you five would leave us for a few minutes, Harry and I have some things to discuss." Dumbledore said from the doorway. Harry's friends nodded glumly and walked out. Dumbledore walked over and sat on the foot of Harry's bed. "I have been told some very interested things, Harry. Some of which sound vaguely possible, others that sound completely ludicrous. Yet I wasn't there, so I don't know what to believe. I was hoping you would enlighten me." Dumbledore gave Harry a piercing look, and Harry got the feeling that he was looking for the answer in Harry's mind.

"You don't need to do that, Professor. I won't lie to you." Harry said quietly, taking the old man by surprise.

"No, you're quite right. Forgive me, Harry. Sometimes I cannot help it. But go on, what do you remember?"

"Well, I recognized the signs of a dementor attack before I could see any of them. I'm not sure if that's because my senses are more acute or because there were just so many of them. But when they entered the train I knew I had to do something. Hermione and I were the only ones that were able to conjure an effective enough patronus, the others hid in the compartment. Not because they wanted to, because I made them" Harry added quickly, not wanting his friends to seem like cowards.

"Quite understandable, Harry. Continue."

"The patronuses seemed to be keeping them at bay, but they weren't driving them back like they normally do. They were just keeping them from getting any closer to us. I felt weak, and I knew Hermione couldn't hold on much longer, but the only other weapon I had was my sword. All of a sudden I got the feeling that it could come in use, even though normally a blade would simply melt. I saw it emit a soft white glow, and just ran at the dementor, I thrust the sword into the chest of the closest one, but nothing happened. I was so afraid that I had failed, that my friends were going to die. But then, when the dementor went to pull the sword out it began to pulse, a bright, white light was shining out of his wound. I pulled out the sword, but it didn't melt. When I looked back up the white light was shining out from under the dementor's hood. Then a flash of white light came, and an explosion and I was thrown off my feet. I don't remember anything else." Harry finished. It was the first time he had thought about it since the train, and it seemed to confuse him more than ever.

"To fill in a gap, that is when I arrived. I saw that the dementors were quite distracted, but I conjured my patronus and the dementors flew off. That is when I found you and brought you here. And yes, everyone else will be ok. Nobody was kissed, there were just many students who were overcome, but they have all seemed to recover quite nicely."

"Sir, did you know- how come the sword can kill a dementor?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I have my ideas, Harry. I'm not so sure that it is as much the sword as it is you. I told you last year that you possess a power so powerful that it could be the force that defeats Voldemort. I believe that force showed itself the other day, the sword may have simply allowed you to channel it."

"But, sir, I thought you said that my emotions were the power that Voldemort doesn't have, that my love saved me."

"I did indeed, Harry. But Love allows you to do extraordinary things. On the train you were so afraid of losing your loved ones that you channeled your emotions, your power, through that sword. I believe that you have been able to make many things happen when you are angry, scared, and possibly when you are happy."

"Hagrid told me about that in my first year. Isn't that just accidental magic?"

"Ah, Harry. This is where slight distinctions appear. Many young witches and wizards make something happen when they are frightened. But most only have one incident, and even those few that do have more than one incident never do this once they begin proper training. I know that in your third year you…blew up...your Aunt?" Dumbledore didn't seem angry when he said this, it was quite the opposite. He seemed happy. "You seem to be capable of expressing your emotions through a type of wandless magic. This is another reason why I want you to work with Professor McClaggan, in his years he has had some experience with a variety of different things, and I believe he may be of some use to you."

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did, but I will allow you one more if you would like."

"What exactly is Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts? I hadn't really thought about it until just now. I know the students in the class are the only ones that can use the restricted section of the library, other than that I don't know anything. Is it taught by Professor McClaggan?"

"You are beginning to remind me of your friend, Miss Granger. Since when have you been so concerned with your classes?" Dumbledore chuckled at this, that famous twinkle in his eye. "No, not Professor McClaggan. You will be pleased with your professor, but that is all I will tell you. I wouldn't want to ruin his introduction. You will be the only person in the class, so in a sense it will be a private tutoring session. However, because you are now taking Advanced Defense, taking extra lessons with Professor McGonagall, and extra lessons with Professor McClaggan, I must ask you to drop one of your other subjects."

Harry seriously considered dropping potions, but he knew he needed it if he ever made it through school. "I'd drop herbology, if it were up to me. But I guess I'd ask for your opinion."

"I quite agree, Harry. I think it would be quite unnecessary to continue with that subject, although I'll have to ask you not to repeat that." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I will let you return now, the feast has been delayed due to all of the injuries. If you head down now, I believe it is about to begin. Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room. Harry got up slowly and made his way down to the great hall, where just about the whole school was waiting. Harry noticed that the sorting hat was sitting on its stool, and there were many empty seats where the first years would be sitting. Harry took a seat in between Ron and Parvati. They had just begun to speak when the doors swung open and Professor McGonagall led the first years inside.

Harry watched in silence with the rest of the school as the frightened first years walked out and looked at the Sorting Hat, which was sitting quite still on the three legged stool. The brim opened and the hat began,

_I do not think my job is right_

_Considering information that's come to light_

_If I split you into four_

_I will tear Hogwarts apart at the core_

_But I am bound by a magic spell_

_So your house I will tell_

_But just know that this is an error_

_If you don't stand together you will all feel the terror_

_For the Darkest Wizard has returned_

_As from your train ride you have learned_

_Remember it's your actions that choose who you are_

_So put me on your head and I will determine where you can star._

There was a scattered applause accompanied by the sound of the entire Great Hall whispering to each other.

"Hem Hem." All of the students looked up, fearing the worst. Professor McGonagall smiled back at them. "I thought that would work. Anderson, James."

The sorting continued until all of the students were sitting at there respective tables. Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall went silent. "I have an important message, but it will wait. Tuck in." The plates filled themselves with what seemed like more food that Harry had ever seen in one place before. The whole hall ate quietly, Dumbledore's and the Sorting Hat's words still ringing in their ears. Even Hermione wasn't speculating on what Dumbledore might have to say. When the students seemed to be finishing their meal Dumbledore stood up once more.

"As you have undoubtedly realized, term is starting a little late this year. You all know that the Hogwarts Express was attacked by Dementors, What you do now know is that the reason many teachers were late in getting to the train was because the Dementors left Azkaban, allowing the Death Eaters to go free. We did not know the Dementors were attacking until after we got into a battle with this group of Death Eaters. There were casualties on both sides, Voldemort lost two loyal supporters, while we lost one great witch. Some of you may see that as our victory, but it is still too great a price to pay. I ask you all to raise your glasses and salute the memory of the courageous Auror, Nymphadora Tonks."

As the students raised their glasses Harry stood their, horror struck. This wasn't possible, Tonks had been one of the few people from the Order that Harry genuinely liked. Why was it that the people close to Harry always died? His parents because they tried to protect him, Cedric because he happened to be next to Harry, Sirius because he tried to rescue Harry, and now Tonks. Harry didn't realize that his thoughts had carried him all the way to Gryffindor tower, he stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, alone, and clueless of the password.

"Harry, I think you should come with me for a minute." Said Dumbledore in a very quiet voice. Harry simply nodded and followed him to his office. "Voldemort." Harry snapped out of his trance like state, thinking that the Dark Wizard was going to be standing in front of him, his wand was out before he realized that the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office had moved aside. "No, Harry. It's my new password. Come in."

Harry sat down in the chair opposite the headmaster, last time he was in here he had broken almost everything in here. Harry looked around to notice that all of those objects had been put back together. He turned and saw that Dumbledore was looking at him intently, seeming very old. "It's not your fault, Harry."

"Yes it is, Professor." Harry said quietly. "Anyone who is killed by Voldemort or his followers dies because of me. They die because I haven't killed him yet. Everyday I allow him to live I allow more people to die."

Dumbledore looked taken aback by this, he had been expecting some kind of emotional outburst, not this resigned behavior. "I cannot argue with you on that point. But know that you cannot risk your life before you are ready. If you do so, and you die, then it will seal the fate of the entire world, remember that while some people die, you are keeping many more alive."

"You're right." Harry suddenly looked up, Dumbledore saw a fire behind the boy's eyes that he had never seen before, Harry continued quietly but intensely. "I need to be prepared to face Voldemort, but I need to be prepared soon, I'm not letting anyone else die." Harry got up and walked out of the office.


	10. Preparations

**CHAPTER 10: Preparations**

If there was one thing that everyone began to notice about Harry Potter, it was that he was more determined than ever. He was doing all of his schoolwork, and excelling to the point that he even impressed Hermione. Harry's friends could tell that there was something eating at him, but didn't quite know how to bring it up. They had another problem as well, all of the teachers were being extremely difficult, it was the beginning of N.E.W.T.s.

"In case you haven't realized, N.E.W.T.s are a two year course, so even though you won't be taking the test for another year, you will need to concentrate, you will need to know this information for the test, and if you do poorly this year I will not allow you to continue next year." McGonagall had told them all during class during the first week, even though it seemed that many of the teachers were displaying the same sentiments. "And I'm afraid Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are still the only ones who have successfully transfigured their partners into inanimate objects." The Gryffindors began to realize that this was another common theme, Harry and Hermione were succeeding in everything.

Midway through the first week Harry had his first Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. He walked into the class and saw a tall figure standing with his back to him. The man was wearing a black cloak, the hood pulled up over his head. Harry suddenly had a bad feeling and he pulled his wand, but his arm and his jaw dropped when he saw his teacher.

"Kingsley?" Harry asked, recognizing the tall black man as the Auror from the Order of the Phoenix.

"No, Potter. Professor Shacklebolt. I've been briefed on your unique situation, and I agreed that I should teach you the ways of an Auror. Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts is not something to be taken lightly, I will be using many of the same tactics I use with Auror trainees, so stay awake." Harry looked at the man in surprise, his usual soothing voice was harsh, and Harry suddenly understood why he made such a good Auror.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, now that we have an understanding we will begin. I want to know just how good you are, I've never actually seen you duel. Let's begin." Shacklebolt drew his wand and Harry did the same. "STUPEFY!"

Harry saw him casting the spell and quickly casted a shield, which reflected the jet of red light back at the Auror. However, just before it connected the tall man turned and disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

"What th-" Harry started, looking around the room. He heard a sound behind him and dove to his right, just in time for a jet of fire to shoot past him and blow up against the wall at the far side of the room. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, PROFESSOR?" Harry exploded, wheeling on the Auror.

"I told you, Potter, that I would be training you as I do many Aurors. I do not go lightly on them, because Voldemort and his supporters would not give them a chance. They won't give you a chance either, so I ask you to toughen up, and not to expect anyone to do you any favors. AGAIN! LUCEMUS!"

A bright light shot at Harry, he tried to conjure a shield, but it didn't matter, the jet was so bright it blinded him. Harry tried to blink it away for a second, but realized it was no good. He stood very quietly in the middle of the room, straining to hear something, anything. He heard a barely discernible sound behind him, like someone who was trying to step quietly. Without turning Harry pointed the wand over his shoulder and yelled, "VUR FENGSEL"

A fireball exploded from the tip of Harry's wand. It exploded and separate fireballs shot out from the original, making a jail of fire. Harry got his vision back, and looked behind him to see an empty jail cell.

"Estallie" Harry felt a force hit him on the back and propel him against the wall on the other side of the room. "Accio Wand." The wand slipped from Harry's grasp and flew right into his Professor's hand. "Well it seems that you've lost, Potter. But I am not surprised, this is only your first class."

"Maybe not. LUMOS!" Harry yelled, standing up but using the wall to steady himself. Harry saw Shacklebolt look down at the wand in his hand just as the wand tip ignited. Shacklebolt stumbled backwards, dropping Harry's wand. "Accio Wand!" Harry's wand flew into his outstretched hand. Harry looked down, amazed that it had worked. Last year he had made his wand light up, but his hand was just inches from it, this time he had done it from all the way across the room.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Kingsley Shacklebolt in his booming voice, catching Harry off guard. "Very good, Potter. But not nearly good enough. You show good ability to adapt, and that fire cell was an interesting touch, but you need to improve your knowledge of powerful spells, including defensive spells. Your assignment is to look up powerful defensive and offensive spells. You may use the restricted section. Enervate." Harry stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll see you next class." With that Kinglsey Shacklebolt walked out of the classroom.

Harry didn't wait long to leave the classroom either, he wanted to get back to the Gryffindor Common room, he felt suddenly exhausted from the duel and needed to rest. He must have been walking quicker than he realized because he soon found himself standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Godric." The portrait swung itself open and Harry walked in, he didn't expect to find anyone in this early, and was surprised to see Parvati Patil sitting on the couch, her head tucked in between her folding arms.

"Parvati? Are you ok?" Harry asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone else was within earshot, but nobody was even in the common room.

"What? Oh, yea. It's just that, those dementors on the train-"

"I know what you mean, it's the worst feeling in the world, like you'll never be happy again."

"No, its not that. Its just that-" Parvati looked up into Harry's eyes. "I thought you were dead. I saw you fighting them, and I was so afraid that something would happen to you that I couldn't react, I just froze. Then I poked my head outside and I saw one of them explode, and then you passed out. I was so afraid that-"

"Parvati, I'm fine." Harry said seriously, but she just tucked her head back into her arms. "Hey, come on its ok. Look at me" he said quietly, putting his hand underneath her chin to lift her head. Nothing is going to happen to me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. Trust me."

Parvati stared into his eyes, as if she were searching to see if he was telling the truth. Harry saw that a tear had slid down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. "I have a confession to make. In our fourth year, I was hoping you would ask me to the yule ball. I had been asked by six different guys, but kept turning them down. I knew you didn't have a date yet, and I hoped that if I didn't have a date, than you would ask me."

"Why? You could be with anyone you want, why would you want to go with me?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I didn't realize until the train ride. You always seem to be on the front lines, putting yourself in harm's way to protect others. The way you pushed me into the compartment to keep dementors away from me just proved how caring and loyal a person you are. I didn't even realize it, but you are just so easy to trust, so easy to follow. For some reason when you say something people follow you, including me. And nobody has ever had that affect on me."

Harry just looked at her, he had no idea what to say. He had always thought Parvati was the most beautiful girl in his class, but never even thought their could be anything between them. Apparently Parvati sensed his confusion because she touched his hand softly, than stood up and started to walk away, their hands only releasing when she slipped too far away.

"I need to get some sleep, I haven't gotten much the past few nights." She told him as she disappeared into the girls dormitory.

Harry awoke the next morning and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. His thoughts were still on Parvati, he had never even thought about her as a girlfriend. Could he really like her? The bottom line, Harry knew, was that if she really liked him that she would be in danger. He couldn't let that happen.

The three friends sat down at breakfast chatting randomly when the owl post arrived. Hedwig soared in through the window and dropped a letter in front of Harry.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would like for you to meet me in my class room at 8pm tonight._

_We will be starting your animagus lessons, it is difficult work,_

_So be prepared._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry nodded to himself, stuffing the note into the pocket of his robe. All of his thoughts, however, were quickly forgotten as Parvati Patil sat down across from him.

"Good Morning, Harry." She said brightly. Harry was suddenly confused how this girl could be so cheerful and normal when just last night she had basically cried herself to sleep over him.

"Heya, Parvati. How're you feeling?" Harry was trying to get some kind of sign that he hadn't imagined last night's vents while being as subtle as possible. Unfortunately subtlety never was one of his strong points.

"Never better." She replied simply, her gaze headed in the direction of Hermione. "What's that on the cover, Hermione?" she asked, pointing at the Daily Prophet that Hermione was reading furiously. When Harry turned to look he saw a house that looked strangely familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

Hermione finally stopped reading and looked up. "The Ministry raided Malfoy Manner. Only Narcissa Malfoy was home, and she didn't put up any kind of fight."

"She's got the Slytherin qualities, never fight a battle you can't win." Ron said quietly, his eyes darting to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoys not there." Parvati said, she had looked for him as soon as Hermione mentioned the name.

"It says here that 12 aurors went into the house and arrested Narcissa, and then allowed other ministry workers to go in to check out what was there. They found a few pieces of incriminating evidence, but nothing particularly bad." Hermione told them. She knew they weren't big on reading, so she had given them the short version.

"Wait a minute! Why didn't they raid the house as soon as they caught Malfoy's dad? Why give them time to destroy or hide evidence?"

"Yea, Harry. You've got a point. Maybe Fudge was trying to give them that time so he could escape! And then went after him when he knew he couldn't buy anymore time!" Ron chimed in.

"Ron, Fudge is stupid, but I don't think he's a death eater." Ron, surprisingly, backed down after Hermione scolded him.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, see what I can find out." Harry said quietly, so only his two friends could hear him.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Snape had tried to trip him up with some very difficult questions in potions, but Harry, luckily, had taken to reading a bit ahead and answered them without a problem. Harry found that if he could answer these questions Snape pretty much left him alone, making potions a relatively enjoyable class.

By the time 8 o'clock rolled around Harry was pacing nervously in the Gryffindor common room. He really wanted to learn how to become an animagus, like Sirius and his dad. He knew he should be more worried about escaping Voldemort, but at this point it didn't matter why he was doing it, as long as he did it. Suddenly a thought struck him, what if he couldn't do it? Harry tried to put the thought aside as he walked to the transfiguration wing, it wouldn't help to worry about something that he had no control over.

"Welcome, Potter. Take a seat, I would like to go over a few things with you." Harry did as he was told. "You may not have what it takes to become an animagus, I believe it is imperative that you understand this. It is a very difficult branch of magic and many great witches and wizards are unable to do this." She gave him a long, calculating look. "That being said, I am almost positive that you will be able to transform. After all of the things that I have seen you accomplish, it would be surprise me if you did not posses this particular talent, if for no other reason then giving you another way of reeking havoc without getting caught." Harry simply nodded. "If you have no questions, we should get started."

"Professor, how do I know what animal I'm supposed to turn into?"

"I was just about to explain that. The first thing I would like to do is to list your qualities. The animal that you transform into will be one that exemplifies that which is inside your heart."

Harry had a brief thought of a snake, thinking about how he can speak parsletongue, but had to pray that he wouldn't turn into one. "Where do I start?"

"I think I can think of the first one. You are fiercely loyal, You always seem to want to protect everyone around you." McGonagall wrote that down, and then looked toward the ceiling. "I believe one of the first times I had ever seen you you were in a full dive towards the ground on a broomstick and caught Neville's rememberall. So I daresay that you ought to transform into a magnificent flyer. You also seem to be quite strong, in both body and mind, despite your, well let's face it, scrawny appearance."

"Professor, is it possible to transform into a magical creature?"

"Why, yes I believe that it is. However, it is very rare for one to do this and I doubt even you will be doing it, although anything is possible. If I am correct, you will not be turning into a magical creature, but I would like to perform a spell to see if I am."

"Er- ok, what do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely nothing, Mr. Potter. Just stand still and hold out your wand." McGonagall pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, who was looking a bit confused. The professor put her head down and started muttering something under her breathe, after almost a minute Harry felt a tingling sensation in his fingers, and saw something shoot like a bullet out of the tip of his wand. He looked at the object, which was now soaring around his head, and saw that it was a bird, but it wasn't really a bird, it seemed like a ghost. The ghost bird let out a loud, high pitched "caw" and disappeared.

"So I was right, you will be an eagle. That is all for tonight. We will continue this a few times every week, I will notify you of the meeting times via owl post. I believe that we may be able to make some real progress, perhaps you will successfully transform by the end of the term. Professor McClaggan has agreed that you do not need nearly as many sword fighting lessons as we originally thought, so perhaps twice a week you will meet with him for sword training, you will be covering what you discussed with Professor Dumbledore as well."

"But Professor, doesn't it take years to become an animagus?"

"In the case of your father, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew, yes it did take them years. However, they had to research and teach everything to themselves, I hope you would agree that you have a highly competent teacher instructing you. You also have been known to accomplish extraordinary things, I expect this to be one of them. Good night, Potter." Harry nodded and left.


	11. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**CHAPTER 11: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

When Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see them, he only looked up when Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" The red head asked sincerely.

"What? Yea, I'm fine. I just got back from my lesson with McGonagall."

"How did it go?" Hermione said suddenly, perking up at the news of extra lessons.

"Er-good I guess. She did some spell and I found out that my animagus form is an eagle."

"That's brilliant, Harry!" She said, getting up to give him a hug. She flung her arms around him, but seconds later stepped back and frowned. "Won't it take a long time to learn to transform though?"

Harry shook his head. "She said that with a good teacher I may be able to get it by the end of term."

"By Christmas?" It was Ginny's turn to look incredulous. "Unless you practice almost every night I don't see how that's even remotely possible."

"You sound like Hermione." Harry said with a small grin. Ginny punched him playfully in the arm. "I am pretty much practicing everyday, I don't have much time to myself."

"You mean much time for us?" Ginny corrected.

"Yea sure, whatever you say." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione gave him a look before all three of them burst out laughing. Ginny stopped laughing abruptly, causing Harry to look at her. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"It's just that…well, why does Voldemort always come after you? I understand he wants revenge for attacking you as a kid, but why did he want to kill you and your family then?"

Harry took a deep breathe, he knew he was going to have to tell them sooner or later, but it kind of snuck up on him. He thought for a few minutes, seriously considering lying so they wouldn't worry too much about him. He knew, however, that he was a horrible liar, and they would call him on it in an instant. He looked between the two girls seriously before sighing and saying simply, "Ginny, will you get Ron, I only want to have to say this once."

Ginny nodded and ran up the steps to the boys dormitory. Harry sat down on the couch without even noticing the look Hermione was giving him. After a few minutes Ginny and a tired and grumpy looking Ron came down the stairs.

"To fill you in, Ron, these two wanted to know why Voldemort attacked my family while I was a kid." He sighed again before continuing. "The truth is, that Voldemort never really wanted my family, not that I know of anyway. His sights were always set on me. The reason for this was a prophesy made about Voldemort. Its what the death eaters were after in the Department of Mysteries last year. It was made by Sibyll Trelawney to-"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Hermione said so quietly that she seemed to be talking to herself. "I knew I recognized those initials."

"Yea." Harry said simply before looking back up to continue the story. "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"But…What…Does that mean? What does that mean?" stuttered Ron, his mouth wide open. Harry couldn't bring himself to look into his friends' eyes, so he looked down at his feet instead.

"It means that the only person who can kill Voldemort would be born in the end of July-"

"But that could be anyone! Why you?" Ginny was near hysterics.

"This person's parents would have already escaped Voldemort three times. Oddly enough this leaves two people, me and Neville."

"So how come the Prophesy had your initials on it? How do they know its about you?" Inquired Hermione, obviously forcing herself to stay calm.

"Because Voldemort would mark him as his equal." Harry looked up for the first time, to see tears running down Ginny's face, Hermione fighting back the tears with all her might, and Ron staring wide eyed at him. Harry brushed his hair back to reveal the scar, and a comprehension dawned on all of their faces.

"But what about the thing about the unknown power?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to find some logical way to escape this situation.

"In the Ministry of Magic last year Voldemort tried to possess me. But he couldn't do it because I had a power in me that Voldemort hates, it forced him out of my mind."

"But, what is it?" Ginny asked in a flat voice.

"My heart. More precisely love. I have a lot of it, and Voldemort has none. He can't stand it." Ginny lost it when she heard this and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Neither Ron nor Hermione could move. "Its ok, Ginny. Nothing is going to happen to me, I know I'm going to have to fight Voldemort, and I'm going to have to find a way to beat him. For now I'm afraid that you three are targets. I would understand if you wanted to put some distance in between us."

Ginny just squeezed him tighter, crying harder. "I'd never leave you, Harry. I couldn't. I know Ron and Hermione are with you too, so is the DA and anyone else you ask. You're a born leader, and we would follow you anywhere."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Ginny. I can't make a bad move and put you in danger."

"Like you said, Harry." Interrupted Hermione. "We're targets already. If you are the only one that can kill Voldemort then you need us, you need your friends."

The four friends stayed their like that for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning Ginny was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his chest. Harry could tell that she had been crying very hard, her eyes were still red and swollen. He shook her shoulder gently to wake her up, after a few minutes her eyes finally opened and she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, Harry. I want to make sure you won't leave us." Harry nodded. "That's not good enough, Potter. Promise me." She said sternly.

"I promise, Ginny. I won't leave you." Ginny was finally convinced and allowed Harry to get up and go to breakfast.

Harry ate his breakfast in complete silence, noticing the glances his friends gave him out of the corner of their eyes, but choosing to ignore them nonetheless. He was suddenly anxious to get away from them, he wanted them to come to grips with the prophesy, just like he had over the summer. He suddenly found himself wishing that he had a private training session to take his mind off of everything.

Harry excused himself from the table and walked quickly from the great hall. He didn't have any class for nearly an hour and thought his time would be well spent taking a walk around the castle. He turned down one of the first corridors he came to and soon found himself looking at a door that he was almost positive he had seen before. He opened the door slowly, his hand subconsciously drifting to the sword hanging beneath his robes. He opened the door to see a large, empty room. Harry finally recognized when he had seen this room before. In his first year it housed the Mirror of Erised.

Harry walked in quietly, peering through the darkness, he had the weird feeling he was being watched. He had the impulse to reach for his wand to use as a flashlight, but remembered something Professor McClaggan had told him during one of his training sessions, "If you try to find the small light in the dark, then that is where your attention will be. You will mark yourself and make it impossible to sense anything." Harry was skeptical of the idea at first, but the principle had held true throughout his training.

Harry stood very quietly waiting for any kind of sound, not really sure why he was even expecting one. Suddenly Harry felt a knot in his stomach and pulled his sword just in time to parry a series of furious attacks. Harry was pushed backwards, not really seeing his attacker but knowing how to react every time. He felt his back push up against the wall and immediately dived to his right, avoiding a blow that struck the stone wall and sent sparks flying into his attacker's hooded face. Harry took the opportunity to launch a series of blows of his own. The man was too quick to strike with his sword, so Harry worked his way in close enough to the man that he was able to punch him with the jeweled hilt of the sword. He heard a grunt and then all noise disappeared. Harry stayed very still straining to pick up a sound when the lights suddenly came on, revealing Breannan McClaggan laying on his back, supporting himself with his elbows as he smiled at Harry.

"I don't think I ever taught you to do that. But I like it nonetheless. I told you before, your ability to adapt is amazing." The man said in his thick brogue. The professor wiped his face to find that his nose was bleeding.

"Sorry about the nose, Professor. But I didn't really know who you were."

"Yes you did, boy. You've fought with me enough times to know it was me, or atleast suspect it. But I only set this up because I knew you wanted to escape from your friends, I don't know why and you don't need to tell me." McClaggan added quickly. Breannan conjured a mirror to look at his bleeding nose.

"You may want Madame Pomfrey to take a look at that, Professor."

"No need, Harry." He replied simply. He waved his hand in front of his face and a soft glow appeared, cleaning his face from the blood.

"You…How'd you do that without a wand?" Harry asked the man incredulously.

"That's the other bit I'm supposed to be teaching you isn't it?"

"Er-yea Dumbledore mentioned that you've had some experience with wandless magic."

"With the amount of time I've been around, I've experienced just about everything. However, I'm not so sure I'll be a great deal of help considering I know very little, and it seems we have different types of power." The Ancient Scot explained.

"What do you mean?

"Well, Harry. You seem to be able to do very powerful magic, most of it offensive, when you are feeling very emotional. While I can cast a few offensive spells, they aren't nearly as powerful and they aren't driven by my emotions. I can. However, do quite a few healing spells without the use of a wand, which I would be willing to bet you'd have some trouble with."

"How do you do it, Sir?"

"It's simpler than you'd think. All you really need to do is to concentrate on something else being your magical core. Most wizards and witches need a wand, you, on the other hand, may be able to use something as simple as your hand, or from what I hear you can use your sword as well."

"You're saying that if I get good enough I can just hold out my hand and kill somebody?" Harry asked. His Professor gave him a searching look. "I'm not saying I want to be able to kill someone, I'm just asking if that's what you mean."

"I have no doubt that there are a few people you wish to kill Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew perhaps? I told you, I'm good at reading emotions." The Scot stood up and waved his hand in a dismissing motion. "It doesn't matter whether you want to or not to be honest, it comes down to your actions not your thoughts. But yes, I'm saying that if you get good enough you could cast a very powerful spell with your hand or eyes alone." The two stood their for a few seconds, neither speaking. "Think about that, we'll talk more about it later."

"I have class with you in a few minutes, can you tell me what you're planning?"

The Highlander laughed, "Not a chance, boy. But I will tell you it's nothing much. Just going over a few things we will be doing this year. I understand you had a club last year? I hear you taught students how to defend themselves?"

"Well, our professor refused to let us practice magic. So I- I mean Hermione had the idea that I should teach some real magic, seeing how I've been in the most situations where it was needed."

"Brilliant idea, Harry. If you start it up again please let me know. I have a few pointers that you may find helpful for lessons. Actually, I should tell you, I expect you to start it up again. Even though you have a lot of responsibilities, and I will certainly teach you real magic, I think it may be necessary to have some students to take charge in case something happens."

Harry nodded, then followed his Professor out the door. They walked in silence to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was surprised to realize that the moments of silence between him and McClaggan weren't at all uncomfortable, it was almost as if it were two men that didn't really need to talk about anything. After all of the stories they had shared at Spinners End talking was almost unnecessary.

Harry entered the room and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. He was pleased to see Neville, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan sitting in the room as well. Every single member of the DA in the sixth year was present.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor McClaggan." The man said politely in his Scottish brogue. The whole class was surprised to hear the voice, but Seamus immediately perked up, muttering something that sounded oddly like 'about bloody time'. Harry quickly turned his laugh into a hacking cough.

"This year we will be testing your minds, your bodies, and your magical abilities. The first thing you should know is that every morning before breakfast you are to meet outside the castle for muggle combat training." Harry laughed to himself at the horrified looks on all of their faces, he had been getting up in the morning to run almost everyday anyway. "You will also be learning about some ancient celtic runes and powers. I understand that you haven't covered any of these even in your ancient runes class, and I must say I am fairly disappointed. Celtic runes hold some of the greatest power known. I will, of course, also be teaching you combat spells to aid you in fighting against dark wizards. I assume you all know whom I refer too."

Their were nods and murmurs of comprehension, and many eyes darted towards Harry. He hated the fact that he was receiving so much attention from the rest of the world, but knew he couldn't help it. Plus it was better the DA than the Slytherins. As Harry thought about the Slytherins he realized that their was one in the class, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Draco Malfoy, it was another boy. Harry had to rack is brain for a minute to remember the name, Blaise Zabini.


	12. Mayhem at the Ministry

**CHAPTER 12: Mayhem at the Ministry**

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Gryffindor tower early the next morning, heading out towards the quidditch pitch where they saw a giant wooden structure. Harry realized what it was long before Hermione or Ron, being the only one of them to ever do muggle physical education. Not surprisingly Hermione had always gotten out of gym by doing extra work with a teacher.

"G'mornin' you three." Greeted McClaggan happily. Only Harry responded, the other two were so tired they could only manage a mumbled greeting. "In a few minutes the rest of the class should be showing up, then I'll explain what we will be doing today."

Sure enough after just two more minutes the whole class had arrived, many of them looking at the wooden structure with frightened expressions.

"Great, now I'll explain what this is. What you are looking at is something I like to call the gauntlet," there were gasps throughout the crowd. "No not that type of gauntlet, most people know this as an obstacle course. It's simple, once you touch the ladder I will begin timing you." The Highlander went on to explain what turned out to be a very complex routine of climbing, running, dodging, and swinging on ropes. "Today I would like to see how good you are at this, most mornings you will just be doing a run and some strength exercises.

They took turns running the gauntlet, many of the students couldn't even finish they were so tired or scared. To Harry's surprise McClaggan didn't look at all mad or even surprised. When it was Harry's turn he walked up to the ladder, looked up and grabbed the first rung with such quickness that he was halfway up before he even realized. He tried to push himself as hard as he could, wanting to show McClaggan that he had been keeping up with his workouts. He slid across the ropes course with ease and continued through the rest of the smaller obstacles. He nearly dove across the finish line, panting. He looked at his Professor, who simply wrote down his time and nodded.

"I will not tell you your times, so please don't ask. As I said this was merely a test to see where you are, you will be expected to completely crush this time when you do this again at the end of the school year. I'd also prefer you not discuss the obstacle course, even amongst yourselves. Class dismissed."

The group of sixth years trudged up towards the castle, needing badly to shower before breakfast. Harry got to the Gryffindor common room first and took the first shower, Ron and Hermione made their way to the prefect's bathroom so they wouldn't have to wait.

After Harry's shower he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He piled some pancakes onto his plate, and then went to take a sip from his goblet. When his eyes caught what was inside the cup he grinned and looked up towards the staff table. Breannan McClaggan was smiling back, obviously he had set it up so that Harry could have that Celtic potion during breakfast.

Soon afterwards Ron and Hermione showed up. Ron, if it was possible, ate even more than he usually did, even Hermione seemed to forget about the house elves and piled pancake after pancake onto her plate. They were so busy eating that they didn't even have time to talk, but that all changed when the owl post arrived.

Harry opened his letter to see McGonagall's schedule for the rest of the week, but when Hermione opened the Daily Prophet she gasped and dropped her utensils. Harry looked over to see the cover.

_MINISTER OF MAGIC FOUND DEAD_

_This morning ministry workers arrived at the Ministry of Magic to see _

_Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, 47, dead at his desk. Healers say that the cause of death was the killing curse, which explains for the lack of marks on the body. Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister claims that she found the body when she came into the office. She has been held for questioning, but the Magical Law Enforcement Department tells us that she is not yet a suspect. Aurors, hit wizards, and the Office of Magical Law Enforcement have been put on full alert to make sure nothing of this nature occurs again. However, very little is known at this point in time about what actually happened. Junior Undersecretary, Percy Ignatius Weasley was quoted as saying, "This is a tragedy for the entire Wizarding world. Mr. Fudge was a great man and a great Minister of Magic, I cannot think of someone who would want to kill him." Personally, this reporter thinks that the Minister made quite a few enemies after refusing to accept Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's testimony that You-Know-Who had returned. On top of that Fudge's grudging consent to allow a raid on Malfoy Manner may have triggered a response from You-Know-Who. It had been rumored, however, that Cornelius Fudge would be replaced as Minister of Magic before the year was out. It has not yet been decided who the replacement for Mr. Fudge should be, but the candidates will be announced in a few days time. Rumors abound about who the next Minister may be, likely candidates including Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, and Dolores Umbridge. It is highly doubtful that the Senior Undersecretary will be promoted after her disrupting role at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year. The Daily Prophet will make sure you are the first to know as soon as any new developments arise in regards to this murder._

The whole table had crowded around Hermione to read the article. They all looked at each other wide eyed, utterly speechless. Ron, however, had a theory.

"Umbridge did it. She was the first to find him, she must've killed him so she could take over. Think about how she threatened Harry with the cruciatus curse last year, it wouldn't be below her to kill someone."

"Actually, Ron. That's not a bad theory" Hermione said contemplatingly. "But Umbridge loved Fudge almost as much as Percy did, I don't know if she would kill him…"

"Maybe she's a death eater."

"I don't think so, Ron. I don't think Voldemort would want her. She's too stupid and ignorant to help him." This time it was Harry, realizing that Voldemort was trying to recruit dark creatures, while Umbridge was trying to have them all killed.

"Hem Hem." The students looked up in shock towards the staff table, where the magnified voice came from. Minerva McGonagall stood there, smiling back at them. Many of the students didn't know whether to laugh at the joke or be horrified at the timing. Harry broke out laughing, he knew McGonagall didn't particularly care for Fudge, and neither did he. His death may actually end up being for the best, as much as Harry hated to hear of a death. "The Headmaster has left for a few days to help sort things out at the Ministry. While he is away I must ask you not to wander around the school's grounds, even in groups. Quidditch practices will resume when the Headmaster returns, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes have also been cancelled for the time being."

This news greatly disturbed the students, they had been looking forward to being able to go outside, mostly for snowball fights, during the weeks proceeding the Christmas holidays. Harry, however, didn't mind too much because he was overwhelmed with work. He had been working very hard with McGonagall, and she thought he was making excellent progress, he had been able to change a few parts of his body into the eagle, but he hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. Kingsley Shackelbolt was driving him harder than ever, he had been learning more and more powerful spells and had honed his battle tactics quite nicely. Lessons with Professor McClaggan had been very tough. Harry learned a few healing spells that he was able to cast without his wand, but Professor McClaggan told him that combat spells were much different, and they wouldn't start that for a few weeks. On top of all this work he had his regular class work, which seemed like it had tripled coming up to the break.

Worst of all was Potions, Professor Snape had assigned them extra reading one day when only Harry and Hermione had been able to successfully brew a cauldron of Veritaserum. Snape told them that he had wasted a month with them, and that they would have to make it up with the extra homework. As the class filed out Harry stayed behind.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape sneered, throwing him the hateful look that always seemed to be reserved for Harry alone.

"Do I need to do the essay? I mean I finished the potion."

"Yes, Potter. You do. You may think that just because Dumbledore loves you, you will receive special treatment, but I assure you if it weren't for Dumbledore you probably wouldn't be standing here today."

Harry looked straight into Snape's eyes. The look on his face surprised Snape, it was devoid of emotion. "I guess we have something in common."

The potions master leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Why yes, Potter. You may be right." Whatever Harry was expecting it wasn't this. He assumed Snape would blow up at him, least of all agree. "Now, Potter. Do not think I will be treating you any differently, you may have become much better at potions, but I do not judge your character by my class alone." The professor paused. "There is something strange about you, however. Perhaps I will take a look for myself. LEGILIMENS!"

The attack caught Harry off guard, but it didn't matter. He saw Snape's face contort in concentration, but Harry felt a calm spread over his body. Unlike all the times he had last year that he had seen memory after memory flash before his eyes, he saw absolutely nothing, just a distant picture of Professor Snape, smiling.

"Very good, Potter. You have become a sufficiently accomplished Occlumens. However I daresay that this won't be good enough for the Dark Lord. He will know you are hiding something, even if he can't see what it is. You must be able to conjure up your own memories to show him, proving whatever you tell him. I believe, Mr. Potter, that I will speak with the Headmaster about this when he returns. Get out of my office, now."

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room where he found Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sitting in front of the fire, giggling. As they saw Harry they stopped talking and looked at each other. Lavender got up and left.

"Hey, Harry" Parvati said excitedly, beckoning him towards the couch.

"Hey." Harry said sitting down. It was clear his mind was elsewhere, but Parvati couldn't tell where.

"What's wrong, Harry? You look like something's on your mind…"

Harry laughed to himself. "Am I really that transparent?" He said sarcastically.

"Yea, pretty much, your not one to hide your feelings." Harry thought this was ironic, considering what Snape had just told him.

"No, it's nothing." Harry said quietly, he could tell Parvati knew he was lying.

"Fine. What do you think about that whole deal with Fudge?" She asked, Harry was grateful she was willing to change the subject.

"I—I dunno. It seems a bit off to me. Fudge wasn't doing a damn thing to hurt Voldemort, those raids came so late that the entire house could've been cleaned out before they got inside. And we all know that Fudge made it easy for Voldemort to return to power, why would he want Fudge out of office, when he knows we would choose someone stronger…I just don't think Voldemort had anything to do with it."

Parvati was watching him closely. She looked around for a minute and then leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear. "You know. I think you're right. There are two possibilities in my mind. It was either someone who wanted Fudge's power, or someone who wanted a stronger leader, and wanted one _now_."

Harry hated to admit that it could be a witch or wizard working against Voldemort, but Parvati had a point. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't anybody from the Order, if they were using Voldemort like tactics than he didn't know what to think.

It was then that Harry realized that Parvati hadn't moved yet, she was still leaning in close to his ear, but she wasn't whispering anymore. He could hear her soft breathing and smell her perfume. She touched his hand gently, causing him to turn towards her. Their faces were inches away from each other and their eyes locked. Harry had never really looked at the beautiful sixth year before, he always thought of her as some shallow, giggling girl. As he looked into her eyes he realized that there was a real possibility that he was wrong. Right then it seemed to Harry that there was a lot more going on behind her eyes than he had ever thought possible. Just then she closed her eyes, tilted her head, and moved it slowly towards Harry. Despite their close proximity it felt like ages before her lips met Harry's.

"Hey, Ha-" At the sound of the voice Harry pulled himself away from Parvati as quickly as he could, and turned to see Ron Weasley standing just inside the entrance way. Ron was blushing so hard that his face seemed to have become brighter than his hair. "Nevermind, I was—er—just, uh, leaving." He darted out of the common room.

Obviously sensing that the moment was over Harry and Parvati slumped back into the comfortable couch. Parvati put her head on Harry's shoulder, and her hand on his chest. "Remind me to kill, Ron." She said quietly.


	13. Talons and Tails

**CHAPTER 13: Talons and Tails**

The next few days passed without incident. Ron was too embarrassed to mention Parvati and Harry to anyone, which Harry was sincerely grateful for. Harry still wasn't quite sure what was going on between him and Parvati. Harry had never really asked her out, but he didn't know if kissing her made them a couple. Harry wished Hermione would write that book on girls Ron had mentioned to her.

"Potter, will you please come with me?" Harry whipped around to see McGonagall standing behind him. He stood up and followed her out into the hallway. "The Headmaster wishes to see you. He wishes to update you on some of the situations that have arisen outside of this school." Harry took the phrase to mean in the Order of the Phoenix.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office, where the stone gargoyles sprang too life and moved to the side before they could even say the password.

"Ah, thank you Minerva. You may leave, I wish to speak to Harry alone." Dumbledore watched her as she nodded curtly and took her leave. "Well, Harry, I told you that I would not make the mistake of refusing to tell you important information again, and that is why you are here. I have two matters of importance, the first having to do with Mr. Fudge's murder." Harry didn't say anything, he just waited for the headmaster to continue. "We have a few leads as to who may have wanted to kill the Minister, some believe that Dolores Umbridge killed him, others that Voldemort had him killed-"

"Neither of them did it. I can't explain how I know, but it just wouldn't make sense. Umbridge must've known she'd be the one of the first suspected, besides that you heard her last year, she loved Fudge. Having him in office was the only way she could hold any power. She had to know she wasn't getting elected, and I doubt she was under the illusion that the next minister would keep her on."

"I quite agree with that assessment, Harry. However, I sense that you haven't finished so please, continue." Dumbledore surveyed him with those bright blue eyes, a look of pride in his eyes.

"I don't think it was Voldemort or his orders that led to Fudge's death either. Voldemort would have thanked the man for making his return so easy rather than killing him. People think that the raids may have led to an act of revenge? I doubt that, Fudge waited so long that Malfoy Manner and every other house in the wizarding world could've been completely cleaned out and stuffed with bunny rabbits. It just doesn't make sense."

"Now, Harry. I would, again, agree with you. But do you have any ideas on who it may have been?" Harry explained his and Parvati's theory that it was either someone who was likely to gain power, or someone who wanted Fudge replaced. Again, Dumbledore agreed. "There was something that was not released in the Daily Prophet the other day, something that would, to be honest, simply confuse the issue. Cornelius Fudge did not die because of the killing curse, nor was his body devoid of marks." He looked at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "He was stabbed in the stomach with a sword."

Harry nodded his head, not totally understanding why this was important enough for Dumbledore to tell him. However, he decided not to mention it because he liked being informed, over informed is better than under informed.

"Obviously you do not see what I saw when I realized this piece of information?" Harry shook his head. "Very well, I shall explain." Dumbledore sat back down. "It could mean one of two things, although I should explain that the two theories I have are not, by any means, the only possible reasons. The first thing I thought of was that Voldemort knew you carried the sword with you, and he was trying to frame you. But this idea didn't make much sense to me seeing that you would undoubtedly be able to come up with an alliby. My second thought was that Voldemort was sending you a message, he knows that you've been practicing with the sword, and he is willing to meet you head on."

"He made a dumb move, then. He killed a man that couldn't have helped us. More importantly he probably wouldn't have helped us. On top of that he hasn't proved anything except that he has a sword, killing Cornelius Fudge is no great feat." Harry thought for a second, Dumbledore simply waited for him to continue. "He also may have given us something we can use, Professor."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Now you know there's a spy either in the order or in this school. How else could he have known about my training?"

"Well, Harry. It could be anyone. Remember you wear your sword at all times, it wouldn't be difficult for someone to see you."

"And they say you're aware of everything that goes on here." Harry said with a knowing smirk. "It would be harder than you think to see my sword, aside from the fact that I wear Professor MacClaggan's robe which hides it nicely, I've learned a few of those Celtic Ruins on the sheath. One of them keeps the blade sharp as long as it is returned to the sheath every week. The second hides the sheath from plain sight unless the wielder has use for it. This means that the spy has either seen me practicing or holding the sword, or has been told about it. I know for a fact that my friends wouldn't tell anyone about the sword, but maybe someone in the Order may have."

"May I see this sheath, Harry?" Harry nodded and produced the sheathed sword, which Dumbledore took carefully in his hands.

"Quite interesting, these last three runes will not be easy for you to decipher, I shall be truly impressed when and if you do. However, I assume you can ask Professor McClaggan for help."

"Actually he said much the same thing you did, he wanted me to see if I can find it out for myself, not even Hermione can help."

"I should have expected as much. I shall take your theory into careful consideration, of course. But I highly doubt that there is a witch or wizard in the Order willing to betray us, I would tend to believe that this person may have seen you subconsciously grabbing the sword, which you do have a tendency to do." Dumbledore smiled, Harry acknowledged his defeat and moved on.

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right you are, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "I have some good news and bad news, the good news first." Another pause. "Harry, we found Peter Pettigrew."

"What? How? When? Where is that little-"

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the teen. "I will take your questions in order. First, we did, in fact, catch Peter Pettigrew. Secondly, we caught him because an informant of mine tipped us off that he was being sent into the Ministry of Magic to find out who was most likely to become Minister, Voldemort lost a very valuable spy inside the Ministry in Lucius Malfoy. To answer your third question, we caught him yesterday. And to your last question, I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I mean, Harry, that I have no idea where he may be. Kingsley Shacklebolt found him inside the ministry, he saw a rat with a bit of silver on it's paw and realized who it must be immediately. However, when Shacklebolt caught up with him Pettigrew bit him and ran away. That was the bad news. I have one other piece of information to tell you, and I am afraid to tell you, but Peter Pettigrew is believed to be in or around Hogwarts."

Harry sat back for a moment, then smiled. "Voldemort once told me that he considered the death eaters to be his real family." Dumbledore gave him an inquisitive look.

"Yes, I believe you've told me that before. Why do you remember it now?"

"Well, Professor." Harry started, sitting forward in his chair. "I'm going to take his family from him like he did mine." Harry got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Harry. I don't know if this is a good idea." Dumbledore said, Harry realized his voice showed how nervous this idea made him, and Dumbledore wasn't one to get nervous.

"You sound too much like Hermione. It is a great idea. Voldemort will lose his closest followers to the boy who lived, remember that he still doesn't know the prophesy, it will drive him mad. He'll make a mistake, it's the only way I can beat him. If he is at his best I can't win, he's too good." Harry turned his back on the old man and walked out before he could be stopped again.

Harry walked straight into the Gryffindor Common room, walking straight past Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. He walked up the steps to his dormitory where he nearly threw all of his possessions out of his trunk to reach the marauders map, which was safely stored at the bottom. Harry activated the map, scowering it for any sign of Pettigrew, after a moment of searching he smiled. Peter Pettigrew had just ran into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry stalked back outside, not caring who he knocked out of the way, he was going to find that rat. He reached the front doors to the castle and looked at the map again, no sign of Pettigrew. The good thing, Harry knew, was that Pettigrew would have to go along way to be able to apparate.

Harry ran past Hagrid's hut and into the forest, not caring what he ran into on the way. "PETTIGREW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE! DON'T YOU WANT TO BRING ME BACK TO YOUR MASTER?"

POP.

Harry spun around to see a short, chubby man with a small patch of reddish hair, he must have just transformed. "Yes, Harry. I would like that very much." The man lifted his silver hand, which held his wand. Harry was prepared for this move, in fact he had been praying for it. He made a slashing motion with his wand, imitating Antonin Dolohov's curse that hit Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. Harry just wished he knew the incantation. The man's eyes went wide when he saw that Harry didn't plan on 'taking him alive'. He transformed into a rat just in time for the spell to shoot over his head, slicing into a tree.

"YOU WON'T RUN FROM ME PETER! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!" Harry knew that this would be very hard, indeed. Finding a rat in a forest was next to impossible for any person. Then a thought struck him, impossible for a person! Not remotely difficult for an eagle!

Harry stood very still, closed his eyes, and thought about the eagle he had seen fly out of his wand that first night with McGonagall. He pictured the sharp beak, beady black eyes, and golden feathers. Harry felt a sudden pain, like he was being put under the cruciatus curse. He was afraid that in his concentration he hadn't seen Pettigrew come back for another attack, but that thought was quickly put to rest when he found himself feeling lighter, not at all like the unforgivable curse. The pain subsided as quickly as it came, Harry finally opened his eyes. He had done it, he was sitting on the ground, but he was now an eagle. Harry flapped his wings at once, wanting to take to the air to find the rat.

Harry's beady, black eyes searched diligently all over the forest floor. He could see amazingly clearly, he could clearly distinguish shapes in the darkest shadows, and he could see for miles around. Harry wasn't sure if he had smelt or just sensed him, but the next thing Harry knew he had turned to the left to see Wormtail sprinting away as fast as his little feet could carry him. Harry flapped his wings and soared through the trees, easily dodging branches as they crossed his path. Harry felt as if he was traveling nearly as fast as he did on his firebolt, and soon was swooping down on the rat. Harry descended very quickly, snatching the rodent up in his talons. Harry had the sudden urge to rip him apart, but another thought struck him. If he wanted anything proven, he needed the rat alive and well.

Harry flew towards the castle as fast as he could, searching out the window of Dumbledore's office. Luckily it was open, and he flew right through it, startling the headmaster and Fawkes the phoenix, who prepared to attack the intruder.

"NO! Fawkes it's ok. Harry will you kindly hand me Peter?" The Eagle dropped the rodent into Dumbledore's outstretched hand, then transformed back into Harry.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I hate to tell you this, Harry. But you keep the scar when you transform, you have a tuft of darker feathers in the shape of a lightning bolt on your forehead. That and I've never seen an eagle with such brilliant green eyes." Harry just nodded, not really caring.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the rat, a blue white light shot out and the rat started to twitch. Soon the rat became that small, fat, nearly bald man with a silver hand that Harry had seen in the forest.

"You are lucky, Peter, that Harry here decided to let you live. I, for one, did not expect it."

"Dumbledore!" The man squeaked. "How—how nice to see you again!"

"Shut up, Peter. I've let you live twice now, you won't get a third chance." Harry waited for the fear to show in the death eater's eyes. "Now that I have your attention, there is something you are going to do for me."

"What…what would you have me do, Harry?"

"First of all, never call me Harry again. You have no right to address me, you killed my parents. But as for what you are going to do, you are going to clear Sirius' name."

"Why would you want that? Sirius is d-dead."

"I know, you fool. But everyone still thinks he's a criminal, don't they? You are going to clear things up for me."

"Y-Yes, of course. And then You'll let me go?"

"No. And then I'm going to use you to send Voldemort a message. None of his 'family' is safe."

"But then- OH MY GOD! Dumbledore! YOU WON'T LET THE BOY-"

"Yes, Peter. I most certainly will. This is Harry's choice, seeing as you killed his parents I can't entirely blame him. As long as he knows what he is doing then I will pretend to know nothing of it. Although I'd have to ask Harry not to mention that I DO know anything to anyone?" Dumbledore looked to Harry.

"Of course not, Professor. Although I might need you to point me in the right direction of where I can learn a spell-"

"Say no more." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "As a matter of fact you already have the book, aside from that I am sure Remus wouldn't mind giving you a hand."

Pettigrew's eyes went wide with fear. He knew there was no chance of escape; he just wasn't sure which wizard he feared more at that point in time, Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence, watching their prisoner very closely. They had already called for the aurors, more specifically Kingsley, they needed an auror they could trust. Kingsley was accompanied by the man Harry recognized as Dawlish. When they arrived they said next to nothing, they just put two spells on wormtail, one to make sure he couldn't disapparate, and one to make sure he couldn't transform.

"That wasn't entirely necessary, the rat knows I would've found him." Kingsley looked at him seriously, but when Dumbledore didn't interrupt he just nodded. The two aurors frog marched the prisoner out of the office, promising Harry and Dumbledore a chance to see him after the interrogation.


	14. Felix Felicis

**CHAPTER 14: Felix Felicis**

After Pettigrew left the office Harry stayed, staring at his headmaster, as if trying to read his mind.

"You wish to ask me something, Harry." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Professor. I was just wondering about the prophesy. It said that I would have powers that Voldemort didn't know about. Now you told me that it was the power of love, but now it seems like it's the power to do wandless magic. Which is it?"

"Both, Harry." Dumbledore suddenly looked very old, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But before I tell you anything, there is something I would like to know." Harry wanted to tell him no, to learn what it was like to be kept in the dark, but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Harry nodded and the old man continued. "Do you really plan to kill Peter?"

Harry laughed quietly to himself. "Yes…and no." The headmaster looked at him curiously; Harry had the brief thought that he held a power over Dumbledore, but the thought went as quick as it came. "I mean that there is someone who wants Pettigrew dead more than I do. You actually gave me the idea. But if he doesn't want to kill the rat, yes I will."

"I cannot, of course, speak for either Remus or you, but I want to impress upon you the gravity of this action. If you kill someone there is no going back."

"I know, Professor. And I don't pretend to justify the action by saying he killed my parents. In truth he is a danger to the people, and killing him and the rest of the death eaters is a means to an end. I will get them before they can get my friends, and Voldemort will realize that he cannot stop me."

Dumbledore stared at him, Harry wasn't sure if he was mad, impressed, or scared. "I would rather you not have to become a killer before you have to, Harry. But it is time I let you make some of your own decisions. I will continue to counsel you in any way I can, but it is ultimately your decision." Harry didn't know how to respond, he never thought Albus Dumbledore would allow his student to become a killer. "I guess I owe you an explanation. I guess you could say that I have recently remembered what it was like to be young." He paused. "Do you remember how you found out about Nicholas Flamel?"

"Of course, it was on your frog card." He told Dumbledore, wondering where this was going.

"Do you remember what else was on that card?"

"Well—wait. You defeated Grindelwald-"

"That's right, Harry. I tell you this because I had to make some decisions that I was not really proud of, but they were quite necessary. I will not tell you all of these actions, because I believe a man has the right to hide certain things, which I should tell you is the reason I have never tried to read your thoughts before, I chose to allow you to reveal things at your own pace." Harry had the fleeting thought that their was more to this, but he chose to allow the man to continue. "However, these decisions culminated in a final battle with Grindelwald. Grindelwald was a dark wizard much like Voldemort, but he did not have the power that Riddle possesses. For example, he did not have nearly the following that Tom has built, he had a few loyal wizards, and I must say none of them were as dangerous as the death eaters. I killed Grindelwald, I probably could have spared his life, but I had decided that the man needed to die. I do not regret my decision, but I will always remember it."

Harry stared, wide eyed at his headmaster. He knew he had defeated Grindelwald, but he had never really considered what this meant. He sat their, not moving for a few minutes. He was staring at the wall, but not really seeing anything at all. "I believe you had a question of me?" Dumbledore prompted, snapping him out of his trance.

"What? Oh—yea. I-I wanted to know about the powers I had."

"Ah, right. As I said, you possess both the power of love, and the ability to perform wandless magic. However, unless I am mistaken, the latter stems from your love and emotions. When you feel very powerful about someone you love, your powers increase enough to be able to bypass your wand."

"I know that, both you and Professor McClaggan explained it to me, but I don't get it."

"I believe you are referring to the room I pointed out last year in the Department of Mysteries, the room where wizards study the power of the heart. Not much is known about this power, but I will do my best to fill you in. The first wizard to attempt to harness this power was Felix Summerbee, he was able to harness this power in a very small way. He invented the cheering charm. He took all of the love and happiness he could handle and molded it into a spell that would make others feel loved and happy. It is believed that it is possible, dangerous and rare, but possible for a wizard to harness even more power, the notion is referred to as _Felix Felicis_. It would allow a wizard to send such quantities of love and happiness that it could utterly destroy an evil being."

What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. He was so curious that he was nearly falling off his seat awaiting the point of the story.

"Don't you remember learning that Dementors were indestructible?"

"Yea…"

"What I think, mind you it is just a theory, is that you possess the ability to harness this power in such quantities that you can channel it and destroy a dark creature."

"Are you saying that I could invent a spell that could kill Voldemort or a dementor?"

"You've been told that it wasn't your sword that killed the dementor on the train, but your emotions. I am just telling you the possible roots of this power. If I am right, you will not need a spell."

"Dumbledore," Harry's head snapped towards the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. Harry remembered that Phineas, a relative of Sirius, had another portrait in Grimmauld Place. "You have a message from Remus Lupin. He says that he has just spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who told him that you and Harry Potter are wanted at the Ministry with regards to your prisoner." He finished lazily.

"Is that all, Phineas?"

"He says he will meet you in the lobby, he wishes to speak to both of you." His sleepy looking eyes found Harry, but he just walked out of his portrait without saying anything.

"Harry, I believe, since you haven't started your apparition lessons yet, it would be safest to floo."

Harry walked over to the fire place and grabbed a bit of floo powder out of the pouch. He briefly thought about his trip to knockturn alley in his second year. "Ministry of Magic!" He yelled, throwing the powder into the fire. He felt a swirling sensation and found that when he opened his eyes he saw that he was passing many fireplaces, but each time he tried to see the room outside the fireplace he was past it and another one had taken its place. It wasn't long before Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. He looked around and saw Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore smiling at him.

"How did you-" Harry started at his headmaster.

"I told you, Harry. A man has a right to keep some of his secrets." The twinkle had returned to his blue eyes.

"A word, Harry?" asked the werewolf, stepping in between the two. He looked around nervously before continuing in a hushed voice. "Are you really thinking about killing Pettigrew?"

"Yes, but I thought you have more of a right to kill him then me. If you would rather than he's yours." Lupin's mouth dropped wide open. "Well, you did try to kill him in my third year, I'm just giving you the opportunity to finish what I stopped you from doing."

"Harry, I don't think it'd be wise to kill Voldemort's followers like this, it could put you in danger."

"I'm already in danger, Remus. I'm in more danger than anyone else, and if Voldemort ever finds out about the prophesy I'll be in even more danger. Killing his servants will hurt him more than anything, it could make him make a mistake."

"Then I'll do it. Not because I have a right to him, but because like you said a few years ago. I don't think your father would want you to become a killer."

"I appreciate that, Remus. But I'll have to become a killer sooner or later."

Lupin was about to respond but Dumbledore interrupted. "This is neither the time nor place to discuss such matters, but for your information, Harry. Remus doesn't know the entire prophesy."

"I'll fill you in. But Remus, it's your call."

"Yea, I'll do it." Harry's old professor said quietly. He turned and led them out of the atrium. Harry realized where they were going before they reached the door. They were headed to the Department of Mysteries. "Its in courtroom 10, where you had your hearing last year, Harry." They walked inside the courtroom to see Peter Pettigrew stretched out on a white hospital bed, he looked unconscious.

Harry looked up to see many of the same faces that were present at his trial the previous year, the only people missing were Fudge and Umbridge. Harry had no idea where Umbridge could be, maybe she was still being questioned by Aurors.

Amelia Bones stood up and walked towards the prisoner. "Administer the veritaserum." An elderly looking wizard hustled over to Peter's side, forced his mouth open, and squeezed three drops of the clear liquid out of its container and down his throat.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" She asked forcefully. Wormtail's eyes snapped open.

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain how you escaped the day Sirius Black killed those people?"

"Black didn't kill anyone. He cornered me, but before he could curse me I blew the street apart, cut off my finger, and transformed into a rat and ran away."

"You are an animagus?"

"Yes, but unregistered."

"Why did Black corner you that day?" Harry could tell that Madame Bones was unsure of herself, but was following the line of questioning nonetheless.

"Because of the Potters-"

"But he killed the Potters!"

"No, he didn't. Voldemort killed the Potters, I gave them to him. Sirius thought it would be a perfect bluff, Voldemort would surely come after him, nobody would ever suspect me. His plan backfired, nobody did believe it was me, but I was the Potter's secret keeper." Amelia Bones looked around nervously. Dumbledore stood up, catching her attention.

"Peter, why did you do it?" He asked, causing a few murmurs through the wizengamot.

"Because the Dark Lord was more powerful than you could imagine. He alone was able to make me a more powerful wizard. It was a matter of sheer luck that he was defeated that night. But now Voldemort has returned, more powerful than ever." Bones seemed to be recovering from the initial shock of the news, so Dumbledore sat down.

"Name names, Pettigrew."

"Malfoy"

"We know of him."

"Lestrange." Madame Bones replied the same way.

"Dolohov."

"Peter, I want names of death eaters that have not yet been caught." But Pettigrew couldn't hear her, he had passed out.

Everyone in the room began to whisper to each other as Madame Bones slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"Can't they just re-question him when he wakes up?" Harry asked his headmaster.

"Unfortunately, no. It would take quite a long time for it to be safe to question him again. Safe not only for him, but because we may not get the right information out of him."

"Does that mean Remus and I can have a chat with him?"

Dumbledore surveyed him over his half moon spectacles. "I believe we can work something out for you to meet with him when he wakes up."

Harry waited as patiently as he could for his meeting. He was getting very nervous, not because he was getting second thoughts about his plan, but because he had never done anything like it before. He didn't know how it would feel, would he regret it later? Would he be glad? He felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Remus for taking the responsibility himself. It wasn't that Harry didn't think he could kill the man, he was just nervous that he would hate himself for it afterwards.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, you may see him now." Harry and Remus followed the same wizard who had administered the veritaserum back into the courtroom, where Peter Pettigrew stood alone. After being assured that he was unarmed the two proceeded into the courtroom and closed the door behind them, it was just the three of them.

"Peter, I never thought we'd be in this situation again."

"Wh-what do you mean, Remus o-old friend?"

"Last time I was alone in a room with you, Harry here stopped me from killing you. He doesn't have any qualms this time." Lupin said, taking a step forward. "Good-bye, Peter." Lupin raised his wand, but Pettigrew was already moving. He tore his hand out of his pocket and reached towards the werewolf. It was a second before Harry registered what was about to happen.

Wormtail reached out and grabbed Lupin with his silver hand. He pulled the werewolf towards him as a shield against Harry.

"If you move, I will run my silver hand straight through him and you will lose your last connection to your parents."

Harry didn't move, than he smiled. "What are you smiling about, you fool? You want me to kill your guardian?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Nobody told you, Harry? Sirius left a letter to old Lupin here in his will. If anything happened to him he wanted Lupin to take care of you."

"How do you know that?" Hissed the werewolf.

"The Dark Lord has his sources."

"Wormtail!" Harry said suddenly, calling the prisoner's attention back to him.

"You are in no position to be insulting me, Potter."

"You forget, rat, that you still owe me a favor. Yes, Dumbledore explained everything to me. I saved your life, and you are in debt to me. I am calling that debt in now, let Lupin go."

"NO! I will n-" But Pettigrew couldn't finish the sentence, his face was turning red with the effort he was expending trying to hold onto the werewolf. It was as if an invisible force was tearing him away. Suddenly the prisoner screamed and flew away from Lupin, landing hard on his back. "You can't stop me, Potter!" He yelled, running towards Remus, his silver hand stretched out in front of him like a dagger. Harry reacted quickly, his training taking over. His sword was pulled and he was in front of his old professor before he even knew what he was doing. Pettigrew's eyes went wide with shock as the blade ran through his stomach, fatally wounding him. Harry pushed the death eater away, pulling the sword from his body. Pettigrew didn't fall over right away, he stood in shock, staring into Harry's eyes, which seemed to have flames in them.

"Yes, Peter, I can." Harry said simply as Pettigrew fell to the floor, dead.


	15. Outlining Plans

**CHAPTER 15: Outlining Plans**

The doors flew open and Harry wheeled to see dozens of ministry employees rushing into the room. Kingsley was one of the first people into the room. He ran up to Harry, when he saw the bloody sword Harry was still holding.

"No reporters will be allowed anywhere near this courtroom! If I see or hear any kind of leak I will personally track down the person responsible!" He said over the crowd, his deep voice booming. Harry felt a rush of gratitude for this action, but realized that it would ruin his plan.

"No, Kingsley. Let them report it. I'll tell them what happened."

"I'm not sure you understand, Harry. Everyone will know about this, including Voldemort."

"In all honesty, Kingsley, I want Voldemort to hear about it more than I want everyone else too." The Auror looked him over, finally nodding.

"We can do that a different way. If you don't want the public knowing about this they don't have to know. We will, however, find a way to get Voldemort the information." Harry looked at him skeptically. He would hate for all of his friends to know that he had committed murder, but he needed Voldemort to find out, was there really a sure way for the Order to get the message to him?

"I appreciate it, Kingsley. I assume you want to hear what happened?"

"Yes, go wait in my office, I'll be there in a minute." Kingsley released Harry's shoulder and strode over to where Lupin stood staring at the body of Peter Pettigrew, not even hearing the questions he was being bombarded with. Harry watched the Auror save the man that he had just found out was his guardian. He felt a wave of confusion overtake him, why would they tell him everything abut Voldemort's movements, but not tell him about his own guardian?

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize he had just knocked Moody over. "What the- oh sorry, Professor."

"I told you to call me Moody, or Alastor. I never did teach you, did I?" He said with a crooked smile, Harry looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't as comfortable as he was letting on. Obviously he was just trying to keep his mind off of what just happened. He realized his attempt had failed and simply said, "follow me, Harry. I'll show you to Shacklebolt's office."

The pair entered the elevator and headed up to the Auror's headquarters. Harry barely remembered the trip, his mind was overwhelmed with information. First the whole thing with his sword and the felix felicis, then Parvati, his talk with Snape, Fudge's murder, and now he killed Peter Pettigrew. Harry sat down in an uncomfortable chair in front of Kingsley's desk. Moody out his gnarled hand on his shoulder reassuringly, but left the room in silence, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Almost everything that had happened this year confused the boy who lived, but there were some things he knew he couldn't think about. As much as he wanted to think about it, his issues with Parvati just weren't important. He silently cursed himself for having to give up so much, but quickly put an end to the thought because it wasn't going to get him anywhere. His talk with Snape, while surprising, was also immaterial. It didn't matter how Snape treated him, and he didn't have the time to take occlumency to the next level.

Harry's mind drifted to his conversation with Dumbledore about the felix felicis. Harry wanted nothing more than to uncover its powers, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to figure it out, not yet. This left him with two thoughts, Peter Pettigrew and the plan concerning the death eaters, and Fudge's murder. He knew that he needed to concentrate on his plan, but he could only take advantage of certain opportunities, there was no way he could track down a group of death eaters and kill them all.

This left him with trying to find out who the murderer was, the problem was that Fudge's murder could be for a motive he hadn't considered yet. Dumbledore seemed pretty convinced that it was Voldemort trying to send Harry a message, but it still doesn't make sense why he would kill Fudge, he was helping Voldemort without even realizing it. Nothing was to be gained by his murder. The only thing Harry could think of was that he wanted to demonstrate that nobody was safe _and_ send the message to Harry. The only thing was that killing a bumbling, unarmed man wasn't such an accomplishment. Harry thoughts were cut short by the door opening.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Harry." Kingsley said in his low, calming voice. "I would like you to tell me the events that led to the death of Pettigrew."

"I went in to talk with him. He grabbed Remus, threatening to use his silver hand on him, I hadn't remembered werewolves have trouble with silver. I told Peter that I was calling in his debt, when he refused he was thrown backwards, against the wall. He ran for Lupin but before he could get to him I killed him with my sword."

"You didn't go in there to kill him?" Harry suddenly understood, either Dumbledore or Remus had told him. Harry sighed.

"Who told you?" He asked quietly.

"Nobody, actually, Remus told me the same exact story, right down to the 'going in to talk' part. When you told me about how you wanted Voldemort to know I realized this must've been something you thought about before hand." Harry looked him over, but then just nodded.

"My plan is to show Voldemort that his death eaters, his family, is no safer than my friends, seeing as I have no family left. I figure if he realizes that I am killing off his family, he'll get anxious and make a mistake."

"You realize that you are talking about someone who doesn't really care about these people? He tortures them himself, Harry. Do you really think he'll go to pieces if they are killed?"

"He will if they're killed by me. I'm the one person he hasn't been able to kill, if he starts to see that the fight is coming to him, and that I am strong enough to take out his loyal army, he'll get scared, or better, he could get angry."

"I see your point, I'm not sure if it will work, but I guess this is something that you will need my help with. I guess we will have to start getting more aggressive with your Advanced Defense classes. I do, however, have one question." Harry nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Do you expect to keep this a secret from your friends?"

"As long as I can, Kingsley." Harry said simply. "How do you plan on getting the information to Voldemort?"

"There are a few different channels, the most obvious one being Professor Snape."

"No, we can't do that." Harry said after a moments reflection. "If Voldemort knows he is in the Order than he'll suspect something is up, as trusting as Dumbledore is I don't think he's stupid, more importantly neither does Voldemort."

"I see your point, Harry. Another obvious channel is to send him a message, literally."

"How would we find him? Does the Order know where he is hiding?"

"No, that is a problem. Dumbledore has his ideas, but nothing concrete yet." Kingsley replied slowly.

"Then I guess there is only one way to do this."

"Harry..I don't think-" But Harry didn't hear him.

"We have to tell the reporters."

"There are going to be a lot of people that disapprove of what you intend to do, Mr. Potter."

"I understand that. I also understand that their will be quite a few who do agree, and I also understand that this is my choice and my choice alone. I'll listen to reason, so to speak, but ultimately it's my call."

"Fine. But we need to go over what we release very carefully." The Auror said, reaching into his desk for a quill and parchment. The two of them sat there for close to an hour brainstorming what should be said to the reporters. Kinglsey told Harry that it would be best to get back to school, and avoid any unwanted questions, Harry agreed and used the fireplace to floo back to school.

Harry hadn't realized how late it was, because when he stepped out of the Gryffindor common room fire the room was deserted, everyone was already asleep. Harry was grateful for this, but knew that he would have to talk to his friends before the paper came out. Luckily the story wouldn't be run in Sunday's paper, giving him all day to spread the word.

The next morning Harry awoke and nearly leapt out of bed. He rummaged through his trunk, looking for a gold galleon. When he found it and tapped it with his wand, rearranging the numbers that normally corresponded to the goblin who cast the coin. He wondered if the DA members still carried their coins around.

Harry had his answer by breakfast when a few of the members approached him at breakfast, and many others threw him furtive glances. Harry anxiously awaited six o'clock, telling everyone who asked him that they just needed to wait until the meeting.

Harry was thankful that Hermione, Ron and Ginny could notice something was bothering him and didn't question him on it. He spent most of the day getting destroyed by Ron in chess, although Ron swore he was getting better, doing some studying with Hermione, and when he couldn't take doing either he spent some time hanging out with Ginny in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked, staring deeply into his eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough, Gin."

"Gin?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting nickname."

"Yea well I figured you needed a better name then Ginevra." Harry joked, she punched him in the arm playfully.

"OW! You may be stronger than Ron…" Harry said with a smirk, rubbing his arm.

"Yea well you better be careful, I'm not going to take any of your crap this year, Potter." She told him with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. You sound like your mother, then again I'd rather have you hit me than yell at me for hours on end." She smacked his chest playfully this time, but didn't take her hand away. She edged closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Harry. You promised me that you wouldn't avoid us, but I've barely spoken to you at all this year. When we have spoken it really hasn't been about anything important, I feel like you're not telling me something." She said, staring into his eyes as if she were searching for the truth.

"There is something I'm not telling you. And I feel guilty for waiting, but I only want to say it once, so I'm going to say it at the meeting tonight. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, of course not, Harry." She said soothingly. Harry began to relax and rested his head on top of hers. She let out a soft sigh. Suddenly Harry jumped up.

"We…um…I mean I-I have to go." He said and almost sprinted out the portrait hole. He hadn't realized what he had been doing, he knew that Ginny used to like him, but Hermione told him that she had gotten over him. But what the hell was that then? On top of that he still had no idea what was going on between him and Parvati. They had spent some time alone together since they kissed, but Harry could never bring up the issue. He liked spending time with her and he wasn't really sure how he felt about her, and didn't want to start messing things up now. But now he felt like he wanted to spend more time with Ginny. He had never really thought about her that way either, she was always just Ron's little sister. True, she had turned out to be quite stunning, but what would Ron think? What would Parvati think? He didn't even know what _he_ thought


	16. Dumbledore's Army

**CHAPTER 16: Dumbledore's Army**

Harry sat in front of the DA, surveying each one of them. He didn't speak for almost five minutes, causing a few murmurs.

"Er-I guess you are all wondering why I've called you hear."

"Good guess."

"Shut up Zacharias"

"Thanks, Ron. Like I was saying, the reason I wanted you all to meet me hear was that-"

BANG

"Sorry we're late"

"Took us some time to get into the passage under Honeydukes." Fred and George had just walked in, making a grand entrance as always. "Carry on, Harry."

"Well, the reason I wanted to speak with you is that-"

"Why didn't you call us earlier, anyway?" Interrupted Sheamus.

"Because we have a real DADA teacher now!" Yelled Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Because Harry's been busy!" Snapped Ginny.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I CALLED YOU HEAR BECAUSE I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YESTERDAY I CAPTURED PETER PETTIGREW AND KILLED HIM AFTER HE WAS QUESTIONED." Harry finally snapped, he couldn't handle anymore interruptions.

"You-you what?" Hermione asked him quietly after a few moments silence.

"You mean you didn't know about this?" Zacharias asked her harshly.

"Again, _Shut up_ Zacharias." Ron said with a cold stare, taking a step towards the Hufflepuff. Zacharias looked around the room, realized nobody would step in to help him, and sat back down.

"Why?" Ginny asked Harry, she was barely audible.

Harry explained his plan, leaving out the part referring to the prophesy.

"Harry, that's not such a good idea! You're just going to make Voldemort angry! He doesn't care about these people, even if he thinks they are his family. The man, if you can call him that, is incapable of love!" Hermione finished strongly, making the same point that Harry had already heard from countless people.

"He may not care _if_ they live or die, but he will care _how_ they die. If he realizes that I am the one killing them, then yes he will care."

"You speak of murder like its nothing." This time it was Ernie Macmillan.

"No, its something I have considered very closely. I have lost my whole family, and I will make sure Voldemort is incapable of taking you guys away from me as well."

"I'm in, mate." Ron said quietly, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati stepped up and stood behind the boy who lived.

"I hate to say it people, but you can't have anything to do with this. It's my responsibility."

"Shut it, you prat." Harry was surprised to hear Neville Longbottom talk like this. "We've all lost people to those monsters, besides, someone needs to look out for you."

"Count me in too." Susan Bones stood. "They murdered my whole family, My Auntie is all I have left because of them. It's time to pay them back."

"Look, I'm not happy that you guys are going to be joining me in this, as a matter of fact I won't allow any of you to kill as long as it can be helped, I don't want any of you to become murderers on my account. That said, anyone who does not wish to be a part of this, you can say so now and I will think no less of you. You can still be a part of the DA if you'd like as well. There is another order of business that you can help me with."

"What's that?" Zacharias Smith asked quickly, obviously not wanting to have to announce that he refused to back Harry.

"I need to find out who, in this school, knows that I carry a sword."

"What sword?"

"Exactly. It shouldn't be an easy job, but I'm sure it can be done. If nobody has anything to ask than this meeting is adjourned."

"Harry, we have someone from each house looking into who knows about the sword, but what about the Slytherins?" Hermione asked him when they got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe we can use Polyjuice potion?" Ron suggested, remembering how they became Crabbe and Goyle in their second year.

"No, that won't work. It takes too long, besides the only thing we learned from Malfoy last time was that he had a-" Harry stopped and looked up at Ron, who stared back blankly. His eyes suddenly went wide with shock.

"How could we have forgotten that?"

"Forgotten what, you two?" Hermione pushed.

"Malfoy was telling us how the Ministry had raided his house, later I found out that Fudge never actually approved of it, but that's not the point. He told us that it was lucky the Ministry didn't know about the secret chamber underneath the drawing room floor!"

The trio ran out of the Gryffindor common room, knocking over a group of startled first years on their way. Harry led to Dumbledore's office, where the Gargoyles sprang aside at the sight of him.

"Ah, Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore said lightly from behind his desk.

"Sir, we know that the ministry conducted a raid on Malfoy Manner, it as in the papers, but they didn't find much of anything." Harry panted, Dumbledore simply waited for him to continue. "Well in our second year Malfoy -er- told us that there was a secret compartment under his drawing room floor. Did the Ministry find it?"

"No, Harry I don't believe they did. If you will excuse me for a moment I will send word to the Minister." Dumbledore said, a smile spreading over his face as he saw the teenager's confused looks. "Well you didn't expect us to stay without a Minister for long, did you? You will read all about it in the paper tomorrow, along with some other, ah, interesting news."

"It's ok, Professor, I already told them."

"I had no doubt you would, Harry. I was surprised, however, that you told my whole army." He said, his mustache twitching at the thought.

"Your…OH! The DA, but how'd you know?" Dumbledore simply smiled and turned back to his desk.

"Sir?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "Who is the new Minister?"

"Well, I guess it won't hurt for you to know. Amelia Bones, Susan Bones' aunt will be taking the job. You may also be interested to know that Arthur Weasley will become Senior Undersecretary, now that Dolores Umbridge is serving a sentence in Azkaban."

"AZKABAN? Why?"

"It seems you had forgotten to mention your incident with her last year when she threatened you with the cruciatus curse, however this information recently reached my ears, and I passed it along."

"My-my dad got a promotion?" Ron asked, Harry had almost forgotten he was there.

"Indeed he did, Mr. Weasley. It includes quite a bit of power, not to mention a substantial raise. However, I caution you not to let this newfound wealth go to your head." But Ron didn't hear him.

"SIR!" piped a portrait on Dumbledore's right.

"Yes, Armando?"

"The Minister says she will act on that information straight away, she wishes me to ask you if there is anyway she can repay the favor."

Dumbledore stared straight at Harry. "Is there anything the minister can do for you, Harry?"

"N-Yes there is something, Professor. I was wondering if she could get me into the Department of Mysteries, I wanted to take a look at the room we were discussing before." Dumbledore looked piercingly at him.

"Are you sure, Harry? The door will not open unless the power chooses to allot it to, no amount of physical force or magic can open that door."

"I'm sure, Professor. Just ask her to get me in there, preferably after hours so I can have some space. If she has any problems with that tell her that if I am caught then she doesn't have to own up to anything."

"You heard that, Armando?" Dumbledore asked, turning back to the portrait.

"Yes, Headmaster, I'll be back shortly with the reply." He said before walking out of his portrait. The four waited in silence until the portrait of Armando Dippet returned, announcing that Madame Bones had consented to the idea, and wanted to warn Harry that if he got caught she would make sure he wasn't charged with anything, but she would still rather him not get caught."

"Quite understandable, Armando. Thank you."

"Not quite finished yet, Headmaster. You will use a portkey to travel their tonight, Headmaster she gives you authorization to set that up."

Harry and the others waited until 8 o'clock before departing Gryffindor tower. On the way out they ran into Neville Longbottom, who was very interested in where they could be going.

"Neville, you really shouldn't know." Said Harry quietly, hoping that Neville would just leave it alone.

"Harry! How many times am I going to have to say this, you're not leaving me behind anymore, you need people you can trust, and while I may not be a great fighter, you can trust me." Harry was about to say something when Hermione touched his shoulder.

"We need to get going, Harry." Harry nodded and stared ad Neville for a moment.

"Right, you can come. But don't tell anyone about this, ok?" When Neville nodded in agreement they set off for Dumbledore's office.

The four arrived shortly after that, and grabbed the small cup that would transport them to the Ministry of Magic and back again. Harry felt the sensation of a hook behind his navel before being lifted off the ground. It didn't take long for the four friends to crash down in the Ministry of Magic, just outside the door to the Department of Mysteries.

"What the- Eric, you hear that?"

"Yea, let's go check it out." Harry recognized Eric's surly voice as the watch wizard when he came to the Ministry for his hearing.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Harry whispered urgently. He pushed open a door and rushed inside, the others followed suit. Harry closed the door as quickly and as quietly as he could, just in time.

"I dunno, I coulda sworn I heard something." Eric said, Harry pressed his ear against the door and heard footsteps moving away from them.

"Ok, guys, I think it's safe." Harry said, turning around to see that his friends weren't standing beside him anymore. He realized that they had entered the room with all of the prophecies, and his three friends were now standing beside a shelf full of them.

"Harry, I think you should see this." Hermione said quietly, Harry could hear the tension in her voice. Harry walked over to see what they were staring at.

**S.P.T to L.E.P.**

**Dark Lord**

**and (?)**

"Guys, I don't know about this." Harry said nervously, remembering what happened the last time he picked up a prophesy.

"Don't worry, Harry. It'll be fine." Neville said, reaching his hands out before anyone could stop him.

"NO! Neville you can't you'll-" But Hermione stopped, Neville was holding the prophesy in his hands. "go crazy…" she finished weakly.

"Guess it's about me, then?" Neville asked, wide-eyed, realizing the implications of what he had just done.

"We should get out of here." Said Ron quickly.

"I have to see if I can get into that room first. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He turned to set off down the corridor but stopped. "Neville, hold onto that. I think we should show Dumbledore." He ran off down the corridor to try to find the door that melted Siruis' knife. When he got back to the circular room he saw that two of the doors had an X burnt into them, Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione for doing it last year. He tried the first door, which opened at his touch. He looked inside to see a room full of brains.

"Not that one" Harry said to himself, closing the door. He turned to the second one, his heart racing. He was going to get through the door, he was going to find out how to defeat Voldemort. He ran towards the door.

SMACK

Harry got up, rubbing his head. He had been so sure the door would open that he hit it at a run. He lay their on the floor staring at the locked door. How could this be, he was supposed to be able to open the door, walk in, and find and harness the power inside. But the door wouldn't open for him, did that mean he wasn't meant to open the door, that maybe it wasn't the power in that room that he had so much of, was Dumbledore wrong?

"HARRY!" He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Ron call for him. He got up and sprinted back to where they were standing, fearing that they had been caught.

"Are you guys ok?" Harry asked, looking around for any signs of trouble.

"Course we are, we were worried about you mate. You've been gone nearly half an hour!" Ron told him. Harry didn't know what to say, he just stood their with his mouth wide open. "What you didn't know you were gone that long?" His best friend asked incredulously.

"Shut up, Ron." Scolded Hermione. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards her. "We need to get out of here, Harry grab hold of the cup. Harry did as he was told and within seconds he was standing in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster staring at the dusty orb in Neville's hands from behind his desk.


	17. The Heirs of Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 17: The Heirs of Hogwarts**

"What's this, Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked the Gryffindor seriously.

"I-I, well, we saw it on a shelf when we were hiding from the security guards, and I –er- kind of…took it." Neville stammered, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze. The old man seemed to consider this for a minute.

"Well its too late to return it now, open it, lets see if there is anything to it."

"Wait, sir, do you –er- recognize the initials?"

"Yes, I daresay that I do. The first, as you well know, is Sibyll Trelawney, who seems to have proven me wrong, she has actually made three real predictions. The second person, Harry, I shouldn't be surprised that you do not know. Something you may not realize is that when your parents married your mother kept her maiden name, simply adding your father's. This would make her-"

"Lily Evans Potter. So my mum knew about it then? She didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not, Harry. There are many possible explanations, none of which truly matter at this point in time. Neville, would you kindly break the orb?" Dumbledore said with a polite smile. Neville looked at each of his friends before doing as he was told, he dropped the ball orb on the hard floor and it shattered. A pearly white figure floated out of it.

_The Dark Lord's second reign of terror shall be more horrible than_

_any can imagine…Scores of monsters shall join his ranks, yet there is hope _

_for the good as long as the heirs of Hogwarts stand united…The final battle approaches when three of the Heirs of Hogwarts unite to vanquish the fourth…The heir of Hufflepuff shall be known by his drive to aid his true friends, a boy that contains unexpected powers…The heir of Ravenclaw is marked by a knowledge unrivaled, …The heir of Gryffindor shares power with the Dark Lord, but contains a power the world has not yet seen…There is hope for the side of good as long as the heirs of Hogwarts stand united._

"I-er-did…what did that mean?" Ron asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"It means that Harry can't kill Voldemort alone, there are two other people that can help him. One of those people is the heir of Hufflepuff, the other is the heir of Ravenclaw."

"You got all that from Trelawney's ramblings?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, that was quite a bit easier than Sibyll's other prediction."

"So…who are the other heirs?" Neville asked quietly.

"Well the first is obvious, Neville. That would be you. The prophesy obviously has something to do with you because it allowed you to take it off the shelf." Hermione explained.

"Quite right, Hermione." Dumbledore told her, beaming. Hermione tried not to look overly pleased with herself. "But tell me, have you figured out who the last person is?"

"Well, Sir, I thought that Neville was the heir of Hufflepuff, considering how loyal he is to Harry, Ron, and me, also because he has probably been the hardest working member of the DA."

"I quite agree, continue."

"Well, the heir of Ravenclaw is the brightest person in Hogwarts. That means the best grades. I know that I probably have the best grades of the year, with the possible exception of Harry in a few classes, but I'm not sure about being the smartest in the whole school, there are sixth other years to consider!"

"Come off it, Hermione. You are the brightest witch in Gryffindor, not just our year. That would make you Ravenclaw's heir." Ron said bluntly.

"No, it can't be…"

"I'd have to agree with Ron, Hermione. You're the smartest, and the prophesy said the smartest was Ravenclaw's heir." Neville chimed in.

"No, I can't be Ravenclaw's heir because I am muggle born. I have no magical ancestry, and Rowina Ravenclaw was a witch, its impossible!" The whole room went quiet. Harry hadn't even considered that, he thought it was so obvious that Hermione was the choice that he didn't even remember she was muggle-born.

Harry hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, images of the pearly white figure of Sibyll Trelawney announcing the heirs of Hogwarts kept flashing in his mind.

"Harry!" A voice rang out in the common room. He turned to see Parvati standing in front of the message board. "Hogsmeade trip this weekend!" Harry noticed that she was looking at him expectantly.

"Er- great." Harry said lamely. He was wondering whether it was really a good idea to ask Parvati, it would just make her a target. "Listen, I don't think you should go with me. If everyone sees us together than you'll be in danger." Parvati, to his surprise, smiled back at him.

"Why do you have to be so cute all the time? I'm a big girl, I can stand up for myself. Besides, I'm not worried as long as you're with me." Harry's face went red, causing her to giggle.

"Well, if you're going to be so bloody insistent on it." Harry smiled, grabbing her hands, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Parvati made a show of considering the proposal. "Well, yes, I suppose so." She smiled at him, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. Before Harry could respond she was up the stairs and in the girl's dormitory.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Harry muttered to himself before quietly opening the portrait of the fat lady and escaping the common room.

The week past and Harry was suddenly very nervous about his trip to Hogsmeade, what would happen if his trip with Parvati ended up just like the trip with Cho? What if he made a fool of himself and she never wanted to speak to him again? What if-

Harry's mind seemed to die as he saw Parvati walking down the stairs, she was dressed in a red silk robe with matching lipstick. Harry didn't realize how long he had been staring at her but apparently it had been too long when she looked at him oddly and said "Hello? Harry?" waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wow." Escaped Harry's lips, causing his date to blush, but, to his surprise, she didn't giggle.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be left here all alone, do we?" Parvati asked suggestively. Harry didn't think that would be such a bad thing, but offered his hand and guided her out of the common room instead.

When they reached Hogsmeade Harry had the feeling that he was being watched, but as he looked around he realized that nobody seemed to give him a second look. He realized that he was becoming paranoid and just tried to enjoy his date. This ended up being a very simple thing to do, considering that, alone, Parvati was very easy to talk to, and even easier to just look at. They went into the three broomsticks for butterbeer, where Madame Rosmerta winked and smiled at Harry, causing him to blush and his date to glare at the hostess. Luckily, Parvati didn't seem put off by this for long and they continued to talking, their discussions never getting closer to Voldemort or the upcoming war than a few mentions of the DA.

They emerged from the three broomsticks to find that the air had become slightly colder, so Harry tugged at the collar of his robes to shield his face from the wind. Parvati, he realized, was shivering because she was wearing the light silk robe and no jacket. Without thinking he reached out and rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her up, which earned him a smile. Harry liked the feeling of having his arm around Parvati, but thought it would be a bit awkward to keep rubbing her arms, so he simply slipped one arm around her waist and continued walking. Parvati inched closer to him and he could feel some of her weight press against him, Harry looked away for a minute, wondering what he should do next when he felt Parvati put all of her wait on him. Harry stumbled and fell over, his date on top of him. He tried to push her off of him gently, but a horrible realization dawned on him, he was lifting dead weight, she was stunned.

Harry cursed himself for not realizing the threat of an attack sooner, why had he shrugged off his instincts like that? Harry rolled out from underneath her and got to a knee, surveying the ground before him, it was empty, nobody was there. Harry heard a laugh come from behind him, when he spun around he saw that Antonin Dolohov, the man that almost killed Hermione, was ripping off an invisibility cloak. Harry's wand was out, but Dolohov simply waved his hand in a dismissing motion.

"Now, now, Potter. I wanted to talk to you before I killed you. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, more importantly. I believe he has an offer for you."

"Why should I want to hear anything that maniac has to say?" Harry said with a quiet force that unsettled Dolohov briefly.

"Because the Dark Lord knows you are going through a hard time, he can ensure your friend's safety, and he has a way to reunite you with your beloved Godfather." It was Harry's turn to be unsettled, and Dolohov smiled to see the lost look in Harry's eyes.

"Tell Voldemort that he can shove it, he can't bring back the dead and he won't spare my friends."

"Stupid boy, your Godfather isn't actually dead, he's just not here anymore. And yes, your friends could be protected if you join us. You could ensure their safety by sitting at the Dark Lord's right hand." Harry almost didn't hear the last part, Sirius wasn't dead? It had to be a trick; Voldemort was just trying to throw him off. But what if that veil didn't really kill you? What if it simply transported you? Harry had to shake these thoughts from his head. Harry lifted his wand, not wanting to hear anymore.

"STUPEFY!" Harry was stunned, he saw that Dolohov wasn't the only person standing their, the man Harry recognized as Avery had been hiding under a cloak the entire time.

"I told you he was stupid." Dolohov said with a quiet laugh. "The Dark Lord will be pleased. We are about to kill one of his greatest enemies. Avada Kedavra." He finished, pointing his wand at Harry. The jet of green light shot fro the tip of the wand right at Harry. Before he could even contemplate his end the spell struck him in his chest, causing more pain than he could have ever imagined. This was worse than the cruciatus curse, worse than when Voldemort possessed him last year, he began to wish that he would die.

"This doesn't make sense" a small voice in Harry's head whispered, "this death should be instantaneous, I shouldn't be feeling anything." Just as soon as that voice stopped another voice, a woman's voice entered Harry's thoughts. _Either must die at the hand of the other._ For the first time Harry realized that the prophesy had two sides to it, he was the only one that could kill Voldemort, but Voldemort was the only one that could kill _him_. Harry got to his knees, a surge of energy running through him, numbing the pain completely.

Harry felt a strange focus coming over him, making everything look almost like it was happening in slow motion. He raised his wand at the two death eaters, who were standing over Parvati, their backs to him, and sent a bludgeoning spell at Dolohov. The man turned when he heard the noise, but it was too late. The spell struck him in the side of his head, crushing his skull with a sickening crunch. As the limp body fell Harry turned towards the other man, who was now staring, wide eyed, back at him. The Death Eater hadn't even had time to raise his wand before Harry conjured a small blade. With a flick of his wand he sent the knife hurdling towards Avery, who still hadn't reacted yet. The blade embedded itself in the Death Eater's heart. Harry ran past the two fallen Death Eaters to get to Parvati. He knew his first reaction was that she was stunned, but what if he was wrong? All he really knew was that she wasn't moving, she could be…

Harry skidded to a halt beside her and rolled her onto her back. He checked her pulse and realized that it was beating, relatively slowly, but beating. He stood up, pointed his wand at her and muttered "enervate." She began to stir.

"Harry? What happened?" She asked, her eyes still somewhat unfocused. Harry tried to respond but his head had began aching again, now that the unseen force was leaving him he began to feel the pain that he had been putting off. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to speak, to tell her that everything was going to be ok. He kneeled down next to her, placing his hands on the ground to steady himself, but it was no use, he blacked out.

"Get up, boy." A gruff voice commanded Harry. As his eyes came back into focus he could see a familiar looking man standing over him. Harry tried to spring out of bed, but was stopped by a dizzying headache. "Relax, boy. You're safe here."

"Harry!" Parvati squeaked, running into the room. Harry took in his surroundings for the first time. He was in a room not unlike the rooms found in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What happened? Where am I? Are you alright Parvati?" The man smiled for the first time, he stared at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling. "Dumbledore!"

"Not exactly." The gruff voice responded, the twinkle in his eyes now gone. Harry wasn't sure if he had said something to upset him or he was trying to hide something.

"No, you're Dumbledore alright." The man looked at him suspiciously before turning to Parvati and asking her to step outside. "As I was saying, you're Dumbledore alright, you're just not Albus. It's nice to meet you Aberforth." This earned him a strange look, but to Harry's surprise, the man grinned.

"So, my clever disguise has failed, eh? Yes, I'm Aberforth, Harry. And I've heard quite a bit about you from my brother. Seems you have a habit of getting into trouble?" Harry began to respond before Aberforth put up his hand to silence him. "I've got endless respect for a man that can do what you've done, Mr. Potter. And between the two of us, my brother isn't quite as genius as some people make him out to be." Aberforth finished in a whisper.

"I know what you mean," Harry said, remembering Dumbledore's mistake in not telling him about the prophecy. A mistake that got Sirius killed. "But what are you doing here?"

"You're in the Hogs Head, Harry. I own the place."

"Wait a second…This is where Dumbledore met Prof- er- met with the divination candidate wasn't it? You were the one that found the spy weren't you?"

"Yea, that was me." He grunted. "And there is something I think that you should understand, boy. My brother is pretty damned smart, but this isn't his fight now, it's yours. And that means that if you ever need anything, I'd be happy to help you. Even if my dear old brother disagrees, it's your decision, and you need to fight this war as you see fit."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but that reminds me, I would've thought I'd be being watched by the Order today. I figured someone would've been senaking around under one of Moody's old invisibility cloaks, that's one of the reasons I didn't get too worried when I felt someone's presence."

"Astute, aren't you, boy?" Aberforth grinned. "Yea, you were supposed to be watched, but Fletcher wasn't exactly around, was he?"

"Apparently not. Not that I'm overly upset, I learned something that will come in handy."

"What's that?" Aberforth asked, raising his thick eye brows.

"Only Voldemort can kill me."


	18. Potter's Army

**CHAPTER 18: Potter's Army**

Harry left the Hog's Head and was brought straight to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, where Madame Pompfrey insisted that he take his normal bed while she looked over him.

"Despite a nasty scar across your chest you should be fine, Mr. Potter. However I'd feel more comfortable if you spend the night. Of course when do I get what I want? The Headmaster should arrive in a few moments, I daresay he would like to speak with you." Harry nodded. "In the mean time, just lay there. You have a few visitors." She swept out of the room, allowing Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to enter.

"Hey guys, I miss anything important?" Harry joked, trying to ease the somber attitude of his friends.

"What happened, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione nodded vigorously beside her, holding her hand over her mouth as if she were about to cry.

"I got jumped, basically. Dolohov followed me, told me Voldemort wanted me to join him, I said no, but before I could hex him Avery appeared out of nowhere and stunned me. Dolohov hit me with the-er- I mean a curse, I'm not sure which one, but it broke the stun." Harry had come close to saying killing curse, but wasn't sure it was a great idea to tell Hermione that now, she seemed so close to crying that anything would send her over the edge.

"You killed them, didn't you?" This time it was Ron, Harry looked at him for a second as if trying to see what he thought about the fact, but there was almost no emotion in his eyes.

"I killed them, yes. I'm not sure where he took them, though."

"Where who took them?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore-Aberforth Dumbledore, I mean. He's the owner of the Hog's Head, when I woke up that's where I was."

"You have no idea what curse Dolohov hit you with?" Hermione finally spoke. Harry almost laughed at how good she was at catching him in his lies. Harry sighed before responding.

"I knew the curse, it was the killing curse." Hermione gasped, tears running down her cheeks. She looked caught between hugging Harry and running out of the room, after a moments time she chose the latter. As she raced from the room Ron turned towards where Harry was laying. "It's fine, go make sure she's ok." Ron nodded and hurried from the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed tentatively, as if not sure if it was going to hurt Harry. Seeing how uncomfortable she was Harry made an attempt to get up and comfort her, but as soon as he pulled the bed sheets off of his bare chest she gasped.

"Harry is that-did Dolohov do that?" She stared at his chest, wide eyed. Harry looked down to see what she was staring at and realized that when Madame Pomfrey said he would have a nasty scar, she wasn't kidding. From his left shoulder all the way down to the bottom of his right rib cage was a scar that made it look like he had been cut in half with a rather jagged saw.

"Yea, I guess that's where the curse hit me." Harry stared down, looking somewhat comical trying to turn his body to see just how far the scar went.

"Harry! That scar on your back can't be from the same curse, can it?" Harry followed his gave to the back of his right shoulder. He reached around to see what scar she was talking about, and realized it ran from the side of his shoulder to the middle of his back.

"Oh, that? No, Gin, that's where the Hungarian Horntail got me in fourth year, the scar never exactly healed." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Is that where the basilisk got you?" She asked, inching closer to him and touching the puckered scar just above the elbow on his left arm. Harry nodded. She turned her attention to another ugly looking scar on his other arm. "And that's…"

"That's where Pettigrew stabbed me to get my blood, that's how Voldemort got his body back." Harry said in a flat, almost dead voice. Ginny gasped. She knew part of the story about that night where Harry returned to the triwizard maze clutching the cup and Cedric's dead body, but she didn't know that Harry's blood was part of the potion, and he hadn't even mentioned Peter Pettigrew's part in the whole affair.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Harry hadn't seen this coming, but he felt so comfortable with Ginny, she wasn't just his best mate's younger sister anymore, she was his friend, she would follow him into any battle, but that was the last thing Harry wanted her to do.

"Ginny you don't get to hog Harry all to yourself, you know." Harry drew away from Ginny quickly when he heard Parvati's voice. "I wanted someone to tell me when you woke up, Harry, but obviously someone forgot to tell me."

"Er-Parvati…This isn't-" Harry stammered, waiting for her to blow up at him like Cho did last year after hearing Harry was meeting Hermione.

"I know, Harry. I'm not a jealous person, not exactly anyway." Ginny blushed and walked quickly out of the room, muttering something about being late. Parvati watched her go and then took her place at the end of Harry's bed. "You would have to do a lot more than hug one of your friend's to get rid of me, Harry Potter."

"How do you know me and her are just friends?" Harry asked playfully. Parvati leaned in to whisper something in his ear, her cheek gently brushing his.

"I don't really mind a challenge." Harry thought he had been hit with a total body binding hex the way he couldn't control his muscles, or his mind for that matter. Harry could see why she didn't mind a challenge. Parvati pulled away just enough to be able to look into his eyes. Before Harry knew what he was doing, they were kissing.

"Hem Hem." For the second time Harry jerked upright, seeing Ron and Hermione at the door.

"I told you I wanted to kill Ron." Parvati whispered before standing up.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?" Ron said with a grin, earning him a hard smack on the chest from Hermione.

"Stop being such an insensitive prat!"

"I'm not insensitive!" Harry could see the two friends about to erupt in another argument, but before he could say anything Hermione said something that made his jaw drop.

"Well this could have just as easily been Harry walking in on you! Then how would you like it if he made jokes?" Ron went red.

"I-er-well…" Ron stammered.

"What do you have to worry about, Ron? It's not like you have a girlfriend…" Harry saw Ron blush even more. "Wait…You mean to say that…Oh this is too good! Who is it Ron?"

"Well, I…um…I'm going out with…" As Ron stammered on Hermione blushed. "Well, when Hermione said it could've been you walking in on me? She sort of should have said…well…us."

"You two? You're telling me that my two best friends are dating and didn't even tell me?" Harry cried in mock outrage, apparently they were too embarrassed to see that Harry was joking.

"I'm really sorry, Harry!" Hermione started. "It just sort of…happened. We were going to tell you-What's so funny?" Harry was laughing hysterically now.

"This is too brilliant. It's about bloody time! And what do you mean 'just happened?' You two have liked each other for ages!"

"No we haven't!" Ron yelled, but blushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Oh, stop it, Ron. Everyone knew it." Parvati said with a mischievous smile. Harry burst out laughing again.

"Excuse me, but I will need to borrow Harry sometime soon, so if you stop making him laugh so much that he dies of suffocation I would be extremely pleased."

"Headmaster!" Parvati said, bolting upright as if she had been caught like Harry had been twice.

"Yes, Miss Patil?" Dumbledore glanced kindly at her, but she couldn't respond. "And might I say congratulations to you and Harry, I believe you two will make a very nice couple." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as they went from Parvati to Harry…and then over to Ron and Hermione. "I don't make it a habit to eavesdrop on personal conversations, but I couldn't help but over hear. And the answer is yes, Mr. Weasley, it has been quite obvious to most of us here at Hogwarts that you and Miss Granger here would end up together." Dumbleodre signaled for Harry to follow him and walked out of the room.

Harry walked quickly towards Dumbledore's office, but never caught up with the old man. As soon as he came into view of the Gargoyles the two statues leapt out of the way, allowing Harry to enter without breaking stride.

"Well, Harry. I told you I would tell you of anything that happens within the Order, but that is a two sided agreement. Would you be ok with accompanying me to tonight's emergency meeting to tell the full version of events?" Harry nodded quickly. "Very well, Harry, follow me."

Harry expected Dumbledore to reach for the bag of floo powder to return to Grimmauld Place, but to his surprise he walked up and stroked Fawkes on the head. "Will you please let me know if anything happens while I am gone?" The Headmaster whispered to his bird, receiving an affectionate nip on the finger. "Thank you, Fawkes." With a flash the bird disappeared. "Harry, you can't tell anyone about this meeting place. I've found that it is absolutely necessary to stay here at Hogwarts, and recent events prove the same for you. That is what led me to discover this chamber. Actually discover isn't the right word, Dilys here turned me onto it." Dumbledore signaled to the portrait of Dilys Derwent, the witch in the painting blushed. "Promise me that you will not tell anyone of this chamber's existence." Harry nodded. "Very well, stand back." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the solid wall behind his desk. Soon Harry saw a small portion of the wall grow red, and then expand. When it got to be about the size of Harry's fist he saw that it was some kind of rune, it looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The rune kept growing until it was roughly the size off a door, then it completely vanished taking the portion of wall away with it.

As they crossed the threshold Harry felt air rush past him, and turned to see that the wall had sealed itself behind him. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who smiled and simply said, "only the truly loyal Harry." This wasn't quite as good an answer as he had hoped for, but it told him it was Dumbledore's way of weeding out the Pettigrew's this time around.

After a brief walk they entered a large, cave like room with torches on the walls which cast an eerie glow over the assembled crowd. "Please sit, everyone. We will start tonight by hearing from Harry, who had a…unique…experience this morning." Dumbledore stepped aside, leaving Harry standing alone in front of all of the shadowy figures.

"Well-today was the trip to Hogsmeade, and, er, me and Parvati went together-"

"Get on with it, Potter." Harry heard the unmistakable icy tone of Professor Snape. It actually helped Harry to know who he was speaking to, even though Snape wasn't exactly his first choice of an audience.

"Yea, get to the good part, will you?" Remus yelled, taking Harry's mind off the potions master.

Harry spoke for twenty minutes, recounting every detail that he could possibly remember, leaving out parts of his conversation with Aberforth. He fielded questions for several more minutes after that, before Dumbledore stood up from where he had been sitting so still and quiet that Harry never realized he was still in the room.

"You now all know the full extent of the Prophesy, and I needn't have to remind you not to even speak of it outside of this hall or Grimmauld Place. However, now we must move to a different matter entirely. Mudungus Fletcher, will you please come forward?" Harry saw a tentative figure approach the front of the room. Dumbledore's eyes were cold, an expression Harry had never seen before in the old man. "You have been repeatedly warned that while on guard duty you must actually be present. Yet today you failed again, and, unfortunately, this cannot go unpunished. I suggest that-"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Harry bellowed, jumping up from his chair. "You mean to tell me that because he wasn't following me around like you asked him to he's going to be punished?"

"Sit down, Potter. It is not your place to interrupt the Headmaster." Snape interjected, but Harry didn't obey.

"I have every right to stop the Headmaster from making a mistake. This, ultimately, will be my fight, and I need you all with me. If that means forgiving a few more mistakes then normally, so be it. I understand that you have all fought, suffered, and lost people to this cause, but who are you to ask for perfection? If you want to understand why this happened take a look at the reason Dung is here with us today. Sirius once told me that the reason Dung was in the Order was because not only was he loyal, but because he knows all of the crooks, he's, in a sense, an informant, an early warning. To use him on guard duty is to take him out of his element. You can't blame him for failing in a place where he shouldn't be expected to succeed." Harry finished hotly, anger boiling up inside of him. He stared around the room, almost daring for someone to contradict him.

"I'd have to agree with Harry." Lupin stood up, Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards his new guardian. There were murmurs of assent throughout the crowd, "we're with you, Harry," was repeated quite a few times.

"Very well, there shall be no punishment, meeting adjourned."

On their way to the door, many of the Order members stopped to shake Harry's hand or pat him on the shoulder. Finally only he and Dung were left in the room.

"I dunno what got inter ya, they'd a been right ta kick me out…I guess I owe you an apology, 'Arry."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't lying when I said I needed all of you, including you, Dung, to help me out."

"Yea, well you saved me arse in there, so if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, dealing with this war er not, I'm your man." Harry simply nodded, realizing that this was the second person today to tell him that.

Harry left the chamber and walked up to his room to find an empty common room. He closed the curtains surrounding the bed and closed his eyes, but heard a quiet pop and a small weight on top of his leg.

"Master must forgive me, Dobby didn't mean to land on Harry Potter's leg." A tearful Dobby said, jumping off the bed.

"It's ok, Dobby, I know you didn't mean it."

"Harry Potter is too kind, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "That is why I have come to talk to him. I have told you that you are a beacon of hope for all house elves, sir. And since you set Dobby free, I want to pledge my service to you."

"But, you're working at Hogwarts now. You can't serve to masters…" Harry asked more than said this.

"Ah, but Dumbledore isn't actually my master, Harry Potter sir. Dumbledore is telling me that I can work for wages and I can call him anything Dobby likes, which means Dumbledore has released Dobby from the House Elves enslavement. Dobby can still earn his wages at Hogwarts, but he can properly serve Harry Potter now."

"Dobby, that's –er- nice of you but-"

"Harry Potter musn't deny Dobby, Dobby knows of Harry Potter's plight concerning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Dobby can help. I can move without being seen, 'tis a mark of a good house elf. I can spy on You-Know-Who and his nasty evil wizards."

"Dobby, it's too dangerous, I won't have you risk your life for me."

"OH! Sir is to kind to Dobby! I wish to do this, and The other House Elves wish to help as well, but they cannot break their magical contract with Albus Dumbledore, so orders from him must come first. As for the House Elves that serve the evil wizards, Dobby already knows many of them from his time at Malfoy Manner, and they all wish to be freed. Dobby can use them to spy on their masters."

"But Dobby, they can't divulge their master's secrets!" Harry protested.

"Only the ones that their masters forbid them to repeat. And Dobby can ask them to stay out of his way while he does the spying, there is no rule that a House Elf must protect their master from eavesdroppers, 'tis a custom that many elves practice because they love their masters."

"Dobby, I don't know-"

"Dobby and Winky will not take no for an answer, Harry Potter. You are our master now."

'Wait-Winky?" Harry began to ask, but Dobby had disappeared.

"You know what's going on, Albus." Moody growled from the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"I'm not sure I know what you are referring to." Dumbledore looked very old and tired.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I mean Potter. He's building himself an army, about half the students in the school, or maybe more now, would be willing to risk their lives for him. He's got that DA who are like his own personal body guards, loyal only to him, and now he's reaching into the Order, _your _Order."

"Ah, yes I do know that. If I am not mistaken he also has a few House elves working for him, Dobby and Winky at the very least. I'm quite afraid that you may have left a few things out, Alastor." Moody raised his eyebrows. "After Umbridge was carried into the woods by the Centaurs, I went in after her. However, while I was their an interesting thing happened, you see, that night one of the leaders of the Centaurs, Bane, was stargazing."

"What a bloody surprise." Moody growled, Dumbledore pretended not to hear him.

"He saw in the stars that their was a man that could make the Centaurs equal to humans, a man that would be willing to fight on their behalf."

"You think it's Potter? He's not a man, he's only a boy!"

"Do you really think so, Alastor? This _boy_ has faced Voldemort more times than you or I combined. This _boy_ has suffered more than anyone should be forced to, and if he acts emotional once in a while it is in no way the mark of a child. Just remember, humans are the only ones that think of manhood as a number." Moody sat quietly for a moment, scratching his chin.

"What if they think it is Voldemort? He offers the Dementors more power, why not the Centaurs?"

"A thought that occurred to me as well. Bane and the other Centaurs know of Voldemort's cruelty, they know he will not give them power or equality. Voldemort killed some of their kind during the first war, and they shall not forget it, at least I hope they don't."


	19. Legilimency

**CHAPTER 19: Legilimency**

The next day came and Harry woke up to a dreary, overcast sky. He walked down to breakfast alone and started eating. He looked around and saw that their were very few people in the great hall, it must've been much earlier than he had thought.

"Harry, I was planning on telling you this via owl post, but it seems that we are, at the time being, alone." Dumbledore said, taking a seat across from Harry. Harry looked intently at the old Headmaster. "I have decided you should continue to learn Occlumency, but I believe it prudent for you to also begin legilimency." Harry groaned at the thought of twice the Snape. "I will be teaching you myself, Harry."

"In that case, Professor, I think it's a great idea." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"I have also spoken to Professor McGonagall about your excellent transformation to capture Pettigrew, and she has agreed that your lessons need not continue." Harry nodded. "However, I've spoken with a few friends at the Ministry and they have granted you permission to begin learning how to apparate, once I deem you worthy they will allow you to take the test as well."

"How will we do that? We can't apparate inside Hogwarts." Harry asked curiously.

"Well, we will just have to find somewhere else, won't we?" Dumbledore turned to walk away.

"Wait, Professor, I never heard anything about the second raid on Malfoy Manner. What happened?"

"Nothing as of yet, Harry. It takes time for the ministry to set up and conduct these raids, it will not happen until the end of this week." Harry nodded as Dumbledore left.

Harry walked into the Defense classroom a few minutes earlier than anyone else and was surprised to see that there were no desks or chairs in the room.

"Mornin', Harry." The Scot said as he entered the room just behind the confused teen.

"Good morning, Professor McClaggan. Er-What's going on here?" McClaggan smiled.

"Dueling tournament. I'll explain when everyone else arrives."

Harry didn't have to wait long as student began to file in, looking around the room to find somewhere to sit. They saw Harry standing by the far wall and decided that was as good a place as any.

"In a few days time we will be starting a dueling tournament, I have moved all of the desks to demonstrate. Headmaster, would you please join me?" Heads turned to see Albus Dumbledore stride into the room and step gradefully onto the platform that had suddenly sprung from the gorund.

"All spells are legal with the exception of the unforgiveables and any other spells that will cause undue harm. I understand that you were showed how to duel briefly by Gilderoy Lockhart, so I will do my best to teach rectify his mistakes. First of all, you need not stand in one place and fire spells back and forth, you can go wherever you'd like, but be warned you will not be able to get outside the protective wards around the platform. Secondly, remember that offensive and defensive spells are not the only spells. You can conjure things to use or transfigure, or you can attempt to transfigure yourself. With this in mind, pay careful attention to this sample duel."

The two professors bowed to one another and started firing spell at one another. Harry felt like he would need his omnioculars to keep up with the fast pace of the duel. He was surprised to see how well McClaggan was keeping up with Dumbledore, both teachers were using an extraordinary amount of power to try to disarm or incapacitate his opponent. After quite a while of trading spells McClaggan got a spell through Dumbledore's defenses, but just before it hit, the old wizard spun and vanished, reappearing an instant later behind the Scot. Dumbledore had the tip of his wand pressed gently into the back of McClaggan's neck.

"Soumettus" He whispered, McClaggan seemed to stiffen, trying to fight the spell, but after a few moments his body went limp and his wand cluttered to the floor. "Finite Incantatem." Dumbledore whispered, allowing the defense professor to spring back to life.

"What is it with you and beating me with that spell?" The Scot asked with a smile, Dumbledore's beard twitched. The Highlander addressed the awed crowd of students. "Now you see how it is done, class dismissed."

As Harry turned to leave Dumbledore and McClaggan caught his eye. "Harry, I would like to start teaching you more about wandless magic, Dumbledore tells me you don't have class right now, so would you stay behind?"

"Er…Yea, sure Professor."

"Great, now Harry, I know you'd like to start firing offensive spells with your hand, but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Unless your emotions and adrenaline are running high, I doubt that you'd be able to do much of anything. You must learn how to control your power so you can use it whenever you want. In essence we are going to have to ease you away from casting spells in a conventional way; the first step is to take away the incantation." Harry nodded, he had seen Dumbledore and Voldemort duel without saying anything, but the only other person he had ever seen do this was Dolohov when he hit Hermione at the Department of Mysteries.

"Won't that reduce the power of the spell?"

"At first, yes it will. However as you learn to control yourself the power will come back. Once you have regained this power we can start working on wandless magic. However, I doubt it will take long for you to master using spells without the incantations simply because you already show an affinity for wandless magic." Harry was slightly confused but figured he'd give it a shot. "Point your wand at that chair in the corner, think just like you would when using the redactor curse, but do not say the incantation, simply yell it as loud as you can in your own head."

Harry stared at the chair intently, he pursed his lips and pictured himself yelling "REDUCTO." A jet of light shot out of Harry's wand and struck the chair, the chair was blown apart, but rather large chunks of it were left.

"Excellent, Harry! You're closer than I thought. By the start of the dueling tournament you should have this down to perfection."

Harry walked out of the Defense classroom that night trying to muster his remaining strength to get through his occlumency and legilimency training. He walked up to the gargoyle statues outside Dumbeldore's office, but the jumped aside at the sight of him. Harry ascended the spiral staircase and knocked on the gold griffin knockers.

"Come in." Harry entered the room and Dumbledore smiled at him. "Now Harry, I just changed my password to something you could not possibly have guessed, so would you please tell me how you keep getting into my office?"

"You mean you didn't tell the statues to let me in? I haven't used a password all year, I know you told me that it was Voldemort but the gargoyles always got out of my way before I could say it." Dumbledore looked at him with interest.

"This is an interesting development." He said simply. "Now Harry, I think we should begin with Legilimency, it will aide you with creating a picture to finish your occlumency." Harry nodded. "Did Professor Snape ever explain to you the theory of legilimency?"

"He said that it was like peeling back layers of the mind or something."

"Yes, that is part of it. An accomplished Legilimens can put their thoughts so far back in their brain that nobody can reach them, he can then place a picture of his choosing in the outer layers. A legilimens must peel back these layers. He must be able to sort through the visions in each layer and make sense of it all." Dumbledore paused. "Perhaps I should clarify. This is not like peeling the layers of an onion, you cannot simply strip a layer off of the brain. The trick to legilimency is to find or create cracks in the mind's defenses and slip through them. On the other hand an occlumens must strengthen them. Do you understand so far?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now in the beginning, you will need a wand and an incantation to perform legilimency because you will not be able to form a strong enough link to the subject. After some time you will learn how to do this and you will be able to do this simply by looking through their eyes. Are you ready to try?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said lifting his wand. Dumbledore put his hand up.

"I assume you know the incantation, but please give me a minute to think of something for you to see. I don't want to make it too difficult on you just yet. You need to take small steps."

"Why don't you think of your duel with Professor McClaggan?" Harry suggested. "I wouldn't mind seeing a replay of that." Dumbledore smiled.

"Legilimens!" Harry saw flashes of the duel go by his eyes, he tried to make sense of it, but the images were just coming too fast. He wished they would just slow down. As soon as he thought this, the images slowed down, Harry was no longer looking at single images, but a movie like sequence playing at normal speed. Suddenly the movie changed, but Dumbledore and McClaggan were still dueling. They were in a forest, Harry could see Dumbledore's eyes blazing.

"You cannot win, Prince!" McClaggan laughed at the old man.

"Yes I can, Albus. I've been told how powerful you are, but I've also learned how merciless you are. I would never lose to you, let alone join you."

He flung a curse at Dumbledore, who waited until the last second before spinning and disappearing, only to reappear behind the Scot. "Go ahead, finish it." McClaggan hissed.

"Soumettus." Albus whispered. Harry suddenly realized what McClaggan was talking about after the demonstration duel. Dumbledore picked up the wand and woke McClaggan up.

"What the- Why didn't you kill me?" The Scot asked, looking at Dumbledore with shock on his face.

"Because Grindelwald is dead, I don't want to kill anymore, and if you agree with this than their will be no need."

Suddenly Harry felt a push with such force that he flew off his feet and landed against the wall of Dumbledore's office. He shook his head and looked up at Dumbledore, who had a look mixed with pride and confusion.

"How did you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do what?"

"First you slowed the images down more than I would have expected, it took me a long time to learn to do that. But more importantly, how did you break through to find that memory?"

"I guess you had been thinking of it in connection with the duel? Maybe you just relaxed your defenses a bit too much." Harry suggested.

"Perhaps…But it was an amazing job nonetheless, Harry. That was an incredible first try."

"In all honesty, Professor, I've done it once before. I did it on Professor Snape last year during one of the lessons." Dumbledore smiled.

"It is still an impressive feat, especially considering you were able to do anything against Professor Snape without any training at all. I believe you will be able to use legilimency without a wand very soon, but not tonight."

"Could you explain that memory to me, Professor?" Harry asked, not really expecting any answer.

"I believe that is a matter to discuss with Professor McClaggan."


	20. The Half Blood Prince

**CHAPTER 20: The Half Blood Prince**

Harry walked out of the office considering this new information. His head was overloaded with thoughts, and he suddenly realized why Dumbledore needed a pensieve. How had he made the scene in Dumbledore's mind change? He didn't really believe what he suggested to Dumbledore, he knew the headmaster didn't either.

Harry's focus drifted back to the duel he had seen between McClaggan and Dumbledore. Why had they been enemies? Why did Dumbledore call McClaggan Prince? And What did it have to do with Grindelwald? These questions kept circling through Harry's mind until he found himself outside the Defense Teacher's office. Harry looked at the door curiously, not realizing where his feet had carried him.

"Yes, Harry?" The Scot asked him, opening the door.

"I-Er-Sorry Professor, I wanted to ask you a question, but it's probably too personal." McClaggan nodded.

"I had a feeling this would come up sooner or later, come on in." McClaggan stepped aside and ushered Harry inside. The Scot poured Harry a cup of tea and sat down behind his desk, Harry sat opposite him.

"You mean you don't mind?" Harry asked, he was used to being told that he didn't need to know things.

"I told you almost everything about myself over the summer, now that you know something about this last part I figure it'd be a better idea to tell you everything than to let you guess. Besides, I told Dumbledore before you came to Spinner's end that he shouldn't keep things from you, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't tell you."

"So why did you duel Dumbledore?" Breannan took a deep breath.

"In the 1940's an evil wizard named Grindelwald was gaining influence, much like Voldemort, only Grindelwald wasn't nearly as powerful, he was just charismatic. Grindelwald approached me with an offer to join him, and I accepted it. He told me about all of his plans to unite the wizarding world and make sure the muggles stayed out of our lives. Back then I wasn't nearly as good at reading people, I took him at face value. I joined his ranks and worked my way up rapidly. I made a good deal of friends that were tricked just like me into joining Grindelwald, then Dumbledore appeared on the scene. He started killing many of my friends, and even though I began to realize what Grindelwald was all about, I hated Dumbledore more. The fact was that I was too high up and too powerful in influence and magic to be attacked directly by Dumbledore, so after Grindelwald fell I tracked him down. I challenged him to a duel, I didn't care that he had beaten Grindelwald, I was just so mad at him for killing my friends. He beat me in that duel, I was too arrogant going in, I had never lost before. Then he did something that I would never have expected, he refused to kill me, he gave me my wand back and told me that he was done killing. He said if I renounced all the dark ways, which truthfully I had never gone for in the first place, that he would allow me to live in peace, he wouldn't tell anyone about my place in Grindelwald's army." Harry sat there, staring at the blank wall, not knowing where to start.

"But, why did he call you Prince?" Harry asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, Harry, that is part of what Albus promised not to tell. I told you that a long time ago I was kicked out by my father when he found out I was a wizard, my father was king of my clan. What I didn't tell you was that my mother wasn't just any witch, she was the illegitimate daughter of Merlin the Great. This made me the son of a King, and the first half-blood, direct descendant of Merlin."

"I-What?" Harry managed to stammer.

"I'm technically a prince in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, I'm sure you have never heard of this, but their is a legend in the wizarding world about the Half-Blood Prince. This man held extraordinary powers and was able to vanquish evil with the greatest of ease. The most intriguing thing about this man, legend says, is that he cannot die. I can tell you that parts of this legend are false, I cannot vanquish evil easily, however it _is_ a job I've taken upon myself. I also can die, just not easily. I cannot die by magic or old age or sickness, I can only die in muggle combat or by a muggle device, that's the reason I learned swordplay." Harry stared at his Professor.

"So…You're a kind of…superhero?" Harry asked, Breannan simply laughed at him.

"I guess you could look at it like that. I'd ask you not to tell anyone about this, simply because it would call for some unwanted attention." Harry nodded.

"Does Voldemort know about you?"

"I'm sure he knows _of_ me, a wizard like that probably keeps track of his superheros." He said with a wry smile. "As to whether or not he knows that I am him I couldn't say. I'm sure he suspects something, whether he has put it all together as of yet is beyond me." Harry nodded and turned to leave. As he reached for the door he paused.

"Professor?"

"You may tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but nobody else. By the way, I spoke with Dumbledore and he agrees that you should continue your lessons with me in greater frequency, he is going to put off your apparition lessons until Christmas break."

"That means I'm staying here for break?"

"I'm not exactly sure what Dumbledore has planned, you'd have to ask him." Harry nodded and left.

Harry went to breakfast the next morning and heard the great hall buzzing. As soon as he walked in Dumbledore came striding towards him.

"My office, Harry. There is something you need to know, and I prefer you hear it from me." Harry was confused, but ran to catch up with his professor's long strides.

"Headmaster, a word." Came the icy voice of Professor Snape.

"Harry, go on and wait for me in the office, this won't take long." Harry looked at the two professors skeptically before continuing down the hallway. As he approached the stone gargoyles they leapt aside to reveal the spiral staircase up to Dumbledore's office. Harry walked in and sat in the chair opposite the headmaster's desk, Fawkes watched him curiously. He was about to say something to the phoenix when Dumbledore strode catlike through the room and sat down behind his desk.

"I have two pieces of information for you, Harry. Neither of which I am particularly happy to hear, but something I thought better heard from me than another student. The first piece of information that reached me was that Kingsley Shacklebolt died in the second raid on Malfoy Manner. Apparently the Death Eaters assumed the house was safe after it was searched the first time, and had been using it as a bit of a hideout. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rebastan Lestrange, and Macnair all escaped the attack. Narcissa Malfoy was killed trying to escape with them." Dumbledore gazed at Harry sympathetically.

"So Tonks and now Kingsley are dead? Professor, you realize there is only one way to stop this." Harry said quietly, his voice faltering.

"I understand that, Harry. But both knew the risks they were taking, and I'm sure neither would blame you."

"It doesn't exactly matter what they would be thinking, as they are dead." Harry said, his voice like ice and his emerald eyes glowing. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, which splintered. Dumbledore and Harry stared at the splinters of wood, neither exactly sure how such a scrawny boy could muster that much strength.

"You have to relax, Harry. Remember how powerful your emotions make you, you do not want to destroy things needlessly, remember your purpose." Harry breathed deeply and seemed to shrink. His eyes faded back to a duller green and his voice returned to normal.

"Did you discover anything in that room?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we discovered a great deal of things. However, I'm not sure I understand the list as it was presented to me, so I will have to tell you this later." Harry nodded solemnly.

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me."

"At the same time that the Ministry Aurors were at Malfoy Manner a contingent of Death Eaters attacked Number 4, Privet Drive."

"WHAT! THAT HOUSE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE!"

"It is safe for _you_, Harry. Voldemort could not touch you while you were there. His forces attacked the Dursley's while they were out of the house and unguarded. After they were killed the house was open to them, it was destroyed." Dumbledore finished and flipped a copy of the Daily Prophet over to him. It had a large picture of what was left of the house with a Dark Mark floating over it. The title read "_Boy-Who-Lived's Muggle Guardians Killed"_ Harry didn't read the article, he simply dropped the paper back down onto the table.

"So now Voldemort can find me during the summer?" Harry asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm afraid so, I would feel most comfortable if, by the time summer comes around Voldemort is still a threat, that you remain here for the holidays, I will also allow certain other students to stay here as well."

"How did they die?" Harry asked, trying to digest the information. "Avada Kedavra?"

"No, Harry. Each killed by a sword." Dumbledore said this while searching Harry's eyes for a reaction.

"So Voldemort killed them himself?"

"I believe so. They caused him too much trouble over the years by hiding you, whether they wanted too or not."

"You think he is sending me a message, don't you? That not only can he kill with a sword, but that not even my family is safe?" The boy asked, realization dawning on his face.

"Yes, I believe that is exactly what has transpired." Dumbledore spoke frankly, but seemed to become older.

"Then he made a mistake, I never wanted to go back their anyway, as much as I hate to hear that they are dead, he could have done much worse."

"You said something like that when Fudge was murdered." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Same theory, he's leaving the people I care about alone. His men killed Tonks and Kingsley, but the people he has attacked personally haven't caused me much pain. It's almost like he's trying to mess me up without making me angry."

"At this point in time, Harry, I don't think anyone would want you to use your emotions against them."


	21. The Dueling Tournament Round 1

**CHAPTER 21: The Dueling Tournament Round 1**

The end of the week couldn't come soon enough for Harry, who had been receiving a mix of sympathetic and 'serves you right' looks from the school. Only the Slytherins gave Harry the dirty looks, which lifted his spirits considerably. On Friday Harry was walking out of the great hall when he heard an unfamiliar voice call him.

"A word, Potter?" Harry turned to see Blaise Zabini nod his head in the direction of an empty corridor and continued towards it. Harry looked around briefly, wondering what was going on before following. When Harry arrived the Slytherin was looking relatively tense. "I apologize for the clandestine nature of the meeting, but I can hardly allow my housemates to see me with you. I wanted to let you know that not all of us are bad, as a matter of fact I may hate Draco Malfoy more than you, if that's possible." He said with a wry grin. "I wanted to warn you that he's planning something, I'm not entirely sure what, but it's going to happen during the dueling tournament."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Because, Potter, not all Slytherins side with Voldemort. I would ask that you don't mention to anyone that we've ever spoken. And by the way, don't hex me too bad if you hear me saying something nasty to your friends when I'm around Draco. In return I will pass any important information on to you, so long as it is safe for me to do so."

Harry looked into the Slytherin's eyes intently, willing himself to make a connection. Suddenly he saw a filmlike sequence like when he was practicing legilimency with Dumbledore. He saw Draco Malfoy telling his goons how he was going to embarrass Potter in front of the whole school, but Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Anybody home, Potter?" Zabini's voice snapped Harry back into reality. Apparently it had worked, not only did he get the information, but Blaise didn't know it.

"I appreciate it, Blaise." The Slytherin turned to leave. "Hold on a second. You said you had a few friends you trusted, friends that hate Malfoy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He said, clearly wondering where Harry was going with this.

"Did you hear where Malfoy and Umbridge caught me last year?"

"Yeah, you mean the inquisitorial squad? What about it?"

"Meet me there at 7 tonight, bring a few of those friends. I figure what I'm going to introduce you to is the least I can do for your information."

The day continued without much incident until it was time for the Dueling tournament to start. Harry was still wondering what Malfoy could possibly do to him that would embarrass him. Harry knew that in a duel he would easily defeat the Slytherin, he was well trained enough to block or dodge almost any spell Malfoy sent his way, so what could he possibly do? Harry made a mental note of all the things Malfoy had been ridiculing him about over the past years. Quidditch was the first thing to come to mind, but Harry wouldn't be on a broom. The Harry thought about how Malfoy kept impersonating him after the Dementor attacks, his heart fell, was Malfoy going to summon a Dementor? The thought quickly vanished from Harry's mind, even if Malfoy could get a dementor into Hogwarts during the duel, Harry could defeat it easily. Harry was thinking so hard he missed the beginning of McClaggan's address to the crowd. Hermione, as always, had heard every bit and filled him in.

"The duel will go on until one student is disarmed or incapacitated. Winner advances, loser goes home. All spells are legal except fatal curses. The winner of each year will face each other in another tournament, winner of that faces a 'mystery guest'" Hermione told him as quickly as she could.

"First match will be Ronald Weasley versus Lavender Brown." Breannan called from the platform. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before leaping onto the stage. He bowed to Lavender, who followed suit, and the duel began. Lavender, despite knowing a wider variety of spells, had trouble with Ron's sheer power. Despite being both of their friends, Harry found himself analyzing their strengths and weaknesses. After a few minutes of heated battle Ron hit Lavender with a disarming hex and the match was over.

"Well done!" Breannan called as the two made their way off of the platform, Ron apologizing profusely for any injury he may have caused.

"Next match will be Hermione Granger versus Pansy Parkinson." Harry rolled his eyes, everyone knew Hermione would win easily. They bowed to each other and about two minutes later Pansy was laying on the ground in a heap. Hermione made her way over to them with a satisfied smile.

"Why'd you toy with her so long?" Harry asked, Hermione simply grinned.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. The next match will be between Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle." McClaggan made his way off the platform and signaled for the duel to begin. Harry knew Neville would be able to pull through, he was just surprised how quickly he did it. Goyle was laying on his back after almost a minute. Harry couldn't help but join in and laugh.

"Settle down, settle down." The Professor said, but Harry noticed a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's time for the next match. This one will be between Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe. Please make your way up to the platform." Harry walked past the Scot and heard him whisper "Just don't hurt him." Harry smirked.

The signal for the duel to begin came and Harry simply looked at Crabbe, who seemed terrified. "Accio Wand." Harry said simply, causing Crabbe's wand to slip out of his trembling, sweating hands and into Harry's. Harry tossed the wand back to Crabbe and strode off of the platform. Harry looked around to see the entire crowd laughing hysterically, even McClaggan was shaking his head and laughing.

"That was the fastest duel I've ever witnessed, 10 points to Gryffindor." McClaggan yelled, causing the fans in sarlet and gold cheer wildly. "The final match of the day will take place between Draco Malfoy and Parvati Patil." Breannan jumped off of the platform, and Harry's heart sunk with him. Malfoy was going to do something to Parvati, he didn't have the guts to face him, so he's going to do something to Parvati. Harry looked for his girlfriend, but she was already on the platform. Harry began to push his way through the crowd to where McClaggan was standing, a complacent smile on his face.

"Professor! Stop the duel!" Harry panted as he got up to the Scot.

"Why, Harry? What's wrong?" Breannan asked, concern in his eyes.

"I think Malfoy is going to do something to Parvati." But before McClaggan could respond Malfoy began to chant in another language. Harry couldn't recognize it, but it made his blood run cold. He willed Parvarti to make her move, before Malfoy could succeed in whatever he was doing, but she seemed frozen to the spot. Before anyone else reacted Harry turned to McClaggan, "He's summoning a dementor."

"I know, I can feel it. The problem is technically he's doing nothing wrong, it's not a fatal curse."

Harry began to try to explain how Dumbledore hated dementors, and it was a school rule not a tournament rule he was breaking, but it was too late. A fully grown dementor had emerged from the stage and now stood in front of Malfoy. Draco tugged at something around his neck and pointed the dementor in the direction of Parvati. Parvati simply stood their, the fear petrifying her.

"Parvati! Try the patronus charm!" Harry yelled, snapping her out of it. All of the other students had backed away from the platform, while Harry ran towards it. He did not feel the effects of the dementor the way he normally did, but he barely noticed as Parvati sent a whisp of silver smoke at the dementor, who extended its bony hand and swept it aside.

"Help me!" Parvati screamed as she fell to her knees, her wand clattering to the floor next to her.

Harry saw the dementor approaching her in almost slow motion, he ran towards the platform. He couldn't hear the student's screams or McClaggan's instructions, all he could hear was Parvati whimpering as the dementor approached. Harry leapt onto the platform and raced towards Parvati, he stood in between her and the dementor and raised his wand. The dementor seemed to pause for a second, as if second guessing his instructions. It turned towards Malfoy, who held up whatever was around his neck again and the dementor proceeded towards Harry. He could hear Parvati's breathing shallowly. If anything happened to her he could never forgive himself.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled, expecting to see the silver stag erupt from his wand. He was surprised when he saw a jet of gold light, with the head of a stag shoot out of the tip of his wand like a bullet and bear down on the dementor. The dementor froze in place before getting hit by the stag's antlers square in the chest. The dementor was knocked back across the platform, where the golden beam attacked again. It charged at the creature, this time hiding it right under the hood.

BANG

Harry was blinded by the bright gold light, and his ears rang slightly from the explosion. He blinked his eyes rapidly before the platform came back into focus. Malfoy was unconscious on his back, and their was a pile of ashes in front of him, right where the dementor had stood just moments before.

"Are you ok, Parvati?" Harry asked, turning to pick up his girlfriend. She just looked into his eyes and fell limp in his arms. Harry picked her up and carried her off of the platform. He walked straight through the crowd of awed students and out the door, refusing to let anyone stop or help him.

Harry waited in a chair next to Parvati's bed, Madame Pomfrey had tried to send him away, but gave up simply saying that he had become almost a part of the hospital wing over the years. Harry watched Parvati as she slept, hearing the nurses reassurances that his girlfriend was fine over and over again in his head, praying that it was true.

"Harry?" The teen whirled to see Professor McClaggan standing in the doorway, he had been so deep in thought that he never even heard the door open. Harry turned back to his girlfriend and waved his professor to come in.

"I'm sorry I walked out like that, Professor." Harry whispered, trying not to wake Parvati.

"I don't blame you, if I had a girl I cared about like that I wouldn't let anyone else touch her either. I came to ask you something though." McClaggan asked, whispering as Harry did.

"You want to know about the patronus?"

"No. I've already figured that out. You've become so powerful that you're emotions allow you to kill a dementor. This time you just cast a spell instead of stabbing it." McClaggan smiled, as if reflecting on something. "What I wanted to ask you was how you got through my ward."

"What ward?" Harry asked, momentarily forgetting to whisper.

"Don't you remember me telling everyone that you could go anywhere, but you wouldn't be able to cross the barrier?" Harry nodded. "I meant physically get through the barrier, not only was it against the rule to do it, but physically impossible. Or so I thought. Nothing was supposed to be able to get in or out of that barrier until the duel was over, yet you just walked through. Do you have any idea how you just walked through my barrier?"

"N-Well, I'm not sure if it makes any kind of difference, but Dumbledore's office unlocks as soon as I approach it." McClaggan thought for a minute, then his eyes widened.

"I'll talk to you later, I think I have an idea." He ran out of the room, slowing only to close the door quietly. Harry had the sudden image of Hermione running to the library and couldn't help but laugh.


	22. The Dueling Tournament Round 2

**CHAPTER 22: The Dueling Tournament Round 2**

That night Harry walked to the room of requirement at 6:45 and walked past the stretch of wall three times, thinking of a place where he could learn to fight Voldemort and his forces. When the door appeared he walked in, but it was a much different place then what it usually was during DA meetings. Now it held a few cages of dark creatures, including a dementor in the back, surrounded by an orb that Harry assumed kept the creature from moving or affecting the area.

He saw a shelf full of books. He pulled one down and saw it was labeled _The Book of Merlin_. Harry leafed through the pages and saw diagrams and descriptions of some of the most powerful spells he had ever heard of. Harry put the book in his bag before looking around the room again. In one corner he saw a foe glass and other dark detectors, there were even a few he didn't recognize. Suddenly the door opened, and in came Blaise Zabini and two Slytherin 6th years Harry didn't recognize.

"What's all this, Potter?" Blaise asked, looking around the room in awe.

"This is where we hold our defense meetings, although the room has never looked like this before. Usually its just an empty room with some books and cushions."

"This is Ryan and Samantha Johnson. I met these two on the train in our first year and we've been together pretty much ever since. A bit like you, Weasley and Granger." Harry smiled.

"Actually we didn't hang out with Hermione until we saved her from a troll." Blaise just shook his head.

"You do things the hard way, don't you?"

"So why did you call us here?" Samantha asked, looking curiously around the room.

"Because I wanted to ask if you would like to join us. I can tell you that not one person in this group likes Malfoy and his goons, and they hate Voldemort just as much."

"You think they'd except Slytherins with open arms?" Ryan asked skeptically.

"Not unless you prove yourselves, which in my book you have. If you didn't tip me off about the tournament I might not have made it to Parvati in time." Harry shivered at the thought.

"That was despicable." Samantha said with contempt. "Attacking your girlfriend like that, it was the cowardly thing to do."

"Does that mean yes?" He asked. The three Slytherins looked at each other.

"Yea, we're in. We just need to be careful about it. The other Slytherins may not be so kind to us if they find out." Harry nodded, taking three gold galleons out of his pocket. He looked into Samantha's eyes, willing a connection to be made. He saw her memory of Malfoy cornering in the Slytherin common room. They were alone and Malfoy was getting closer and closer. He pinned her arms against the wall and kissed her, she struggled in vain until Ryan came out of nowhere and punched Malfoy square in the jaw. Harry withdrew from the memory, not wanting to intrude anymore than he had to.

"What the hell are those for?"

"These are how you find out about the meetings. I can change the date and time on mine and your coins will heat up, just look at the coins and meet me here when I tell you. I also have a favor to ask."

"Well, if your going to teach us and help protect us from Malfoy and his goons then I guess we owe you."

"To be honest you don't owe me a thing, I owe you. But you offered to pass any important information to me and I'd like you to keep your eyes and ears out for something. I need you to find out who knows I carry a sword."

"You carry a sword?" Samantha asked. Harry pushed back his cloak and drew Gryffindor's sword. Ryan let out a low whistle.

"If we didn't notice it not many people could know, but it won't be easy if you don't want us to alert anyone."

"I trust you guys." Harry said, then a smile played against his lips, "Just use that Slytherin cunning."

The tournament wasn't due to continue until the next Monday so Harry and the others contented themselves with looking up and practicing new spells. The book he had taken from the room of requirement proved very useful. Harry taught himself a shield charm that would conjure a black hole in front of him and engulf the spell. Harry could then open another black whole anywhere he wanted, including right behind his opponent, and have the spell shoot out that end.

Harry also taught himself a particularly nasty looking spell that shot a bolt of electricity out of his wand, sending a small voltage through his opponent. Harry decided hit could be important to have his own version of the cruciatus curse. Harry also taught himself a number of other shield spells and powerful hexes that could come in useful not only in the tournament but in a duel with Voldemort as well.

Harry waited, for the first time in his life, for school to restart on Monday. He would have to deal with Snape in potions, but he hadn't been so bad now that he had nothing to yell at Harry for.

Finally Monday came and Harry waited patiently for the dueling tournament to begin. He got to the classroom a bit early and the professor summoned him inside.

"Harry, a word before the tournament. I know you want to get back at Malfoy, and I will give you that chance. You will be fighting him today, under one condition." McClaggan paused. "You can't hurt him. Aside from having to answer quite a few inquiries it won't be the best way, embarrass him and you'll put him through much more than any injury." Harry simply smiled.

The students made their way into the classroom and stood surrounding the raised platform. Harry looked around and saw that many of the faces looked nervous, especially the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that were due to duel in their first round match today. He saw, with a measure of pride, that his members of the DA didn't look scared in the least. When Harry's eyes reached the Slytherin section he saw that Malfoy was looking extremely smug, he couldn't help but wonder what the expression would change to when he found out who he would be dueling.

"Welcome everyone, to round two of the sixth year preliminary dueling tournament. We will begin where we left off Friday." McClaggan continued to call out names until it seemed that most of the students had dueled once. Harry was happy to see that the only DA members to lose were the ones that dueled another member.

"We have a bit of time left, so we can start the second round matches. First up will be Draco Malfoy versus Harry Potter."

Harry watched Malfoy with pleasure as the blonde haired Slytherin looked around nervously. Harry could sense Ron and Hermione next to him as he went to climb onto the platform.

"Harry, be careful." Hermione told him quietly. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean control yourself, don't kill him or anything."

"Screw that, mate. If you get the chance kill the dirty-" but Ron was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs by Hermione. Harry simply smirked and jumped onto the stage.

"A rematch of the last dueling club, eh potty?" Draco said, his drawling voice unable to contain the tension.

"You two know the rules, no fatal curses. BEGIN!"

Malfoy raised his wand to say a spell but Harry simply stood their, his wand dangling loosely at his side.

"What're you playing at, Potter?"

"I figured I would allow you a head start, it seemed the fair thing to do." Malfoy's face went red as the crowd laughed.

"Serpensortia!" A snake shot out of Malfoy's wand and approached Harry. Harry smiled at his opponent, then changed his concentration to the rapidly approaching snake.

_STOP_ Harry hissed in parsletongue. The snake looked confused but did as it was told. "Serpensortia!" Harry yelled in english. Malfoy was stunned when he saw a boa constrictor at least three times larger than his own snake shoot out of Harry's wand. "Seems mine is bigger." The crowd laughed uncontrollably again. _Kill his snake._ Harry's boa constrictor obeyed, unhinging its jaw and swallowing Malfoy's snake whole. _Thank you, you may go now_. The snake bowed to Harry and vanished with a pop.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry said in a bored voice, lazily brandishing his wand to deflect the stunner.

"Zerstoren!" Malfoy yelled. Harry didn't recognize the spell, so he didn't take a chance and simply dodged it. When the spell landed where his feet had just been the portion of platform blew apart. Harry smirked.

"You realize that was against the rules? Oh well, I guess you just want me to end the duel?"

"Reducto!" Malfoy yelled.

"Vortichos!" Harry countered, twirling his wand between his fingers. A large black hole appeared in front of him and ate the redactor curse. Harry then concentrated on the air a few feet in front of Malfoy, causing the black hole to reopen and the curse to shoot out. Malfoy hadn't expected this at all and was unable to protect himself. He shielded his face with his arms.

"Protego!" Harry yelled, casting a shield in front of the Slytherin. The curse bounced harmlessly into the ward. Malfoy looked surprised. "Twitchy little ferret aren't you?" Harry pointed his wand at his rival.

BANG

"Ladies and gentleman, re-introducing into Hogwarts, Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!" Harry moved his wand up and down, causing the transfigured Malfoy to bounce. The crowd laughed hysterically and erupted in applause, even McClaggan was laughing uncontrollably. Harry jumped off the stage to loud cheers and made his way over to Parvati, who was smiling mischievously at him.

"I think I owe you something for that." She whispered in his ear, causing his grin to grow even wider. Suddenly he heard McClaggan's voice, but when he turned to address the professor he was speaking with another student by the stage.

"You look confused, Harry. I don't want to make you look like a fool in front of your girlfriend, so quit looking around, I'm speaking through your mind." Came the thick brogue. Harry concentrated on McClaggan before thinking.

"This isn't the best time to be in my head. But how are you doing this?"

"Long story, go hide in a closet and snog your girlfriend or something, its not like your going to be dueling again today." Harry chuckled to himself, but didn't question his professor as he led Parvati out of the classroom.

"The next match will be between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, concentrating hard on McClaggan once again.

"I hate you, Breannan. You know that don't you?"

"Who? Me? What ever did I do?" The Scot asked in a falsely innocent tone. "You didn't honestly think I was going to just let you walk out of my class to be alone with your girlfriend did you?" Harry looked at Parvati who looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, babe. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better, Mr. Potter."

Hermione and Ron squared off, giving each other a look that told Harry that they were about to release some pent up frustration. Harry wondered if McClaggan's trick was going to end up with one of his best friends in the hospital wing.

The duel began and Harry watched intently as Hermione and Ron fired spell after spell at each other. Neither of them bothered to move much, they planted their feet and simply tried to out magic the other. Ron used the same tactic he tried against Lavender and tried to simply overpower Hermione. Harry didn't think this strategy was such a good idea considering Hermione was just as powerful as him and knew a wider variety of spells. However, Harry thought, for the time being Ron was doing very well for himself.

"Stupefy!" The red head yelled.

"Protego!" Hermione countered. She quickly made a circular motion with her wand and jabbed the center while muttering something Harry didn't catch. A huge silver beam with streaks of gold shot out of her wand and bared down on Ron.

"Protego!" Ron yelled, but the spell was too strong, it broke Ron's shield and knocked him flat on his back.

"Accio Wand!" Hermione yelled, causing Ron's wand to fly into her outstretched hand. The duel was over.

The rest of the second round duels were nowhere near as interesting as the first two. Even though the DA members were still going strong they were just unable to match the skill of the trio. As a matter of fact the only DA member to lose to someone outside the club was Hannah Abbot, who was defeated by Ryan Johnson. Harry could see that the Slytherin wanted to make sure Hannah was ok, but was too afraid of blowing his cover. To everybody's surprise, with the exception of Harry, Neville defeated Blaise Zabini handily, disarming the Slytherin after just 2 minutes. Harry wondered if he went easy on Neville, knowing they were on the same side, but didn't share his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry whirled, surprised to hear McClaggan addressing him so formally. "Step into my office please." The Scot looked solemnly at Harry and motioned him inside. Harry wondered what was going on as he sat down in the chair opposite the desk. He looked around and saw all of the ancient celtic artifacts. In the past years the office had been decorated much differently. Last year Professor Umbridge had covered the room in pink frilly lace, the year before that Moody crammed the space full of dark detectors. In Harry's third year Remus was more likely to have some sort of fascinating dark creature, as opposed to the year before that when Gilderoy Lockharts hung pictures of himself all over the place. Finally, in Harry's first year under Professor Quirrell you would be more likely to see wards against vampires and werewolves. Harry was snapped out of his flashbacks by McClaggan.

"You should've seen your face, Harry." He said, smiling crookedly.

"I already told you I hated you. What is it with you playing tricks on me?"

"I'm in a good mood. Actually I figured out how you got through my ward the other day." Harry simply waited for him to continue. "But first, there is someone here that needs to speak with you." Harry followed McClaggan's gaze to a back door in the office. The door opened agonizingly slow. When it finally opened Mad Eye Moody was standing there.

"I was watching your duel, Potter." He started gruffly. He seemed upset even by Moody's standards. "You think you're damned funny pulling a stunt like that? Toying with an opponent? You know damned well that Malfoy could've done some real damage to you. Especially after his mother gets killed! He's looking for someone to take it out on, and you just gave him the perfect bloody opportunity!" Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't this. Before he could open his mouth to reply Moody continued, the auror was now just inches from Harry's face, even the magic eye was riveted on Harry. "It's the same stupidity that led you to the Department of Mysteries last year! It's the same stupidity that makes you think you could build an army behind Dumbledore's back! It's the same stupidity that is going to make you lose this war and get the rest of us killed!"

CRACK

Harry didn't remember standing up, but when he looked around he realized that not only was he on his feet, but he was standing over Moody, who was now flat on his back. Harry was absently rubbing the knuckles on his right hand. "Need to get that eye checked, Moody." He said venomously. "I would've thought you, of anyone, could see that coming." To Harry's surprise Moody didn't try to kill him, he looked at McClaggan, who had remained silent during the whole spectacle, nodded and gave a gnarled smile.

"I think you're right, Breannan. But we could do some other tests."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry spat.

"Harry this was a test. I told you that I thought I figured out what it was that allowed you to get through my magic barrier, and this proves it."

"Not completely it doesn't. We should know more. Potter, I hope you don't mind us giving you a few tests." Moody said, standing back up and rubbing his chin.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on first." Harry said, the emotion in his voice gone.

"Harry, magical wards and barriers don't affect you like they should."

"So?"

"So it means that magical restrictions don't seem to apply to you."

"You mean like underage magic?"

"No. I mean that you can do things you really shouldn't be able to do. You can walk through magical wards and barriers without thinking about it, and I bet you didn't even realize what you just did to Alastor, here?"

"I punched him…He deserved it!"

"We aren't accusing you, Harry. But you didn't just punch him, by the way that _was_ one hell of a punch. But I never even saw you move. One second you were standing there, the next Moody was halfway across the room on his back with you standing over him, rubbing your knuckles. So now we know you can move faster than you should be able to_ and_ you can walk through magical barriers."


	23. Apparating

**CHAPTER 23: Apparating**

"That doesn't make any sense. I couldn't get through the barrier at platform 9 ¾ in my second year. I should've been able to walk right through it if you are right." Harry said quickly, not sure why he didn't want to believe it was true.

"I thought about that, I spoke with Dumbledore and a few teachers, all of whom have noticed something strange lately. In our opinion something triggered this ability. Maybe it has something to do with your legilimency, maybe it has to do with your wandless magic, I honestly don't know. My suspicion is that the wandless magic you are able to use is not simply manifested inside you, but it is all around you. It opens barriers for you and makes you move faster. I just know that if we tried right now, you could probably walk through the platform 9 ¾ barrier."

"Wait. So just because I walked through your ward I'm immune to all these other barriers? Maybe your ward was weak, maybe the dementor did something to it-"

"And why does Dumbledore's office open to you when to everyone else it is a magical barrier? And why have you been able to master legilimency even without much training. The mind sets up magical barriers, strengthened by occlumency, however these barriers don't stand up to you, they allow you inside. I've never met someone that could open Dumbledore's mind like that when he was trying his best to hide a memory, and you've only had one or two lessons!"

"But, this just doesn't make sense!" Harry stammered.

"When I spoke with you yesterday inside your mind I was testing you. I have had considerable practice with telepathy, you've never even thought about it. Yet you were able to beak through my mental barriers to speak with me, much like breaking down mental barriers to read people's minds."

"But what about the room at the Department of Mysteries?" I tried to get in this year, after these so called powers showed up, and I still couldn't get in!" Harry said quickly, not really sure why he didn't want this news to be true.

"There are two explanations that I can think of for that. First, the magic sealing that door is such that it cannot be broken by anyone until the correct time. This would mean that there are limits to your special ability. Another possible explanation is that your powers had not truly developed when you attempted your incursion." The Scot said pensively. When Harry didn't respond he began speaking again. "Dumbledore and I have decided that your apparition lessons should commence before the holiday break. You will meet Dumbledore by the whomping willow tonight at seven o'clock, wear your invisibility cloak." He signaled for Harry to leave, but as the Gryffindor turned the doorknob his professor called, "By the way, please don't tell anyone that you will be learning to apparate. And don't tell anyone about this special ability, not even your friends."

That night Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and marauders map, tools that he was surprised hadn't seen much action so far this year. He made his way out of the Gryffindor common room slowly, making sure he didn't knock into anyone or anything and alert them to his presence. He climbed out the portrait hole and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map came to life, giving him a detailed sketch of Hogwart's grounds. He could see Dumbledore leaving his office, presumably to meet with Harry. Snape was in the dungeons, Filch was in his office, and most of the other teachers were in the great hall. Harry cleared the map and hustled out onto the grounds to the whomping willow. As he ran through the field he remembered how Sirius, as Padfoot, had jumped on Ron and dragged him through the passageway to the shrieking shack. When Harry and Hermione followed they learned of the whole truth behind Harry's parent's murders. Then Snape ruined it all…

"Good evening, Harry." Harry began to respond to when he realized he was still wearing his invisibility cloak.

"How do you do that, professor?" He asked, pulling the silvery cloak off and stuffing it into a bag.

"The same way you sense things, perhaps. However, how I know it is you will be a story for another time. Follow me." Dumbledore spun and pointed his wand at the Whomping willow. A jet of red sparks shot out and hit the button, stopping the willow's branches from attacking. They made their way into the secret passageway leading to the shrieking shack. Harry was, again, reminded of Sirius, but was snapped out of his thoughts when he came to a large, well furnished room. Dumbledore saw the surprise in his eyes.

"I believed that without a werewolf inhabiting this house it should be cleaned up a bit. It makes an excellent getaway, you know." He said, eyes twinkling. Harry wondered whether that information was innocent or a suggestion. "If you would take a seat I would like to start by explaining apparition to you." Harry took a seat at the foot of the large bed. It was quite comfortable and the white quilt seemed to wrap around him to keep him warm. "I should warn you not to get too comfortable, that bed has a way of making sure it's occupants fall asleep." He said, his eyes now sparkling and a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Harry realized what he was implying and blushed. "As I was saying…Apparition is the art of transporting yourself from one place to another without the use of your wand. I should think that with your ability to use wandless magic it should come easily. All you really need to do is, like in occlumency, clear your mind. However, instead of placing whatever memory you wish to be viewed there, you must put the name or picture of wherever it is you wish to go. The stronger your sense for where your destination is the easier apparating will be. If you have absolutely no idea where you are or where you are going it will not work."

Harry nodded, reflecting on this. "So how do you apparate somewhere you've never been to before?"

"I should clarify. You need to know the exact place of your destination, such as thinking 'the burrow, kitchen, on the table.' But you need not have a picture in your head. You _will_ however, need an idea of where the burrow is. The stronger the wizard the less precise the knowledge needs to be, I assume you will not need to be very precise at all."

"What about the bit about knowing where you are?"

"Well it is very difficult to disapparate from a place if you have no idea where that place is. Apparition has two parts to it, appearing and disappearing. You must know where you are to disappear, and where you want to appear." Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. "It is not nearly as difficult as I make it sound, Harry. Why don't we just start and I'll make corrections as we go along? We will begin with something easy. You know you are in the shrieking shack, in Hogsmeade, and I wasn't you to apparate from the bed you are sitting on to the chair in the corner." Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He pictured where he was, then dissolved that picture and thought about the chair in the background.

CRACK

Harry had his wand out and was spinning around looking for whoever made that noise when he realized that he wasn't sitting on the bed anymore, he was in the corner by the chair; he had made that noise.

"Well done, Harry. Well done, indeed." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. They continued this for a while longer until Harry had apparating within the Shrieking Shack down to a science. "I believe it is time for us to leave the Shrieking Shack and for you to return to Gryffindor Tower." Harry wondered why he hadn't simply said get to bed and emphasized the names so much. Then, Harry saw Dumbledore whip around, his wand leveled at him. The first thing in Harry's head was what Dumbledore had just said, he never had time to reach for his wand when…

CRACK

Harry was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor Common room on the couch by the fire. Harry smiled, comprehension dawning on his face. He quickly apparated back to the shrieking Shack and found Dumbledore sitting on the end of the bed.

"Why Harry, wherever did you go?" Dumbledore said with mock innocence.

"I wondered why you made such a big deal of naming the places we were and where you wanted me to go. You planned that didn't you?" Harry didn't need the Headmaster to respond to know he was right. "So this was part of McClaggan's test? He wanted to see if I could break that particular barrier?"

"That was a twofold experiment. Yes, I, well that is to say we, wanted to see if your magic would allow you to break through that particular barrier. I also wanted to test your longer distance apparition, as it can be much more difficult. However, I did not wish to send you out into the open where anyone could see you appear."

"You were afraid I was going to apparate into Voldemort's lair?" Harry said sarcastically.

"More afraid that you'll end up being seen and everyone will know that you've been apparating; illegally, if I may add."

"Point taken." Harry replied.

"I will speak with my contacts at the ministry to see what I can do about setting up an apparition test. I will speak directly to Madame Bones, if she cannot promise me that the records will be hidden than we must simply continue without their knowledge."

"I won't tell Hermione you said that."

"I would have to thank you. As much as I respect Miss Granger she does seem to have the temper of Mrs. Weasley, doesn't she?"

"I won't tell _either_ of them you said that." Dumbledore simply laughed. "I think I've had a bad influence on you, professor. First you go around breaking the rules and now you make a fool of yourself talking about women. I'm so proud." Harry said, wiping away an imaginary tear. Dumbledore shook his head with mock grief.

"Believe me, Harry. I was a troublemaker long before your parents were troublemakers."

"You mean my dad?"

"Well, your dad was a troublemaker, yes. But once your mother and he began dating she began helping them. I can remember the day quite clearly, the day the marauders recruited another brilliant and logical mind is not a day I will forget anytime soon." Harry thought about this for a minute.

"What were my parents really like at school? I've heard mixed emotions about my dad, and I've heard nothing at all about my mum. What were they like?"

"Aside from their magical brilliance, I assume?" Harry nodded. "I had the…I'm not sure whether I should call it fortunate or unfortunate opportunity to spend some time with your parents. Back when I taught at Hogwarts I was Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor House, so I spent quite a bit of time looking after your parents and their friends. They were so full of life that whenever I caught them breaking a school rule I didn't have the heart to punish them. Sure, I gave them detentions, but some of the things they did would have gotten other students expelled. I assume that is one problem Professor Snape always had with both you and your father, you had clearance to cause mayhem." Dumbledore leaned back and steepled his fingers. "Your mother and father were two of my favorite students…ever. They were quite clearly in love, but never abandoned their friends. They were two of the most loyal people I have ever had the priveledge of knowing. I spent a good deal of time with them just after their graduation as well, they worked for me in the first Order. As a matter of fact they were the reason the whole thing began. They were afraid that if anything happened to them nobody would be able to look after you."

"Because I was so important?"

"Because they loved you. Everybody loved you, Harry. You should've seen the way your parents and their friends played with you just after you were born, Sirius especially. I swear he could spend hours just tossing you up in the air and listening to you giggle. Lily teased him endlessly for it, he was such a macho man and a charmer at school, but he absolutely melted when he saw you." Harry barely realized a tear running down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away before it reached his chin. Dumbledore's eyes seemed filled with tears as well.

"Thank you." Harry stammered. The emotion conveyed in those two simple words was enough for Dumbledore; with a loud CRACK Harry dissaparated.


	24. The Dueling Tournament Qualifications

**CHAPTER 24: The Dueling Tournament Qualifications**

Harry didn't tell anyone where he was the previous night. When Ron asked him he simply said he took a walk. They both knew it was a lie but Ron didn't push it. After a quick breakfast Harry and Hermione started going over who they thought they would be facing in the next round of the tournament. Harry tried to sound confident but was afraid that he'd have to duel Hermione, it wasn't that he didn't want to duel a friend, it was more that he didn't want to duel such a smart friend. Finally, it was time to get down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Welcome, everyone, to the semifinals of the sixth year qualification tournament! Our final four competitors are Harry Potter," there was a blast of applause from the crowd. "Hermione Granger," another blast of applause, not quite as much as Harry had received though. "Blaise Zabini," the Slytherins cheered loudly for the first time, Harry hid a grin as he looked over at his new friend. "And last, but not least, Neville Longbottom!" Neville received the loudest round of applause yet, making him blush. Harry had almost forgot about Neville, who continued to breeze through the tournament after defeating Goyle. Neville had received a boost of confidence after buying a new wand over the summer. He still kept the broken pieces of his father's wand, but this one seemed to work much better for him.

"The first match will be between Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter!" The two boys made their way up to the platform. "Gentlemen, you know the rules. No fatal curses, everything else is game." The two bowed to each other before beginning.

"Stupefy!"

"Respinga!" Harry countered. A large wall of what looked like a spider web formed in front of him. When the jet of red light struck it the web simply engulfed it and disappeared. Harry waved his wand and summoned a stone, which he then transfigured into a large shield. Blaise threw a variety of curses at it, all of which died against the rock shield. "Silencio!" Harry yelled, but the Slytherin saw it coming and rolled out of the way.

"Reducto!" He yelled, pointing at Harry's shield. The jet of light struck the edge of the stone shield and took a chip out of it. Blaise's eyes lit up. "ZERSTOREN!" He yelled, mimicking Malfoy's spell. As soon as Harry heard it he knew his rock shield wouldn't hold against the amplified reductor curse. He rolled out of the way before his shield exploded into a cloud of dust. Harry stayed in a crouch, trying to sense where his opponent was in the cloud. He heard a tentative step and pointed his wand in that direction. "Stupefy!" Harry heard a muffled cry and then a body hitting the floor in a heap. He just hoped he didn't hurt the Slytherin, it wouldn't do to be putting his new allies in the hospital wing. "Accio Wand!" Harry reached out his hand to catch the wand, but nothing came. Harry realized that he had been tricked, he hadn't his Blaise with that stunner, the Slytherin had faked it.

"Stupefy!" Harry heard the voice from inside the cloud and immediately conjured a shield.

"Vento!" Harry yelled, creating a blast of wind that cleared the area. Harry looked around and saw that Blaise was lying on his back after getting knocked over by the gust. Harry vast a stunning spell but the Slytherin rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. "Lashio!" Harry yelled as a whip popped out of the tip of his wand. It wrapped itself around Zabini's ankles, but instead of falling down and rolling he fought to keep his balance. Harry took advantage and cast another stunning spell which struck the Slytherin square in the chest. "Accio wand!" Harry yelled. This time the wand shot out of the stunned boy's grasp and into Harry's outstretched arm.

"Well done! I see Mr. Potter finally faced a worthy opponent." McClaggan smiled at Harry, who looked into the crowd to see that Malfoy wasn't there. "The next match is between Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger."

Harry felt bad that he had to fight his newfound ally, but had no idea what Hermione and Neville were thinking. He knew Neville had gotten very good, but couldn't see how he would be able to pull off a victory against Hermione, she was just too smart.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Silencio!" Neville yelled so fast that he almost took Hermione by surprise. Instead of trying to summon a shield she just dove out of the way, an odd move for Hermione. She usually relied on her cleverness and not her physical reactions. Harry realized that this could turn out to be a very interesting duel.

"Icius!" Hermione yelled, causing a bolt of ice to shoot at Neville's feet. It struck him before he had any time to react after his first rapid fire attack. Neville's feet were now frozen to the floor.

"Fuertas." He said calmly. A ball of fire shot out of his wand and melted the ice around his feet. He freed himself with just enough time to dive out of the way of Hermione's stunner.

"Lashio!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. The whip shot out of his wand, but Hermione was ready.

"Bolla!" She yelled, creating a giant bubble around her that protected her from Neville's attack. The whip wrapped around the bubble, but disintegrated before causing any damage to it.

"Vento!" Hermione yelled, creating a blast of wind.

"Vivo Rochia!" Neville pointed his wand towards the ground. Just before Hermione's gust of wind reached him a golem emerged from the ground. The wind hit the rock being, but didn't cause much damage. The golem approached Hermione slowly, lifting it's arms as if to hit her.

"Reducto!" The jet of energy hit the golem in the right shoulder, blowing off its right arm and spinning the creature. "Zerstoren!" This spell did the trick. The golem exploded into chunks of rock, which were promptly sucked back into the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled, trying to take advantage of the fact that Hermione hadn't returned her attention to him yet.

"Protego!" She yelled, causing Neville's beam to shoot back at him. "Lashio!" Neville dove out of the way of his own jinx before leveling his wand at the whip and muttering "diffindo." The whip broke apart.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled. Neville waved his wand back and forth quickly.

"Riffleta!" Neville yelled. A concave mirror appeared in front of Neville. The beam of light struck the mirror and split into two. Both beams shot back at Hermione, who summoned a shield. Unfortunately, the two beams were coming in at different angles. One beam hit her shield while the other struck her shoulder. She crumpled to the floor. "Accio Wand!" He yelled, grabbing the wand as it zoomed towards him.

"Well done, Neville!" McClaggan called above the roar of the crowd. "That was the best duel as of yet!" Neville was torn between looking pleased with himself and upset that he had cast a spell on one of his best friends. "Ennervate." McClaggan muttered, sensing the student's anxiety. Hermione got to her feet and looked around, confused for a second.

"Neville, that was fantastic!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "You really have improved!" Neville blushed, but Harry wasn't sure if that was because of the compliments or the hug.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you would allow me to speak with the finalists for just one minute…" The crowd went quiet and Harry walked forward. "I wanted to let you know that we have some time left in class and we could have the finals right now, but I wanted to make sure you aren't too tired."

"I'm fine." Neville said quickly. McClaggan looked at him strangely, "well it's not like death eaters are going to make sure I'm in good enough shape to duel, are they?" The Scot turned to Harry.

"I see that you really are a good teacher." Before Harry could object he continued. "If you feel up to it we will proceed." Harry couldn't back out after Neville's quick agreement. He nodded. "Excellent." McClaggan turned to the now silent audience. "I have a treat for you all today. We will finish the sixth year qualification tournament now, both finalists are ready." The crowd roared. "For the finals the rules remain the same, however, you will not be dueling on this platform. Follow me." McClaggan swept out of the classroom.

Harry wondered where they were going as he and Neville followed closely at their Professor's heels, then it dawned on him. They were heading towards the Great Hall, and it was lunch time. They would be dueling in front of the whole school. Harry looked at Neville, who, judging by his blanched face, must have just came to the same conclusion.

"Just don't humiliate me, ok?" Harry said, trying to breathe some life into his friend, it didn't work. Neville gave a half hearted smile and went back to looking nervous. Harry realized that this was the first time Neville was in the spotlight. Harry had grown accustomed to it over the years, and although he didn't like it, it didn't bother him nearly as much as it used to. Neville was feeling like Harry had been in his first year.

When McClaggan reached the large double doors leading into the Great Hall he turned around and smiled. "The finals for each year will be held here, in front of the whole school. This way the champion from each year will be able to see what his opponent's tendencies are. A large part of dueling is knowing what to expect." Harry agreed with that, the only reason he survived his fourth year was because Moody had showed him the unforgiveable curses.

McClaggan pushed the doors open and led the way into the crowded hall. As Harry and Neville walked in there was a round of applause, the Gryffindor table, however, was going crazy. Harry looked around and saw that Fred and George were sitting at the table smiling at him. Fred gave him a thumbs up while George pantomimed being hung by a noose. Harry could only laugh.

"Hem Hem." Harry froze. "I can't believe that still works." A smiling Professor McGonagall said, sitting back down and motioning towards Dumbledore.

"Welcome, all, to the finals of the sixth year dueling tournament. The winner of this duel will enter into a school tournament with one representative from each grade. To make sure the competition is even years one through three will be in a different tournament than the older students. Now, without further delay, I give you Breannan McClaggan."

"As you all know the rules of this tournament are simple, no fatal curses. Now, if you would all be so kind to stand up…" He looked around the room to make sure nobody remained in their seats. With a wave of his wand the tables disappeared. "If you would all make your way towards the walls I will explain the few changes I have made." The students began moving. "I've decided that due to the size and importance of this match, the duel should take place in a larger area. Therefore the duelists will have most of the Great Hall to their disposal. They will be able to move almost to the wall and up as high as the ceiling. We will cast a ward by the walls to make sure no stray spells hit the audience."

Harry and Neville stood in the center of the near empty Great Hall. The walls were lined with students, giving them enough room to do anything that Harry could possibly imagine.

When McClaggan had finished the wards he signaled for Harry and Neville to draw their wands.

"Stupefy!"

"Respinga!" Harry countered. He dove out of the way of the ice beam Neville shot his way. Harry was trying to think strategically, but the thought that he was in the great hall and in front of the entire school kept coming into his mind. He wanted to do something big and impressive. He leveled his wand at Neville and yelled "Vur Fengsel!" A jet of fire shot from his wand and formed a cage around Neville. Neville quickly tried to douse the flames. Harry was expecting that Neville would take his attention away and took the opportunity to point his wand at himself and transfigure his back into a pair of Thestral wings. He took off and was high in the air before Neville got out of his prison.

Harry began to rain down curses and jinxes from above as Neville did everything he could to deflect them.

"Vento!" Harry was caught off guard by Neville's spell, which didn't hit him but made it nearly impossible to fly straight.

"Icius!" Harry yelled, freezing Neville's feet to the floor. Harry then took away the thestral wings, which were just making it harder for Harry to regain control of his descent. He then pointed his wand at himself again and whispered, "wingardium leviosa." Harry controlled his fall the floor and set himself on his feet just as Neville finished melting the ice around his feet.

"Lashio!" Neville yelled, but Harry was ready. Instead of defending himself he dove out of the way, allowing Neville to maintain the whip. Harry quietly summoned a large piece of wood and waited for Neville to attack again. When Neville cracked the whip Harry spun and allowed the whip to wrap around the two by four he was holding. With a big tug Harry yanked the whip out of Neville's hand. As soon as tit left Neville's hand it returned to its wand form. Harry watched as it arced gracefully from Neville's hand, but before he could retrieve it he felt a crash against his jaw. He stumbled backwards, and when he got up he saw Neville picking up his wand. He realized that while he had been watching where the wand was going Neville had acted quickly and threw a punch to knock him off balance.

"Fuertas!" Neville screamed.

"Aqueous!" Harry yelled, a jet of water shot out of his wand, put out Neville's fireball, and continued towards him.

"Icius!" Neville hadn't tried to dodge the spell, he sent an icicle at Harry's jet of water which froze it and threw it back at Harry. Harry was impressed with Neville's quick thinking, but melted the ice without a problem. Suddenly Harry was struck with an idea. Neville would probably use the shield he had used to defeat Hermione, if Harry could make him use it he could win.

"Stupefy!" He yelled, mimicking Hermione's last move. As Harry expected Neville summoned his mirror shield, splitting the beam into two and reflecting it towards Harry. Harry spun his wand in his fingers.

"Vortichos!" He yelled, causing the black hole to open and swallow both of the beams of red light. Harry leveled his wand and pointed once in front and once behind Neville. Neville saw the black hole open in front of him, and summoned a shield to protect himself, but he didn't see the hole open behind him. Neville crumpled as it struck him. "Accio Wand!" Neville's wand sped into Harry's outstretched hand.


	25. The New members

**CHAPTER 25: The New Members**

Harry suddenly realized that he was still in the Great Hall being watched by the whole school. He had been concentrating so intently on his duel that after the initial thoughts he had completely forgotten. And now, as he looked around, the whole school was screaming for him, everyone except the Slytherins of course. Harry's eye was caught by Blaise Zabini who gave him a small smile before going back to glaring. Samantha and Ryan Johnson followed suit. After the wards were down Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws came rushing up to both Harry and Neville, wringing their hands and offering compliments. Harry was pleased to see Neville receiving so much attention, he deserved it.

"Well done! We now have our sixth year champion! As a warning, during tomorrow's lunch we will have the fifth year finals between Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey." Harry almost broke out laughing. As good as Colin had gotten during the DA, he was no match for Ginny. "For now, however, I believe that the headmaster has an announcement to make." At this Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall went silent.

"Today I am pleased to announce that this year we will be having a Christmas ball. It was brought to my attention that we have been frightfully ignorant of the holidays." He glanced at Breannan. "Madame Malkin has agreed to come and fit whoever needs new dress robes. She will be coming every weekend until the ball, dates will be posted in your house common rooms letting you know when she will be taking care of your grade. Now, I'm sure after that duel it will be quite difficult to return to class, so you may have the afternoon off." The crowd cheered almost as loudly as they did after the duel ended. Over the din, however, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice in the back of his head. _I'd like to see you in my office for a moment, Harry._ Harry looked up and nodded to the headmaster before making his way to the office.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and walked a few steps down a deserted hallway. After making sure nobody was around he disapparated with a loud crack.

"You just can't help it, can you, Harry?" Remus asked when Harry appeared in his office. Harry just grinned. "I know that grin, Harry. Your father and Sirius had the same grin when they were doing something they knew they shouldn't be doing." Before Harry had time to answer Dumbledore walked into the office. He sat down behind the desk and looked at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I just hope you were more careful than your father was when he did something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He got caught more times than I can remember, he just knew I wasn't going to punish him." Harry smiled as he remembered his discussion with the headmaster the previous night. "I don't want to keep you too long, as their will probably be quite a celebration in Gryffindor Tower tonight. However I would like to discuss something with you." Harry waited for him to continue. "Your new members of my army-"

"I trust them. I used Legilimency and saw that they all hate Malfoy. I guess I could've been fooled but I think having a few trustworthy Slytherins with us is worth the risk of having a spy in the DA. Its not like we are doing anything terribly important as of yet."

"I couldn't agree more. All I wanted to say is that I believe you chose wisely. I wanted to ask you whether or not you are willing to admit them fully into your club yet. You could work with them separately for a while…"

"I could, but it would be a mistake. The longer I work with them behind my friend's back the more it will hurt them when they do find out." He said with a slight edge to his voice. "It'll also give them more of a chance to find out before I can say anything." Dumbledore smiled.

"I couldn't agree more, Harry. I see that Professor McClaggan was correct when he told me of your amazing ability to adapt and learn from your and other people's mistakes. Now get to your party, I have some things to discuss with your old Professor."

On the way to Gryffindor Tower Harry considered how he would break the news about the Slytherins to the rest of the DA. The problem was that having that many people know a secret is a liability. Harry didn't feel so angry at Dumbledore's choices anymore. He decided that he would tell his friends first, the people he knew he could trust. After the celebration was over he would take Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Neville, and Ginny aside and let them know. But first it was time for the party.

Without realizing it Harry's feet had carried him straight through the portrait hole, which had swung open at the sight of him. Harry wasn't sure if this was because of his special ability or because the Fat Lady was expecting him.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Oh, Hey, Dennis." He mumbled as he brushed past the kid. All of a sudden Harry stopped and whirled around. "Do you know where Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Parvati are?" Dennis raised his eyebrows but recovered quickly.

"Yea!" He said excitedly, whipping his head in the direction of the empty couch. "Well, they were their a few minutes ago." He finished with a disappointed look.

"Thanks a lot, if you happen to see them can you ask them to come up into my dorm room?"

Harry sped up the stairs, leaving a slightly confused Dennis in his wake. He sat down on his bed and thought about the best way to broach the subject, but didn't get far before the door burst open and the group walked in.

"Watsup, mate?" Ron asked, a look of curiosity mingled with urgency in his eyes. Harry suddenly realized that the last time he called a secret meeting was to announce his plan about killing death eaters, he almost laughed.

"Nothing as important as last time." The five friends let out a sigh of relief. Harry broke into a grin. "What did you think I was going to tell you? That I was leaving to fight Voldemort one on one?"

"The thought had crossed our minds." Neville responded sheepishly, his gaze fixed on his feet.

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys much longer, Parvati and I have to make some plans for the ball," Parvati's head jerked up, she had a huge grin and her eyes seemed to grow as if she were about to say 'awwww'. "So I'll get right down to it. I've recruited three Slytherins to work with us in the DA." Harry looked around, waiting to get yelled at for his stupidity.

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry!" Hermione was the first to speak, and seeing that he got the idea from her he knew she would be happy.

"I don't know about that, mate," Ron murmered, his eyes darting around the room.

"Look at it this way, we aren't doing anything important aside from learning some spells, so the risk of having a spy in the DA is much less than the rewards for having three spies in the Slytherin common room. Also, I checked them out as…thoroughly as possible. I believe we can trust them."

"Who?"

"Samantha and Ryan Johnson, and Blaise Zabini."

"They don't seem like they sympathize with us, they never miss a chance to make fun of us!" Ron exclaimed, his ego had never really recovered from the 'Weasley is our King' incident.

"It's perfect actually. It would be too obvious if they acted like they liked us, they wouldn't exactly be trusted by other Slytherins, would they?" Ginny exclaimed, almost like a light went off in her head. The rest of the group fell into an awkward silence.

"Well, if there are no objections than I'll let the rest of the DA know. I have to start preparing for this Christmas ball, and Ginny has to duel tomorrow so everyone get out of my room." Harry watched everyone's faces as they looked up in surprise.

"Hey mate, you may be the boy-who-lived but this is our room too." Ron said with a smile. Harry tossed a pillow and hit him square in the face.

"Fine, you guys can stay here, Parvati and I will find somewhere else." Harry said mischievously before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and leading her out of the dormitory.

"Where are we going, Harry?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a smirk. "Let's just say I'm making up for the day I dueled Malfoy." Parvati broke into a huge grin.

Harry led the way out onto the grounds and towards the whomping willow. As he approached the tree Parvati held back. "Where are you going, Harry? I've heard that tree attacks people who get near it!" Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled.

"Trust me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said softly. Parvati looked at him skeptically at first, but then submitted to following him. Harry stopped just outside the reach of the branches and reached for his wand. He aimed carefully for the knot in the trunk and shot sparks out of the end of his wand, the branches immediately stopped moving.

"Wow. How'd you know about this, Mr. Potter?" She asked, sounding impressed.

"That, Miss Patil, is a secret." He took her hand once more and led her into the secret passageway and into the shrieking shack. She looked around the room, her eyes lingering for a moment on the large, comfortable looking bed.

"This is incredible, where are we?" Harry had been waiting for her to ask this.

"You are now in the most haunted house in all of Britain." Parvati's eyes went wide with fear. She crept closer to Harry as she peered around the room.

"It's not actually haunted, Parvati. When Lupin came to school he had to come down here during the full moon, back in his day their was no wolfsbane potion. Come to think of it in his day this place wasn't nearly as well furnished, the only things in here were scratch marks." Parvati gasped. "So how would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me, Parvati?" The question took the girl by surprise, but she quickly recovered, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. She didn't pull back all the way afterwards and whispered in his ear.

"I thought you would never ask. I need to talk to Madame Malkin about our dress robes though."

"You heard Dumbledore, she is going to come visit us. We'll see her when she comes." Parvati just sighed and shook her head.

"I like to do these things right, Harry Potter. I know Madame Malkin very well, I suspect I'm one of her best customers. I believe she will take a custom order from me."

"I don't have to try anything on, do I?" Harry asked nervously, Parvati just laughed.

"No, I know about what size you are, plus Madame Malkin will have your size on record from your last purchase." Harry thought about it for a second before just shrugging.

"Makes sense to me." Parvati smiled and leaned in close again.

"So now that we have that taken care of, there is still the matter of you making it up to me for not spending time with me after your duel with Malfoy." Harry just smiled, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her. They stood their kissing for a few minutes before laying down on the bed, seconds later they were holding onto each other in a peaceful sleep.


	26. The Dueling Qualifiers

**CHAPTER 26: The Dueling Qualifiers**

Harry dreamt that he was flying. He could feel the wind going through his hair as he soared through the pitch black night sky. Then he landed with a thump. Wide awake Harry looked quickly around the room to get his bearings, what he saw surprised him. He remembered falling asleep with Parvati in the shrieking shack, but he had no idea how he got onto the floor halfway across the room. He looked back at the bed and saw Parvati sleeping comfortably.

He made his way over to her side of the bed and gave her a soft kiss on the lips to wake her up. She smiled, her eyes still closed, after Harry pulled back. Seconds later she was awake.

"Morning sunshine, it's time to get up." Harry said quietly. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" Harry looked around for a clock but didn't see one.

"Er- I have no idea, I kind of just woke up." She gave him a strange look before getting out of bed.

"Harry…how are we supposed to get back to the Gryffindor common room without anyone seeing us?" He hadn't thought about that and realized it could be a serious problem if he got caught waking up in the same room with his girlfriend.

"I have an idea. Just trust me." Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and knocked her over the head with it.

"OW! What the hell was that-" She started before feeling the tingling sensation creeping down her body. She looked at her hands and realized she couldn't see them.

"Disillusionment Charm." Harry said simply. "I'll see you back at the common room. Just don't walk into anyone, remember you're invisible." Harry smiled at where he thought his girlfriend was before turning and walking out of the room.

It was the last day before vacation, so even Professor McGonagall had trouble teaching. Harry considered going to Professor Dumbledore to ask about the magic properties of that bed, but realized how bad that might sound. 'Me and Parvati were sleeping together and I'm not sure how I ended up on the floor.' No, he would just try to figure it out for himself.

Harry made his way from potions, which was turning into a good class now that he knew the material and Snape wasn't picking on him, to the Great Hall for lunch and Ginny's duel. He sat down between Parvati and a very anxious looking Ginny.

"You'll be fine, Gin. After you win just remember one thing."

"What's that?" She asked with a confused expression.

"That I taught you everything you know." He replied with a smile and a wink.

"Yea right, ok." She shot back, punching him playfully in the arm.

"You've got to stop hitting me like that. You are way too accurate and way too strong for this. I think my arms are going soft from the constant blows." Parvati turned to whisper to Harry as he said this.

"When you were holding me last night your arms didn't seem soft at all. All that sword training has made u pretty tough." She whispered seductively as she played one finger around his chest muscles.

BANG

Harry turned with the rest of the great hall to see the commotion at the doors.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE RETURNED!" Cried a magically enhanced voice. Harry saw too teens with flaming red hair standing in the doorway. Both were wearing new suits complete with dragon hide boots. The Great Hall broke out into applause as Fred and George walked in and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Fred winked at Harry.

"We couldn't miss our baby sister dueling in the big tournament could we?" Harry laughed but Ginny's face went dark again.

"Shut up, you two." This made Fred and George laugh uncontrollably as they sat down.

"Hem Hem."

Everyone in the Great Hall looked up at the teacher's table with shocked expressions. Professor McGonagall stood there with a wide smile on her face. Dumbledore sat next to her, laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe it still works." McGonagall said happily before turning it over to Dumbledore.

_I think you've rubbed off on her, Harry._ Dumbledore's voice rang in the back of Harry's head, who just grinned at the headmaster.

"If everyone would please stand up I shall move the tables in preparation for today's main event!" The sound of hundreds of chairs being pushed back swept throughout the room, but Harry noticed that Fred and George hadn't gotten off their chairs, they had stood up on top of them. When Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables and chairs flew to the side of the room Fred and George went flying with them, moving their arms like they were surfing on the chairs. The whole audience applauded when the two landed safely next to the far wall, even McGonagall broke into a smile.

McClaggan and Dumbledore roamed the Great Hall putting up the wards to protect the observers from missed spells. Harry watched intently as they did this, trying to pick up how, exactly, a ward is created. Ginny and Colin made their way to the middle of the room where they stood and stared at the onlookers with wide, shocked eyes.

"This is the fifth year final of the qualifications round!" McClaggan yelled in his thick brogue. "If the two duelists are ready then let's begin!"

Ginny and Colin bowed to each other and then started firing rapid fire spells at each other. Ginny just missed Colin with a stunner as he dove sideways and rolled. This gave her enough time to point her wand at herself and yell "Augmentus Speed." Ginny became a blur as she ran around the room firing spells at Colin. To his credit Colin was able to duck and dive out of the way of most of the spells. Harry wondered if the speed charm hurt her accuracy.

"ICIUS!" Colin yelled as he spun in a circle. He sent a jet of ice all around him, freezing the ground in a large circle. As soon as Ginny ran over one of those spots she slipped and slid against the ward. She got up shakily as Colin fired a stunner at her. She was just able to stumble out of the way. As she tried to regain her bearings she fired off a barrage of random spells, trying to keep Colin moving long enough to recover. Fortunately Colin didn't use a shield spell and her ploy worked.

"Fuertas!" She yelled, melting the ring of ice. "Lashio!" The whip shot out of her wand and wrapped around Colin's ankle. As she tried to pull him off his feet he fired a jelly legs jinx at her, causing her to lose her balance. She fell backwards, pulling the whip away and knocking Colin off his feet. "Finite Incantatem." Her legs stopped moving wildly just as Colin got back to his feet.

Once again the two students squared off. Both had shown some impressive power and quickness, but Harry knew they seriously lacked in defensive spells and creativity. They were basically stuck firing spells and dodging, neither would present much of a problem for him if he were to duel the winner.

"STUPEFY ANDROMEDUS!" Ginny yelled, pointing her wand in the air. Jets of red light began shooting from the ceiling, landing all around a diving Colin. Finally Colin summoned a shield charm and held it over his head. Unfortunately for him, this left his entire front open to Ginny's bat-bogey hex. Ginny brought her wand down, ending the barrage, to throw the hex at him. As soon as the spell struck he dropped his wand and grabbed his face. "Finite Incantatem!" Ginny yelled quickly, reversing the spell's effect so it wouldn't embarrass the other Gryffindor. When Colin was cured she summoned his wand, ending the match.

The entire Great Hall erupted in applause and crowded into the center of the room to congratulate the duelists. Harry could see Ron, Fred, and George lifting Ginny into the air and parading her out into the hall. She met Harry's eyes briefly before blushing and turning away. Harry smiled, silently thanking God that it hadn't happened to him. He felt right at home in the cheering mass of students as opposed to his usual place in front of them.

"WELL DONE!" Cried McClaggan over the shouts of the crowd. "It seems we have found our fifth year champion, even if she is currently being marched around the castle. Tomorrow, as you all know, is the first day of vacation." The students once again cheered loudly, but McClaggan held his hands up to silence them. "It will also be the seventh year final duel between Cho Chang and Roger Davies."

Harry and Parvati made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor Common room. When they reached the fat lady the portrait swung itself open and allowed them in before Harry could speak the password.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, Harry." She whispered in his ear as they sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" Parvati just laughed at him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"No, I guess not." He responded downtrodden. Then his face lit up. "How about a hint? That wouldn't ruin the surprise." She fell back onto the couch in exasperation.

"You're lucky I like you so much, Potter. Fine, here's your hint. I'm going to help you with something that I don't think you can do by yourself." Harry's jaw dropped open.

"What kind of hint is that? Come on, Parvati, now I'm just more curious!"

"I know, that was the point." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Harry groaned as his girlfriend disappeared into her room.

Harry awoke the next day with the surprise on his mind. It hadn't occurred to him at the time that he could have used his skills at legilimency to figure it out, but was almost grateful that he hadn't thought about breaking into his girlfriend's mind. He shot out of bed and made his way into the empty common room. He sat patiently on the couch for about half an hour, before his curiosity overcame him.

He walked towards the stairs leading up to the girls dormitory and wondered whether he should take the step. He had the feeling that he would be able to get up the stairs, but wasn't entirely sure. He was also afraid that when and if he got into the dormitory the girls would hate him for going inside. He put his hand on the banister, debating with himself whether he should move his feet.

"Can I help you with something, Harry?" Harry jumped back from the stairs and looked up at his girlfriend who was smiling down at him from the top of the stairs. "You must be very curious about this surprise…Did your curiosity make you forget that you couldn't walk up these stairs?" Harry smiled at her sweetly before bounding up the steps two at a time.

"You were saying?" He asked sweetly before kissing her on the lips. "Good morning, sunshine." Parvati's eyes went wide.

"How'd you do that?" She demanded; Harry just looked at her mischievously.

"It's a surprise!" She pushed him jokingly, but Harry was unbalanced and began to fall down the stairs. Before he fell he swung his feet over his head and did a flip. He landed somewhat awkwardly on one of the middle steps. He frantically waved his arms, trying to regain his balance. As he began to fall again he caught the banister with his right hand. He caught himself as he came parallel with the ground. Wondering how he could possibly get out of this position he saw Parvati looking at him in shock.

"What the…How'd you…" She stammered.

"Hold on a sec." He pulled hard on the banister and lifted himself off of his feet, as he shot into the air he twisted his body and landed with both feet on top of the railing. As soon as he landed he slid down, keeping the rail in the arches of his feet and impersonating a surfer from one of Dudley's old movies. He landed softly on his feet at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at his girlfriend, smiling. "I've had a lot of strength and flexibility training." Harry said simply, telling only part of the truth. She made her way down the stairs carefully, keeping her eyes on Harry as if he were about to do something crazy.

"So you were about to come and wake me up to find out about this surprise?"

"Yep, that was the idea."

"Were you sitting on the couch waiting wondering about the secret?" Harry nodded, his mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out where his girlfriend could be going with this.

"In that case, you were sitting on your surprise!" Parvati grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the couch. She dropped to the floor and searched under it for a few seconds before she pulled out a box. Harry immediately knew it held some sort of clothing, he had seen Dudley unwrap millions of those boxes on Christmas and his birthday. Parvati handed him the box with a huge smile. "Open it already!" She commanded anxiously.

Harry opened the box and looked inside. Throwing the top of the box down on the couch he grabbed at the red silk material inside. He let the bottom of the box fall away to allow the robe to take shape. Harry immediately held the dress robe up at shoulders height and turned to look at himself in the nearest mirror. The robe Parvati had picked out was beautiful, it was a scarlet red silk material with a thick, golden stripe around the neck and down the center where the buttons were. It also had a golden silk sash to tie around his waist.

"Wow." Harry whispered to no one in particular. Then, turning to Parvati he said, "It's incredible, babe. How'd you pick it out and get it made so fast?"

"I already knew the design. To tell you the truth I designed it after we went to the Yule Ball together in fourth year. I had thought about making sure you represented Gryffindor, plus I know you look good in those colors because of your quidditch robes. As for getting it made so quickly I sent an express owl to Madam Malkin with my design. Coming from me she would have done it anyway, but telling her it was for you probably didn't hurt either." Harry gawked at her.

"This is incredible!" Harry repeated, now at a loss for words.

"Yea, well I love you." If Harry had been at a loss for words before then he had no idea what level he had just reached. Did he really love her? He had never really loved anyone before, his parents died before he really knew them, he definitely hadn't loved the Dursleys. The only other person he had come to love was Sirius and he died because of it. The truth was that he had no idea whether or not he loved Parvati, he was only sixteen and had only even gone out with one other person, and that had only lasted one terrifying date. But how could he just stand their and not respond when his girlfriend told him that she loved him? He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to say something stupid either and lose her. He decided that the only way he could get out of this was by kissing her and hoping she didn't notice the fact that he failed to respond.

Harry leaned into to give her a kiss, but just as their lips touched she pulled back putting her hands on his chest to hold him back. She gave him a skeptical look.

"I said I love you, Harry…Don't you love me?"

"I…er…I don't know."

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" The change that had taken place in Parvati's demeanor reminded harry vaguely of the beautiful Veela from the world cup that had turned into ugly, fire throwing birds.

"Well, I mean-" he stammered, trying to recover.

"YES? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU MEAN?" She had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot and staring at him with more rage in her eyes than Harry could have thought possible.

"I mean that, well, I just don't know! How am I supposed to know?"

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T LOVE ME! AND _I_ DON'T KNOW WHY I'M BOTHERING WITH YOU! KEEP YOUR DAMN ROBE, WE'RE THROUGH!" With that she stormed through the Portrait of the fat lady and took off down the hall. When Harry turned around he realized that almost all of Gryffindor House had been woken up, including Professor McGonagall.

"Back to bed everyone, there is nothing to see here!" She said sternly. Most of the students trudged back into their dormitories, only Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione stayed behind.

"Mr. Potter, you may want to get changed and get out of the common room for a while if you want to miss the barrage of questions and comments that I'm sure your housemates will throw your way once I leave." McGonagall said with an air of concern. Harry nodded and she turned to leave.


	27. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER 27: Home Sweet Home**

Harry and the other made their way out of the common room before anybody could come back out of their rooms. They decided to head towards the room of requirement to hide out for a while, but they had Ginny go in first to make sure Parvati hadn't gotten the same idea. After they got the all clear signal they walked in to find a comfortable sitting room that looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room. Harry plopped himself down on the couch and stared blankly into the fire, his mind numb. Ron sat on a chair to his left, Hermione on the arm. Ginny sat down next to Harry and watched him with concern in her eyes. Neville uncomfortably paced behind the couch, his eyes intently focused on his shoes.

"You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked quietly, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Harry stared into her brown eyes for a moment before going back to staring into the fire.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about," he deadpanned. "She said she loved me, I didn't think I could say it back. So she broke up with me." Ginny opened her mouth as if to respond but snapped it shut again. She turned to Hermione, who had much the same reaction as herself. Hermione simply nodded and led Ron and Neville outside.

"Why didn't you think you could say it back?" Ginny quietly prodded.

"Because I didn't think I loved her, I'm not even sure what that is. I didn't want to just say it to make her happy if I didn't actually mean it." Ginny's eyes softened even more and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Harry watched her curiously. "What'd I say? You don't need to tell me I'm bad with girls, I already know!" He snapped.

"That's not what I was going to say at all, quite the opposite actually. I don't know many guys that would've been so honest, and that's what is so great about you. If Parvati wanted a guy that would lie to her than you two probably wouldn't work out anyway. Let's face it, you're a horrible liar." Harry grinned at that for a second, but just as quickly as it came it vanished as he stared back into the fire.

"Can I ask you a question? I mean, I guess it's sort of personal…" Harry looked at her and just nodded before resuming his stare into the fire. "Well, I wanted to ask you why is it that you said you don't even know what love is?" Harry looked at her for what seemed like a silent eternity before responding.

"My parents died before I can remember, so I'll never know what it was like to love them. I hated living with the Dursleys, My one date with Cho was a disaster, and Just when I started looking at Sirius like a father he died because we were getting so close. I don't think I've ever had anyone to love before." When Harry looked at the red head sitting next to him there were tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered. Harry patted her arm awkwardly.

"It's not like it's your fault, Gin. We've never really talked about it before, you were always just my best friend's kid sister, and I'm sorry about that." Ginny tightened her grip on Harry, who wrapped his arms around the youngest Weasley and stroked the back of her head, "Come on, Gin, don't cry. Everything's ok." After a few minutes in that position Ginny pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I've always really liked you, Harry. I know this isn't the best time but I can't help it. You've been through so much, and you're going to be going through so much more, but you're still so noble." Harry shook his head.

"I'm not noble, if I were noble I wouldn't have to kill anyone to win this war."

"If you were stupid you wouldn't kill anyone in this war." Ginny said fiercely, holding his head steady with her hands, forcing him to hold eye contact. "I've never said this before but you're right, if you just kept capturing them then they would just keep escaping and killing more people. You are doing the only thing possible to keep people alive, and making that kind of sacrifice is noble, whether you think so or not." Harry couldn't say anything, all he was capable of doing was staring into her eyes. She leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes.

"Wait." Harry said quickly, before their lips touched. Ginny looked up in surprise, a confused look in her eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now, but it's not a good idea. We're both just really vulnerable right now, and it wouldn't be right to take advantage of that." Ginny looked confused for a minute before smiling, another tear sliding down her cheek. Harry put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear with her thumb.

"See what I mean?" Harry looked thoroughly confused. "You could've just kissed me but you thought about what kind of emotional state I was in, if that's not noble I don't know what is." Harry took her hand in his right and covered it with his left.

"Wait, what about Dean Thomas?"

"I dumped him ages ago…I guess I just hadn't found the right guy yet." She looked at him suggestively.

"Go to the Yule ball with me, if you still want to kiss me after that we can make some arrangements." Ginny punched him lightly in the arm with her free hand.

"It's a lucky thing I didn't say yes to any of the other guys who asked me. Of course I'll go with you, Harry."

The next few days passed very quickly. Rumor of Harry and Parvati's break up spread quickly, but wasn't talked about in public after Ginny threw some very threatening looks at a bunch of curious first years. By the time the Yule Ball had rolled around the whole dueling tournament had been laid out. Cho had cruised past Roger Davies in the 7th year dueling finals and was scheduled to meet Ginny Weasley in the first round of the whole school tournament. Harry was scheduled to duel the fourth year champion, Dennis Creevey. Students in years one through three were participating in their own duel because it would simply be unfair to make them duel the older students. The next round of duels was to take place during lunch the first day of the second term.

On Christmas morning Harry awoke and found a small note and shot glass sitting on his night stand. The note was in loopy purple writing.

_I've decided that Christmas isn't the same without your closest friends._

_Take this portkey as soon as you wake up and we can begin the holiday festivities._

_I chose this particular portkey because it has a history with you and if_

_Alastor has had any effect on you you'll wonder about the credibility_

_Of this letter. See you soon, Harry._

_-Albus_

Harry reread the note before looking at the shotglass, it was the same one he had taken to Spinner's End over the summer. Harry couldn't help but smile at the reaction McClaggan had when he saw the Headmaster's choice. As he picked up the shot glass he felt the familiar pull behind his naval and before he knew it he was sitting in the living room of a vaguely familiar house surrounded by all his closest friends. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley family, the Grangers, and most of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around him.

Ginny was the first to stand and approach him. She had a mischievous grin on her face and a glint in her eye as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "welcome home, Harry."

Harry looked around the room more carefully this time, realizing where he had seen this room before. Where he was now standing was where his crib where Voldemort failed to kill him had once been. The house in Godric's Hollow had been restored perfectly and looked almost exactly the same as far as Harry could tell, though his memories were severely limited.

"I thought, Harry, that this present would help in three ways." Dumbledore handed him a plain box and motioned for him to open it. "That, Harry, is a penseive not unlike the one I have in my office. I normally wouldn't give such a gift to a student but you are a special case. By putting your thoughts in this penseive you will be able to conjure certain…distant memories." Harry knew exactly what he referred to. The penseive would allow Harry to remember his parents for more than just the people they were in the minute before their deaths. "You will also find it necessary, I daresay, to cleanse yourself of certain extraneous memories in the near future. The final way this will help you is that your memories are not the only ones that will be in this penseive. I have placed certain memories of my own into this one, memories of all my duels with Voldemort. Study these duels and learn his style. Knowing your opponent is the first step to defeating him." Harry nodded somberly as he thought about all the memories he would be able to recall because of this seemingly insignificant basin.

"Harry, I understand that you've been training hard with the sword, but I feel that you will need more than that to defeat Voldemort. After hearing that your wand shares is Voldemort's brother, I realized that I am in a unique position to help you." An Auror he recognized as Dawlish told him in a rather raspy voice. "You will need a new wand. There are only two ways to be able to procure a new wand, one is to have a certificate signed by the Head of the Improper Use of Magic department and the Minister of Magic herself proving your wand has been broken and you are in need of a new one. The second way is to have an Auror with the title of Captain or higher right you a certificate stating that you need a second wand, no questions asked. Luckily for you, I have the required rank. I just ask that you don't tell anyone because I could be fired for issuing this to anyone other than an Auror." Harry took the slip of paper and made a mental note to stop by Ollivanders as soon as he could. "Seeing that I was already technically breaking the law, and the fact that I feel I need to make up for the lost time I spent in Fudge's pocket, I've also managed to grab something out of the armory that will most definitely come in handy. I'm not one for festivities so you'll have to excuse the unwrapped gifts." Dawlish tossed Harry two thin black contraptions. "Auror issue wrist holsters. Just strap them on the inside of your forearm, insert the wand, snap your wrist back quickly and the wand will be propelled from your sleeve. Just take some time to learn to catch it, it's tricky at first and I wouldn't want you to poke someone's eye out instead of cursing them." Dawlish had a good laugh at that, but most of the people in the room new Harry too well to chastise him, especially given his ability to catch a tiny golden ball with wings.

"I can't believe you actually broke the law Dawlish." Moody grunted. "I've never even heard of you breaking the dress code." It was Moody's turn to have a laugh, the rest of the crowd had no idea what was going on. As if sensing this Moody quickly added, "Dawlish here is the youngest Auror to reach the rank of Captain since I did it, and he did it with pure brownnosing, he doesn't have nearly my skill."

"I don't have that damned magical eye either, Moody." Moody grinned again at the comeback. If Harry hadn't known him the smile would've made Mad Eye look even more frightening.

"Seeing as you've been dealing with some rather sketchy situations, and I'm sure you'll be spending more time in the field soon, I got you a new version of my trunk." Moody grabbed at what seemed to be air, but when his hand stopped above his head he was holding an invisibility cloak. By his feet was a red and gold trunk, slightly bigger than Harry's beat up old school trunk. The only other difference was that it had seven key holes. Moody tossed Harry the keys and motioned for him to open the trunk. The first compartment was just big enough for most of Harry's clothes, the second for Harry's books, the third was filled with dark detectors that Moody must have provided, the fourth was a large room with a padded walls and a soft rug that Moody explained was for dueling practice. The padding was to protect both the people and the walls of the trunk. The fifth compartment contained a desk and some shelves which would serve as a make shift office if ever Harry needed to have a private meeting. The sixth compartment had a single hospital bed and a tray full of tools. "Interrogations," was all Moody would say. The seventh and final chamber was an open area, larger than the other compartments that Harry could decide how to use. Moody also assured Harry that the trunk was indestructible so nobody could blow up the trunk while he was inside.

After emerging from his exploration of the new trunk Remus stepped forward and tossed him a round object with red wrapping paper. Harry tore the paper away and realized that he was holding a black motorcycle helmet with a dark visor. "I figured if I was going tot each you how to ride Sirius' old bike you'd need a helmet." Harry smiled as he looked out the window and saw his motorcycle sitting in the driveway.

"When Remus here told me about your present I figured you'd be needing something else to go along with it." Bill Weasley said, stepping forward and looking as cool as ever with his ponytail and fang earing. "Charlie agreed so we picked this out for you." Charlie handed Harry a plain box, not unlike the one that contained his new dress robes. Opening the box he saw a black, dragon hide jacket. To most muggles the dragon hide would look like an expensive leather, but almost all wizards could tell the difference between dragonhide and leather. Aside from just looking cool Charlie informed him that even separated from the dragon a hide would give Harry some protection against some physical and some magical attacks. If he fell off his motorcycle anytime soon the jacket would come in very handy.

They went around the room, exchanging presents with Harry. The twins had gotten him a magical pouch that connected directly to Harry's vault. He could withdraw any money or items anytime anyplace as long as it was stored in his personal vault or his families vault. Harry made a mental note to check the Potter family vault, he hadn't even known there was one. Hagrid had compiled an album giving details of all of his encounters with the animals of the forbidden forest, including all rituals and cultural issues a wizard should know before dealing with them. Harry realized what Hagrid was not-so-subtly hinting at, that Harry would be the one that needed to strike up negotiations with the other magical creatures for the war against Voldemort.

At the end of the party Harry loaded his new things, including the massive amount of books he received, into his trunk. He had given most of the presents out but realized that he had left Hermione's back in his dorm room. With a pang of fear he also realized that he hadn't gotten Ginny anything. Quickly excusing himself he floo'd from his fireplace into the Gryffindor common room and grabbed the book on advanced healing for Hermione. Looking around frantically for something to give Ginny until he could get her some really nice jewelry he decided on the book he had found in the room of requirement, the book of Merlin. He hadn't quite finished it but he had pretty much mastered many of the more useful spells in there, he could always borrow it if he needed to look at it again. He floo'd back to his house in Godric's Hollow and distributed his remaining two presents. When he tried to give Ginny her book the whole room gasped and went silent. 'They must think I'm such an insensitive prat, giving a spell book to my girlfriend on our first Christmas together.'

"Where did you get this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked sternly, no twinkle evident in his now cold blue, eyes.

"In the room of requirement, but why is that important?"

"Because, Harry, this book was supposed to have been lost just after Merlin himself died. I have no idea how it could have possibly came into your hands, but I do know that it found you for a reason. Legend has it that Merlin would present this book to the one he chooses, and that this chosen person should, under no circumstances, allow other people to have or even borrow the book."

"But why me?" Harry asked for what must have been the millionth time in his life.

"Legend also states that one reason the person would be chosen is because he is the heir of Merlin." Hermione almost whispered.

"But-I'm-I can't be! I'm the heir of Gryffindor, I understand that, so how can I be the heir of Merlin too?"

"Harry, give me some time and I'll be able to tell you if there is any truth behind this legend. Your family tree is posted in another room in this house, and if it is true one of the people on that tree will lead back to Merlin himself." Remus said anxiously. Harry figured that if anyone would be able to follow the Potter line it was Remus, considering he had known most of his family anyway.

"If you'd all do me a favor…" Harry started, gazing at each member of the crowd waiting for signs of objection. After receiving none he said, "please don't mention this to anyone, including me. I don't want to even think about it until I know for sure if it is true."

"Harry, can I have a word in private please?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his eyes full of concern. Harry nodded and unlocked the fifth compartment of his trunk and climbed down the ladder after the headmaster. "Harry, I must tell you that if you were the heir of Merlin it wouldn't surprise me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Harry, one of Merlin's greatest attributes was that he could break through magical limitations, whether they be wards or simply things that should have been impossible unless using complicated spellwork. I've often wondered how you came to develop this ability, and this presents a rather interesting explanation." Harry stared at the wall blankly for a few minutes before responding.

"Even so, I'd rather know for sure before thinking too much about it. I won't give up the book for now but please just drop the subject for the time being." Dumbledore nodded and they climbed back out of his trunk.


	28. Christmas Day

**CHAPTER 28: Christmas Day**

When Harry emerged Ginny grabbed him quickly by the arm and led him away from the group. "Let's get back to Hogwarts, it will take me a while to get ready." She leaned in even closer and whispered, "plus, I have to give you my present."

Without really thinking Harry levitated his trunk, now full of unwrapped presents, and pulled it into the emerald green fire with him to return to Hogwarts.

As he stepped out of the fire he saw Ginny standing in the middle of the common room with her hands behind her back. They looked at each other for a minute, neither making the first move. Finally Harry gave in and slowly made his way across the room to her. They both smiled at the fact that she had gotten him wrapped around her little finger. She brought her hands from behind her back to show Harry a rather small jewelry box which he took and inspected before opening.

"It's an earring, I was going to get you a ring but the shop owner told me magic rings can interfere with the casting of spells. Besides I thought you'd look much cooler with an earring, just look at Bill." She said simply, taking the small earring out of the box for him. There was a square red ruby set in gold, not overly lavish but it was impressive nonetheless, it would match with his dress robes as well.

"This is incredible, Gin. But what'd you say about magical properties?"

"That earring has a charm built into it that will allow you to regenerate your magical power faster. It makes it nearly impossible to suffer magical burnout. With all of the training and fighting you'll be doing I thought it would come in handy." Harry took the earring and went to put it in his left ear. "Wait! I'm going to have to pierce your ear first. Hold still this will hurt for a second." She pulled out her wand and put it up against his earlobe. She muttered something under her breath and Harry felt a searing pain in his left ear for a split second, then it was gone. "There you go, let me put it in for you." Ginny took the earring and, carefully as to not disturb Harry's new wound, put it on him. Harry conjured a muggle mirror so he could look at himself without being scolded by doing something so irresponsible. The red and gold looked good on him, almost natural, contrasting perfectly with his black, untidy hair. Bill would be proud.

After a quick kiss and a promise to replace his would be present, Harry left the youngest Weasley alone to get ready for the ball. How girls could possibly need seven hours to get ready was beyond him. He decided to take the time going through his new house on his own, but he was afraid to apparate their in case everybody hadn't cleared out yet. After flooing back to Godric's Hollow Harry realized that it was a smart idea, Remus was sitting in the corner reading a rather large parchment.

"Oh, hey Harry. I was just looking up some of your relatives on your family tree to see if I can trace the bloodline back to Merlin." Harry nodded solemnly. "I could use a break though, how about I show you how to use that motorcycle of yours?"

Remus led a grinning Harry out the front door and into the driveway where Sirius' motorcycle was waiting. Remus gave Harry a few safety tips and showed him how to start the bike and change gears. Harry caught on fast but he hadn't even reached the hard part yet. "Why don't you take it out for a spin and see if you can get a feel for her before I teach you how to fly it?" Remus suggested. "I've seen you control a broomstick, a motorcycle isn't too much different. You still shift your body weight to change direction quickly, but this will be a lot heavier and harder to control at first." Harry barely heard the werewolf as he jumped onto his bike. He put his dragon hide jacket and helmet on and took off down the street. He had no trouble changing gears and controlling the bike as long as he was going relatively straight, but he was having some trouble with hard turns, he was in constant fear of tipping over and falling off. When Harry voiced his concerns to his guardian Remus simply laughed.

"You'll find, Harry, that Sirius wasn't as cool as you'd think. The bike is charmed to make it very difficult to tip over, he always had the same fear you did, only he was more afraid of embarrassing himself in front of some girl." Harry laughed but didn't tell his former professor that he shared the same fear as Sirius. The next time he went out, however, he had no problem leaning the motorcycle into the turns. He came dangerously close to scraping his knee on the pavement when he turned particularly fast, imitating some of the racers he saw Dudley watching on the telly when he was little.

When Harry got back to the driveway Remus was laughing hysterically. "Wipe that grin off your face you're not that good, its mostly the bike doing the work." Harry couldn't help but keep smiling as he tossed his helmet at Lupin, who caught it easily. "What in Merlin's name is that, Harry?" He asked, the laughter suddenly stopping. He approached quickly and looked closely at Harry's left ear. "When did you get an earring?" Harry just smirked.

"A few minutes ago. Ginny gave it to me, like it?" Remus inspected it for a few minutes before responding.

"It works for you. So you and Ginny then?" Harry blushed and turned away. "If you're going for a cool image you've got to stop blushing, Harry. But be careful with her, Harry. If you take things too quickly you'll scare her off, just make sure you always know what she's thinking."

"Is that because you don't want me to hurt her or because you're afraid I'll suffer from the Weasley temper?"

"Let's just say if you do anything to really hurt her, Harry, then you'll deserve every second of the temper, plus the rest of the family ganging up on you. It may be good that Sirius isn't here for this talk, he'd be a bad influence on you." Harry grinned but felt awkward at the same time. He wasn't sure whether it was because his ex-professor was having a fatherly dating talk with him or because he almost agreed it was good that Sirius wasn't here. "Don't get me wrong, girls loved Sirius. It's just that their entire families, including father and older brothers, would do anything to get rid of him. He also developed a peculiar ability to break a girls heart and move on, a flavor of the month type of a deal. I remember after your mom and dad started dating Lily would tease Sirius mercilessly about not being able to settle down. At times it even seemed like he wanted to, but those thoughts were swept away by the next gorgeous girl he saw. He told me, when we were both cooped up in Grimmauld place for a while, that aside from coming up with the idea to use Wormtail as your parent's secret keeper, the biggest mistake he ever made was not settling down. He assumed the marauders would always be around, then Peter betrayed us and your parents died. Sirius got shipped off to Azkaban where he came to realize nobody was left to care about him. He had nobody left, no reason to get out, until he realized that you were in danger. But even when he escaped and convinced both of us and Dumbledore all he had left was old Black Manor, a house he had vowed he'd never return to. Even with you and me around he still felt alone, and he couldn't exactly find a woman to settle down with once he escaped because Fudge made sure people knew who and what he was." Remus finished his story with a tear running down his cheek, he obviously hadn't meant to get into it but once he got started he couldn't stop. Harry realized that a few tears had run down his own face and wiped them away quickly. "So how about I show you how to fly this thing?"

For the next two hours Remus showed Harry how to fly the motorcycle, including using the cloaking device and accelerator that Sirius had been working on while stuck at Grimmauld place the previous year. Sirius had always planned on giving the bike to Harry, but with so much time on his hands had decided to make a few upgrades first. After promising not to do any flying around town Remus allowed Harry to take the bike and explore his new home town.

Harry found that it was a very quiet, peaceful town. He didn't see any spying neighbors, which was a huge jump from Surrey. He even saw a lot of muggles his age, perhaps he wouldn't be so lonely during the holidays anymore. After looking at all of the muggle shops along the main street in town Harry returned to the house to find Remus sitting in the same chair as when he first arrived. After a brief tour of the house, which turned out to be more like a mansion, Remus promised to show him a few of the wizard hangouts around.

"There are wizarding places here?" Harry asked skeptically, not having noticed any of them.

"Of course, this is _Godric's_ Hollow. Who do you think it was named after?" Harry's jaw dropped as he recognized the name, causing Lupin to break out laughing. "Come back before the second term starts and I'll show you, I have to be getting home now and you should be getting ready for the ball." Remus turned towards the fire before Harry grabbed his arm.

"You can stay here whenever you want, Remus. I know you have your own house now but, well, the offer stands." Remus nodded and thanked Harry, promising to take him up on the offer in the near future before stepping into the fire to return to headquarters.

When Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower he still had about two hours to kill before he needed to get ready for the ball. He decided that he would make a quick stop in Hogsmeade to see if he could find a last minute present for Ginny. He wanted to make sure it was a good present though, maybe a necklace or some sort of jewelry.

After making sure nobody was around Harry dissaparated and appeared seconds later in an alleyway in Hogsmeade. He pulled the hood of his cloak up so he wouldn't be recognized by the casual shopper. When Harry reached the store he had in mind, Jezzabell's Jewelers, there was a notice on the door that read 'Closed for Christmas, Diagon Alley Branch will remain open.'

Harry looked around again before dissaparating with a loud pop. When he appeared he took a quick look around Diagon Alley to get his bearings. He knew Jezzabell's was right near Ollivander's, and figured if he had enough time he may even see Ollivander about his new wand.

When Harry pushed the door open and walked inside the jeweler's he was nearly attacked by a middle aged witch with too much make up and perfume. The woman introduced herself as Jennifer, the manager of this particular branch.

"Are we looking for a last minute gift for a girl then?" She before he could even introduce himself. Harry was actually happy about this because things would take much longer for the boy-who-lived than it would for some mysterious stranger.

"Er-Yea, actually. She gave me this earring and I realized my present wasn't nearly good enough." Harry said, showing the woman his earring.

"OH!" The woman said with a start. "I do remember selling this earring to a very pretty young redhead, is that your girlfriend?" Harry blushed.

"Yes, as of a few days ago." The woman put her hand to her chest and sighed.

"Ah, young love." Harry was getting slightly uncomfortable with the way the situation was heading, luckily the shopkeeper noticed. "It's lucky I remember this particular girl, this way I can help you pick her out a proper piece of jewelry. If you'd like something with magical properties I have just the thing." She said leading him towards a glass case before he could even respond. She unlocked the case and took out a thin gold chain with a small heart at the end of it. Harry could see that it was perfect already, beautiful but not too gaudy. "This is a lovely piece, complete with a type of tracking charm that can let you know when she is in trouble. If you'd hand me your earring I'll connect them so if your girlfriend is in a troublesome or dangerous situation your earring will heat up."

"How will I know where she is?"

"It's part of the tracking charm, only because it is in a piece of jewelry it's much more subtle. The earring will send small pulses hardly detectable by you over the heat it gives off, but it will actually imitate certain brain waves and describe where she is. It's a complicated process, based much on muggle science, Mr. Potter." At this point Harry looked up quickly.

"You recognized me?" Harry asked pulling back his cloak.

"No, actually, I recognized the earring. The reason I remember that young red head so clearly is that she asked my opinion and told me it was for Harry Potter. It's not exactly every day a pretty young woman asks what would look good on one of the most famous faces in the wizarding world, you know." Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. "Hand me that earring of yours and I'll complete the spell." She took the earring and disappeared into a back room for a few minutes before coming back out and handing him his earring and a small, wrapped box. "I took the liberty of wrapping it for you, no extra charge."

After Harry had paid for the rather expensive necklace he headed outside and checked his pocket for the wand permit Dawlish had given him. He proceeded down the street two stores before he got to Ollivander's shop. Just as he had assumed, Ollivander hadn't taken Christmas off, Harry even had the distinct feeling that the old man wouldn't have anyone to spend it with anyway.

"Ah, curious that you would be back again, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't have thought you one to break your wand." Ollivander said mysteriously as he came down from behind his tall desk.

"I didn't, actually." Harry said, handing him the permit so he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"I see, I see. May I be permitted to ask one question before fitting you for your new wand?"

"I don't see why not, sir." Harry responded with a confused look on his face.

"I assume you need a new wand because this one wouldn't fight it's brother, correct?" Harry nodded. "Can you describe the priori incantatem for me? I've been wondering what would happen when the wands met." Harry smiled before launching into the story. He recounted how the wands met and they were lifted off the ground into a glowing net like structure. Harry heard phoenix song and forced the beads that had formed on the beam connecting the two wands back into Voldemort's wand. Then he described the different sounds and people that emerged from the wand, Ollivander listened excitedly, occasionally scribbling a note on a piece of parchment. "Oh, how I wish I were there to witness it, Mr. Potter. You see that event is a very rare one, as most magical creatures only give one wand core."

"Do you have any idea what my new wand could be?" Ollivander looked at his shelves full of wands before turning back to the customer.

"No, actually. I can make some guesses but it is very difficult to ascertain a wizard's second wand. However I will tell you this, I've told you that the wand chooses the wizard, but I didn't tell you the whole story. The reason a wand will choose a particular wizard is because that wizard has an affinity with the magical beast. Sometimes this is a general affinity, for example if a wizard can control or work with any dragon. Other times this is a more personal relationship. I dare say that both you and You-Know-Who have a relationship with Dumbledore's phoenix, and that is why your wand's work so well for you. Perhaps you have an advantage because you have a stronger relationship with the bird, but I wouldn't know that." A thin smile had formed on Ollivander's face, telling Harry that he did indeed know.

"Can any magical beast give a wand core?"

"Well, in a sense, yes they can. However the more rare and more powerful the beast the better the wand will be. For example, if I could get my hands on a stinger or a horn from a chimera it would be quite powerful in any wizard's hands. The problem is it's nearly impossible to find, let alone slay a chimera." Harry suddenly had an idea.

"What about the fang of a basilisk?" Ollivander was taken aback by this, and didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"Yes, indeed a basilisk fang would work wonders ground up and put in a wand core, but I'm not sure it's even possible to get my hands on one."

"What if I told you I killed a basilisk in my second year, and I could get a fang for you? Would you be able to make it into a wand core?" Ollivander was nearly jumping up and down he was so excited.

"Yes, yes of course I could. You say you've slain this one yourself? I'd say that is one powerful connection you have with this beast."

"I speak parsletongue too, so I've got an affinity with all snake creatures." Ollivander nearly fell over in excitement.

"If you can get your hands on this fang, and you promise to tell me the whole story about how you came by it, then I will make this wand for you free of charge." But Harry had a better idea.

"I'll pay for your wand, but can you do me a favor?" Ollivander nodded excitedly. "Come up to the castle for the feast tonight, I'll have the house elves set you a spot on the teachers table." Ollivander stopped bouncing.

"As a favor? To you? Why would you want me at the ball tonight, nobody has ever invited me to a Christmas dinner."

"Because you are doing me a favor by making this wand for me, and I wish to return the favor. I spent Christmas locked in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life, so I don't think anyone should be alone for the holidays." Ollivander was moved to near tears. "Besides, the fang is at the castle." Ollivander suddenly brightened up and promised Harry to meet him there. As Harry walked out he hoped Dumbledore wouldn't mind, but didn't exactly care.


	29. The Yule Ball

**CHAPTER 29: The Yule Ball**

Harry was tempted to go check out his family vault in Gringotts but realized he was already running late. He stepped into an empty alley and apparated back to his room, where he quickly got dressed for the festivities. Once he had his robes on he decided that he would wear Gryffindor's sword in plain sight that evening, it would look great and he would hopefully be able to see who wasn't surprised that he carried it. He realized the plan was faulty but the fact was unless they got extremely lucky he wasn't finding out who leaked that he carried the sword anyway.

After summoning Dobby to notify him of the extra table setting that would be needed Harry made his way down to the Common room to wait with Ron for the girls to appear. Ron noticed the earring right away and talked about how cool it looked until Harry had to cast the silencing charm on him. Ron got the idea and stopped commenting on it once he regained his voice.

"You two waiting for us?" Harry's eyes snapped up to the landing where Ginny and Hermione stood, both smiling seductively at their boyfriends. Hermione was wearing light blue satin robes similar to the ones she wore in fourth year. She looked stunning, but in Harry's opinion, didn't even belong in the same room as Ginny. The youngest Weasley wore a soft gold colored silk robe that actually seemed to shimmer in different lighting. Ginny giggled at his reaction, which consisted of Harry standing motionless with his mouth wide open. From Hermione's reaction Ron obviously had the same look on his face, but he recovered first.

"Stop gawking at my sister, Harry." He said quietly, pushing Harry's jaw up to close his mouth.

"You look beautiful, Gin, but there is just something missing." Ginny's face, which had lit up at Harry's reaction and compliment, suddenly looked a bit downtrodden. Harry smiled to himself as he made his way to the stairs going up to the landing. He put his hand on the banister before Hermione interrupted him.

"You can't come up the stairs, remember Harry?" Harry just smiled and took the first step. He smiled at her before continuing up the stairs, Hermione just looked confused but let the subject dropped as she walked down the stairs passed Harry. Harry walked the rest of the way up to Ginny, who was still standing on the landing, staring skeptically at Harry. Harry leaned in so close that his cheek grazed hers.

"I mean it, you look beautiful, but I was hoping this would help, Happy Christmas." Harry pulled back and pulled her gift out from behind his back. Harry watched her eyes as she slowly unwrapped the box and pulled out the necklace. She gasped at how beautiful and stared into Harry's eyes before pulling him into a tight, one armed hug and burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's incredible, Harry. Thank you so much!" She let go of him and Harry realized that the reason it was a one armed hug was because she was still clutching the necklace with the other.

"Here, let me do the honors." Ginny turned around and brushed her hair to the side so Harry could put the necklace on her. After clasping the necklace into place Harry conjured a mirror for Ginny to look at herself in. "Lucky I picked something that matches." Harry mumbled as he put his arms around her from behind. Ginny leaned back into him comfortably but didn't respond; she was too busy staring at the reflection of the present. "Come on, Gin, we don't want to be late." Harry released her and put out his arm for her to hold as they descended the short flight of stairs.

"How did you get up the stairs, Harry?" Ginny asked him quietly as the four made their way to the great hall.

"It's just a talent I have, I guess." Harry answered, hoping Ginny wouldn't mind the vague answer, she didn't.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it could be a very good talent to have." She whispered suggestively just before the doors to the great hall opened for them. Harry lost his train of thought, however, when he saw the brightly lit and decorated Great Hall filled with almost all of the students.

Harry made his way into the Great Hall with Ginny on his arm. Following closely behind them were Hermione and Ron. As they walked in the room went temporarily silent, staring at the couples. Harry felt many of the eyes in the room on him, but couldn't help but think there was quite a bit of attention directed towards his date as well. Harry led the rest of his group to a table being occupied by Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Ginny asked sweetly and waited for a response before pulling out a chair. Ron, however, wasn't quite as subtle as he pulled a chair out and nearly jumped into it before returning Hermione's glare and saying, 'what?'

"Hey guys, no go ahead we were saving the seats for you actually." Harry sat down and glanced up at the head table, where an extremely happy looking Ollivander was conversing excitedly with Professor Trelawney and Professor Flitwick who were sitting on either side of him. He looked down at Harry briefly and gave him a nod and smile before returning to his conversation.

The table chatted excitedly until Dumbledore gave his start of feast announcements. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you all to this year's yule ball. I'd like to introduce first a guest of honor, Mr. Ollivander of Ollivander's wands. Mr. Ollivander was kind enough to help with an important situation recently and was asked to come here tonight." Dumbledore's eyes glanced around the room, resting on Harry for a minute. Harry smiled and looked away from him towards his date, who was also staring at him.

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, I couldn't just let him sit in his shop all alone on Christmas!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"No, I'm rugged and handsome, not cute." Ginny giggled at that but then went back to chatting with Hermione as Dumbledore introduced the wizard orchestra that would be playing.

As Dumbledore sat back down Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, "let's dance." Before Harry was able to protest he was on the dance floor with one arm around her waist and one in her hand.

"Gin, I have to warn you, I'm not the best dancer." Ginny giggled again.

"I know, I saw you in fourth year." Harry gave her side a quick squeeze with his hand, causing her to shriek in surprise. She slapped his chest with her free hand before leaning in even closer to continue to dance.

"See, you really aren't that bad, Harry."

"Yeah, as long as they keep playing slow songs I'll be ok." They had another laugh at that before settling back into their comfortable position.

_You decided to wear the sword tonight, Harry?_ Dumbledore's voice rang in the back of his head.

_Well, it's not like we were ever going to figure out who the spy was. Plus, I thought it went well with my robes._ Harry responded.

_Quite right, on both accounts, it matches nicely with your new earring as well._

Harry smiled to himself but continued dancing. It turned out that he was a much better dancer than he had been two years ago. Ginny wasn't the only one to notice either, as Cho Chang had asked to cut in for a dance. Ginny stepped back, as if understanding if Harry wanted to dance with the older girl. Harry politely refused and said that they were just about to go get some drinks and take a break; it was the only time Harry left the dance floor.

During dinner Blaise Zabini caught Harry's eyes and motioned outside. He got up and left but Harry wisely waited for a few minutes before following him. If he left right away it could blow his new friend's cover. When Harry made his way outside he walked straight to the corridor where they had met originally. The Slytherin was waiting for him.

"Nice sword. You're more Slytherin then you look, Potter. I was almost afraid you'd run out right after me calling my name. I'm glad to see you do have some subtlety." Harry smiled.

"Well, the sorting hat did try to put me in Slytherin, but that's a long story." Blaise looked at him incredulously before he continued.

"Samantha and Ryan are making sure we aren't followed right now, following us to see if anyone else is following, if you will." Harry just nodded, not surprised at the precautions they took. "Draco seems to have a thing about going after your girlfriend, don't let Weasley out of your site for too long tonight. I'll let you go back in first, it may be best for you to stay on the dance floor and in a crowd, it'd be hard for Draco to try anything there. Don't get too comfortable though. I'll follow you in a few moments, try to make eye contact with one of the twins, if they won't look at you we were followed and we'll have to be very careful, if you can make eye contact with either than we're okay." Harry nodded and turned to leave.

"That's twice you've saved my ass, Blaise. I'll pay it back sooner or later." He said before turning out of the hallway and returning to the Great Hall. He looked around and found that both twins were looking at him, Harry breathed easy once again as he made his way over to Ginny.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, Harry keeping an eye out for any trouble, but keeping most of his focus on the beautiful girl in his arms. By the end of the night Harry was having too much fun to really think about Draco Malfoy. Just before midnight Harry felt a poke on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw the anxious face of Mr. Ollivander inches from him.

"I was wondering, Mr. Potter, if it would be possible to retrieve that item tonight. I'm very anxious to get started working with it." Harry nodded in the affirmative and told the elderly wand maker to wait for him outside the Great Hall and he'd show him the chamber as well. Mr. Ollivander was simply delighted as he ran back to the head table. Harry realized that the man reminded him slightly of Professor Flitwick when excited, but quickly laughed the idea off.

When Dumbledore announced that the ball would be ending he asked Ginny if she would accompany him down into the Chamber. The redhead looked almost petrified, but Harry assured her he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that it may help to confront the memories. Ginny reluctantly agreed.

The two Gryffindor's met Mr. Ollivander outside the Great Hall and made their way through the empty corridors towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when Harry heard a quiet noise. He squeezed his girlfriend's hand to make sure she remained relatively quiet so he could place the noise before they ran into any trouble. Ginny looked around confused, obviously not being able to sense anything, but Harry's training was kicking in. Within another two steps Harry had placed the noise as a quiet breathing coming from behind one of the curtains. Harry knew who it must be, and decided to walk casually as he had been doing as to not alert the young Malfoy to the fact that he had been discovered. As they past the curtain and Malfoy didn't move Harry realized that the Slytherin was waiting for them to pass so he could have a clear shot at their exposed backs. Harry had a plan though.

Just as he reached where the concealed person was standing Harry leaped to his left, tossing the curtain back with his right hand and grabbing the blonde boy with his left and slamming him into the far wall. Before Draco could react Harry had flicked his right wrist, causing the wand to pop out of it's holster, and was pointing it at the boy's face.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." He said coldly.

"Would you please get your filthy hands off of me, Potter?" He asked calmly. Harry realized that technically the Slytherin hadn't done anything wrong yet, so he let his collar go. Harry even lowered his wand slightly, giving Draco the appearance that he had relaxed his defenses. "You really are dumb, aren't you, Potter? I planned on just having a little fun with your girlfriend tonight, but when an opportunity presents itself…" Draco's voice trailed off but he made a sudden movement with his wrist and a wand appeared in his hand. Harry was ready, however, and had spun out of the way of a cruciatus curse before stunning the surprised student.

"Oh my!" Ollivander squeaked. "That was a cruciatus curse! That's quite illegal, despicable that one of my inventions was used for something like that."

"Yes, I'd have to agree. That's a particularly nasty curse, but I'm not sure Draco here really knows how to use it."

"You've been under it before?" The old wand maker asked.

"More times than I care to remember, Mr. Ollivander. Unfortunately we won't be able to make the trip tonight. How about if I drop the fang by your shop in the next few days and I'll show you around the chamber some other time?" Ollivander nodded and promised to accompany them to Dumbledore's office, where he proceeded to give a detailed account of what had happened, glancing over what they were doing by calling it 'a private business transaction.' Dumbledore decided to call an emergency teachers council before interrogating Malfoy, and dismissed the three for the night. Before leaving Mr. Ollivander turned and thanked Harry again for inviting him, Harry simply shook his hand and shrugged it off.

"Anything for a friend." Mr. Ollivander nearly broke down at hearing Harry Potter call him a friend, but held it together until at least he had disappeared from sight.

Harry turned to look at Ginny who was looking expectantly up at him. "I think we should go test out that ability of yours to enter the girls dormitories." Harry blushed but Ginny led him quickly up to the near empty Gryffindor Tower. Ginny went into the girls dorm first, to make sure nobody was awake to see. She signaled for Harry to come in quickly. When she had closed the curtain around them he put up an imperturbable charm on the curtains so they couldn't be heard or disturbed. Ginny ran her hands up from Harry's stomach to his chest, taking off his shirt and sending a tingling feeling throughout his body. She then proceeded to push him down on the bed, where they spent the next hour kissing before falling asleep.


	30. Consequences

**CHAPTER 30: Consequences**

When Harry awoke the next morning it took him a minute to realize where he was. When he felt the warm body roll over to close the distance between them the previous night came rushing back to him. He remembered the dance, Blaise's warning, the trip with Ollivander that got cut short by Malfoy, and finally his night spent with Ginny. Harry considered waking the girl, but she looked so comfortable sleeping that he didn't have the heart to do it. Harry groggily got up and put his shirt back on and reached to pull back the curtains. As he got a hold of the curtains and had his hand thrown backwards he remembered the imperturbable charm he had placed on it. Ending the spell Harry made to grab for the curtains again when he heard giggling from the otherside.

"Why do you think she put that up?" One girl asked, obviously referring to the charmed curtains.

"Maybe she has a guy in there?"

"That's not any guy, she must have Harry Potter in there!" More giggling.

"Don't be thick, guys can't get up the stairs or else the alarm would go off!" This comment was followed by a brief silence.

"Then why'd she cast the charm then?" More silence. Moving quickly but quietly Harry returned to the bed and woke Ginny with a soft kiss. She began to moan good morning but Harry silenced her with a hand over her mouth. Ginny's eyes popped open to see Harry standing over her with a finger to his lips and a hand over her mouth. She nodded in understanding.

_Don't freak out it's me, Harry. I don't want to talk out loud because your dorm mates are on the other side wondering why you've put an imperturbable charm up. I'm going to have to apparate out, you need to make sure they don't realize I was here, ok?_

Ginny nodded, surprisingly in control of herself after finding out that Harry had telepathic abilities. After another quick kiss Harry winked and dissaparated, Ginny timed it perfectly and coughed just as he disappeared to cover up any sounds of the pop her boyfriend made.

Harry reappeared seconds later on his own bed. Obviously his dormmates had heard the noise but not registered the crack as an apparating wizard, and went to investigate.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said with a huge smile on his face, Harry realized that it was still relatively early and nobody else was awake. "Where have you been?" His mind reeling, Harry searched for an answer.

"I've been…around." Ron opened his mouth as if to respond when Harry heard a movement coming from one of the other beds. They both stopped talking to listen, but Harry realized where it was coming from first. "Ron, if you're out here, who's in there?" Harry asked slowly, gesturing towards Ron's bed.

"Nobody!" Ron said too quickly. "Maybe it was Neville."

"No…it was coming from your bed…" Harry made to pull back the curtains but was hit in the back by a full body bind. Ron walked up to him and promised that he would explain in a minute. Ron disappeared behind the curtains, leaving Harry with only the ability to move his eyes. A second later a very startled Hermione appeared from behind the curtain, followed by a blushing Ron.

"It's not what it looks like, Harry. We weren't actually doing anything! I promise!" Hermione ran out of the dorm quickly before anyone else could wake up.

"Finite Incantatem!" Ron whispered, releasing Harry from the spell. "Before you say anything, we really didn't do anything…I mean we kissed…but nothing else…" Harry was torn between laughing and beating up his friend. He decided on the former after realizing that he had almost been caught in the same situation. Harry thought about using legilimency to make sure Ron had treated Hermione, who was almost like a sister, right, but decided that he really didn't want to know. "So where were you last night then? I know you weren't back until an hour ago at the earliest, I know because I checked!" Harry was about to respond when Ron's face went white. "Just please tell me you didn't…you know…"

"No, nothing like that, Ron. I promise if you don't mention anything that goes on between you and Hermione I won't talk about me and Ginny." Ron looked as if he really did want to find out what had happened between his best friend and baby sister, but decided against it.

"Deal. How did you get up those stairs though?" Harry smiled.

"It's a secret, and no it's impossible to learn how to do it." Ron looked slightly crestfallen, but nodded in understanding.

The two made their way down to the common room where their girlfriends were waiting, both blushing fiercely. Harry realized that they must have had a similar conversation to the one between he and Ron because nobody mentioned it as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Would you four please follow me?" Professor McGonagall asked politely but with a stern look on her face. Harry got up, pretending like he had no idea what was going on, but the other three weren't quite as smooth.

McGonagall led them down the familiar path to the Headmaster's office where, as usual, the stone gargoyles moved out of the way before McGonagall could say the password. The five proceeded up the spiral staircase to the office, where Dumbledore patiently awaited them.

"Ah, thank you, Minerva. Lemon drop?" All five shook their heads before the old wizard signaled for the professor to take her leave. "I have two matters to discuss with you. First, Draco Malfoy has escaped." Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide with shock while Hermione and Ron just looked clueless. After filling the two in on last nights events Dumbledore continued. "It appears that he had an emergency portkey in case he was captured. As soon as we revived him he disappeared. I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this bit of information to yourselves, as we do not want to publicize young Draco's actions just yet, we do not want him to become something of a martyr." Harry nodded, but a different plan began to formulate in his mind. The second order of business is that it has come to my attention that certain students were out of bed last night. And while I understand that you are young and I do trust that you wouldn't do anything that could cause…regret, I must make you aware that not a violation of school rules to do such a thing, and must warn you against further excursions." After the initial shock the four students nodded their heads solemnly to agree with their headmaster. "Very well, you three may leave, but I wish to speak with Harry here for a second." The other three took their leave and left Harry and the headmaster alone. "Harry, I just wanted to warn you that while I can successfully track most students in the school, and your special abilities do not hide you. I see that you've realized you can enter the girls dormitory, but I must caution you, you will not always be able to keep control of yourself when you put yourself in those situations."

"Sir, how exactly do you track the students?" Dumbledore looked taken aback for a second before peering at Harry over his half moon spectacles. Harry stared back and felt a soft prodding inside his head. Anger welling up inside of him Harry reversed the connection Dumbledore had been trying to use to gain access into Harry's head and pushed himself into the headmaster's thoughts. Harry watched as Dumbledore handed a small vial to a house elf who proceeded to pour the translucent liquid into the goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Harry realized that it was the start of term feast and pulled himself from the headmaster's mind. "You bastard! We've been learning about tracking potions in Snape's class for a week, now I know why he needs them brewed perfectly, because you use them!"

"Harry, you must understand-"

"What?" Harry was shouting now, "That its for our own good? Just like sending me to that hell hole to live in for 15 years was for my protection, and just like me not even knowing who me or my parents were was for my protection, and just like keeping Sirius cooped up was for his protection, and how not telling me the prophecy was for my protection! You've lost your right to do anything on my behalf! I wouldn't even be surprised if there was more you're not telling me!" When Harry finished Dumbledore averted his eyes, as to make it impossible for Harry to look into them. "YOU _ARE_ HIDING SOMETHING ELSE, AREN'T YOU? TELL ME WHAT IT IS OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME AGAIN!" Dumbledore took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was afraid you would react like this, that is the reason I've hidden so much from you."

"Cut the bull, _sir_. I wouldn't be reacting like this if you had told me the truth, just like you promised me!"

"Well, if you truly feel that way then here is the key to your family vault. I was holding it until I thought you were ready. I daresay you will find some interesting things in there. I hope you understand that I cannot allow you to attend any more order meetings." Harry laughed loudly.

"So you wish to make up for your mistake of keeping information from me by keeping more information from me? So be it, just don't get in my way." Harry turned and stormed from the room, realizing that the first thing he would need to find was the antidote to Dumbledore's tracking potion. He doubted Snape would help him, but he had another source much closer to the action.

Harry almost ran right past Ginny because he was so emerged in his plans. When he heard the quiet cough from his girlfriend he snapped out of it and walked over to her.

"I've got some things to do today so I probably won't be around much. I could use your help though, go find Dobby in the kitchens and ask him to meet me in my dorm room in a few minutes." When Ginny agreed to do that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and set off at a run. As soon as he was in a completely empty corridor he apparated to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She, fortunately, was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the sink, which opened before he could even open his mouth. Looking down the slimy tube Harry had a flashback of the first time he opened the chamber and had Lockhart to throw down as a test. Unfortunately he was all alone this time and had to take the plunge. When Harry hit the bottom he brushed himself off before jogging down the corridor. He past the spot where Lockhart had caused an avalanche and kept running until he reached the inner door. Once again this door sprung open to allow Harry inside the chamber. When Harry entered the main chamber he saw the Basilisk's body laying just where he left it. Harry walked over and, taking out his sword, chopped it's fangs out of the mouth.

Happy with his picks Harry quickly dissaparated only to appear seconds later in his bed. Minutes later Dobby appeared by his side, wondering what his new master needed of him.

"Dobby, did you know that Professor Dumbledore put tracking potions in all of the student's drinks at the opening feast?" Dobby looked around uneasily before answering.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is knowing. Dumbledore is putting potion in drink every year. Dobby is overhearing Professor Snape saying that the potion tracks not only the wizard but his magics too."

"You mean he can find out what spells we cast and when?" Dobby nodded vigorously. "Do you have any idea how I can reverse the effects?" Dobby looked around before leaning in to whisper to Harry.

"Dobby is also hearing that only two people can counter such a strong potion, one is Professor Snape. The other is a bad, evil wizard living in Knockturn Alley. The nasty wizard owns a potions shop there." Harry thanked Dobby for the information and dismissed him. If he was going to be completely free of Dumbledore's hold then he needed to reach that man in Knockturn Alley, even if it meant alerting Dumbledore to his newfound knowledge.

Harry grabbed his black hooded cloak from his bag and put it on before apparating to Knockturn Alley. He earned a few glances, but obviously a wizard with a black cloak and hood was a common sight around there.

Harry found the potion shop relatively quickly. It was a very small, dark place with glowing bottles on the shelves surrounding Harry.

"May I help you?" Harry turned to see a strange looking older man emerging from a back room.

"I was told that you posses a potion able to counter the affects of Albus Dumbledore's tracking potion." Harry spat out the name as he had heard many dark wizards do, hoping to fit in better.

"And who was it, exactly, that told you this?" Harry considered using Malfoy's name but decided the truth was the best way.

"I heard it from Professor Snape, and I've come to realize that I can trust his opinion." The man suddenly smiled, obviously Harry had passed the interrogation.

"Yes, you can always trust old Severus to help a…friend in need." Harry laughed along with the old man at the phrase he had chosen. "Now this potion is a very rare and very powerful one. At the moment I only have enough for one person, and that alone is mighty expensive." Harry waved dismissively.

"Price is not a problem, and I only have the need for one potion at this point in time. How much would you like for it?" After Harry paid and took the potion he made his way out of Knockturn Alley, hoping Dumbledore would get worried after realizing he completely disappeared from the radar while in the dangerous place.

Harry's next stop was Ollivander's, where he got a friendly greeting from the old man. Harry realized that simply inviting the man to the castle for the ball had probably been one of his best memories, not counting the special wands of course. Harry recounted, in great detail, his encounter with the basilisk in his second year and then even showed him Gryffindor's sword. Ollivander asked to hold it, and after Harry agreed he promised to get to work right away. The wand would probably be ready in about two hours. Harry thanked the man before leaving for his last stop, Gringott's wizarding bank.

When Harry presented his two keys to the Goblin at the front desk he was motioned over to a cart. When Harry got in he saw that the driver was none other than Griphook, the Goblin that had taken him in his first mining cart ride back before his first year. The ride to the family vault wasn't nearly as long as Harry had expected it to be.

"Lantern please." Griphook said.

"Here you go, Griphook." The goblin stopped.

"What did Mr. Potter call me?" At this point Harry was afraid that he had said the wrong name.

"Er-Sorry, I called you Griphook. My first cart ride six years ago was with a goblin named Griphook, and I thought you were him."

"You are correct, my name is Griphook. I was simply surprised to hear a wizard call me that. I'm surprised you remembered, or, for that matter, card enough to address me by it."

"Wizards don't treat you Goblins too well, do they?" Griphook shook his head.

"We are simply bankers, if there is money involved most wizards assume we should act like house elves." Harry had to laugh, thinking about Dobby working in Gringotts was just too much.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Griphook." Harry had no idea what else to say, but apparently it was enough as Griphook turned and proceeded to open the family vault. Harry nearly keeled over when he saw what was inside.

The vault in front of him had almost three times the amount of money in it as Harry's vault held. It also had old furniture, portraits, weapons, and deeds. Harry didn't get too look through everything but realized he most likely owned a good deal of land throughout Europe. His thoughts, however, were cut short when he heard a familiar voice call out from the back of the vault.

"It's about time you found this vault, Harry." Harry could barely move.

"Dad?"


	31. Return of the Marauders

**CHAPTER 31: Return of the Marauders**

"Don't forget about me!"

"Yes, Harry, don't forget your mother." Harry was holding back tears as he found the package where his parents voices were coming from. He opened it carefully and saw a portrait of his parents smiling back at him. The portrait wasn't unlike the one of Sirius' mother, but his parents weren't yelling.

"I guess this means we're dead, right Lily?" The redheaded woman nodded to her husband.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but technically you aren't allowed to take anything out of this vault until you come of age. I believe, however, we can find a loophole to allow you to take this one thing with you." Harry turned to see Griphook with a very serious look on his face.

"Thank you."

"Please, don't mention it Mr. Potter. Would you like some more time or should we proceed to your personal vault?"

"Let's go to the personal vault, I want to see how much you've spent." James said with a laugh. Harry carefully carried the portrait back to the mining cart, where they sped off towards Harry's personal vault. When he entered James gave out a low whistle. "You haven't spent much, have you?" Harry shook his head, barely able to speak.

"I haven't had much of a use for it in the past."

"What do you mean, Harry. Who's been buying all of your things for you?" This time it was Lily.

"Nobody. After you died Dumbledore put me with your sister, Petunia. I didn't know anything about you, or me for that matter, until Hagrid came to deliver my letter."

"HE LEFT YOU WITH THOSE MUGGLES!" James roared, clearly this wasn't the plan.

"Harry, Dumbledore told us that if anything happened to us, which obviously it did, he would find a loving family to take care of you and protect you. I hardly think Petunia would've cared for you." Lily said.

"No, they didn't. They almost wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts either. Hagrid had to, well, convince them."

"I always did like Hagrid." James said with a smile. "You want me to have a talk with the muggles? I'm sure a talking portrait will scare them."

"It would have I'm sure, but they were murdered this past year by Voldemort." The parents traded a worried look.

"So he's back then?" Harry nodded.

"He killed you on Halloween, but when he tried to kill me the spell rebounded and he lost his body."

"But…how is that possible? We have no idea what happened just before or after we died, our imprints were taken just after you were born and we went into hiding."

"You made it possible, mom. You died trying to shield me from Voldemort, your love created some sort of shield that protected me from him."

"So he can't touch you?"

"He can now. Wormtail did some ceremony to help him get his body back and used my blood. Now that my blood is a part of him he can touch me."

"So Peter really did betray us, didn't he?" Harry nodded solemnly before going back to looking at his vault. Harry thought it was time to open some of the other packages Sirius had left him.

"Didn't I tell you not to open that yet?"

"Sirius, you old dog! Where are you?" James yelled.

"Over here, Prongs. Harry can you unwrap me?" Harry saw that the voice was coming from a box in the corner. When Harry unwrapped the box he found a portrait of Sirius.

"So I really am dead then? Man, this sucks!"

"Watch your mouth, Sirius."

"Sorry, Lil. So Harry, did Remus give you the motorcycle?"

"Yea, it's amazing!"

"Harry James Potter, you are not to be riding that motorcycle around! Right James?" James, however, didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Come on, Lilly. You didn't mind it when I took you for a ride." He joked, this earned him a glare.

"Look, I'm going to take you guys home now. We can catch up when we get there, ok?" All three agreed and Harry wrapped them up again and followed Griphook out to the cart. After reaching the lobby Harry nearly broke into a run to get to Ollivanders. He was hoping he wouldn't have to wait long so he could get back to Godric's Hollow and put up the portraits. When Harry arrived at the wand makers Ollivander had obviously just finished with the wand. He was talking to himself in excited whispers as he re-measured every aspect of his creation. When Harry walked in he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Mr. Potter! I'm so glad your back, I've finished with your wand, Holly, eleven inches, nice and supple just like your current wand. I thought you might like the wands to look the same so nobody could tell the difference unless you were holding both. This wand, however, is a bit more potent." Ollivander excitedly thrust the wand into Harry's hand. Harry felt a surge of energy as he gripped the wand and when he gave it a quick flick it shot red and gold sparks so bright that Mr. Ollivander had to shield his eyes. A few people passing by the shop even stopped to take a look at what had made the store shine so brightly. "I dare say that this is one powerful creation, Mr. Potter. I wonder if you'd give a slight demonstration?"

Mr. Ollivander asked him to aim for a small bowl sitting on top of his desk and use the redactor curse to blow it up. Harry took careful aim and blew away not only the bowl but the entire desk as well, Ollivander nearly fainted. Harry quickly repaired the desk and bowl and turned to the elderly wand maker.

"Mr. Potter, I can honestly say I have never seen such power in one so young. I understand that much of it comes from the wand, but the wand is but an extension of yourself, this particular magical core just allows for much more energy to pass through it, you still supply all of the power." Harry went to pay for the wand but Mr. Ollivander insisted that giving him the extra basilisk fangs to work with was payment enough. Under normal circumstances Harry would have argued, but he had more pressing matters to deal with.

As soon as he got out of the shop he saw the unmistakable figure of Alastor Moody making his way through the crowd. Ducking back into the shop Harry peered through the crowd and picked out two more Order members in a matter of seconds. Dawlish was harder to pick out, as he had his hood up much like Harry, but the strings of sandy hair that were clearly visible in certain lights gave him away. Unlike Dawlish Mudungus Fletcher was very easy to pick out of a crowd, unfortunately he recognized Harry right away as well. The thief looked around discretely before nodding his head towards a nearby alleyway. Harry waited for Dung to disappear and for Alastor and Dawlish to be watching something else before he walked briskly from the shop and into the alley.

"You put quite a fright inter Dumbledore, 'Arry." Harry smiled and pulled back his hood.

"That was the plan, Dung. Unfortunately he's kicked me out of the Order meetings."

" 'e did what?"

"You heard me Dung. I've found out about a few of his manipulations and called him no it. I guess he doesn't want me turning you guys against him now." Harry saw the outlines of a plan coming into shape in the back of his mind. "I don't want you to tell anyone else either, Dung. Not until I say so at least."

"Well, it's too late for me, I'm already with you, 'Arry, so I'll hold off on tellin' anyone else for the moment, too. Albus told us, in no uncertain terms, to make sure we caught you and brought you back with us. He sent me because he thought you might be in Knockturn Alley. Dunno why he'd think that though."

"Because I was in Knockturn Alley. It's a long story, so are you going to bring me in?"

"What you think? Course not, 'arry, but this news about you bein' kicked outta the order is interesting. I think I can help there. Now get outta here before they realize I'm missing." Harry nodded and watched the man walk cautiously out of the alley. As soon as he was gone Harry dissaparated, reappearing seconds later in his house in Godric's Hollow. He ran up to the master bedroom where he quickly unwrapped the two portraits and hung hem over the king size bed.

"Look Lily, it's my bachelor pad!"

"Shut up, James. This was our _home_."

"Yea, but now it's Harry's bachelor pad." Harry had to laugh, they seemed more like teenagers than any parents he knew. "While we were traveling Sirius filled us in on most of what happened after we died, he also tells me you're an incredible flier."

"I'm ok I guess."

"OK!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Then, in a much softer voice he continued. "If you were around back when we were in school you would've been able to grab the snitch out of the air before Prongs here could have." James looked almost mad.

"It wasn't my job to catch the snitch!"

"Maybe not but you did carry that thing around with you all the time." James just laughed.

"I forgot you were always mad that you couldn't get it from me."

"Boys would you two stop bickering, I'd like to talk to our son." All attention was turned back to Harry, who had a smile on his face and a single tear running down his cheek. "So why did it take you so long to get to the vault?"

"Er- I only just found out about it on Christmas, that was yesterday."

"WHAT? Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Dumbledore hasn't been telling me a lot of things, Dad. He didn't tell me about the prophesy until I found out about it for myself, he hid me away from the wizarding world and didn't tell me who you guys or even who I was. He didn't tell me that he spikes the students drinks with a tracking potion to keep tabs on them-"

"So that's how he always caught us, Prongs?"

"I reckon so, Padfoot old boy."

"Harry, mind if I ask a question?" Sirius asked, fidgeting slightly in his frame. When Harry nodded he continued. "How did I die?"

"Voldemort used our link to send me pictures of you in the Department of Mysteries being tortured. When I got there I didn't see you, but I saw the prophesy. I picked it up and an all out battle between me, a few of my friends, and death eaters ensued. The prophesy got destroyed and it looked like we were about to lose when you, Remus, Moody, and a few others appeared. Bellatrix hit you with a stunner and you were knocked through a veil where supposedly the dead are trapped. I tried to duel Bellatrix but that was when Voldemort showed up. Dumbledore came and captured most of the death eaters, than dueled Voldemort. Bellatrix and him dissaaparated just as the ministry workers started showing up." The room was silent before Harry asked the question that had been on his mind ever since seeing his first wizarding portrait. "How is it that you guys know so much? I mean in the muggle world portraits are just pictures, they don't talk let alone remember things."

"You really were sheltered from wizard life for a long time, weren't you, son? Before a wizard dies he can choose to leave an imprint of himself along with his will. When the imprint is taken it retains all the memories and quirks and characteristics of the wizard up until that point. Your mother and I made our imprints a few weeks before Halloween, so the last we remember of you is as a toddler. Portraits can learn new things, however, so we won't just forget everything you and Sirius have told us." Lily took over from there.

"In our will we left instructions for our paintings to be commissioned, wizard painters use the imprints of dead witches and wizards to make portraits that seem alive. Just remember, Harry, we aren't alive and you shouldn't spend all your time with us. If I think you're neglecting your life we will up and leave these portraits." Harry nodded and wiped away another tear.

"In fact I'm making you leave right now, after you answer one question." Harry looked at his dad and waited for the question to come. "You have a girl yet?"

"James!"

"Now Lily, I think it's important for us parents to know who our son is off snogging." Lilly gave another exasperated look, but was obviously eager to here Harry's response as well.

"I was dating a girl named Parvati Patil, but that didn't exactly work out. Now I'm dating Ginny Weasley." Harry's parents looked over towards Sirius.

"Good choice, Harry. I always did like Ginny." Then looking back towards James he added. "She's a looker too, a year younger than Harry here but quite stunning nonetheless. She reminded me a bit of you, Lily. Only she's more like me and Prongs than you." Lilly stuck her tongue out at Sirius, who just laughed before getting a pensive look on his face. "But what is it with you Potters and red heads?"


	32. The Forbidden Forest

**CHAPTER 32: The Forbidden Forest**

After returning to Hogwarts Harry decided it best to stay out of Dumbledore's way. He didn't want to see the old man and he definitely didn't want a lecture. Harry knew that when the time came he would need Dumbledore, but for the time being he had very little left to teach. Harry needed to be in control of the war if he was going to be the one to end it, Dumbledore would become his pawn instead of the other way around.

Harry returned to his room and placed and imperturbable charm on his curtains, he needed to be alone for awhile. He looked in his trunk and came across Hagrid's book. If he was going to be in charge of the war effort he needed to start learning the cultures and customs of the magical beasts who resided in the forest. He would have rather been able to just go and make alliances, but that would be very difficult if he did something to offend them.

For the next hour Harry read through the book, memorizing the cultures of the centaurs, acromantulas, giants, and elves. Harry decided he would have to approach the centaurs first because they were the ones Harry figured he'd run into first. If he could talk them into an alliance than everything else would become much easier. Harry would then, with Hagrid's assistance, approach Aragog and the acromantulas. He learned along time ago that the acromantulas were very dangerous beasts, if they could be controlled it would be his answer to Voldemort's dementors. Harry was also sure that Voldemort would have at the very least a few giants, perhaps if Harry trained and helped Grawp some giants would be less willing to fight. Harry didn't hold much hope for this plan but needed to try anyway. Hagrid's book had only one note on the elves which said simply _If they want to talk, they will find you._ Harry knew, however, that their skills in battle would be one of the most important parts in the outcome of the war. If Harry could work out an alliance with most of these creatures then he would get in contact with Charlie and pay a visit to the Dragon reservation in Romania. After that was taken care of he could put the second part of his plan into action.

Harry quickly dropped the charm on his curtains and made his way out into the common room where he found an anxious looking Ginny.

"Harry! Where have you been?" She asked, throwing her arms around him.

"Getting a few things done. I was about to go out into the forest and start talking to the Centaurs."

"No you aren't." Harry looked at her for a minute before responding.

"What do you mean, I'm not going?"

"I mean that you are going to wait until morning, it is getting way too dark out and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you in the forest at night. In the morning, however, I'm going with you." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny silenced him with a quick kiss. "No arguments. Look at it this way, you may even look more trustworthy with me on your arm." Harry smiled and sat down next to her in front of the fireplace realizing that he could never best her in an argument. For the next hour they quietly went over Harry's plans for the school concerning Malfoy. He understood that Dumbledore wasn't making his announcement because it would create a rift between the students, but that was exactly what Harry wanted. He wanted the students forced to pick a side, this way he would know exactly who to be careful of and who he could trust. Harry also realized that the students fighting against Voldemort would need more training then Malfoy's goons, considering their parents had probably taught them some dark arts years ago. He could only hope that those who sided with him would soon come to realize the same.

After he explained the basis of his plan Ginny helped him work out the intricacies, both agreed that the sooner they went to work the better. Harry pulled the fake galleon out of his pocket and with a snap of his wrist summoned his wand. After scheduling a meting for the next night he settled back down with Ginny.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" She asked quietly, her head resting on his shoulder. They both continued to stare into the fire as Harry told her that she could. "How did you get out of my dorm this morning?" Harry had been afraid she was going to ask that.

"Let's take a walk." He said quietly, taking her by the hand and leading her outside. They walked hand in hand in complete silence until they reached the stretch of wall where the room of requirement was. After walking past it three times and thinking of a comfortable place where he could talk to Ginny, the door appeared.

Harry grabbed the knob and led his girlfriend into a quaint room that put him instantly at ease. Their was a nice couch in front of a warm fire, wooden floors with thick rugs, there were no harsh overhead lights, just a soft glow from the fire and nearby lamps. Harry took Ginny to the couch and sat her down next to him.

"Ginny, I apparated out of your room this morning." Harry watched her closely, but she didn't react.

"You took me here to tell me you learned how to apparate?" Harry suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who hadn't read _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Ginny, no wizard is supposed to be able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds." It was like a light bulb went off in Ginny's mind.

"I'd forgotten that…But then how'd you…are you saying…What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Gin, that normal magical restrictions and wards don't work against me. I can apparate through anti-apparition wards, I can walk through magical barriers, I can even use magic to move faster or with more control than others."

"What do you mean 'use magic to move faster' than other people, anyone can use the augmentus charm."

"I don't need it, when I'm particularly emotional I can just move faster without knowing I'm doing it. I've started to be able to control the ability, I did an interesting balancing act on a railway using magic to control myself, but I still didn't really think about what I was doing."

"And your saying that you can just walk through magical wards without needing to take them down?" Harry nodded. "But how did you and Ron get locked out of Platform 9 ¾ second year?"

"Because apparently something that happened this year triggered my ability. When I'm really emotional I can also conjure a gold patronus that kills dementors or use my sword as a conductor and kill them with that. I've tried to conjure the gold patronus by myself but it doesn't seem to work unless my friends are being attacked by an actual dementor."

"Have you tried to use this…ability?"

'Well, I've made a few trips to Diagon Alley and around school by apparating. I've also walked through McClaggan's wards in the dueling tournament. Aside from that no not really, why?"

"I'm just surprised you haven't tried to get through that veil. It's a magical barrier, so theoretically you could just walk in and out, right?" Harry froze, unable to speak. Could he get through the veil? If he could travel back and forth could he bring others with him? Was it worth the risk?

"I don't know if I can, I'm not really sure that I should try until I fight Voldemort. If I win then the wizarding world doesn't really need me. If I lose, well, I'll be with my family again anyway." Ginny threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to win and you're going to have a life afterwards. You deserve the chance to walk through that veil and say good-bye to your parents and Sirius, but if you don't want to do it yet then fine. But don't even think about dying, Harry Potter." Harry held her for a minute, smiling at how crazy her last comment had sounded. He wasn't thinking about dying, he was just saying that death is feared too much. He suddenly understood the meaning of Dumbledore's sayings. Death really was nothing more than the next great adventure. He, however, was wrong about one thing. For Voldemort their was nothing worse than death because he couldn't feel love and death would mean spending eternity without being able to get rid of those you hate. Dumbledore was wrong, Voldemort needed to die.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next morning Harry awoke with Ginny nowhere to be found. He saw a note on the table next to the couch.

_After Dumbledore caught us last time I thought it a good idea_

_To get back and sleep in my dorm. Come get me before you_

_Head out to the forest, I'm coming with you._

_-Ginny_

Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor Common room. He had considered apparating but didn't want to wake anybody up with the noise. Harry didn't know what time it was but it must have been early because the entire castle seemed empty. He sat in the common room thinking about all the information he had learned about the forbidden forest. He was still worried about the centaurs, however, because if he couldn't strike an alliance with them then he wouldn't be able to even walk through the forest. Suddenly Harry sprinted from the room, an idea coming to mind.

When Harry arrived at the door on the first floor he knocked carefully.

"Come in, Harry Potter." Harry opened the door slowly.

"Hi, Professor Firenze. I was wondering if you could give me some help."

"I am no longer your professor, Harry. But I can give you some help. You wish to speak with the centaurs."

"Yes, we will need them if we have any hope to defeat Voldemort." Firenze nodded.

"My advice to you, Harry Potter, is to use your authority. You are a born leader and they recognize it, they just choose to ignore it. Do not let them ignore it. I also recommend that you be wary of making concessions or promises that you are unwilling to uphold. Bane will want you to get rid of Hagrid's brother, but you know you will not, so tell them as much. Good luck, Harry Potter." With that Firenze trotted out of the room leaving a very confused Harry.

When Harry returned to the Great Hall Ginny was waiting for him.

"I was afraid you left without me."

"I'm too scared of you to do something like that." He quipped while sitting down next to her and grabbing some food. "I really would feel more comfortable if you didn't come with me, not today at least. The Centaurs can be very dangerous and I don't want to put you in a dangerous situation."

"You're not putting me in a dangerous situation. _I'm_ putting me in a dangerous situation." Harry gave up the argument and continued to eat his food in silence. After they were finished they bundled up and headed outside.

Harry led Ginny right past Hagrid's cabin and into the forest. Ginny held back for a second before the realization dawned on him.

"This is your first trip into the forest, isn't it?" Ginny nodded quickly. "Are you sure you want to come?" Another nod. "Then don't worry, nothing will happen to you as long as you stay around me. Most of the creatures in their know me by now and will at least here me out. Just don't come in here during the night, it's not a fun place." Harry remembered that almost every time he had been in the forest so far had been during the night. The first time he went in with Hagrid in his first year and ran into Voldemort under Quirrel's turban. The second time he had gone in was the night Hagrid was sent to Azkaban, Dumbledore was removed from the school, and Harry almost got killed by hungry acromantulas. He was starting to think maybe the forest at night was pretty fun after all, looking back on it anyway.

Harry didn't realize how far he had walked while reminiscing, but he was snapped rather violently from his memories when an arrow went whizzing by his head and embedded itself with a THUNK in a nearby tree.

"That was a warning shot, Harry Potter. We will not warn you again, this is our forest and you are not welcome. Leave now." Harry turned to his left to see Bane holding a bow and arrow pointed straight at him.

"Lower your weapon, Bane. I have come to speak with you and your people." Harry said in a loud, confident voice. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to hide the other six Centaurs, I can sense them from here." Bane lowered his bow and arrow to signal for his brethren to come out from their hiding spots.

"Leave now, Harry Potter. I will not warn you again." Bane turned to leave and Harry raised his voice again.

"Do not turn your back on me, Bane. I've come to speak with you and you _will_ hear me." Bane turned to face Harry once again and met his cold glare.

"Who's authority do you speak with, Dumbledore's?"

"No, I speak with my own authority, and this." With a flourish Harry withdrew Gryffindor's sword and drove the tip into the dirt in front of him. When Bane recognized the weapon his eyes widened. "You recognize this weapon?" Bane paused as if considering how to answer the question.

"Yes, I recognize the weapon. My ancestors pledged to fight with the man who held it, but that was a long time ago."

"It was my ancestor who held this sword. And now I am here asking you whether you will fight with me."

"You wish me to submit my herd to your control, human?" Harry chose his next words very carefully.

"I would never ask you to submit to my control. If you agree to join and fight alongside me then I can use that to ensure your status with the ministry is changed. You will be given the chance to live where you wish. If you choose to fight I will not make you do anything you do not wish to do, I just want to coordinate our efforts so there is no…unnecessary loss of life." Bane considered this for a moment. Before he could respond a chestnut bodied centaur stepped forward. Harry immediately recognized him as Magorian, the Centaur who intercepted him, Hermione, and Umbridge in the forest the previous year.

"This one and his friends are deceptive. They brought that woman into the forest so that we could deal with her for them. They merely expect us to do their dirty work." Harry knew that the ease of his conversation had been too good to be true.

"Is this correct, Harry Potter? Do you only wish to use us to do your dirty work?"

"If I wanted you to be doing my dirty work then I wouldn't be fighting alongside of you." Harry realized that there were still some skeptical looks from the group so harry decided to take a risk. "As for last year…It is true that we led Umbridge into the forest with the hopes of running into you." At this Harry heard murmurs of anger so he decided to finish quickly. "However we did not wish for you to do our dirty work. We wished that you would aid us against a common enemy. Everything that that woman did to my friends and I paled in comparison to what she had done to you. She perpetuated the worst stereotype of wizards, she was arrogant. You didn't deserve the treatment you received because of her manipulations. You deserved a chance to meet her, to realize that she was not like all wizards, and to judge her for what she was. If this action aided us both, so be it." Harry stopped and looked around at the centaurs gathered before him. He knew that his words had surprised them, especially Magorian. It was at this point that Harry remembered their battle with Grawp. "I know you were…unhappy with having a giant living in the area. When I left last year you were battling with him. How are your people, Bane?" The Centaur looked up at him in surprise.

"No human has ever asked me about the well being of my herd. I sense that your concern is genuine, so I will answer truthfully. Four died in that attack, many suffered minor wounds. All of the injured have since returned to full strength, but we do not know the state of the giant. He ran from the battle with much blood on his face, I assume that he survived, but we have not heard of him since."

"I'm sorry for the loss." Bane nodded but said nothing.

"Mars is unusually bright." Harry whipped around to see one of the other centaurs staring at the sky. Even though it was daytime Harry had the funny feeling that they could still see the planet.

"That is because war is upon us. Voldemort will try to take the castle by force, if we do not stand together then we will both fall. Voldemort thinks much like Umbridge did, that pure blooded wizards are the only people in this world that matter. Whether you take up arms in the fight he will undoubtedly come after you. If the castle falls than you will have to run, but he will chase you."

"I will consider your words, Harry Potter. I must bring this decision before my full herd before any decisions can be made. For now feel free to move about the forest, we will cause you no harm. Be warned, we will only allow those that you accompany to pass through here. And it would behoove you to choose your actions carefully." Harry agreed. He took his sword from the ground and sheathed it, then, with a slight bow, led Ginny from the forest.

"When did you become so eloquent, Harry?" She asked as they raced up the stairs into the castle.

"I have no idea."


	33. The War Within

**CHAPTER 33: The War Within**

Harry walked quickly to the room of requirement long before the rest of the DA was supposed to show up. He needed time by himself to think about what needed to be said. He knew he needed to choose his words carefully, but still had no idea what kind of response he would illicit. He went through the plan in his mind over and over again, looking for faults or pieces that he may not have considered. The plan was sound.

"Hey Harry, what's on tonight's agenda?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked as he and a number of Hufflepuffs entered.

"No training tonight, I'm afraid. We've got to go over some plans, but let's wait until everyone is here." The Hufflepuffs seemed to accept that so Harry went back to sitting in silence. After a few more minutes everyone was present. "Good evening, everyone, I wanted to discuss some…plans for the future of Hogwarts."

"What do you mean, 'future of Hogwarts'?"

"If you'd quit interrupting Zacharias I'll tell you."

"Well, it's just that you had us on a wild goose chase with that sword thing, and then you went and wore it in public!"

"Like you said, a wild goose chase, why wouldn't I wear it in public?" Harry said calmly, gauging Smith's reaction. The fifth year went quiet. "As many of you have undoubtedly realized, Draco Malfoy is no longer with us."

"We've realized, it's sort of strange nobody knows why though, isn't it?"

"Yes, it _would_ be extremely strange, Ernie, but people do know about it. I know about it. What happened was that Malfoy tried to jump me, but I saw him coming. I gave him the chance to curse me and he took it. He fired the cruciatus curse at me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hannah, don't worry. He didn't hit me, he simply fired it at me. I gave him the chance to fire a spell, I was ready for it though. I stunned him and brought him to Dumbledore who let him escape after reviving him."

"Let him?"

"Malfoy was carrying an emergency portkey that he must have activated once he realized he had been caught. For obvious reasons Dumbledore wants to keep this a secret."

"Of course it must be a secret, if everyone knew that Malfoy had acted so boldly he'd become a martyr, every student supporting Voldemort would be coming out of the woodwork!" Harry sat back and smiled.

"Yes, Lavender, that is exactly what would happen." Harry looked around the room, waiting for someone to catch on.

"You don't mean…You want them to come out against us?"

"Quite right, it would be the perfect opportunity."

"For what, a war within Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you see the Sorting Hat is right, everyone within these walls must unite if we are to repel Voldemort." To Harry's delight only a few flinched at the name. "However, it will be impossible to unite with wizards and witches who are so firmly entrenched with the Death Eaters, take Malfoy as an example. So this plan, this 'war within Hogwarts' as you called it, will simply act to weed out those people. Once they are gone the rest of the school will be free to act in unison. We will not need to fear spies in our midst and we will be free to prepare unimpeded." Harry watched the reaction of the students carefully. Many seemed to support the idea, others, as Harry expected, had their doubts.

"But Dumbledore must have his reasons for keeping this a secret."

"I have no doubt whatsoever, Zacharias, that Dumbledore has his reasons, however I will not follow his reasoning anymore. Dumbledore has become too manipulative, too far from the battle for our good. He will use us as pawns and we will lose. Dumbledore seems content with sitting back and giving Voldemort a footing, I will not allow that to happen. Voldemort needs to die and the sooner that happens the better. Some of you may feel that I am rushing into this war, but here my explanation. Voldemort had been gone for eleven years. During that time we have rebuilt, and his followers had dispersed. Two years ago he came back, and his followers returned. He has been trying to gain power, that is new recruits and new knowledge, ever since. He has not been able to acquire these things mostly because as of late his plans have been centered on me, part of the reason I was willing to kill a few death eaters. If, however, he begins to unite his troops for war than he will be ready before we are, and that cannot happen. We must draw him into war before he is ready, and that means preparing for war ourselves. From now on we will have four DA meetings a week, we will both train and strategize for the battle between students. For now this is what I want you to do: Spread the word to your dorm mates, I'd prefer if one of us could tell everyone personally, but that may not be possible. Do not be so overt as to ask people where they stand, we do not want people to think we are watching them. Just do your best to gauge their reactions. It would be nice to have some idea who we are fighting against before they attack."

"You don't expect them to just come out and start an all out battle in the Great Hall, do you?"

"No, not quite. I expect them to be much more subtle than that, which is why I'd feel more comfortable if all of you begin traveling in groups, we don't want to give them any advantages. Keep in mind that while we are better trained than them they will undoubtedly know some very…dangerous curses. Be on your guard."

"I guess you'll need the biggest escort of them all?" Asked Zacharias in an obnoxious voice.

"No, I'm going to be spending quite a bit of time without a group. After all, what better to draws them out than Harry Potter standing in a hallway all alone?"

"Harry!"

"Don't worry, Gin. I can take care of myself."

"I still don't understand why we aren't following Dumbledore's plan."

"Because, Zacharias, as I've already said Dumbledore is trying to manipulate the situation, but he is not doing a good job of it. If we follow him blindly than we will be fighting against an even more powerful Voldemort, and we will be fighting on his terms."

"So you expect us to follow you blindly then?"

"If I expected that," Harry spat, "I wouldn't have told you my entire plan."

"Well, what's this about fighting You-Know-Who on our own terms? Are we going to go attack him?"

"No, that would be suicide. One of our biggest advantages is that he will have to break through the Hogwarts wards and defenses. While that is done the Death Eaters will be standing out in the open. With some planning he won't have much of an army by the time he reaches the school."

"So how do you expect him to attack us on our terms?"

"I'm going to make him want to destroy me so badly that he has to. He is proud and arrogant, and now he's realizing that his men alone can't defeat me. Soon he'll stop trying to ambush me and just attack with all his might head on. When he does that, we'll be ready." Harry watched as almost all of the DA members ran the idea through their minds. He could tell that most had already gone agreed with it, and he had probably won over most of the skeptics. Zacharias Smith seemed to be the only one who was still skeptical.

"You still haven't told me why you don't trust Dumbledore. I agree that his plan is wrong and that your plan may be right, but that can't be the reason you don't trust him." Harry had been afraid of this question. He knew the only way to convince them was to tell them of Dumbledore's deceit, but he didn't want them to hate the old wizard. He was still going to play a role in the battle to come so to have a student uprising against him would be a bad thing. He chose his words carefully.

"I respect Dumbledore as a wizard, just not as a leader. If we are to defeat Voldemort we will need his help. The reason I do not trust him as a leader is because he does not tell anyone his plans, he just uses them as pawns. If he had shared information with me earlier, my godfather would still be alive. I've also recently discovered that Dumbledore keeps very close tabs on all students."

"Well we all knew that, didn't we?"

"Did you know that he laced our pumpkin juice at the start of year banquet with a tracking potion so he could see where we were and what magic we were using at all times?"

"HE WHAT?" Came the outraged cry of many students in the room. Even some of the characteristically calm students looked appalled.

"I have found an antidote to this potion and will distribute it to you as soon as it is finished. I have taken a sample of it and it seems to be working. I will, however, further test it soon." Harry caught Ginny's eye, who grinned mischievously, obviously understanding what he was getting at.

"But who is going to tell the Slytherins?"

"That, Terry, is where those three come in." Harry signaled towards the back of the room where Samantha and Ryan Johnson stood flanking Blaise Zabini. "Before any of you try to hex them, these are our newest members, Blaise Zabini, Ryan Johnson, and Samantha Johnson. If you are wondering whether or not they are trustworthy believe me they are. They have tipped me off about Draco Malfoy twice. If you see them in the halls please do not act friendly towards them, act as you would towards any Slytherin. I do not wish to blow their cover."

"Very Slytherin of you, Potter. I must say I like your plan, I didn't think a Gryffindor would have it in him to act so subtely."

"You heard the plan?" The three Slytherins nodded. "Good. This meeting is adjourned, keep your galleons close, I'll be setting up our next training session soon." Harry watched as they all filed out, only Ginny remained.

"So you wanted to test out that potion?" Harry smiled.

­­­­­­­­­­

The next day Harry woke up with Ginny in his arms. Without waking her he took down the imperturbable charm and apparated into his own bed. He figured it wouldn't take long to find out if Dumbledore knew anything; he just took solace in the fact that he would never be expelled.

He decided that he would go into the forest with Hagrid today, but he would leave Ginny behind. There was no way he would allow her to be in such a dangerous situation. Last time Harry had been in that cave he was almost killed even though Aragog considered him a friend.

Harry sat in silence for a while, wondering how soon after the news about Malfoy spread would he see a reaction. He had the feeling that they would be coming out of the woodwork, the sooner the better. When enough time had passed Harry walked quickly and silently to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door three times in rapid succession before hearing Fang the boarhound barking at the door.

"Back, ye mangy mutt!" Harry recognized Hagrid's booming voice and could hear the sounds of a struggle to get Fang away from the door. After a few minutes waiting outside in the cold the door was opened. "You'll be wantin' to go see Aragog then?"

"I figured the sooner I got this out of the way the better it would be. I won't have nearly as much time on my hands once school restarts."

"Right ye are. Follow me." Hagrid led the way, carrying his enormous crossbow for protection. Harry did his best to listen and sense anything that might cause them trouble, but Hagrid was so loud it was very difficult. Harry had the strange sensation that he was being watched at one point, but he couldn't hear or see anyone or anything so he shook it off and assumed he was just a bit paranoid.

After a while Harry realized that they were almost at the cave. He ran the upcoming conversation through his head. Once again he would have to choose his words carefully, but the acromantulas were nowhere near as proud as the Centaurs, they were just more likely to eat them.

"Let me do the introductions, 'Arry, then I'll let ya do the talking." Hagrid whispered before walking into the cave. Harry followed him calmly, looking scared would only hurt his negotiations.

"Aragog?"

"Yes Hagrid, it is I. It has been a long time since you last visited me."

"I've been workin'. You've met Harry Potter, right Aragog?"

"Yes, I have met him. He came here years ago and injured many of my children escaping." Harry suddenly realized that this would be harder than he thought.

"I apologize for any harm I caused to your children, but you understand that I did not wish to be eaten."

"Yes, I understand this, friend of Hagrid. But you understand I had to let them try."

"You were upon hard times, fresh meat walks into your lair, you did what any sensible parent would do."

"You impress me, Harry Potter. You do not take any of this personally, this shows that you are…objective."

"I try, it is difficult at times." Aragog nodded his giant head in understanding. "I also did you a service in escaping." This seemed to take the spider by surprise.

"Oh? And what service was this?"

"I killed your mortal enemy. You told me that you do not speak its name, so I will respect that and refrain from using its true name as well, but you know what I speak of?"

"Yes, I know what you speak of. I knew that the castle had been cleansed of it's presence, but word never reached my ears that you were the one behind it."

"It lived in the chamber of secrets, an old chamber built underneath the school by Salazaar Slytherin. I fought the beast and slayed it with this." Just like with the Centaurs Harry withdrew his sword and drove its tip into the ground. "I've come to ask you for your assistance in battle against my mortal enemy."

"And which 'mortal enemy' is this?"

"The same wizard that set loose the beast that drove you from the castle, Lord Voldemort." Aragog looked somewhat surprised at this.

"This Voldemort you speak of set lose the monster? That is not possible, I do not know this name."

"Do you know the name Tom Riddle?" As soon as it came from his mouth Harry knew that he had struck gold. Riddle was the one that drove Aragog from the school in the first place and then framed Hagrid.

"You wish to combat this man? He is our enemy as well, and you shall have the aid of my children. I am too old to fight, but they shall go in my stead."

"Thank you, Aragog. I will do my best to return your children unharmed after the war is over. I will even consent to show you any battle plans that I may draw up to make sure you do not feel they take…unnecessary risks."

"You do not seem to be a man willing to sacrifice anyone, friend of Hagrid. But I shall be here when the time comes. You need not fear us, we will grant you passage just as we have granted Hagrid." Harry did a slight bow and walked out, leading a rather stunned looking Hagrid to catch up.


	34. The First Wave

**CHAPTER 34: The First Wave**

Harry awoke the next day to Ron prodding him. He jolted upright in his bed, fearing the worst. He looked at Ron who had a grin on his face.

"It's already beginning. I was just down at breakfast when Ernie Macmillan came running up to me. He said that he and the other Hufflepuffs got some…strange reactions when they spread the news. Some people even ran out of the common room to try to find others. When some of our people followed they realized that Theodore Nott seems to be the new ring leader, and he's pissed." Harry was completely awake now.

"What about the other houses?"

"Well, I don't think anyone in Gryffindor is against you, if they are we don't know about it. You're the only one the Slytherin's will even try to contact and we haven't heard from the Ravenclaws yet." Harry nodded.

"And the Hufflepuffs are supposed to be so loyal."

"They are, some to you and some to Voldemort. They're so loyal that they didn't even realize our own were following them and they ran straight for their leader. I just hope the other houses will be this easy."

"How many in Hufflepuff that we know of?"

"Not many, maybe ten. Most are pretty loyal to you. Well, they are loyal to Justin, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah who are loyal to you, so its really all the same." Harry laughed at his friend.

"Let's get down to breakfast and see what else we find out."

The two Gryffindors quickly made their way down to breakfast, hoping to complete the first phase of the plan. As soon as he reached the Great Hall he was given a quick look by Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini. Harry sat down and ate something first, not wanting to leave so soon after arriving because it may look suspicious. He tried to eat as normally as he could but he was so tense that it was nearly impossible to move slowly. Harry had no trouble battling Death Eaters, it was the waiting that got to him.

After he finished he threw understanding looks back towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He nodded quickly towards the door barely moving his head but getting his point across nonetheless. Luna got up and walked out of the Great Hall in her usual dreamlike state. After a few more minutes Harry dismissed himself and followed.

"What did you guys find out, Luna?"

"Almost all of the Ravenclaws despise Malfoy and Voldemort, but there were a few that were not so outspoken. Six were suspected and most of them were seen running off to find Theodore Nott. I don't think that they realized they were being followed. It was just like you said, they got careless."

"Ok, thanks Luna. Get out of here quickly, don't go back into the Great Hall but find another DA member as soon as you can. I don't want anyone traveling alone right now." Luna nodded and left. Harry noticed that she looked like she had her usual dreamy expression, but her eyes darted back and forth every once in a while.

"Potter."

"Blaise, have you found anything?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter, do you honestly think I would be bad at subtlety?" He cracked a rare grin before continuing. "If any other houses have nearly as many people against you we're going to be in trouble. There are nearly as many Slytherins that want to kill you right now as there are DA members."

"Tell me about Theodore Nott."

"I take it you've heard from the other houses then? Yes Nott seems to be taking Malfoy's place. He isn't nearly as clever as Malfoy, and that's saying something. He's not overly subtle either, with him in charge your more likely to get an all out war than a few ambushes." Harry smiled at that piece of information, another plan was forming in his mind.

"What I want to know is how everyone from the other houses knew to go to him."

"It seems that there have been some behind the scenes talks, much like your DA. I doubt that they have trained as much as they have plotted, but it is still potentially dangerous."

"Maybe if they are organized it could work to our advantage, if Nott is as overt as you believe him to be."

"I'm very good at reading people, Potter. I'm right about Nott."

"I'm glad to hear it. How did you tell them about Malfoy?"

"I told them that I had overheard you talking about it. I added in how dumb and careless you were to be talking about such dangerous information out in the open like that." Harry had to smile at that. Slytherins really did cover themselves.

"You are about to make a new discovery, Blaise. You will be the hero of Slytherin for finding this out." The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "You're about to tell Nott where it was you overheard me saying this. You overheard me talking about it by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When you overheard me talking about a meeting I had with Dumbledore you followed me again and I led you there. This time, however, a door appeared and I slipped inside along with a few other friends."

"So you want me to tell them this so…" Blaise's eyes lit up. "So they'll attack the room of requirement!" He finished in an excited whisper.

"Exactly, just let me know when they are planning the attack. I'd rather be waiting for them than have to fight my way inside."

"In case they ask, what happened in this meeting with Dumbledore?"

"Tell them the truth, tell them We had a…falling out. If they think Dumbledore and I are at odds they will be more likely to attack."

"You keep surprising me, Potter. Maybe you really should have been in Slytherin."  
"Nah, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun." Blaise shook his head before walking off. Harry stood in the corridor alone for a few minutes before leaving.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny said as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He gave her a quick hug and kiss before leading her into a quiet corner.

"Well it looks like we'll be safe while walking through the halls." Ginny gave him a confused look so he launched into the conversations he had had with Luna and Blaise. Blaise would get back to him as soon as it was safe, but until then it was just waiting and making sure the enemy thought they were operating in secrecy. Harry spread the word not to follow the students anymore, as long as he was controlling the situation through Blaise than they didn't need to risk any covert actions.

Harry also told her about his success in recruiting Aragog's children to fight. Harry had first hand experience how dangerous the acromantulas could be. As long as Voldemort didn't find any more basilisks they would be a great addition. While they waited for Blaise Harry decided it was time to visit Grawp out in the forbidden forest. He agreed to let Ginny come, but he needed one more person.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, seeing her about to walk out of the portrait hole.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

"How'd you like to go visit our biggest friend?"

"Hagrid? I'd love too!" Harry shook her hid head.

"Bigger." Hermione's face fell. "Come on, Hermy! Grawp loves you! Besides, Hagrid told me he's doing much better. I need to talk to him and since you're the one he remembers it could keep him calm." Hermione thought abut it for a few seconds before reluctantly agreeing.

The three students made their way out of the castle and into the forest. It was the third time Harry had visited in as many days. Harry took Ginny by the hand as they walked in without hesitation. Hermione, however, wasn't so brave.

"Uh- Harry?"

"Yea, Hermy?" Hermione scowled at the poorly timed joke. Harry mumbled an apology.

"Are you sure, well, that we should be doing this? Last time we were in here it didn't work out too well."

"Don't worry so much. For such a logical witch you sure have an illogical fear. By the way I cleared everything up with the Centaurs and as long as your with me you'll be safe." Hermione looked around a bit before slowly taking the first step into the forest. She seemed much braver after that, almost as if the first step was really the part she was dreading.

Harry led the two girls down the path towards where Grawp had been living. Once again Harry felt the strange sensation of being watched but one again shrugged it off. Perhaps it was just the Centaurs keeping tabs on him.

"HERMY?" Hermione blanched as she saw the giant staring at her.

"Yes, Grawp. Do you remember Harry?" The giant gave him an appraising look before responding in surprisingly clear language.

"HARRY? HAGGER'S FRIEND?"

"Yes, Grawp. I wished to speak with you."

"WHERE HAGGER?"

"He is at the castle, Grawp. Would you like to see him?" The giant nodded vigorously.

"GRAWP WANT TO SEE HAGGER."

"Would you like me to try to work out a way for him to return?" The giant nodded excitedly again. Grawp reminded Harry of an excited little boy. Only Grawp was anything but little. "If I am able to do this will you work with me?" Grawp gave Harry another appraising look.

"WHAT YOU WANT GRAWP TO DO?"

"It is more what I can do for you. I would like to help you improve your English."

"WHY YOU WANT TO HELP GRAWP?"

"For two reasons: One is that you are Hagrid's brother and he is a close friend of mine. I know he wants this for you and anything I can to do help I will. The second reason I must confess is more selfish. I know in the upcoming war Voldemort will have Giants on his side. Some of them may not be willing to really fight. I would like you to translate for me if ever I have the opportunity to speak with them." Grawp remained silent for a while, obviously trying to take in all the information Harry had just given him.

"IF HARRY AND HERMY CAN GET HAGGER BACK, GRAWP WILL HELP."

"Thank you, Grawp. I will be back as soon as I can." Harry did a slight bow, which caused Grawp to laugh. He led the two girls away from the forest. He would need to speak with the Centaurs soon about allowing Hagrid to visit without Harry, but it was getting late and he thought it best to get the girls back to the castle.

He walked quickly through the halls but soon ran into a small group of Slytherins. Harry immediately recognized Blaise Zabini, who was giving him a strange look.

"So the great Potter can't decided on a girl now? You've got bigger things to worry about." Blaise spat but his eyes gave away that he was trying to tell Harry something.

"I'm not going to take any of your crap, Malfoy's gone and he was your little ring leader wasn't he? You don't pose much of a threat without him." Harry said viciously, getting in Blaise's face. Blaise shoved Harry away with one hand, but Harry felt his other hand slip something into his pocket. The shove wasn't particularly strong, but Harry staggered backwards anyway.

"You'll soon find out how much of a threat we are, Potter." Blaise said icily before turning on his heel and walking away. Harry stood their, glaring at him until he turned the corner. As soon as the group disappeared around a corner Haryr signaled for Ginny and Hermione to follow him as he nearly sprinted up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. Luckily it was empty and Harry sat down by the fire, the girls sitting on either side of him.

"What was that all about? I know you two were supposed to be acting like enemies but that was one heck of a performance." Harry smiled, realizing that if Ginny hadn't seen the transfer nobody else had either. Harry pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and held it in front of her face.

"Well, if you want to pass notes right in front of a group of people you'll need quite a distraction." He smiled at her surprised look.

"How did I not see that coming?" Asked Hermione in an exasperated voice.

"Because you dropped out of Trelawney's class, remember?" Hermione glared at him but her mouth twitched as she tried to hide a smile. "Well, open it already!" Harry did as he was told.

_7:00pm, tomorrow night, Room of _

_Requirement, be prepared to fight 30._

"This is going to be interesting." Harry said quietly before pulling out his DA galleon and telling the members to arrive at six the next night.


	35. Purges

**CHAPTER 35: Purges**

Harry went over the plan with all of the Gryffindor members of the DA. It would be relatively even fight, as far as numbers went anyway. With any luck the Room of Requirement would give him what he needed to keep the other members safe during the fight. He knew that most of the members would need to be laying in wait in the room. The rest of the members would have to be outside the room to make sure they couldn't escape.

Before the meeting tonight he would get in contact with Nearly Headless Nick and let him know there was something he may want to check out just after seven. This way there would be a witness to see the attack. Harry didn't want these students to get off just because they didn't have an impartial witness. The only problem with this part of the plan was that the fight would need to be ended as quickly as possible so Nick wouldn't be able to get to the teachers in time to break it up. Every student loyal to Voldemort needed to be captured.

Harry made his way down to breakfast after meeting up with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Harry thought it best that they stick together just in case some Slytherin got over anxious and tried to hex them before tonight. Harry sincerely hoped not, more because it may cause them to delay their plans than because he feared they would cause him harm. Just before reaching the Great Hall the four ran into the Gryffindor ghost. Harry asked the fat friar to give them a few minutes and led Nick down a deserted hallway.

"May I ask what it is you are doing, Harry?"

"Nick I need you to do me a favor. At seven tonight a bunch of students are going to be attacking me by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I need you to be there to witness the attack." Nick's eyes went wide and he gasped.

"But surely if you know they are going to attack you there than it would be easier to just not go." Harry smiled.

"Easier yes, but I want them to attack. I set up an ambush for them and we are more than capable of handling ourselves. I just need a witness to tell Dumbledore exactly what happened."

"And what, exactly, is going to happen?"

"There is going to be a DA meeting tonight when a bunch of Voldemort loyalists attack. Luckily for us we were better trained and a few students were running late. When those students saw what was going on they rushed in and it pretty much saved us." Nick committed this information to memory before looking back at Harry.

"You were probably the first student to show me much respect when you agreed to come to my deathday party in your second year. I still owe you for that, so I'll do it." Harry thanked him before rejoining his friends in the hall for breakfast.

"Everyone seems so tense." Hermione observed as Harry sat down and grabbed some bacon.

"That's because nearly everyone knows about the battle coming up." Harry silenced Ron with a look, there could be no mention of the upcoming fight in public.

When they finished eating the four Gryffindors were joined by the other Gryffindor DA members in their common room. They all seemed tense and sat in relative silence. Most, Harry knew, were going over everything he had taught them the past two years. Harry, however, was talking quietly with Ron about how to handle the battle tactics. They decided exactly where the teams would be hidden. The main of the DA would be waiting inside the room of requirement concealed behind any equipment the room would provide. Harry would lead a second, smaller team that would converge on their attackers as soon as they reached the doorway. This way they would be fighting on two sides and unable to concentrate their power.

The day passed slower than any day Harry could remember. After finalizing the teams he went back into his room to review his spell books. He picked up the Book of Merlin and flipped through it. It was too late to learn any new spells but Harry wanted to have all of the knowledge at his finger tips. He only wished that he had spent some more time practicing firing spells with his left hand and made a mental note to do that after the battle.

Finally, at five o'clock Harry began to get ready. He strapped on his sword in case he was put in a life and death situation, loaded both his wands into their holster, and grabbed the marauder's map. He tested each wand holder a few times before making his way out to the common room where the other DA members were waiting anxiously. He looked around the room at all of the determined faces and walked silently out of the common room, his friends in tail.

The group of Gryffindors walked in silence through the hall until they reached the Room of Requirement. Harry opened the door and peered inside, just in case the Slytherins had bumped up the schedule and were lying in wait. The only people in the room, however, were the Hufflepuffs. Harry smiled at them and they put their wands back down. Harry could see they were jumpy. Out of all the students in the DA not many were really battle tested. Harry was going to be depending on the group that went with him to the Department of Mysteries to help everyone else.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence the Ravenclaws showed up. Harry saw that, just like everyone else, they were scared but determined. Luna seemed to be the only one unaffected by the strain as she still seemed to be living in her own dream world. Harry began to wonder if the three Slytherins would be able to show up when the door opened again. The whole room raised their wands but Ryan Johnson poked his head in.

"Hey there, guys." He said in a relaxed voice. He opened the door all the way and led his sister in. Unlike him she seemed very nervous. "Harry, can we talk?" Harry followed him to the corner of the room. "Blaise wanted me to let you know that he is leading the Slytherins here. He was the only one who really knew how to get here so Nott 'ordered' him to. He wants you to know that it may be a good idea to stun him along with the rest of the attackers."

"I had already thought of that. If any were to escape I wouldn't want to blow his cover. "Where do you prefer to fight, inside or out?" Ryan looked back to the middle of the room where Samantha stood with the rest of the DA.

"Where will the most fighting be?"

"It'll be even but there will be a lot less of us outside."

"I'll be outside then; I assume I'll be fighting alongside you?" Harry grinned.

"You assume correctly."

"One thing, though." Harry waited for him to continue. "I want my sister to be outside with me. I know you guys are good but I want to be able to protect her myself. If she's stuck inside and things go bad she'll be stuck, outside she'll have a chance to escape." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You got it." Harry walked back to the middle of the room and faced the students. "In fifteen minutes thirty students will try to walk through that door and fight us. They don't stand a chance. They don't have the skill, they're relying on taking us by surprise, but we're ready. Just remember everything you've learned and you'll be fine. If any of you are having any doubts than you can leave, I won't think any less of you for it." Harry waited but no one moved. Ryan was grinning widely at him. "We'll be working with two teams, the main force will be in here. Ron and Hermione will be in charge. I'm going to take a smaller group and wait for them outside. As soon as they hit the door we'll open fire and trap them in a cross fire. Do your best not to hurt any of them, just remember I'd rather them get hurt than any of you. I'd suggest stunners and summoning their wands to take them out of the fight, but I guess its up to you. The contingent I'm leading outside will be me, Ryan Johnson, Samantha Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, and Zacharias Smith. The rest of you find something to hide behind." Many of the students looked around for the first time and realized that the room had provided many low walls, tables, and suits of armor to hide behind.

It was then that Nearly Headless Nick showed up, gliding through the doorway. It startled Harry to realize that the battle was so close, but in a way it was nice the waiting was about to come to an end.

"Sir Nick, follow me." Harry opened the door and led Nick and the other seven students out into the hallway. Ryan pointed out which way Blaise was planning to bring the Slytherins. Harry and the others hid far down the other alley and cast disillusionment charms on themselves. Nick went invisible so the intruders wouldn't get scared and turn around.

After a few minutes Harry could hear the footsteps of approaching students. He immediately concentrated on Hermione.

_They're here, be ready._

The next few seconds took an eternity. Harry saw the masked figures marching through the hallway and realized that they had been preparing for something like this. They definitely didn't have masks and hooded cloaks laying around for the hell of it. At least this way, Harry surmised, it would be easier to tell who to hex. They were opening the door, half of them were inside.

"NOW!" Harry whispered in a harsh voice. The eight Students jumped out and started throwing curses at the assailants. Almost ten of the masked figures fell before they could even react. Harry knew that the longer the fight went on the better chance the death eater wannabe's had of surviving. Not only that but Nick had just sped off to get a teacher and Harry wanted every one caught by the time they arrived.

Harry was casting spells without speaking, making it impossible for the trapped students to sense him. A bright blue light shot over his shoulder and caught one of his team. He heard an expulsion of breathe and a body hit the floor. Almost all of the attackers in the hallway were down so Harry told Samantha to stay behind the group and summon their wands. Harry kept moving forwards, towards his target as jets of light streaked by him on all sides. The disillusionment charms were working perfectly and only one other of his team was hit. The remaining two masked figures were hiding behind the door firing curse after curse at them. Harry could hear the sounds of fighting coming from inside and new the quicker they dealt with those two the quicker he could help his friends inside. Harry slid his wand back into his holster before flicking his wrist and drawing his new wand. He leveled it at the door and fired a redactor curse at it. The door exploded with such force that the two students taking cover behind it were thrown across the far wall and didn't get up. Harry lifted the disillusionment spell and ran into the room of requirement. Stunned students were laying everywhere. There were three masked students left crouching behind a section of partially destroyed wall. A few DA members were laying unconscious, sprawled in strange positions. Luckily the three masked students didn't see Harry enter. He leveled his wand once again and sent a stunner at the center one. All three students were thrown against the wall and fell unconscious.

"CLEAR!" Harry yelled, looking around for Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed ok but Ron had seen better days. He had a black eye, cut lip, and seemed to have a dislocated shoulder. A few other students had some blood on them and some were out cold, but nobody had any life threatening injuries.

Harry went back into the hall to find his two fallen team members. He saw that Zacharias Smith was out cold but would be fine. Neville, however, looked pretty bad. He was unconscious and bleeding from a cut above his left eye. Luna was sitting over him, trying to stop the bleeding, but her attempts were no good. Harry knelt down next to his friend after re-holstering his wand. He closed his eyes and put his hands to Neville's cut. He concentrated hard on the wound and soon a soft white glow emanated from the hand. It was just like when McClaggan had healed his bloody nose after getting hit by Harry. Only this time it didn't work.

"Get him to Madame Pomfrey, now!" He ordered a sobbing Luna. She wiped her tears and nodded.

"He saved me. That curse was heading straight at me and he cut in front of it. I wasn't going to be able to block it." Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She magicked Neville's body onto a stretcher and led him off towards the hospital wing.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

"Dumbledore can you alert Madame Pomfrey that she will soon have a few students to look after. The most serious injury seems to be Neville, he was hit by a curse and we haven't been able to stop the bleeding." Dumbledore eyed Harry suspiciously. "NOW!" He sprung into action and shot something silver out of the end of his wand which sped off down the hall like a ghostly bird.

"Would you care to tell us what happened here?" Dumbledore asked quietly, surveying the destruction.

"Let me take care of them first before we talk." Harry motioned to the students who were still either unconscious or nursing injuries. Harry walked past Dumbledore and over to a group of students. He asked some of them to get the injured students to the hospital wing while the others rounded up the attackers and bound them in a corner. He made sure they checked for hidden wands or weapons before enervating them. After five minutes Harry returned to Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and McClaggan.

"I'll give you a brief overview of what happened but I'm sure you'll want to go over the details with your own house members." Harry started, realizing that aside from Dumbledore and McClaggan each teacher was the head of a house. A flutter of movement caught Harry's eye and he excused himself once more.

"Take off their masks and make a note of who the students are. As soon as you find Blaise clean him up and let him go." He told Ernie Macmillan quietly before returning to the teachers.

"Sorry about that. Now, on to business. We were having a DA meeting here when we were attacked by these students." Harry waved casually over to the bound and gagged students in the corner. "We defended ourselves quite nicely but suffered a few casualties, those students are on their way to Madame Pomfrey if they haven't already arrived in the hospital wing. I'm sure you'll be wanting to…get rid of the students who attacked us so we will leave you to that. I'm going to see about the rest of the DA, after which I'll answer any more questions you may have. I hope you can also wait to question them until everyone has been checked out." Harry made to move away from the group but Dumbledore stopped him.

"We need to speak in my office." Harry turned around and looked at him impatiently.

"That doesn't surprise me. However I have friends to take care of and you have a job to do, so it will have to wait."

"And what job might that be, Harry?"

"Unless you want me to keep custody of them I'm sure you'll want to take and question the group of students who attacked us. I'm sure you'll need to wait too hear from the DA before expelling them but I'm sure you will expel them." With that Harry turned his back on the stunned professors and returned to the work at hand. He noticed that McClaggan was the only teacher left smiling.


	36. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 36: The Meeting**

For the next hour Harry helped the DA members clean up the room of requirement and make it look like no battle had ever taken place. This was extremely easy due to the fact that any cleaning products that would be needed was provided by the room. Harry found that Hermione had been hit with a curse, but no lasting harm was done. Ron and Ginny were both unharmed, and besides Neville there was no serious injury. Harry still had no idea what curse could have done that to Neville, but was sure the jet of blue light that had just missed him had been the cause.

Harry noticed, with some satisfaction, that every person that had attacked them had been hit pretty hard. A few of them didn't wake up after the stunning spells were lifted, but Harry wasn't going to worry about them until _his_ people were healed. Noticing that his work was pretty much done and that Blaise had already escaped Harry made his way towards the door.

"Potter!" Harry whipped around to see Ryan Johnson sauntering over to him. "I never thought hanging out with you would be so fun." Harry smiled.

"I never thought a Slytherin would be so fond of battle." It was Ryan's turn to grin, but it was soon replaced by a determined look.

"This is my school, I'm not letting someone take it over no matter who they think they are." Harry shook his head and couldn't help but laugh.

"A gung ho Slytherin? Now I've seen it all." Harry paused and looked around. "You remember what to say when they question you?" Ryan nodded.

"You were pretty clear on that, no giving away that we enticed them. If it comes to it though we'll have to let them know we were tipped off." Harry nodded glumly.

"I know, but we weren't tipped off until it was too late to go for a teacher, it was just lucky that Nick happened by." Ryan smiled.

"A calculating, manipulative Gryffindor? Now _I've_ seen it all."

Harry made his way to the hospital wing before going to Dumbledore's office. He wanted to check in on everyone, especially Neville. When he got there Luna was sitting next to Neville, holding his hand. The Gryffindor looked very pale and had what seemed to be a muggle IV in his arm. Harry looked around for Madame Pomfrey but didn't see her.

"What happened, Luna?" The Ravenclaw girl was still in shock and barely took notice of Harry.

"They don't know what spell he was hit with, Madame Pompfrey and a few teachers are trying to figure that out now. None of the healing charms they cast are working, so they set up this machine to feed him a blood replenishing potion. He just won't stop bleeding." Luna began to sob again and Harry held onto her shoulders. "It should've been me." Harry noticed that Luna had completely lost that dream like quality.

"Neville makes his own choices, you didn't make him jump in front of you."

"I as good as made him! We started…he and I…we-" Harry suddenly understood.

"You didn't make him like you, Luna. He felt strongly about you and sensed you were in danger so he acted. That's no fault of yours. He'll pull through, I evn have a few ideas that might help him." It was as if a lightbulb went off in Harry's head. He dashed out the door and to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles sprang aside at the sight of him and Harry rushed up the spiral staircase.

"Professor Dumbledore I need to speak with you." Harry panted.

"Yes and I need to speak with you, however your news seems to be more urgent, please go on."

"Neville still hasn't stopped bleeding. Nobody seems to know what curse it was, all I know was that it was bright blue and just missed me."

"Bright blue, you say?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that you contact Augustus Pye at St. Mungo's. He was the assistant healer for Mr. Weasley, the one who used the muggle stitches on him. I think it might work for Neville, or atleast buy us some time to find a counter to it." Dumbledore nodded and said something to the portrait of Dilys Derwent who disappeared from the frame.

"Now Harry, can we speak about the attack?" Harry nodded. "How did they come after you?"

"In a group, kind of stupid really. As they went into a line to get through the door they were easy targets." Dumbledore nodded.

"And how far in advance did you know of the attack?"

"A few minutes. I was given a message from Blaise Zabini who was with the group attacking us." Harry hadn't hesitated before answering. He knew that if he had it would look like he had been trying to hide that fact and Dumbledore would become immediately suspicious.

"I did not see Mr. Zabini among the captured."

"Well he wouldn't be, as we let him go. He has been working with the DA, as you know, for a few weeks now. I knew he was only with them because he wasn't able to get out of the situation. It would have been dangerous for him to tell thirty people that he was against them when he had no back up."

"Did you stun him?"

"Somebody did. It was kind of hard to tell who was who with the masks on, you know." Harry said impatiently. Aside from the fact that it was stupid question he wanted it to seem like he was annoyed with having to spend so much time answering questions on such a basic matter. He soon felt Dumbledore's presence in his mind. He knew the old man had little chance of getting through his occlumency barriers but was mad none the less. Harry summoned the memory of his parent's deaths. He showed Dumbledore exactly what he saw and heard everytime he saw a dementor. The old man winced and pulled back. "Don't do that, you said it yourself, a man has the right to keep his secrets."

"You admit to having secrets on this matter?" Harry frowned.

"Who said anything about this matter? I only admitted to having secrets. But obviously you have something in mind so why not just say it?" Dumbledore gave him an appraising look.

"I believe you somehow tricked those students into being there tonight."

"You mean you think I told a bunch of people that hated me to dress up in robes and masks and meet me by the door, and then ambushed them?" This time Dumbledore frowned.

"No, I mean you knew the whole time what would happen once the students found out about Malfoy, so you spread the story around. You intended to weed them out the entire time." Harry was impressed with the wizard, he knew the he was smart, but hadn't realized he would catch on so easily. Harry, however, didn't really care.

"Your point being? Whether I knew they were going to attack or not doesn't matter. The bottom line is that they dressed up as death eaters and attacked a bunch of students and that merits dismissal." Dumbledore thought for a moment before trying to speak.

"Why did you choose to take this action, Harry."

"Because no one else was doing anything. You and the sorting hat have been preaching that we must stand united or fall. It was impossible to unite the school with those students causing trouble, so I put a situation in front of them and they acted on it. I did not make them do it, they chose to attack us of their own free will. It still merits dismissal." Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I fear that it does. But you may be putting too much importance on this school. Voldemort will certainly attack the ministry and other wizarding places before coming here." Harry nodded.

"I'm sure that's what he wants to do. I'm not going to let him, however. I'm going to be such a nuisance to him that he will just have to get rid of me. If he comes after Hogwarts first than we can get the ministry and foreign wizards here, behind the wards and have a structured defense. If we allow him to attack his own targets he will pick off our allies one by one. Basically I plan to do the same thing that I just did, I'm going to make sure he chooses the target I want him to choose."

"And how do you plan on doing this?"

"That, Professor, is none of your business. I would suggest that you begin to prepare for war." Harry finished and walked from the room before Dumbledore could respond. He knew the wizard was about to call an Order meeting. He would just have to hear from his spies what was said.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room he saw most of the DA members sitting with concerned faces.

"Neville is going to be ok. I've spoken with Dumbledore and they are going to try a muggle treatment on him until the spell is discovered." Nobody really looked up but they all nodded. Obviously nobody really believed that it would work. Harry was trying to think of something to say when Ginny approached him.

"Harry, Dobby needed to see you. He told me that he would be in the kitchens and that it was urgent." Harry nodded and set off for the kitchens at a jog. He was just about to tickle the giant pear when he heard a soft pop.

"Dobby is looking for Harry Potter, sir!" Harry turned around and saw a frightened looking Dobby.

"What happened, Dobby? What's the matter?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dobby has found He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is discovering a spy, Harry Potter. He plans to kill a teacher!" Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"Snape? Severus Snape?" He whispered harshly. Dobby nodded his head vehemently. "Where is Voldemort?" Dobby flinched at the name.

"He has gone to Malfoy Manner, Harry Potter sir." Dobby squeaked.

"But Malfoy Manner has been raided twice!"

"And it wouldn't be raided a third." Harry suddenly understood. Voldemort had returned to a house that was suspected to be cleaned out. He was hiding right under the ministry's nose while they were out scouring the country for him.

"Dobby, do not go to any more of these meetings until we speak again. You've done more than I could possibly ask you for."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" He squeaked, giving an awkward sort of bow. He then disappeared with a pop. Harry looked around to make sure nobody was watching and apparated to the dungeons.

"Snape!" Harry yelled, banging on the door. The door didn't open and Harry knocked it in.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" Snape was dressed in a black robe and held a white mask in his hand.

"You've been found out." Snape's face went even paler than usual.

"How do you know this?"

"I have a source that found the meeting place. He tipped me off that Voldemort had found a spy and he was a teacher." Snape dropped the mask.

"I must go to the headmaster." He said, pushing his way past Harry.

"No, I have a better idea." Snape turned and looked at Harry questioningly. "Severus Snape will be at the meeting."

"Surely you're kidding, Potter. I am no match for the Dark Lord if he wishes to exterminate me." Harry smiled.

"I never said you would be going. Give me your robe and mask and run me through how the meetings work." Snape's eyes went as wide as saucers but surprisingly didn't argue.

"You understand that I will be telling Dumbledore that you ambushed me and stole the robes from me, don't you?" Harry grinned as he got dressed.

"If all go as planned he won't have to know I attended. Just tell him that I tipped you off. Can you do me one favor though?"

"Seeing as you saved my life I guess I owe you as much." He sneered.

"Dumbledore's not exactly on my good side and vice versa. I need you and Mudungus to let me know what is going on during the Order meetings. Don't tell anyone what I'm up to yet, just listen and report back to me." Snape's lip curled but he nodded.

"Now tell me what I need to know about the meeting, if you would." Harry said in a businesslike tone.

"I see that you have returned to me, faithful Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed in a high pitched voice. "I have many things to discuss with you tonight, but there is something that I must take care of first. Severus, come before your master."

Harry got to his knees and crawled towards Voldemort in the manner that Snape had showed him. When he reached him he kissed the hem of his robes and bowed his head. Harry controlled his breathing and waited for the sound of a wand being drawn.

"Severus, I had my doubts about you when you failed to return to me after my body was restored. But I was willing to accept your story about not being able to apparate off Hogwarts grounds. I was also willing to accept your story that you did not know Quirrel was under my control. As you can see I am a…forgiving man." Harry almost laughed when he heard that but stayed silent and alert. "But what I cannot understand is how the Potter brat seems to allude destruction even from my most faithful followers. Then it occurred to me, you were telling him." Harry remained silent, his eyes closed and his remaining sense alert. "I command you to speak!" Harry slowly lifted his head and stared at Voldemort through the slits in the mask.

"Snape said nothing about the attacks." Voldemort's red eyes went wide for a second after realizing what the phrase implied. "I'm just too good for your pathetic attempts." Harry whipped off the mask and raised his wand. "Perforus!" The piercing spell shot out of Harry's wand and struck Voldemort in the shoulder but it simply bounced off him.

"Kill the half blood!" Voldemort shrieked. Harry shook his head.

"Hypocrite." With a crack he dissaparated.


	37. The Council of the Elves

**CHAPTER 37: The Council of the Elves**

When Harry reappeared in the dungeons his heart was racing. He had known what he was getting himself into but nothing could prepare you for it. He had just risked his life to make a dangerous man angry. _And Sirius thought he took risks_. He took off the robes and changed back into his own clothes. He walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and went to bed, but there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

The next morning Harry saw Ginny walking out of the portrait hole and ran to catch up with her. "I thought we'd go back and talk with the Centaurs today, you know to see if they'll let Hagrid back in to meet with Grawp." Ginny agreed, but still didn't really seem herself. They ate breakfast in silence, Harry tried to think of something that would ease Ginny's nerves but nothing he said worked. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him, when he tried she would just look away.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." She sounded strained as if she were losing her voice.

"Is everything ok?" She just signaled for him to follow her. When they got back into Gryffindor Tower she looked around as if she were lost. She walked up the staircase to the boys dormitory. The only person still in there was Seamus, who was about to go down to breakfast anyway.

"I'll be out of your way then." He said, grinning at Harry. Harry turned and watched him close the door before looking back at Ginny, her wand was pointing at him. For the first time he looked into her eyes, they were blood red, just like Voldemort's.

"So nice of you to be trusting, Potter." She spat.

"Voldemort, release her now!" Ginny laughed.

"After that stunt you pulled last night, I don't think so. I have a special connection with Ginny here, my diary left a mark on her. It seems that you can tune me out, she couldn't though." Harry took a step forward. "Uh-uh, bad Potter. We wouldn't want anyone to come in here and make any assumptions would we?" Harry looked around to find something that he could use, nothing was in reach. He considered disapparating but he wouldn't leave Ginny possessed like that.

"I'm warning you, _Riddle_. Let her go."

"Never use that name again!" She shrieked. With every word she said she sounded more like Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry dove behind the bed for cover, the curse went straight past him and blew the door away.

"What the hell is going on up there?" A voice yelled. Harry peered around the bed and another green jet hit the floor next to him. He sent a stunner over the top of the bed but without being able to look his aim was off. Then Harry heard the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Ginny Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

"Professor, NO!" He yelled as Ginny sent a jet of green light at the head of Gryffindor house. It struck her in the chest, her lifeless body slumping to the floor. Harry cursed under his breath as he fired another stunner blindly. "Dumbledore will be here any second!"

"Yes, he will won't he. It doesn't matter, if you won't come out and play I'm just going to kill your little girlfriend here."

"NO!" He yelled jumping up. Another green jet forced him to dive for cover once again.

"Goodbye, Potter." Harry looked up just in time to see Ginny standing atop the window sill. He ran towards her but she took a step out and fell. Harry apparated and grabbed hold of her as they began the long fall from the top of the tower. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I love you." Harry could barely see because of the tears in his eyes and the wind whipping at his face. He tried to dissaparate but couldn't focus. He was falling too fast. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but he heard a sickening crack and once again he was in the air, only this time he was rising. Harry opened his eyes and realized that he had bounced, but Ginny was no longer in his arms. He bounced uncontrollably towards the forbidden forest, but passed out long before his body reached the trees.

"Harry Potter, you impress me." Harry couldn't see anything clearly, everything was a swirl of earthy colors. "Wake up, Harry." Harry felt a warm hand on his head and the world began to right itself. He realized that he was laying on his back and staring up through a clearing in the trees. He sat up and rubbed his temples.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a part of the forbidden forest never seen before by human eyes." Harry looked around and saw a very tall man in a white silk robe. He had long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. When he turned his head to nod at a companion Harry saw pointy ears. He had been recovered by the elves. "You took quite a fall." The elf said simply. Harry shook his head.

"I jumped." Everything came rushing back to him. "GINNY? What happened to her?" The elf's eyes looked sad. "No…" He said weakly, already knowing the answer.

"Your friend hit the ground despite your hold on her. You bounced and we recovered you, she did not. I posted a scout at the edge of the forest to watch and she was taken away soon after. There was nothing you could have done." Harry tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't do it. He saw the elf bend over him and put his hand over his eyes. "Sleep now, we will talk later." Harry tried to stay awake but the sleep came and he passed out.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in the same place he had been earlier and the same elf was sitting next to him. Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He felt a little better but was having trouble with what had just happened. As if sensing his feelings the elf pointed out, "It is better that you do not think about such things right now. We have business to conduct, hopefully that will take your mind off the events at the school. After it is concluded then we will escort you to the castle."

"Ok, please don't hold it against me if I seem distant though." The elf smiled at this.

"Do not be afraid, we understand. My name is Telop, I am something of a grandfather to the council. They trust my judgement but they all seem to think I am to parental." The elf smiled and his eyes twinkled at him. Harry was reminded of the first time he had spoken with Dumbledore. "My nephew is the head of the council, I will take you to them now. Be warned, though, they are warriors and do not fear death."

"Neither do I, I fear for my friends." The elf looked back down at him, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"That is something they will understand. They know what happened at the castle and they will go easy on you, I'm sure." Telop helped him up and led him to another clearing where more elves in white silk robes awaited. Some had long blonde hair, others had long black hair. They all had very soft looks on there faces, however. "May I present to you, Harry Potter." The old elf bowed and extended a hand towards Harry. The young elf in the middle motioned him forward.

"My name is Talisian, Harry Potter, and we have much to discuss." He motioned towards an empty seat across from the eight elves. Harry sat down.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Talisian." The elf raised an eyebrow.

"Finally?"

"I assume it was you and your people watching me when I traveled into the forest before." The elves smiled and looked at each other.

"Yes, we assigned someone to watch you. How did you hear him?"

"I didn't, I felt him watching me."

"You impress me, Harry."

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately…" Harry said distantly. The elf frowned.

"I understand that you do not fear death, Harry. It is in your eyes. I also see how hurt you are that the monster would attack your girlfriend to get to you. For that I offer my condolences." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Talisian. I would appreciate it if we keep with the business at hand though. Not to be rude but I would like to get back to the castle as soon as I can to see-" Harry's voice broke and he fought back tears. The elf spoke quickly.

"I quite understand, Harry. Let us get on with business. The Centaurs will surely join you in your plight against Voldemort. It is just a matter of time before they tell you. We have been quite impressed that you were able to muster so much support so quickly. I would like to offer you our support in the upcoming war." Harry looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"I appreciate your offer, Talisian. I hope you don't mind the question, but what is your…strength?" Talisian smiled.

"You don't seem nearly as eloquent in person." He laughed briefly but realized why his joke hadn't gone over well with his new acquaintance. "We are best in the forest where very few humans can react to us. Our scouts are the best, one reason I offer my help to you is because you were somehow able to sense my men. We are also trained in combat. We have skilled archers and cavalry, we can also fight on foot. We can fill whatever role you need us for. We are not entirely without magic either, however. You have experienced some of our magic, we do not wave a wand but we cannot cast any spells. Our magic enhances our ability to fight."

"But-I thought that I could move like that because-" The elf shook his head.

"It has nothing to do with the ability which you possess. Moving through magical barriers and moving faster, quieter, and with more strength and energy are very different things. You can cast wandless magic, this is one of those manifestations." Harry looked puzzled and had no idea how to respond.

"I accept your offer, if there is anything that I can do for you I'm sure you can figure out some way to get in touch with me. Before I make any decisions I will make sure you are consulted."

"Thank you. Telop will escort you to the edge of the forest, if ever you wish to speak with us than walk into the forest and call his name. Someone will bring you to us. Before you go, however, I wish that you would honor us by accepting this gift. These two daggers are compatible with our magic, in time you will learn to direct their flight." At first Harry didn't understand, but when he saw the thin, sharp blade that ran straight into the black handle. The knife wasn't for fighting, it was for throwing. "If you wear the knives in the traditional elf fashion than this scabbard will be of some use to you. While the knives are sheathed they will be completely undetectable by magical means, only if someone touches them will they know it is there." Harry thanked him and walked with Telop until the castle came into view.

"This is where I leave you. Don't hesitate to get in contact with me. Good luck, Harry."


	38. The Afermath

**CHAPTER 38: The Afermath**

Harry made his way back into the eerily silent castle. He wasn't entirely sure where he should head first, so he decided on the hospital wing. Unfortunately it was completely empty, as were all of the corridors. Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. He knew he was moving quickly but he felt as if he was in a slow motion dream. When the fat lady swung open, a worried look on her face, Harry stepped inside.

"Harry, where have you been?" Dumbledore asked with a concerned look, Harry ignored the question.

"Where is she?" Dumbledore looked away and didn't respond. "I asked you where Ginny's body is, you will not hide her from me." Harry's voice was like ice and caused Dumbledore to look at him again. He opened his eyes as if to speak but then shut it. Harry felt the anger boiling up inside him and focused on the Headmaster's eyes. He saw the familiar movie playing before him. "You took her to St. Mungo's?" Dumbledore said nothing. Harry thought about saying something but decided it was a waste of his time. With a crack he dissapparated.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing here?" The receptionist asked him with a look of shock on her face.

"Ginny Weasley, where is she?" He said simply, her face fell.

"Mr. Potter, you see, when she arrived, well-"

"I know she's d- I just know, where is she?" Harry was unable to admit it, he knew that she was gone but it was as if speaking the word would make it true. He felt like he was about to cry but couldn't shed a tear.

"Well, strictly speaking nobody is supposed to-" She stopped at a withering glance from the Boy-Who-Lived. "Downstairs, there is no elevator you have to take the stairs in the back. Her family is on it's way."

Harry tore off down the hallway in search for the stairs. When he ran down them two at a time and nearly knocked over an old wizard who muttered, 'my word' before continuing on. Harry's heart was racing but he couldn't understand it. When he reached the bottom he was in a cold, grey room. He was in a morgue.

He looked around frantically before seeing two silver steel tables near the back. He ran towards them and lifted the sheet off the first and gasped. Staring back at him were the lifeless eyes of Minerva McGonagall. Harry quickly recovered and bowed his head slightly. He put his hands over her eyes to close the eyelids gently before replacing the white sheet. Harry moved on towards the second table but was almost too scared to pick up the white sheet.

Harry looked around the empty room, not entirely sure what he was looking for before he reached for the white sheet. He slowly pulled it back to reveal first long red hair, as he continued pulling the sheet back he saw Ginny with cuts, bruises, and dried blood on her face. He felt like he had been hit with a full body bind.

"Harry?" A quiet voice floated across the room. Harry snapped out of his trance after realizing that the Weasleys had arrived. He couldn't let them see Ginny like this. He put his hand over her head and closed his eyes. He pictured Ginny as he remembered her, beautiful. He felt a warm, tingling sensation go through his palm and fingertips. When the feeling stopped he opened his eyes and looked down at the girl on the table. She looked the same as in Harry's mind, peacefully asleep.

"Oh my God, Ginny!" Harry was pushed aside as Molly Weasley ran to her child. Harry saw the rest of the Weasleys entering the morgue and decided it would be best to leave. He still felt somewhat numb but knew that he should allow the family to be alone with her.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice was unexpected. He looked up into her brown eyes and realized that she had been crying. Before he knew what was happening he was hugging her very tightly and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione. Give the Weasleys some time." Harry put his arm around her waist and led her towards the stairs. They made the trip slowly as Hermione could barely walk. When they reached the top of the stairs they moved out into the brightly lit corridor and Harry summoned a comfortable couch. They sat down next to each other and Hermione turned and resumed crying into his shoulder. Comforting her may have been the only thing holding him together.

After several minutes Hermione stopped crying and relaxed her grip on Harry. "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish." Harry cupped her chin with his hand.

"No, you're not being selfish. You and Ginny were good friends, there is no reason you shouldn't be upset." Hermione looked like she was going to cry again but he held her gaze. She stared at him, visibly holding back the tears. After some time sitting like this Mr. Weasley appeared, Harry realized that he too had been crying.

"Harry…" He said weakly. "Could you come back down for a minute?"

"I don't want to intrude…it should be just the family…" Arthur shook his head.

"You are family, Harry. Please come down. Hermione you can come too, I don't want you to sit up here all alone." He turned and headed quickly back down the stairs. Harry stood up and offered Hermione his hand which she squeezed. She followed him down the stairs slowly. When he entered the room the whole Weasley family was there, save Percy. Harry decided not to bring it up.

"How'd it happen, Harry?" Molly asked after rushing over and giving him a bone crushing hug. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was at a loss for words.

"You can tell us the truth, Harry. You won't upset us. This family has lost people before. You can't really get used to it though…" Mr. Weasley trailed off and couldn't take his gaze from his only daughter. Molly broke down again.

"First Gideon and Fabian…now Ginny!" She wailed. "When is this war going to be over?"

"Soon." Harry promised, everyone in the room stopped and looked at him. "It will be over soon."

"So what…what happened?" Bill asked, it seemed like he was trapped in a nightmare.

"It was Voldemort. He used the connection that was established through that diary a few years ago to possess her. He tried to kill me but couldn't. A stray curse struck Professor McGonagall-" Hermione's grip tightened around his hand. "When he realized he couldn't kill me he made her step up onto the window sill and…and-" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. He stared intently at his shoelaces. "I tried to catch her, I bounced and she didn't. I don't know why-" Harry's voice broke but he kept going. "I don't know why I couldn't save her." He was enveloped by another bone crushing hug.

When she let him go the family turned their attention back towards the steel table. Harry led Hermione by the hand up the stairs and back into the well lit corridor above. They sat down on the couch in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, but they didn't really have to say anything.

"Harry?" He turned to Hermione and waited for her to continue. "I-uh-can you answer a question for me?" Harry arched an eyebrow and she continued. "It's a hypothetical situation." Hermione was back in her element.

"What is it?" Harry could see her logical mind was churning but there was something else, something personal.

"If you saw a bunch of strangers about to get crushed by a boulder and you saw me…or Ron or someone you care about who was about to get killed by a curse, who would u save?"

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"It's not about what I want you to say, it's about what you think. What was your first reaction, would you save me or the group of strangers?" Harry didn't know how to respond, he was more caught up in the image of a fatal curse bearing down on her.

"I'd deflect the boulder as I dove in front of the curse. Everybody gets saved." Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Not everyone." She started to cry, but as Harry reached for her she pushed him away and ran for the lobby. Harry had no idea what to think. Harry went after her and found her sobbing quietly in a deserted corner.

"Hermione…" She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Why can't anything good happen to you?"

"Something good _did_ happen to me. You happened to me." She looked at him and he was at a lost for words for a moment. "And Ron happened to me, you guys are my best friends, that's why I need you to stay away from me."

"That won't happen, Harry." She snapped.

"Hermione, there was more to the prophecy than the fight with Voldemort. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' I can't have a real life until he's dead. Every time I try to get close to someone they die, now I understand why that is."

"I've survived this long. I'll take my chances with you." She threw her arms around him again, but as he pulled her close he felt her shudder and grimace.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"N-nothing." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at her. He didn't want to resort to legilimency but he had the feeling this was important. "Fine, I'll tell you, but not here." Harry was relieved, but wondered what could be so important that she couldn't discuss it in public, even if they were alone.

"Harry, Miss Granger, would you come with me, please?" Dumbledore's voice was strained and he had a very pained look in his eye. It suddenly dawned on Harry that aside from losing a favorite student of his he had lost Professor McGonagall. Harry took Hermione's hand and followed the Headmaster's long strides. When they arrived at a fireplace he handed them a bag of floo powder. "It would be best for you to return to Hogwarts, the Weasleys will want some time alone." Harry nodded, he was still somewhat numb from the whole episode.

When Harry stepped out of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room the area was deserted. The rooms had been fixed after the battle and Harry and Hermione took the familiar seat by the fireplace.

"Yu going to tell me what's going on now?" Harry asked quietly, Hermione looked around and then nodded.

"Look, it's nothing I can't handle. It's just that the hex I got hit with during the fight in the room of requirement brought back some…old pains."

"What's that mean?"

"I got hit in the chest, in the same place that Dolohov hit me last year. The curse didn't heal perfectly, but it wasn't bad. I guess this one just reopened the wound."

"Does Ron know?" She shook her head. "Let me see it." She carefully considered him before unbuttoning the top portion of her shirt and revealing a rather ugly scar that ran just above anything she didn't want Harry seeing. He inspected the wound carefully and placed his hand gently on top of it. Her breath caught but soon relaxed. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Harry, how are you doing this?" Harry's eyes opened and there was a soft white light coming from his hand. Almost as soon as he had opened his eyes the light disappeared, the scar was gone.

"I've been working on it." He said modestly as she re-buttoned her shirt.

"Harry, you can't _learn_ wandless magic, it's something you're born with!" She whispered excitedly.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry turned and saw Ron glaring at them. He looked back at Hermione, who was quickly buttoning her shirt.

"Ron, this isn't what it looks like." Harry said softly, his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"The bloody hell it isn't! You were feeling up my girlfriend!"

"No Ron, it wasn't like that! Harry was healing a scar that I had from the Department of Mysteries. The curse that Dolohov hit me with never healed, Harry waas trying to heal it."

"Is that so?" Ron seethed, obviously not buying the story. "Then let's see the scar!" Hermione faltered.

"Well, he healed it, it's not there anymore." She looked away as she realized how hopeless the situation was.

"You bloody liar! I should've known you'd rather be with famous Potter here than me. Now that my little sister is dead the path was cleared for you, right _HARRY_?" Harry was too shocked to say anything, his mouth just hung open. Ron drew back and threw a punch which Harry easily sidestepped. Ron stumbled foreward and righted himself for another attack.

"Ron stop it. You know I wouldn't do that to you." Harry said calmly. Ron just roared and lunged again. This time Harry caught his lead arm, sidestepped and twisted the arm so Ron couldn't move but was in no pain. Ron struggled to get free so Harry shifted his weight quickly and gently deposited him on the floor. Harry rolled him over so he could look him in the eye without letting go off his arms.

"Like hell you wouldn't do that to me, you always try to keep the spotlight on you. You dumped Parvati for my little sister, and now that you as good as killed her you're trying to take my girlfriend!" He roared. Harry was caught so off guard by the outburst that he let go off Ron's arms and sat back. Ron immediately jumped up and threw his fist square into Harry's jaw. Harry stumbled back and looked at his former friend in shock. "Come on, Hermione. Let's get away from this little bastard." Ron offered his hand to Hermione, who looked at it with disgust.

"Get out of here you stupid git! How can you be such a prat? Harry has never done anything to you and you go and hit him, you're worse than Malfoy!" Ron stared at her the anger evident in his eyes. Ron raised his hand but Harry was across the room in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Ron's raised hand and tossed him from the room. When Ron landed he glared at the two of them before turning and walking out of the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione." Harry said softly after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"You shouldn't be sorry, _he_ should be. I'm never talking to him again." She said matter of factly. Harry got the feeling that she wasn't exaggerating.

After another long silence Hermione looked at him. "How did you do that?" Harry gave her a confused look.

"Do what?"

"Move so fast! One second Ron was about to hit me and you were halfway across the room, but before he could move you were next to him!" Harry looked at her in silence, debating with himself how much he should tell her.

"I think that's an elfish power, why I have it I don't know. When I met with the elves in the forest they told me they use magic to enhance their combat abilities, they mentioned that I could use the same power. Before then I thought it had something to do with a…special ability I seemed to have developed. You see, I can do things that most wizards can't. Magical barriers do not restrict me the same way. I can walk through almost any ward or barrier, that includes apparating on Hogwarts grounds and bypassing even a master occlumens' defenses." Hermione's face lit up.

"That explains so much! I've been trying to figure out how you walked through McClaggan's ward to save Parvati, but I assumed the Dementor broke them down!"

"I thought that too, but weird stuff happened. I can get into Dumbledore's office and the common room without a password. I haven't tried getting into the other houses but I assume I could. But when I started apparating around the grounds I was convinced."

"But you can't-" She started, but Harry apparated across the room to prove his point.

"Harry, don't you understand what this means?" Harry shook his head. "You could probably travel through the veil and see Sirius and your parents!" He went to respond but she cut him off. "You can't Harry! I shouldn't have said anything, you just can't risk it!" Harry knew she was right, he had thought about it more than he would have liked to, but he couldn't help but wonder.


	39. The Department of Mysteries

**CHAPTER 39: The Department of Mysteries**

The next morning Harry awoke to an empty dormitory. The previous day played in his head over and over throughout the night. It was a wonder he had slept at all. He still didn't know how to react, Ginny was gone and Ron hated him, Harry supposed that if he had walked in on someone and his girlfriend- But the thought stopped, he had no girlfriend, she was dead. He wanted to cry but couldn't, the time for mourning would come soon enough, but he had to stay focused until he killed Voldemort. He would just put his head down and put his plans in motion until the final battle came, after that he had no idea what would happen.

One thought kept going through his mind despite his resolve, he could get through the veil. He could get to the Department of Mysteries and walk through the veil, he could see his parents and Sirius again. Maybe he would be able to bring them back out with him too. Harry also thought about what Hermione had said, about risking too much by going through the veil. But if only Voldemort could kill him than he didn't have to worry about that, did he? What happened if he just got caught in a different dimension or something? He'd still be alive but unable to fight, Voldemort would have a clear field. But he wanted to see Sirius so badly, he never even got to say goodbye.

Harry walked into the Common room to see Hermione sitting on the couch by the fire. "Hey, Mione." She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey you." Her gaze was penetrating. "What are you thinking?" Harry quickly looked away. "Harry, you can't go through that veil! It's just too risky!"

"I know, Mione. I know. It's just that…I just want to see them so badly." She pulled him into an embrace.

"I know, Harry. Let's go down to breakfast."

"Give me a few minutes, I'll catch up with you." She gave him a concerned look and then disappeared through the portrait hole. After making sure nobody was around he apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

The lobby was empty because the Christmas Holiday still had a few days left. Harry knew that there were probably some employees around, but hoped he wouldn't run into any. He took off and followed the familiar route to the Department of Mysteries. He saw the door that had plagued his dreams the previous year and slipped inside just as he heard voices from the corridor.

Ignoring the chatter Harry pushed on until he reached the circular room surrounded by doors. Harry saw the x's that were burnt into the doors the previous year, and remembered with a pang of guilt that it was his fault that Hermione had been injured. Harry remembered that he had gotten out by asking which was the exit, so he thought it might work in reverse as well. The trouble was he had no idea how to describe the room to the door.

"Which is the way to the veil?" The doors didn't budge. Harry was getting restless now, he was wasting time that he could be spending with his parents. His voice almost broke when he tried to speak again, but he recomposed himself and asked "which is the door I want?" He heard a click from behind him and raced through the door that had opened. When Harry got inside, however, he realized that he had never seen this room before.

In the center of the room were two fixtures, separated by a ten foot gap. The strangest thing about it, however, was that a crimson red light was shooting between the two fixtures like electricity. Harry stared at the electric field, wondering why it had been behind that locked door. He walked carefully around the room staying close to the wall the entire time.

He wondered why the door opened to him now and not the first few times he tried to open it. He thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had been trying to force the door open the first two times, but that explanation didn't seem sufficient. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was thinking about his parents when he asked for the door to open?

As the thought drifted through his mind he noticed that the red electric bolts connecting the fixtures seemed to surge with more power. Could it be possible that it was feeding off his love? Harry shook his head as he realized that it was the opposite that he needed, _he_ wanted to feed off _its_ love. He thought about how he wanted to use the power to defeat Voldemort, that only a spell with that kind of power could vanquish someone, or something, so dark.

Once again the electric bolts surged with new energy, only this time it was different. Instead of the bolts getting bigger they seemed to be jumping more wildly. They weren't going in between the fixtures now, they were hitting the walls and leaving scorch marks as well. Harry moved towards the door, suddenly afraid that he had done something wrong. As soon as he moved, however, a bolt caught him square in the chest.

Harry fell to his knees as an electric current surged through him. He was in pain, but it was nothing compared to the cruciatus curse. After a few seconds of the intense feeling he became used to the feeling and just felt a warm tingling sensation in his fingertips. When he opened his eyes he saw that the electric current was gone, the only things remaining were the two fixtures and scorch marks on the wall.

He got to his feet and waited for the room to stop spinning. As soon as he had regained his balance he made his way slowly towards the exit. He looked around at the other doors but knew that Hermione had been right, going through that veil was too risky, he would save that for after he dealt with Voldemort. If he absolutely needed to talk to his parents or Sirius he could use the portraits, but he wasn't sure spending time with them was a good idea either, he had to remained focused on his plans. He dissapparated with a loud crack.

When Harry reappeared in his dormitory he sat on the edge of his bed to clear his thoughts. He didn't feel the least bit tired as he thought he would after being electrocuted by that strange current. He had the strangest sensation, he wasn't really sure what the power given to him was, but he knew how to wield it.   
"Harry, are you up here?" Harry nearly jumped from his bed at the sound of Hermione's voice. He had completely forgotten about meeting her for breakfast.

"Yea, Mione. I'm right here." He said opening the curtains. She moved her eyes slowly over him as if making sure he was indeed all there.

"Where have you been?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again. He wasn't sure how to describe it.

"I went to the Department of Mysteries, but don't get mad yet." He said, Hermione was looking at him strangely. "I finally opened the locked door. I'm not entirely sure what happened. One minute I was standing ther looking at this re electric current, the next minute I was being electrocuted by it, but it only hurt for a split second, then it actually felt kind of good." She watched him intently and then sat down next to him in the bed.

"You don't know what it was?" She asked slowly.

"Dumbledore said it has something to do with the power of the heart, something called the felix felicis. It was weird though, after I was electrocuted there was nothing left, the current had disappeared."

"I…I don't know what that means. I have to go to the library." She stood and walked quickly from the room. Harry's eyes followed her. He thought about her for a few minutes after she was gone before snapping himself back into reality. He had a job to do. He apparated to the edge of the forest and walked in alone.

"Harry Potter, we have been awaiting your return." Bane told him quietly.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, but there have been matters up at the school." Harry's voice broke and he could say no more. Luckily the Centaur knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm very sorry for that, I liked the young girl that accompanied you here last time. If we hadn't already decided to join you the act of killing a young woman like that would have swayed us. As it is this event has just strengthened our resolve." The Centaur paused, "it seems to have strengthened yours as well, Harry Potter."

"I have a job to do, when he is dead I will mourn." He said simply. The Centaur looked surprised by this but quickly recovered.

"I must tell you that my herd will do very little good if we are taken outside of the forest. We are not good at close combat, our strength has always been our archers. From the edge of the forest we can easily reach the lake with a high degree of accuracy. That will cover a sizable portion of the area you need defended." Harry nodded taking in the information.

"What if part of the army marches through the forest itself?"

"Then between the elves and us they will not make it to the castle. You will lose the protection our arrows can give you but they will lose a sizeable force indeed." Harry was surprised that the Centaur was speaking to him so bluntly, it was most unusual.

"As soon as I create the battle plans I will hold a meeting between some of my friends, yourselves, the elves, and the acromantulas. I also have one more favor to ask of you." The Centaur arched his eyebrows and waited for Harry to continue. "Would it be acceptable with you if Hagrid was allowed to visit his brother, Grawp? He wishes to teach him more English so he may help in the upcoming battle." The Centaur looked skywards and Harry feared he would resume his usual cryptic speech.

"I will allow this, but if Hagrid or the Giant cause us any more trouble than they will both be killed." Harry quickly agreed to their terms, bowed, and took his leave. Harry ran back up to the castle to begin the next part of his operation. He needed Hermione to write a letter to Krum and set up a meeting. Harry would make his trip to Romania to enlist the aid of Charlie Weasley and the dragons then move south into Bulgaria and use Krum to meet with the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

When Harry got back to the castle he quickly sought out Hermione who was reading in the common room. There was still no sign of Ron but neither of them really cared at that point in time. She seemed somewhat skeptical about his plans but agreed to write the letter anyway.

"How do you plan on getting there, Harry?"

"I'll apparate. I just need to find out where to apparate too."

"Don't look at me, do you know anyone else who has been there?"

"I don't- Yes, actually I think I may." He responded, remembering that Ollivander had talked about the Bulgarian wand maker Gregorovitch like he was a close friend. "But I'm going to Romania first, I need to talk to Charlie about the dragons." She gave him an exasperated look but didn't say anything as she handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. When they were both done Hermione offered to get Hedwig, but Harry had a better idea.

"Just give me your letter, If I asked Hedwig to fly it over there she won't make it in time."

"Then how will you-" Sh realized what Harry was thinking. "No. I'm not letting you do this, you'll get caught!" Harry looked at her in mock outrage.

"I never get caught!" Hermione sighed and shook her head. She massaged her temples as if she had a bad headache. Harry put his hand under her chin and gently raised her head so she was looking at him. "Don't worry about me, if I can do this then Voldemort's forces will never be able to get near the castle." She opened her mouth to interrupt him but he continued. "I'm ok, I really am. I'm going to end this as soon as possible, but I have to make sure the next battle is the last. I want a life." She stared intently into his eyes before leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good luck." Harry just smiled, not knowing what else to say. He got up and set off for the headmaster's office.

He arrived at the corridor where the familiar stone goblins stood at attention. He walked over towards them but stopped before they had a chance to open.

"Is the headmaster inside?" Harry called out, hoping the gargoyles would respond. The statue on the left looked like it was contorting in pain. His stone eyes were focused on Harry almost as if he were being tortured for information. "Don't tell me!" Harry yelled quickly. Even though it was just stone he couldn't bare to watch someone go through that kind of pain.

"Why did you end the spell?" The other gargoyle asked quietly.

"He looked like he was in a tremendous amount of pain."

"We are trained to withstand this pain."

"Well I'll let you save your strength for a true enemy. I just want to enter to see Fawkes." The Gargoyles sized him up before responding.

"No, he is not inside at the moment. Do you still wish to enter?" Harry walked forward and the gargoyles sprang aside to reveal the spiral staircase. Harry went up and

opened the door slowly. When he saw that the room was, in fact, empty save the phoenix he walked over to Fawkes.

"'Lo Fawkes." He said quietly. Fawkes sang a greeting. "Can you deliver these letters for me?" Fawkes considered him for a moment before offering her leg in response. Harry hadn't expected it to be this easy. He tied the letters to her leg and she disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry waited for a few minutes before another flash announced her return. Two more letters were attached to her leg.

"Thank you, Fawkes. I owe you one." He put his hand up and stroked the phoenix' red and gold plumage. Fawkes sang a few heart warming notes before Harry dissaparated.


	40. Romania

**CHAPTER 40: Romania**

Once he was back in his dormitory Harry tore open the first letter from Charlie.

_Harry,_

_I had no idea Dumbledore did that to you, I'd be happy to help. But_

_Are you sure it's a good idea to come here alone though? I guess_

_If you're anything like I remember you probably not going to change your mind._

_I won't tell anyone except a few of my closer friends that you'll be coming, I_

_won't even tell Dumbledore or the Order about this. How'd you get a hold of Fawkes to deliver the letter though? Just apparate to Serbanescu street outside _

_a hotel called the Crystal Palace. It looks more like a giant mirror than a _

_hotel. I will pick you up, if anyone else approaches you run, I'll find you._

_-Charlie_

Harry went to open the other letter but thought that he should let Hermione read through it first in case there was anything personal in it. Just then he heard the dormitory door fly open and Ron's footsteps approached. Harry listened to the curtains across the room fly open, something heavy hit a bed, and the curtains close again. He didn't want to risk opening his curtains and making his former friend aware of his presence so he cast an imperturbable charm and opened the letter himself.

_Hermione,_

_Is there something happening between you and Harry Potter?_

_I am not understanding why you would like him to come visit me,_

_But I will gladly approve the visit. He was a good friend when I_

_Visited two years ago and I wish to return the hospitality. Krum Manor _

_Is located in Sofia, Bulgaria's capital. I wonder how he will arrive, though? _

_My house cannot be accessed by your floo network and it is almost_

_Impossible for one to apparate across borders. If he does find out how to _

_Get here than almost anyone can direct him to my house, it is quite large for a small city._

_-Viktor_

Harry almost laughed at the fact that a famous, International Quidditch hero was worried that Hermione was interested in Harry instead of him. Although after that kiss Harry wasn't sure anymore. He had never thought about Hermione like that, but it was definitely more than a kiss goodbye.

Harry shook the thought from his head. He couldn't get caught up with his feelings for Hermione, the only reason she was still alive was probably because she was no more than a friend. If they were both still alive after this battle than maybe he would explore that possibility.

He put his focus back on the plans at hand. He needed to get in touch with Ollivander to get an idea of where, exactly, he should apparate too. He lifted the charm on his curtains and apparated to Diagon Alley. When he approached Ollivander's there was a commotion inside.

"I cannot just _give_ you a second pair of wands. I understand where you are coming from but there are _laws_."

"But we can pay you!"

"Fred? George? What are you guys doing here?"

"Harry! Spiffing to see you old boy." Fred told him, shaking his hand vigorously. Harry could see that the twins had changed, their once happy faces had the same look but there was a sadness in their eyes.

"We were just trying to cut a deal with Mr. Ollivander here, but he wasn't warming up to the idea." George added.

"You were asking for a second wand?" Both twins nodded glumly. "You guys want to get back at Voldemort don't you?" They both nodded again. "I have a list of things I'd like you to work on. If you can create this stuff then I'll see what I can do about your wands. Even if I can't get them this stuff will be more important in a battle than you could possibly imagine." Fred took the list from Harry and looked it over.

"This is some interesting stuff, mate. It will take some time, but we can do it. It's mostly just tweaking stuff that we already have. I can see how this could come in handy though…"

"So how are you guys holding up?" Harry asked quietly.

"We just want that bastard to die. Bill and Charlie had pretty much the same reaction. Mum won't stop crying and Dad is just burying his head in work. Ron took it harder, he was ready to strike out at anything."

"I know, he struck out at me and Hermione." Harry explained the situation and they just shook there heads.

"Ron was never good enough for her anyway. We all knew it and I think he did too. We knew it wouldn't last, had no idea it would end like that though."

"You guys didn't think your brother was good enough for Hermione?"

"Well, look at it this way."

"Sometimes Ron can be a bit of a…" Started George.

"Prat, but he means well." Finished Fred.

"He never treated Hermione well."

"And she was like a sister to us."

"Just like you're a brother to us."

"You guys are better family than Percy."

"But that's not saying much."

Harry was getting dizzy trying to follow the conversation. He held his hands up in surrender and the Twins stopped.

"I've got some work to take care of. Get started on that stuff and I'll be in touch, ok?" They both nodded and left.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Mr. Ollivander asked. After the exchange Harry had almost forgotten where he was.

"Oh, er, You once told me that you knew Gregorovitch, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine, even though I do not agree with some of his wand mixtures."

"Have you ever been to Bulgaria?" ollivander's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes indeed I have. It's a most interesting place. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to visit. Do you think you could describe the are by your friend's shop?"

After receiving a lengthy description of 'Gregorovitch's fine wands' Harry thanked the old wizard and left. He apparated back to Hogwarts and left a note for Hermione to let her know he had left and he'd be back soon. He then concentrated on the hotel that Charlie described. He dissaparated but when he reappeared he knew he was in the wrong place.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" A man had just appeared in front of Harry. When he looked around he realized he had apparated into a jail cell. That was rotten luck.

"My name's Dean Thomas." The stranger lauged. Harry noticed that he wasn't a very big man but he was in incredible shape. When he walked he looked more like a large cat than a human.

"Liar. So, Mr. Potter, you were trying to apparate out of the country without a license? You must understand that while your Ministry of Magic did not detect your illegal apparitions throughout your country we did. We are outside the jurisdiction of your country, or any country for that matter."

"So who are you?" Harry snapped. He was getting tired of the games. The man smiled.

"You can call me Alistair. If you are asking who I work for and why you are here, you are in a detainment center owned by the Paradias Corporation. The Paradias corp. is a multinational company in charge of international apparition among other things. We do not spend much time in one country or another, but we do have certain…assets on the ground."

"So what's going to happen to me now?" The man smiled once again.

"You may be the first person that hasn't tried to draw their wand or another weapon on me, and I can see that you are…well armed. This proves to me that you should be allowed to leave. Aside form that, I am quite a fan of yours Mr. Potter. Take this and continue on your way." The man walked towards him and Harry tensed. He wasn't comfortable with a stranger who was obviously dangerous approaching him. The man, however, only took out a small card and tossed it at him. When Harry looked at it he saw that it was blank.

"What's this?"

"That is a form of identification that can come in handy. Just put your thumb on the lower right corner and think about what you need the card to say. It will automatically put a picture of you, however you look at the time, and any name, birthdate, address, and card type you want. You can use any fake name or information you want. You can use it as an apparition license or it can even look like a muggle drivers license if you want it to." Harry sputtered his thanks and the man just laughed. He turned and left through an unseen door. As soon as the door closed the room disappeared and Harry appeared outside the door of the Crystal Palace in Bucharest.

He listened as people passed by him speaking in a harsh sounding language. He tried to understand it but it was nearly impossible. He sat on a bench in front of the hotel waiting for Charlie. He sat there for a while before he began to worry that something had happened to Charlie on the way to pick him up.

"Harry!" He spun to see where the excited whisper was coming from. Charlie was kneeling behind the bench pretending to tie his shoe. He was dressed in muggle clothing and, aside from the pale skin and bright red hair, fit in almost perfectly. "Don't stare at me, just sit there like you were doing before. There have been some reports of death eaters in the area so I had to take some extra precautions to lose them. Go walk to the end of the road and turn right. You'll be in an empty alley. I'll wait a bit and make sure nobody followed you. From there we can head to the reservation." Harry listened carefully to the instructions. As he stood up he glanced at his watch irritably as if he had just been stood up and walked down the street. When he entered the empty alleyway he pulled his wand but kept it hidden from view. Seconds later Charlie came striding in.

"All clear, we should get going though." Charlie's eyes widened when Harry leveled his wand at him. "Harry…what are you doing?" He spluttered.

"Stay calm and look into my eyes." Charlie did as he was told and Harry gently entered the man's mind. He searched for a memory that would prove who the man was and came upon it quickly. It was the memory of meeting Harry for the first time at the Burrow before the Quidditch World Cup. Harry retreated form Charlie's mind and lowered his wand. "Sorry about that, I had to be sure though."

"Yea no problem. Just don't scare me like that next time." He said grumpily, pulling a small crystal from his pocket. "Hold this crystal and you'll see the apparition point for the reservation."

"How'd you know I could apparate?" Charlie's face fell.

"Ginny told me before she…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's get going." Charlie nodded glumly and handed Harry the crystal. After studying the apparition point Harry tossed it back to the elder Weasley and dissaparated.

When Harry and Charlie reappeared they were in an open green field a few hundred feet from a large brick building. Charlie signaled for Harry to follow and walked towards the building.

"I told the guard that I'd be bringing a guest back with me, they don't like surprises here. I didn't tell him it was you though, guess there's no getting around that now though." Harry smiled to himself and decided to put his new toy to the test.

"Has the guard ever seen your family?" Charlie shook his head.

"None of them have ever been here before." Harry pulled his wand and changed the color of his hair to a bright red to match Charlie's.

"Tell him my name is Ron Weasley."

"It won't work. You need an ID to get in, security is pretty tight. I was planning on using your scar as proof of identification to tell you the truth."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell him my I'm your brother Ron." Charlie shook his head but acquiesced. When they reached the guard Charlie introduced him.

"Can I see some ID please?" The guard asked gruffly. Harry pulled the blank card out of his pocket and thought of 'Ronald Weasley' and the burrows address in Ottery St. Catchpole. When he handed the card over it had a picture identifying him as Ronald Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpole. The card had taken the identity of an apparition license. The guard examined it and handed it back to Harry. "Have a nice day Mr. Weasley." Charlie was beside himself.

"Where in the name of Merlin did you get that, Harry?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"From a friend. Cool isn't it?" Charlie couldn't get the words out and just nodded. "Don't tell anyone ok?" Charlie agreed and led him on.

"This is the common area, where most people come to hang out while they aren't getting burned. Through there is the dormitories, but I'll show them to you later if you want. Your letter gave the impression you wanted to get to work right away." Harry nodded. "Follow me then and I'll take you out to the pastures."

When Harry arrived at what Charlie had called the pastures he almost gasped in surprise. The area was an enormous green field but there were large enclosures where the Dragons were kept. There must have been fifty enclosures with two or three dragons in each. There were about ten wizards stationed nearby each enclosure in case the dragons got out of hand as well.

"Welcome to my world, Harry." Charlie said quietly, putting a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder.

When Harry came out of his stupor he tried to decide where he should start.

"I guess I should introduce you to the dragonmaster on duty if you'll be asking to borrow some dragons." Harry nodded and followed Charlie to a rather large, barrel chested, middle aged man. He had a very deep tan, black hair and brown eyes.

"Nikolai Marinescu this is my youngest brother Ron Weasley." The man gave Harry an appraising looke before thrusting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Not many people visit, what brings you here?" He asked, Harry had the odd feeling that this was more of an interrogation than a simple greeting.

"I have come to ask for your aid in the upcoming battle against Voldemort." The man's face remained hard and unreadable.

"And why should I help you against someone who has never bothered me?" He asked pointedly.

"Because sooner or later he probably will. He's a megalomaniac, he wants to take over the world and your part of the world. That puts you in danger."

"And if I side with him?" He asked. Harry could tell that it was more of a hypothetical situation than a real threat. The man didn't seem like the type to follow Voldemort.

"Than I'll take your dragons without your approval and I'll pray I meet you on the battlefield." The man gave him another look.

"And what is a sixteen year old kid going to do to me?" He asked, drawing himself up straight trying to seem intimidating. A year ago it would have worked.

"I have a confession to make; I haven't been completely honest with you." Harry snapped his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand. Marinescu dropped into a fighting stance but relaxed when Harry pointed the wand at himself. He changed his hair back to the jet black it had been before. The dragonmaster narrowed his eyes as if realizing that the face was familiar, but Harry knew he hadn't figured it out. He lifted his hair to show the scar and the man nearly jumped.

"Harry Potter!" Charlie snapped at him to be quiet and he obeyed. "Why didn't you tell me it was you? I'd be happy to offer you some assistance, but you must understand that I cannot lend you more than five of my dragons. I will, however, accompany them with fifty of my specialists to keep them and control them in battle." Harry smiled.

"May I choose the dragons?" The man looked at him skeptically.

"What do you know of dragons? I will choose the best fighters for you!"

"I would like to see the dragons for myself before making any decisions. If I am to make preparations I must know what I am dealing with. You understand, don't you?" The man gave him a skeptical look but agreed. He and Charlie accompanied him as he wandered the reservation.

"Isn't that Norbert?" Harry asked Charlie, pointing to a rather large Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Yes it is. He's grown up quite a bit though. I'd say he's one of the most dangerous around." Harry walked up to the ward and watched the dragon until it noticed him. Norbert stared at him through one huge eye before lying down. Harry and the dragon were now face to face. Harry took a step forward but Nikolai grabbed him.

"You do not wish to cross the wards, the dragons are dangerous even for you." Harry never took his eyes off Norbert.

"He remembers me, he won't attack." Harry stepped through the wards and knelt down in front of the giant dragon.

_Can you hear me, Norbert?_

_How…How is this possible?_

_I knew I could not interpret your language, so I am speaking to you inside your mind. How have you been?_

_You look familiar._

_I am Harry Potter. I helped raise you with Hagrid._

The Dragon lifted his head quickly and Harry heard Nikolai and Charlie gasp. He didn't move though, he wanted to show that he was not afraid.

_I remember you now, you have grown a great deal._

_As have you, Norbert. I wanted to ask if you would like to visit Hagrid again._

_I have missed Hagrid, what must I do?_

_Hogwarts will soon be under siege, I need your help protecting the castle. Hagrid will be able to see you everyday once you arrive._

_I will help you, Harry Potter. It will be nice to return home once again._

Harry thanked him and bowed. The dragon raised itself onto it's hind legs and flapped its wings in a rather amusing salute. When Harry backed out through the ward Nikolai put his arm around him.

"I would have picked this dragon for you anway. You have four more to choose." He said before letting the young man go. Harry walked around for a while onger before spotting the Hungarian Horntail that he had faced in the triwizard tournament.

"I wonder if she remembers you." Charlie said quetly, following Harry's gaze. Harry led the two men towards the wards and once again stood perfectly still until the dragon saw him. When Harry looked into the dragon's eyes he knew that she did remember him. The dragon stood quite still as it watched Harry, almost wondering if he were going to try to get past it again. Harry took a deep breath and stepped through the wards. The Dragon let out a loud growl but didn't attack.

_Do you remember me?_

_Yes, you are the one who stole my egg!_ The dragon responded venomously.

_It was part of a game, the egg held no living creature, just a riddle._

_Why was I guarding it then?_

_Because it was my challenge, I had tor retreive the egg from under you in order to pass._

_I have never been bested before._

_I do not doubt that, you made my task extraordinarily difficult._

_Why did you not attack me as some of the others did?_

_Because you did not know that it was a game, you thought you were protecting your babies and I could not bring myself to hurt you for that. I would have done the same in your place._

_Then you have earned my respect, young one._

_Will you accompany me back to Hogwarts then?_

_Why would you want me to do that?_

_Because there will be a war there soon and I need you help. My friends will be in grave danger without you there to help protect them._

A few minutes later Harry had procured the dragon's aid and moved off with Charlie and the dragonmaster to find three more candidates. After some searching Harry asked Nikolai for his opinion.

"I knew we would get there sooner or later. I would strongly recommend using the Ukrainian Ironbelly over there. He's quite easily the largest and most powerful dragon that we have here. Ironbelly's are also notoriously hard to kill, virtually nothing can penetrate their hide. Despite all that he's come rather accustomed to us and very rarely do we lose contol of him. Harry looked over at the metallic gray dragon with deep red eyes. He immediately knew that the Ironbelly would provide a great defense for the castle. After just a few minuts of mindspeaking with the dragon it had agreed.

"Next I'll show you the one Hebridean Black we managed to get from the blasted MacFusty clan's reservation in Hebrides. He's that thirty footer over there with the ridges on his back and spiked tail. Not nearly as strong as the Ironbelly or Horntail but still incredibly dangerous." Harry followed him over to the enclosure. The Hebridean was much more difficult to convince, but in the end it agreed to protect Hogwarts.

"The last dragon I'd tell you to take is the Romanian Longhorn. It's not a terribly good fighter but it's probably the easiest for us to control. It's the one over there with green scales and the single golden horn. To be honest if you'd want to take another dragon instead I wouldn't be offended. There are a few better fighters out there but I'm not sure how any of them will react to a battle."

"I trust your judgement, Mr. Marinescu. Let me see the dragon and then I will be out of your way."

"It's no problem, Mr. Potter, and please, call me Nikolai. We still need to work out delivery of the beasts and my employees."

"I would like them to arrive as quickly as possible, bu I understand it won't happen in a day."

"No, but being dragonmaster and having you as a customer will certainly help speed things up. It shouldn't take longer than three weeks." Harry thanked him and left to speak with the dragon. Nikolai had been right about its demeanor and it agreed to help almost right away. Harry just had to sign a few papers before shaking the man's hand and walking back to the building with Charlie.


	41. Bulgaria

**CHAPTER 41: Bulgaria**

"How are you holding up, Charlie?" Harry asked when they had returned to the large building. Charlie considered him for a few seconds before answering.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Harry, I want to kill that bastard. I know I can't but…well I can help you, and that's the next best thing. I just need to start fighting, I'm tired of the passive attitude Dumbledore and the Order are taking. That's why I was willing to help you. The sooner you end this the better." Harry nodded in agreement but Charlie hadn't finished. "What they don't understand is that their time is up! The Order was all well and good the last time around but now they are a bunch of old men who've been crippled by time! It's up to people like you and me this time around."

"It'll be soon Charlie. Once I finish getting the last few allies together I'm going to make it impossible for Voldemort to leave Hogwarts alone. But how trustworthy are the other dragon tamers?"

"Depends on who he chooses I guess. I'll be looking over his shoulder the entire time, you can be sure of that. Most aren't great fighters but they have a good deal of experience with controlling dragons. I'm going to ask him to give us as many Hogwarts graduates as possible, they'd be more likely to defend their school than turn on it." Harry nodded and there was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them really wanted to talk about Ginny, but it was nearly impossible to think about anything else. Charlie finally broke the silence. "How's Ron doing?" He asked quietly.

"Not so good. He took it really hard. I haven't seen him since he first got back actually." Harry went on to explain the situation that Ron had walked in on and how even though it may have looked bad there was no excuse for raising a hand to Hermione like that.

"He threatened her?" Charlie seethed. Apparently he was of the same belief as Harry, raising a hand to a woman deserved a sentence in Azkaban. "If we survive this war I'm going to bury that stupid git. He's becoming worse than Percy ever was. At least he just ignored us!"

"Where was Percy, by the way?" Harry asked in a barely audible voice. Charlie's anger abated.

"I don't know. To not show up like that…I almost want him to turn up at Voldemort's side so I can hex him into tiny pieces." For the first time Harry wasn't sure if Charlie waas serious or not. He knew that most of the Weasleys didn't see Percy as family anymore, but wishing that he would side with Voldemort was too much for Harry to believe. _He did refuse to show up when Ginny_…

"When's the funeral?"

"Day after tomorrow. At first they said it would take at least a week to prepare her bod…well, her. But now they say that somehow she is ready." Harry quickly turned away from Charlie's gaze. "Did you have something to do with that?" He asked suddenly catching on.

"I-I just couldn't let you guys see her like that." For the first time Harry broke down crying. Charlie pulled him into a brotherly hug and whispered a thank you. Harry had always been afraid to cry in front of others, especially guys lest he be judged weak. That was one thing he could not afford to be, but Charlie was a brother to him, as were the other Weasleys. They wouldn't judge him.

After a few minutes like that Harry finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. 'I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I remember when I heard the story about how Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon died. I was just a baby at the time and didn't really understand. I just knew that there were two men my mum knew that I would never meet. When I grew up though, and Dad explained it all to me I bawled my eyes out. I didn't even know them and it affected me like that. It just means you understand."

"Gideon and Fabian…Prewett? They were in the Order!" Charlie nodded absently.

"All I know about them is that they fought like heros…kind of puts mum's worrying in a new light doesn't it? Who can blame her, she lost twin brothers to Voldemort and now he's back and the rest of her family is right in the middle of it." Harry had no idea what to say. He remembered seeing the picture of the two the previous year when Moody had found it, but he had no idea who they were.

"I should be going, I have some more work to do and it's still pretty early." Charlie got up and gave Harry a quick hug.

"Just don't get too caught up in things, ok?" Harry nodded and dissaparated with a crack.

When Harry appeared he was in what must have been Bulgaria's version of Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches walked the streets in woolen robes and hats to fight off the cold. Harry walked down the road without being able tor ead the signs, but looking threw the windows told him exactly what kind of shop it was. He passed an apothecary and many other shops that looked best suited for Knockturn alley. He remembered that Durmstrang, supposedly, put a lot of emphasis on the dark arts. Stores like this would naturally gravitate towards a school with that type of curriculum.

After a few minutes of searching Harry found the small wand shop. He walked inside and found a very old man, not unlike Mr. Ollivander looking at him very suspiciously. He said something in a different language that Harry didn't catch.

"Mr. Gregorovitch?" The old wizard straightened up.

"You're English." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander from Diagon Alley sent me."

"Oh? And how is old Ollie?" He asked in heavily accented English. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the name.

"He's doing very well and sends his regards."

"And vot is it you vont me to do?" he asked suspiciously. Harry didn't want to drop his own name so he casually brushed his hair back out of his face, revealing the scar. Despite its subtlety the effect was not lost on Gregorovitch.

"Harry Potter!" He said with wide eyes.

"Please don't shout! I'm here to see Viktor Krum and I needed a safe place to arrive. Mr. Ollivander trusts you so I though this would be a good place to come."

"I vill not say a vord. You know vere to find Viktor?" Harry shook his head.

"I was hoping you could tell me." The old man waved him towards his desk and pulled out a map. He pointed his wand at one point on it and a red dot appeared on it.

"You are here." He made another red dot. "Viktor is here. You vill see from road." He handed Harry the map, effectively concluding their business. Harry thanked him and walked out onto the street. He made his way towards the second red dot on the map and soon realized that Gregorovitch had been right, you really could see the house from that far away. It was a giant white building set up on a hill. It gave Harry an eery reminder of the Riddle house in Little Hangleton but wasn't sure why.

Despite being able to see the house it was still a pretty long walk. It seemed even farther than it was due to the bitter cold of winter in Bulgaria. When he finally got to the huge black gates leading up the driveway he wasn't sure what to do. He had never been at a house with gates, and the ones he had seen on muggle tv had an electric call button, there was nothing like that on these gates. They were just giant, wraught iron bars. Harry touched the gate, afraid that he was going to receive an electric shock. As soon as he touched it, however, the gate buzzed and began to open. He wasn't sure whether it was his special ability or someone opening the gate from the house but decided to proceed inside anyway.

As Harry took the first few steps inside the gate began to close behind him. He had a very uncomfortable feeling but kept walking. When he reached the massive double doors he rang the bell and waited anxiously. When the door finally opened there was a well dressed butler on the other side.

"Mr. Potter, I presume. Come this way, please." He said in a perfect British accent. Harry followed him quietly to a large room with a comfortable couch and two chintz armchairs. There was a fireplace on the wall the couch was facing and many large portraits. Only some of those portraits, Harry realized, were wizarding ones. The butler motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch, bowed, and walked out. Harry waited for a few minutes before the door opened once again.

"Good day, Mr. Potter." Harry turned towards the familiar voice. A tall, skinny man with sleek silver hair stood before him. The man also had a silver goatee that ended in a curl. Harru jumped up, his wand appearing in his hand.

"Karkaroff!" The former death eater put his hands up in surrender and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it has been quite some time. I never did congratulate you on your victory in the triwizard tournament."

"I believe that was because you were too busy running for your life." The man's smile vanished.

"Yes I ran, and you would have as well if you were on top of the Dark Lord's hit list." Harry sneered back at him without lowering his wand.

"I _am_ on his hit list, the top to be exact." Karkaroff rubbed his temples and sat down in the armchair to Harry's right.

"That is only too true, I forgot to whom I was speaking. The Dark Lord knew I sold his men out so he was going to kill me. I ran to the safest place I could think of; here. Viktor's family and I go way back and I doubt the Dark Lord would doubt attack such a prominent pure blood family." Harry holstered his wand and sat back down.

"If they're pure bloods why do they have a butler and muggle portraits?"

"Because they live in the middle of Sofia, the capital of Bulgaria. The house isn't exactly hidden. If they had a house elf answer the door it would look rather strange, wouldn't it?"

"So where is Viktor?"

"I'm right here, Harry." Viktor Krum announced as he opened the door and strolled in. Harry noticed that he still looked rather awkward on solid ground but his English had greatly improved. Harry stood and shook his hand. "I apologize for my tardiness, I was in my room completing some work when you arrived. I see Igor here has been speaking with you." Krum sat down in the armchair to Harry's left.

"I see you've been improving your English." Krum smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Yes, I have been working most diligently. I understand I will not be playing quidditch must longer, seekers never last long in the better leagues. I wish to work for my ministry at some point and seeing that your Ministry of Magic is quite possibly the most powerful I would need to be able to do business with you." Harry smiled.

"I thought it was for Hermione." Krum laughed heartily.

"Yes that may have been part of it as well. Tell me, how is she doing?"

"She's going through some hard times, we all are. My girlfriend, a close friend of hers just…she was killed." Both Krum and Karkaroff were taken aback.

"It was the Dark Lord, wasn't it?" Karkaroff said quietly, Harry nodded. "I can almost feel him sometimes. Well, I _can_ feel him when he touches the dark mark." The three sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"So what is it you wanted me to do, Harry?" Viktor asked getting back to the business at hand.

"I need to meet with your Minister of Magic. Voldemort's going to attack Hogwarts soon and, to be honest, we need help."

"And you thought between the two of us the Minister couldn't possibly refuse." Harry nodded. "I can see your logic, but what exactly would you want him to do?"

"I assume you have something like Aurors or hit wizards?" Karkaroff nodded.

"The Bulgarian Ministry boasts a very well trained Defense Corp. They are both your Auror corp and hit wizards but much more. They are trained to be a police force and something of an army. They are very powerful and very organized, unfortunately they are very rarely held accountable for their actions. In this case it may be good for you, fighting fire with fire so to speak."

"The Minister will not be in his office at this time. I'll use my contacts to set up an appointment for first thing int the morning. Would you like to use one of the spare bedrooms for the night?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

The three men sat in the room for another few hours chatting. Viktor wanted to know all about Hermione and Harry's quidditch career. They reminisced about the Triwizard tournament, glossing over the part where Barty Crouch Jr. had put Krum under the imperius curse to cast the cruciatus curse on Diggory. Karkaroff seemed very interested in what happened inside the maze. He had not seen the obstacles and ran before he could speak with anyone. Apparently in the time he had been hiding with Viktor he had more important things on his mind than the triwizard tournament. Karkaroff also asked how Professor Snape was doing. When Harry told him that he was no longer acting under cover Karkaroff seemed to be put at ease. Apparently the man really did care for people.

The next day Harry awoke early and got dressed. He made his way downstairs where a house elf was preparing breakfast. Viktor was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Harry. Igor told me that you were wondering wear my house elves were. There he is." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Even though he looks normal when opening the door my butler cannot cook to save his life."

"You mean you don't hide your house elves because of Hermione?" Krum laughed again.

"It always comes back to her doesn't it? She is pleasant to speak to, but I'm not sure I could be with her. She was always too loyal to you and too liberal. Don't get me wrong, I feel it is reprehensible to mistreat any creature, but I do not wish to join spew." Harry burst out laughing. "So, would you like to get going?" Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of toast before walking back into the room where he had met with Krum and Karakaroff the previous night. "Just say Ministry of Magic." Viktor told him as he handed him the puch of floo powder.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace he was in a lobby much like the one found at his own Ministry of Magic. The only difference was that it wasn't as brightly lit and there was no fountain of magical bretheren. Then again after last year there was no fountain of magical bretheren in Britain either.

"Follow me." Krum told him as he walked towards the elevator. "A visitor like you should not need to waste time checking your wand." There was a single wizard standing in the elevator when the two approached it. As they stepped inside the wizard looked up and, obviously recognizing them, hustled out of the elevator muttering something in another language. When harry looked at Krum for a translation he simply shrugged and said, "He said he'd wait for the next one. My country is still somewhat aristocratic. I'm not complaining about the treatment, but the pairing you chose impressed more people than just the Minister."

"Viktor!" A booming voice came from the hall as the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor. Harry looked up to see the man he had met in the top box of the quidditch world cup in his fourth year. He racked his memory for a name but could only remember that Fudge kept mispronouncing it. "Ah, Harry Potter, I must say I vos most excited to hear you vere coming. Please, come inside my office."

Harry shook the man's hand and followed him into his office. Harry realized that it wasn't nearly as plush as Fudge's office had been and had a very different feel. This man seemed to be more of a soldier than a diplomat. He had the heads of various creatures that he had supposedly hunted and killed himself along with their hides as rugs. He assured Harry that no part of their body went to waste, to kill a creature for sport was the ultimate insult to the hunt.

The Minister, Mr. Dimitriy Obalonsk, told Harry that he had once been a celebrated warrior from the Bulgarian Defense Corps, one of the reasons he was elected to his current post.

"I am usually not vun to allow another person to call me by the wrong name, your Cornelius Fudge was a different story."

'You respected him enough to allow the mistake?" Harry asked incredulously. The man let out a booming laugh.

"He vos so insignificant I vould not listen to him, so I vould not care. Betveen the two of us it vos for the best that he vos killed." The man, who had leaned forward to whisper this last piece of information, sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers as if trying to read Harry's expression.

"I happen to agree, Minister. He was especially harmful because the final battle approaches quickly. Voldemort will soon attack Hogwarts and if we fall he will have won. The rest of the world will be almost a formality."

"You put much emphasis on your school, why?" Viktor asked.

"Because at this point in time there are only two people Voldemort fears or hates, the first is Albus Dumbledore-"

"It vould be a great loss if he fell."

"The second is me." Harry continued as if the Minister had not spoken. Both Bulgarians looked at him with a degree of shock, fortunately both saw the logic in his statement. "That is why I have come to ask for your help. You were at the Quidditch World cup two years ago, you saw the Death Eaters. That is only a fraction of what they can and will do. They have no honor, they will kill unarmed, helpless people and enjoy it. We have to draw them into a battle and finish it now."

Harry watched the Minister for a reaction. He realized that if the man was half the warrior he pretended to be he would not be able to give up the opportunity to do battle with a seriously evil force. Harry was right.

"If I agree to do this, vot kind of aid would you seek?"

"Anything you can lend us. I understand that your Defense Corps is an incredibly well trained force and I would appreciate any number of them. I have already spoken to the creatures surrounding Hogwarts and they have agreed. I have also recruited the aid of five dragons. I'm going to speak with the French Chancellor of Magic as well and see what aid he would be willing to give us." The Minister snorted.

"That man won't give you a thing. It isn't because he wishes to see Voldemort succeed or you fail, that's just the type of person he is." Viktor added for Harry's benefit.

"Perhaps I can convince some other people that there time will be well spent defending Hogwarts even if the Chancellor will not approve. I must try regardless."

"Yes, I understand. I will agree to send you fifty of my personal Defense Corps. They will be led by a Captain that I would, and do, trust with my life. I will tell him to listen to you and your battle plans, but please accept his aid if he offers it. He's a brilliant mind and above all wants to keep his men alive. Don't worry, he won't hinder your plans, he knows some sacrifice is necessary." He added seeing Harry's look. Harry thanked him and told him that as soon as he could get the team to the castel the better. He would want them to look ocer the castle if they were to aid in its defense. It wouldn't pay to have half of the warriors lost somewhere inside while the battle was raging.


	42. Slytherin Cunning

**CHAPTER 42: Slytherin Cunning**

When Harry apparated back to his dormitory it was very late and everyone was asleep. He, however, couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map out of his trunk and set off towards the portrait hole. Just as he was about to push it open and throw on his cloak he heard a voice hiss from behind him.

"Harry James Potter where do you think you're going?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was going for a walk. Would you like to join me Mione?" Hermione seemed caught off guard by the invitation but quickly recovered.

"You're gone for almost two days without so much as a note?" Harry almost laughed at the way she was trying to yell at him without raising her voice and waking up the entire tower.

"You knew where I was going. We discussed it, remember?"

"I didn't know you were going to be gone that long, though! I thought something had happened to you!" Hermione bit her lip as she stopped talking and Harry realized she was fighting back tears. He dropped his map and invisibility cloak on the couch and walked over to her. She was sitting in a chair by the fireplace with her head buried in her hands. Harry took one of her hands gently in his and pulled her into a hug. It didn't take much of a pull to get her there.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I swear I won't do anything like that again." He put his hand on the back of her neck as she hugged him tightly. After a few minutes Harry broke the silence. "So how about that walk?" Hermione pulled away from him and looked straight into his eyes considering the offer.

"I'd like that. But you don't need the cloak, I'm a prefect." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Are you abusing the power of your position?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe…" She smiled sheepishly. Harry wiped an invisible tear from his face, causing Hermione to laugh and slap him playfully on the arm.

The two set out for their walk around Hogwarts. Harry showed her all of the secret passageways into and out of the castle. Everytime he pointed one out a cross of intrigue and foreboding crossed her face. Harry was able to fight back the laughter for the first time but couldn't help himself at the second passageway. He broke down laughing, earning himself another punch in the arm.

Harry suggested that they o outside and walk around the grounds and the lake, but Hermione refused saying it was much too dangerous. Harry knew she was exaggerating the risk but didn't argue. He would never win an argument with a girl, especially not Hermione. When they returned to the common room they took a seat in front of the fireplace.

"You aren't a very good prefect, you know." Harry said as she curled up on the couch next to him and used his shoulder as a pillow.

"What makes you say that?"

"You missed three snogging sessions while we were out there." Even though the couples had tried to be quiet Harry's training helped him pick out the sounds coming from the various broom closets.

"Four actually. You must have missed the one when you tripped over your own two feet."

"I tripped over your feet!" Hermione shrugged.

"Same difference, you know I had to get you back for all those wisecracks you were making." Harry just shook his head. Hermione may not have received special training but apparently she was very good at catching couples in the middle of the night.

The next morning Harry awoke in his own bed. He didn't remember getting off the couch but didn't think about it too much. When he walked down the common room was empty. The last day before the start of term was always a quiet one. Students spent the day catching up on all the work they should have been doing the previous week. Harry sat down at a corner table and took out his Potions homework. _Write a two foot long essay on all possible side effects of an improperly brewed blood replenishing potion._

Harry already knew most of the common mistakes that wizards or witches made when brewing a blood replenishing potion and the effects they caused, but trying to figure out _all_ of the possibilities was going to be almost impossible. Luckily he had already finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms homework. After his conversation with Ollivander he found that it only took him 15 minutes to write the foot long essay on the reasons most wizards used a wand for Defense class. He was also ahead of most of the class in charms work and hadn't had much trouble writing the essay on the theory behind the augmentation charms.

It took him nearly three hours to research everything he needed for his potions essay, but he was sure that it would receive a high mark. Only the old Snape could possibly fail him on this one. That left his transfiguration homework. Harry stopped, did he even have transfiguration class anymore? With everything that had been happening he had barely thought about Professor McGonagall. She had been killed by Ginny-no that wasn't right. She had been killed by Voldemort, struck by a stray spell that had been intended for Harry. He decided to do the essay anyway, but found that he couldn't concentrate. He looked at the clock and realized that it was already past noon. He went down to the great hall for lunch, needing something after he realized that he had skipped breakfast.

The Great Hall was almost empty. Harry grabbed a seat next to Seamus and Dean and ate quickly. The only time they spoke was to ask for someone to pass more food. None of them minded the quiet though; they all had other things on their mind.

After lunch Harry made his way up to the hospital wing to check on Neville. Hermione had told him that Augustus Pye had stitched him up, but Madame Pomfrey didn't trust the muggle healing methods and wasn't dismissing him until she was sure. When he opened the door Madame Pomfrey waas nowhere to be seen and Neville was doing homework in his bed.

"You're in my bed, Neville." Harry said jokingly, Neville looked up and smiled.

"Who would have thought that you'd be checking up on someone while _they_ were in here?" Harry laughed. It was a running joke that he had accumulated enough time in the hospital wing to be a qualified healer.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked seriously.

"Better. I'm not bleeding anymore which is nice. Madame Pomfrey has been researching non stop to find a counter to that curse, but the stitches are holding nicely for the time being." Harry saw for the first time that the stitches had left a nasty looking scar above Neville's eye. He didn't look nearly as bad as Moody, but the scar gave him an intimidating look. Harry sensed that Neville wasn't to upset by it.

"Mr. Potter, do you think you could reach Miss Granger for me? Madam Pince and I have had trouble researching this curse and we were hoping she could help. Madam Pince actually told me that Miss Granger may have a more in depth knowledge of the Hogwarts library than she does." Harry hadn't seen Madame Pomfrey come out of her office but he was glad she wasn't scolding him for interrupting her patient's rest.

"No problem, I'm sure she'd be happy to help. I also have a few books of my own I'll have her check out, if that's ok?" Madame Pomfrey agreed and went back into her office.

"I better get going, I'll se you later, Neville."

"Bye Harry." He responded absently, Neville had gone back to his homework.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room he found Hermione and told her about Madame Pomfrey's request. The girl beamed at the compliment and only got happier when harry told her he had a shelf of books that couldn't be found in the Hogwarts Library. She hugged him and ran off towards his trunk.

"These are the books that I haven't gotten through yet." He said, handing her a stack of five books. "I've finished the other ones and I know the curse wasn't in any of them. You can borrow them after you've cured Neville." Hermione agreed but Harry got the distinct feeling that she hadn't even heard him. She was already thumbing through the top book on the pile.

Harry returned to his quiet corner table and started his transfiguration homework. It took him a long time to finish, not because it was difficult but because He kept on seeing Professor McGonagall getting struck by the killing curse when he tried to write. Harry looked out the window when he finished and realized that it was dark out. He put his stuff away and made his way back to the Great Hall for dinner.

After eating very quickly Harry returned to Gryffindor tower. He walked into his dormitory and found Hermione sitting on his bed fiddling with his trunk. When she saw him standing there she nearly jumped.

"I'm sorry, I finished the first book and I just wanted to put it back. I hate leaving books lying around." Harry laughed and sat down next to her.

"Why am I not surprised?" She pushed him and he fell backwards so he was now lying on the bed with his legs hanging off the end. She lay down next to him and laid her hand gently on his chest.

"Do you think we're going to suvive this war?" She asked quietly with her eyes closed.

"Yes. You know I won't let anything happen to you Mione." He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer so her head was now resting on his chest next to her hand. He could feel her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep. Just then Harry heard footsteps coming up to the dormitory. He pulled out his wand and magicked the curtains closed. He knew Ron had just entered and he had no desire to see him. After a few minutes Harry drifted off to sleep as well.

In the middle of the night Harry woke up feeling Hermione shivering next to him. The covers were on he and the fire was going, but it felt as if the whole dormitory was freexing. Harry saw a thick black blanket sitting on the trunk and went to get it. As Harry got up Hermione woke up.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure. The House elves must have left this blanket for us." Harry lay the blanket on top of Hermione and she smiled cuddled up against him and went back to sleep. Harry stayed awake for a few more minutes just watching Hermione sleep before he began to drift off to sleep himself. Just as his eyes closed, however, he heard a muffled cry coming from beside him. His eyes shot open and he was wide awake. He looked at Hermione, who was being suffocated by the blanket. With a pang of horror Harry realized that it wasn't a blanket, it was a lethifold.

Harry shot his wand out into his hand and cast his patronus at the dark creature. He vaguely remembered his third year when Remus told them that a patronus was the only known spell that could drive off a Lethifold. When Harry cast his patronus it was the same that had appeared to destroy the dementor that was threatening Parvati during the dueling tournament. It was a gold beam with the head of a stag. It struck the lethifold and destroyed it with a loud bang and bright light. Harry was disoriented for a few seconds but quickly recovered and flung open the curtains. Harry ran to the nearest bed and flung open the curtains. Seamus Finnigan was struggling against a lethifold as well. Harry repeated the spell and moved on. He was soon joined by Ron who explained that he had woken up from a bad dream just as the lethifold went to attack. He had been lucky. Harry and the others made their way to the other boy's dormitory when he thought of Hermione. He grabbed her and ran off towards the girl's dormitory. He got up the stairs ahead of her and threw open the door. He was met by a gush of warm air and a scream.

"What are you doing in here?" Parvati yelled.

"Is there a black blanket at the foot of your bed?" Harry asked, ignoring her question.

"No! I don't know what you're talking about but-" Harry had already run out of the girls dormitory and into the boy's wing. He took off down the hall to the last room, the first year's room. When he entered he heard muffled shouts and ran to the first bed. Harry made his way to bed after bed destroying all of the dark creatures. When he ran to the last bed and threw the curtains open he didn't hear any muffled screams. He destroyed the Lethifold but instead of it exploding with a bright light the pieces formed a skull with a snake as a tongue, the Dark mark. A high pitched, cold laugh echoed through the dormitory.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore ran in. He brushed past Harry and knelt down beside the boy. He lifted two fingers to the first year's neck and waited. After a few seconds his head drooped and he looked at Harry. Harry knew that the young boy was dead.

"Everybody go back to your rooms." Harry said quietly, nobody responded. "NOW!" The Gryffindors were startled into action. After a few minutes it was just Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and the other first years. Harry turned to the younger children. "Go down to the common room, I'll come and get you in a few minutes, ok?" He said in a soothing voice. The six boys nodded and made their way out. Another silence fell between the group.

"How could this have happened?" Hermione asked, sobbing.

"It means that we didn't get everybody. Voldemort still has someone at Hogwarts."

"I'll bet it was those Slytherins you took too! I told you they were no good, but you had to let them in, didn't you!"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry responded in an exasperated voice.

"NO! This is all your fault! You were so damned trusting and now that boy is dead because of it!" Hermione looked as if she were about to kill him so Harry put a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"You're wrong, but before you start blabbering again I'll tell you why. Do you think the Slytherins could have delivered Lethifolds and distributed it to each bed?"

"There are ways that they could have done it!" Ron insisted, Harry shook his head.

"Do you think they also could have done this?" Harry separated from Hermione and walked over to the common room fire. Hermione started to interrupt but he thrust his hand into it. "Flame freezing charm. I couldn't figure out why it was so cold, now I know. Someone cast a flame freezing charm on the fire places and left the Lethifolds as extra blankets. The spy has to be someone in Gryffindor."

"Maybe it was a girl! You said no girls were attacked!" Ron interjected.

"I don't think so. Aside from parvati everyone was asleep. I think it was a guy, the only reason the girls weren't attacked was because he couldn't get up the stairs without setting off the alarm."

"Parvati was awake? It was definitely her!" Ron ran out of the room, Harry at his heel chasing after him.

"Ron! It waasn't her!" But it was too late. Ron had ran into the Common room where the first years were being taken care of by several older girls, including Parvati.

"You bitch! You killed him didn't you!" Ron yelled. It was more of an accusation than a question. Parvati was so startled she couldn't even answer.

"Ron, I told you it wasn't her." Ron ignored him though and lunged at her. Harry used his quidditch reflexes and grabbed the back of his shirt as his feet left the ground. Ron stopped mid flight and fell to the ground. The red head got up and reared on Harry. He drew his right hand back but before he could throw a punch Harry had lashed his foot out and delivered a kick to the inside of Ron's knee. He fell to his knees but wasn't giving up. He shoved Harry away from him and tried to get back up.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore said, the red beam struck Ron in the chest and he collapsed in a heap. Harry also had his wand drawn and thought it lucky that Dumbledore had intervened. If he had gotten his spell off it wouldn't have been quite so forgiving.

"I was waiting for something like this to happen…Professor Trelawney told me to beware a red-headed man!" Parvati was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest. She was rocking back and forth and sobbing.

"I think we found our traitor." Harry said after a moment's consideration.

"I'm afraid I must agree." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I thought it was a bit odd that he wasn't attacked. He said that he just happened to wake up in time and drive it away with a patronus. I can't believe I bought it for a second."

"But you have no proof!" Hermione interrupted. She didn't seem particularly convinced by her argument though.

"Yes I do. I never mentioned the fact that the girls were never attacked. He must have known before hand. That can only mean he knew there were no Lethifolds planted in there." Hermione broke down crying. Harry absent mindedly put his arms around her and drew her into a hug. "There's something wrong though."

"I know what you mean, Harry. What are you thinking?" The Headmaster asked. Harry let go of Hermione and put her behind him. He raised his wand and said Ennervate.

"You were lucky Dumbledore was here for you, Potter." He spat. Harry wasn't listening to his words, however, he was more interested in his look.

"Professor, look at his eyes." Harry said quietly.

"The imperius curse?" Harry nodded. "But who? I doubt Ron could get mad enough at you to walk straight into Voldemort's lair."

"No, but he could meet with someone who's been against me the whole time." Hermione looked up.

"You don't mean-" Harry nodded..

"Percy."


	43. The Funeral

**CHAPTER 43: The Funeral**

"Harry I don't think-"

"Miss Granger, I believe Harry may be on to something with this. Unfortunately we will be unable to question Mr. Weasley on the matter. He would have no idea he was even under the curse until he came out of it." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'm not under any bloody curse!" Ron said as if on cue. He made to get up but Harry stunned him nonchalantly before resuming thte conversation.

"But can't we ask him and find out whether or not he met with Percy?" Dumbledore thought for a minute.

"I don't think so. If the curse has a strong enough hold on him to make him try to murder his best friends, despite any arguments that may have occurred, then I don't believe Veritaserum will have much effect on him. He will still be able to lie because it won't necessarily be him lying."

"So we need Percy?" Dumbledore thought carefully before responding.

"We must be careful that we do not attack an innocent person, no matter how despicable he may be. I agree that he is a likely suspect, but I would feel more comfortable if we had something more concrete before we acted."

"And if I decide to go capture him now and use the interrogation to prove him guilty?" Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Then that is your decision to make. Just understand the consequences if Percy does, in fact, prove to be innocent. He does not pose as much of a threat to us, he is not a powerful wizard and he is no longer in a powerful position without Fudge. I believe we can afford to take our time. Then again, we will not be able to tell the ministry about our plans, we will have to use your trunk for this specific activity. The choice is yours." Dumbledore turned and walked back into the boy's dormitory with a swish of his cloak.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at the first years, who were staring intently back at him.

"Why don't you guys get to sleep." Harry said as he summoned sleeping bags for them. After they all slipped into their scarlet bags Harry signaled for Hermione and the other older students to follow him. He led them to a quiet corner in the back and sat down. "I guess what I need to do now is find something linkin Percy and Ron. I'll talk to some of the Weasleys to see if they know anything. I doubt Ron came out and told any of them he was going to visit Percy considering I know for a fact Fred and George would have killed him on the spot. Maybe he let something slip though. If worse comes to worse and we can't get anything concrete we'll have to track him down and interrogate him on our own."

"Why don't we just do that now?" Parvati asked, she was still clearly upset.

"Because Dumbledore's right this time. If he is innocent then imagine what it will look like if the good guys are attacking each other. We'll look just as bad as Voldemort. Right now that's the worst thing that can happen. I'm trying to build some alliances and those will break if we lose face."

"Who have you been talking to?" Lavender asked.

"Some creatures in the dark forest and some Wizards from all over the world. I'll go into more detail tmorrow night when I call the DA meeting." They agreed. Most went off to bed while a few of the girls made their way over to the first years to watch over them. Hermione and Harry were left alone in the corner.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I…it's just that…I don't know anything anymore. I loved Ron, or I thought I did, but then this all happened and I started spending more time with you alone. Now…I just don't know. It's so much more confusing now that I know Ron was under the imperius curse."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just confusing. All I know is that…I love you." Harry wasn't sure what to say so he said nothing. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's been a long day, you should get back to sleep." Harry stood up but she grabbed his hand.

"Can I go back with you? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yea, come on, Mione." Harry led her back to the dormitory where she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

When Harry awoke later that morning he was confused as to why there was a girl next to him, then the previous night's events flooded his memory. H looked at the bedside clock and realized that he had only gotten an hours worth of sleep, it was five in the morning. He carefully got up, replacing his chest with a real pillow so he wouldn't wake Hermione. He made his way into the common room where the first years and the girls who remained to watch over them were still asleep. Harry noticed that someone, most likely Dumbledore, had taken Ron's stunned body. After making sure nobody was awake he made his way over to the bed where he had found the body. He approached it slowly, almost as if he were expecting something bad to happen. He looked at the empty bed and realized that his body had been taken as well. He stared at the empty bed for a few minutes before he realized something.

Harry ran through the halls almost knocking over tiny Professor Flitwick who seemed to be the only other person awake at that hour. With a muttered apology he was off again towards Dumbledore's office. When he reached the door the gargoyles sprang aside and he went up the spiral staircase two stairs at a time. He reached the double doors leading into Dumbledore's office and knocked with the Griffin shaped door knocker.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was very quiet.

"I thought I had beaten your little potion." Harry said coldly as he walked inside. Dumbledore smiled.

"You did, but who else could get into my office without the password?" He motioned for Harry to take a seat. "Lemon Drop?" Harry politely refused. "So what is it that brings you to my office at this hour?"

"I wanted to ask you about the boy-"

"Leon Collins. He was a pureblood. The only reason I mention it is because it is odd that Voldemort killed such a person. I believe he wants to keep pureblood children alive so he can teach them himself."

"It wasn't really Voldemort though."

"No, it was not. But we digress, what was your question?"

"I assume you took the…body to be cleaned and prepared for burial." Harry waited for Dumbledore to nod before continuing. "When are his parents coming?"

"This afternoon., why dou you ask?"

"I want to meet with them."

"Harry, I don't think-"

"You are right about that, you don't think, Dumbledore." Harry purposely used the headmaster's last name. He knew how persistant the man had been about Harry calling Snape 'professor'. When Dumbledore blinked Harry knew that he had achieved the desired affect. "I honestly don't care if you think it's a good idea or not. I'm going to meet them and by now you must realize you can't stop me."

"Yes, I do realize that, Harry. I just hope you aren't planning anything."

"I'm planning to apologize for their loss. I didn't think that would cause such a commotion." Harry spat. He got up and walked from the room before Dumbledore could respond.

Harry walked back to the common room but knew he wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep. He sat by the fire thinking about how he could link Ron and Percy. If he had some kind of evidence before capturing Percy than it wouldn't seem nearly as bad. He decided that the first course of action would be to talk with the rest of the Weasley family, the only question was how much he should let on. If he told them everything they'd be likely to kill Ron, Percy, or both. Then a thought hit Harry, where was Percy? He had pretty much disappeared after Fudge was killed and didn't even return when Ginny…Harry wondered if he would even come to the funeral. Then Harry remembered, with a surge of panic, that the funeral was today. He would have to finally face the fact that his girlfriend was gone. He couldn't hide himself in his work any longer.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Harry responded dumbly as he snapped out of his trance.

"It means I want to know what you were thinking about." Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

"I was thinking about…Ginny…and Leon…The funerals are today." Hermione nodded, she was well aware of the day as well.

"They cancelled classes for the service." Harry nodded, not knwing what else to say.

The two sat in silence for a while longer just staring into the fire. When Harry finally managed to break from his thoughts the common room was almost filled. Everyone seemed much like Harry, depressed. Without classes or homework to take their minds off everything the Gryffindors were left with either sitting in the common room or taking a walk around the grounds. Harry almost felt jealous of Ron for being stunned and not having to live through this. Harry quickly shook the thought from his head, Ron was going to miss his own sister's funeral because someone he should have been able to trust betrayed him.

"Harry, aren't you going to meet with Leon's parents?" Harry looked up and saw that it was already after noon.

"Yea, could you come with me, though? I just don't want to face them alone." Hermione nodded and made her way with Harry down to the entrance to the castle where Dumbledore stood waiting. They didn't have to wait long.

"I believe they are approaching." Dumbledore stated quietly. Neither Harry nor Hermione could see them but Harry's stomach was in a knot anyway. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Harry could make out the thestral drawn carriage. As it came closer he could clearly see the two occupants.

The woman, Leon's mother, had long blonde hair and blue eyes that were swollen from crying. She was tall and relatively thin, she moved gracefully on her long legs. Harry knew that she was by no means old, she must have been one of the youngest mothers he knew.

Leon's father was also tall and had very sharp features. His high cheekbones were pronounced and even though his eyes showed no joy the smile he flashed the three Hogwarts representatives rivaled Lockhart's. Harry realized that they may have well been the poster couple for the wizarding world.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I'd like to extend to you my deepest sympathies for your loss." The parents shook the old man's hand but their attention was fixed on Harry. Realizing that he could no longer stay hidden he too stepped forward.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Collins. I didn't know Leon particularly well but I know neither he nor you deserved this." Mrs. Collin's just nodded somberly but Mr. Collins spoke up.

"I appreciate you meeting us, Harry. Please call me Harrison and my wife Alison. If you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions as you were the only person present." Harry nodded picking up on the fact that Harrison couldn't bring himself to say that his son was dead. Dumbledore led them up to his office where they sat in a small circle of comfortable chintz armchairs.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you mind stepping outside for a minute?"

"Not at all, my good sir." He said without the usual twinkle in his eye. He got up and left the room but Harry had a funny feeling that the old headmaster knew exactly what was going on anyway.

"Harry, what really happened?" Harry was slightly taken aback by the question, surely Dumbledore had informed them of the events…

"There was a lethifold attack. While everyone was asleep they began assaulting the students. I –er-realized what was going on and started running around trying to destroy them. The first year dorm was the farthest away. Maybe if I hadn't stopped to check on the girl's dormitory I could have saved him…I'm sorry." Alison looked torn between what must have been a motherly feeling towards Harry, who had tried his best and seemingly failed, and the fact that she was looking at the person who had let her son die.

"It wasn't you fault, Harry. We both know that. Unfortunately you may never believe that. To be honest I'm not sure I could trust a man who doesn't have that type of feeling. I do have one more question, though. How is it the Lethifolds got in the dormitory?"

Harry launched into an account of how Ron had cast a flame freezing charm on the fireplaces so they would need an extra blanket and then replaced the extra blankets with Lethifolds. Harry stopped and thought for a second. "As to how he got them inside the school I've no idea."

"Can we meet this Weasley?" Harry thought for a while but shook his head.

"It would be better if you didn't. Right now I believe he is under the imperius curse and I'm trying to follow a few leads. There is no telling what he'd do if he saw you."

"You aren't afraid of what I mat do to him?" Harry wasn't surprised that Alison's first comment was something like this. She had just lost her son and anybody in that position would want revenge. Harry was saved from having to answer by Harrison who had just walked over and put his arm around his wife to console her.

Just then Dumbledore walked back in and announced that it was time for the ceremonies. He led them out of the office and towards the Quidditch pitch where a large tent was set up. When Harry stepped inside he realized that the whole school could probably fit inside comfortably. The tent was also magically heated so the winter air didn't bother them.

Dumbledore excused himself and made his way up the the large dais behind the three open coffins. Harry and Hermione left the Collins' and made their way over to greet the Weasleys. Under normal circumstances he would have introduced the two families, but seeing as Ron was responsible for Leon's death it probably wasn't a great idea.

"I would like to start off by saying a few words about the people before you today. After that anyone who would like to speak may come up." Dumbledore looked once around the large tent before continuing. "Leon Collins was a brave little boy, a true Gryffindor. He had the makings to become a great wizard and a great person. Many of you know the house rivalry that had gone on between Gryffindor house and Slytherin House, the story I am about to tell you is based on that. One day in the very beginning of the year I saw a group of first year Gryffindors arguing with a group of first year Slytherins. There was quite a bit of name calling but nothing out of the ordinary for a group of competitive eleven year olds. However, one Gryffindor happened to let slip a rather rude remark about a Slytherin's parent. Young Leon whirled on that Gryffindor and told him off for saying it. If that is not the mark of true moral fiber than I do not believe I have ever seen it." Alison Collins' sobs were audible over the silent room. Dumbledore walked over to the casket on the right and bowed his head in a moment of silence before returning to the dais.

"Ginevra Weasley was another true Gryffindor. She was perhaps the most loyal person in attendance. She was brave, nice, smart, and a beautiful young woman. She had a passion and a flare for everything that she did. She fell to Lord Voldemort's hand as so many others have done before her. I do not have one single story that sticks out in my mind about Miss Weasley, more a compilation of events. Countless times Miss Weasley put herself in danger to help friends. She was an integral part of the battle at the Department of Mysteries and she refused, at all times, to allow her friends to do something dangerous or stupid without her." There were a few subdued laughs from the crowd as Dumbledore repeated the ritual on the middle casket. When he returned he looked even sadder.

"Minerva McGonagall was quite possibly my best friend in this world. She was an incredible teacher, a great witch, and an even better friend. She was always levelheaded and logical even when the situation was grim. She had been through more than most people will ever know yet she was still a just, honest, and loyal person. I believe she would have gladly laid down her life to keep any one of her students safe." He looked around for a minute, seeming very old, before he went down and repeated the ritualt a third time on the left casket. Instead of walking back up to the dais, however, he took a seat in the front row. A short time later Harrison Collins stood up and walked towards the dais, pausing briefly to pray over his son's body.

"I'm Leon's father. I'm beginning to realize that my life was one big mistake after another. I work as something of a freelance consultant specializing in objects naturally imbued with magical power. The work brought me everywhere except to my own home. I was so caught up in my work that I barely saw my son growing up, and now he's dead and I lost my chance. I just want you all to remember what is important; cherish your family and friends while you have them."

Harrison stepped off the dais and made his way back to his wife who was now sobbing uncontrollably. Harry wanted to get up and say something meaningful but he just couldn't think of the words. To his surprise the next movement came from Hermione. She gave him a weak smile before walking up to the dais, her eyes on her feet so she wouldn't have to see the coffins.

"One of the first friends I made at Hogwarts was Ginny Weasley. In my first year I wasn't a very social person, it took a mountain troll to find me my only two real friends. The next year Ginny came along and we started spending time together. Mostly it was girltalk or school work, but she was an incredible outlet for me." Hermione fought back tears as she continued in a strained voice. "I know we're in the middle of a war, but I had never seriously considered someone that close to me dying." At this point she broke down and began to cry, she had to speak through the sobs to finish. "We miss you and we love you Ginny." She ran off the stage and towards the back of the tent. Harry got up to follow her but he was cut off by Neville.

"You should probably say something." He said quietly before patting Harry's shoulder and jogging off to comfort Hermione.

Harry felt the eyes of everyone in attendance on him. He knew he couldn't just sit back down and more importantly he knew Neville was right. He walked up towards thte dais. He stopped when he reached the caskets. He went to Professor McGonagall's first and knelt before it.

"I'll never forget everything you did for me, Professor. I hope you find peace, you deserve it." He whispered under his breath. He got up and walked over to Ginny's casket. Once again he knelt down in front of it. His voice caught at first but he fought to get the words out.

"I never did get to tell you that I love you, Ginny. I always will. I never thought I was good enough for you and I was right, I couldn't even protect you. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sure I will see you again, but not yet. I have something to make up for first." Harry stood up and gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead before moving on to Leon's casket. He knelt down before it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you. I know I'll second guess my decision to check on the girls for the rest of my life, but it's my fault you'll never be able to finish school and grow up to become a great wizard. I'm done trying to defend people, I'm no good at it. It's about time for Voldemort to die." Harry stood up and walked to the dais. He looked at the crowd gathered before him and spoke in a commanding tone.

"I failed to protect these three people and for that they are dead. As much as I'd like to I can't defend everyone. You may hate me for saying this but I hope you will listen. Voldemort." Harry paused as a commotion filled the tent. Harry looked around and realized that the entire DA waas there and none of them so much as flinched. "He is the reason we live in constant fear that something like this will happen again. I cannot promise that nobody else will die, but I can promise that he will." Harry walked off the stage and marched from the tent leaving a very confused crowd in his wake. Harry was vaguely aware of DA members getting out of their seats and following him from the tent in two columns.


	44. The Interrogation

**CHAPTER 44: The Interrogation**

Harry didn't stop until he reached the room of requirement. He walked inside to find the normal meeting place. He turned around and waited for the rest of the DA to file inside. Harry noticed that they all had similar determined looks on their faces. To Harry's surprise Fred and George Weasley walked in as well.

"Someone want to fill us in on where our little brother is?" Fred asked.

"I needed to talk to you about that actually. Ron was the one who smuggled the Lethifolds into Gryffindor tower and cast the flame freezing charms on the fireplaces."

"WHAT?" George yelled.

"I knew he was a git but this tops it all!" Fred chimed in.

"Before you sentence him you should know that he is under the imperius curse." Harry said quietly.

"But how?"

"And who?"

"That's what I was meaning to talk to you about. Ron was acting strange lately, we all knew it, but do you know if he ran into anyone or visited anyone suspicious?" Fred and George shook their heads. "Not even Percy?" They both shook their heads again but George's head popped up.

"Wait, maybe he did say something about that!"

"I think I would have remembered that, George."

"No, remember when Ron started rambling when we were leaving St. Mungo's?"

"Yea, nobody knew what the hell he was saying. I don't even think he knew."

"He knew exactly what he was saying. He said something like 'he was right all along, I need to fix it.' It all makes sense now!"

"Percy's letter!" Fred exclaimed, finally catching on.

"You're sure that's what Ron said?"

"I'm positive, Harry. I only remembered it because it was the only thing the whole time that I could make out clearly." Harry considered the far wall for a minute.

"That's good enough for me. Any idea where Percy's hiding?" Fred and George looked at each other.

"You didn't hear?" Harry shook his head. "We got an owl post just after Ginny died. He didn't even stop by to see her, just a letter saying that this was our punishment for siding with you. Ron, apparently had already come to that conclusion. Percy also said that Penelope sent her condolences."

"So he's living with Penelope Clearwater now?" George nodded. "Did they get married?" Fred shook his head.

"I don't even know how he could have afforded the house. He didn't exactly make much money as Fudge's assistant and me and George are the only ones that had kmoney to give him and we sure as hell didn't."

"So how could he have gotten the money?" George asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe he didn't get the money."

"I don't think Percy would steal a house, Harry."

"No, I mean maybe he's living with someone who owns the house already."

"But who would take that bastard in? Nobody likes him except-"

"Penelope. Where do her parents live?"

"Somewhere in London, I'll get you the address tonight."

Harry turned away from the twins to address the rest of the DA, most of the members were now staring stupidly at the three of them.

"You guys all know what happened. We need to make sure Voldemort knows he can't expect to get away with something like this. You let me take care of Percy but you need to know that it can't be long before we're under siege. We're going to have some visitors to the castle in the next few weeks so don't be surprised, they're here to help. I need to talk with Fred, george, and Hermione for abit so you guys can all get going, keep an eye on your coins though."

Harry waited for the DA to filter out of the room before continuing his discussion with the remaining three.

"Fred, how far along have you guys gotten on that list I gave you?"

"Not real far, we've completed a few of the easier items."

"The ones we already had and just needed to tweak."

"But the others could take some time. Especially the last one, we have some theories but we're not sure about any of them to be honest."

"I wouldn't have had to come to you guys if they were easy. I want you to update me on any process you make or setbacks you hit. Let me know about Penelope's address, too." The twins bowed their heads and left. Harry got the funny feeling that it was the first time they bowed to him and actually meant it.

"What'd you want me for?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I need you to get in touch with Rita Skeeter. I think it's time for her to do another exclusive."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I thought you were going to…I don't know. I'll see about Rita." She turned to leave but Harry caught her arm.

"You were wondering about Ron?"

"That was part of it."

"He's under the imperius curse, I have no doubts. He's got a temper but he wouldn't raise a hand to you even if he _knew_ you were cheating on him. You obviously never saw the way he looked at you when he thought nobody was watching. He loves you, Hermione. I'm going to make sure he comes back to you."

"But...I thought…What about you?" Harry had thought about Hermione quite a bit ever since Ginny died, but now it seemed all wrong. Every time he thought about her as anything more than a friend Ginny's face would intrude in his thoughts. He loved Hermione as a friend. Maybe he had just been looking for a comforting shoulder. Maybe she was as well, Harry kept forgetting that she had as good as lost her boyfriend.

"We're best friends and there is no changing that. We've been through a lot together and we're both vulnerable. I think we were just trying to trick ourselves into thinking something was there when it waasn't. We were both afraid of being alone and we latched onto one another. You'll have Ron back soon though."

"What are you going to do?"

"How am I going to get him back you mean?"

"No, how are you going to handle everything?" Harry considered her for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'll think of something. I always do." Hermione got the picture that the conversation was over and walked from the room. Harry spent some more time sitting on a pile of cushionsand just letting his thoughts drift before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

The next day Harry woke up and made his way down to breakfast alone. When he arrived he noticed that his revised schedule was sitting in front of him. Harry grabbed a muffin and began to read it but was interrupted by the owl post. Harry looked around and saw a beautiful snowy white owl flying in the middle of the group. It was a few seconds before Harry realized that the owl was heading straight for him, it wasn't Hedwig. The owl swooped down and dropped a letter on his plate next to the muffin and soared off again.

Harry eyed the envelope suspiciously before taking out his wand. He levitated it carefully and turned it so he could inspect every inch of it. He used his wand to open it and a piece of parchment and a photograph fell out, it was from the twins. All that suspicion for nothing, though the twins would've found it hilarious.

_Harry_

_Hope you like our new owl, we were always jealous_

_of you for having Hedwig (the girls thought he was _

_adorable), so we got Anwen. Hopefully the ladies_

_will love her too. Speaking of ladies we found _

_the Clearwater's address. It's in Pembroke in the_

_South east of Wales, number 148 Lower Lamphey Road._

_Let us know if you need anything, and try not to get killed._

_-Your Business Partners_

Harry slipped the letter into the pocket of his robes and studied the picture. The house was a large red brick building on lots of land. He put the photograph into the same pocket as the letter and took out his schedule again. He had Transfiguration first thing. How could they have already founf a replacement? Harry was lost in thought so he just nodded a greeting to the Gryffindors who sat down around him.

"Who do you think is taking over for Mcgonagall?" He heard someone say.

"I can't be sure but I think I know. If I'm right we'll want to get there early for good seats."

"Hermione don't do this to us, who do you think it is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Come on, Harry let's go." Harry vaguely heard her but didn't respond. She slapped him on the back of his head causing him to jump out of his seat and the rest of the Gryffindors to laugh. "I said let's go, Harry. The rest of our classmates are being childish and are going to end up with bad seats for an amazing lesson."

"Yea, sure let's go." Harry said unenthusiastically. Seamus sniggered but was silenced by a look from Hermione. When they reached Mcgonagall's old room it was different. It was no longer the cold, harsh room that it had been. It was now a brightly colored, comfortable area. Hermione looked almost outraged by the appearance but suddenly brightened.

"I'm definitely right, I know it." The rest of the student were now filing in and taking seats. Hermione made Harry sit in the front row with her.

"What are you right about? Who is it?"

"Me." Said an amused voice from the doorway behind them. When harry turned around he saw the tall figure dressed in deep purple robes, Albus Dumbledore. "You all seem to forget that I was Professor McGonagall's predecessor. I guess it is only fitting for me to take over the class for now." He strode to the front of the room and sat on the edge of the desk. From Hermione's smile Harry could tell that she had indeed been correct. "During the second term this year I've decided to start you on animagus transformations. Please note that not everyone will be able to do it. For some it will be, quite literally, impossible to even try. For others it will be nearly impossible to focus enough energy into the transformation to complete it. I will do a very simple spell right now to see who will be able to attempt the transformation. If you do not have the ability than I will move on with a different topic for you to study somewhat independently." Hermione's hand shot up.

"Sir, doesn't it take years to become an animgus?"

"For some people, yes it does. This is the case especially if it is being done without a proper teacher." Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at her, ahe didn't miss the connection. "If there are no other questions why don't we begin with you, Miss Granger?" Hermione stood up cautiously. Dumbledore repeated the process that Professor McGonagall had done to find his animal. The end result, however, was not an eagle like Harry, it was a cat. Hermione watched the ghostly looking cat walk around in a circle and stretch its back before it disappeared. "I'm not surprised, Miss Granger. In fact I was almost expecting it. Harry why don't you go next?" Harry got up, not sure what Dumbledore was playing at. He already had an animagus form and had perfected the transformation.

_Try to look upset._ Dumbledore's voice rang in his head and he caught on. Dumbledore pointed the wand at him but instead of an owl shooting out with a bang nothing happened. Dumbledore frowned and Harry followed suit. He dropped his head in shame.

"Don't worry, Harry. Most wizards cannot transform. Why don't you go back to Gryffindor tower, I'd like to meet with you later, however, about your class schedule." Harry nodded glumly and walked from the room. As soon as he got into the hallway, however, he took the photograph out of his pocket and studied it once again. He pointed his wand at himself and suddenly he had blonde hair with bangs to cover his scar and a mustache that made him look a good deal older. Satisfied, he holstered his wand and with a crack he was gone.

When Harry reappeared he was standing in front of the large brick building from the photograph. He walked up to the front door, deciding that the best way inside was to knock rather than try to sneak in through a window.

"Yes?" The man who answered the door was no taller than Harry and rather thin. Harry immediately saw the resemblance to Penelope. She had the same eyes and nose as this man. Harry shook his hand enthusiastically and pushed past him into the entrance hall.

"Mr. Clearwater it is an honor to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you from Percy Weasley, he says you're a great man and I'm beginning to see why." Harry was speaking so fast that the man couldn't interrupt him. At the mention of Percy's name, however, Harry saw something flicker in the man's eyes that told Harry his hunch had been right, Percy was in the house. "Speaking of young Mr. Weasley he owled me a few days ago and I wanted to get back to him in person, it's rather important business, I'm sure a man of your stature would understand. Where is he anyway?"

"He's –uh- in his room on the second floor, would you like me to get him-" He spluttered but Harry cut him off.

"No, that's quite alright I wouldn't want to impose on you. I'll just run up and find his room if you don't mind." Before the man could answer Harry had taken off up the fancy wooden spiral staircase. Harry opened the first door he came to, an empty study. He ran down the hall and opened the next one.

"Who are you?" A girl shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was Percy Weasley's room. I hope I didn't disturb you, I'm awfully embarrassed." He said. "I wonder if I could trouble you to opint me in the right direction?" The girl looked at him suspiciously before pointing.

"It's the next door that way."

'Thank you very much, ma'am." He said as he quietly closed the door. He walked over to Percy's door and threw it open. He rushed inside and grabbed Percy by the collar before the red head could get his wand out. Harry yanked him from the chair and threw him onto his back. Percy got his wand out but Harry caught his wrist and twisted it hard to the right causing the wand to fall from his grip. Harry apparated from the room, Percy's collar still in his grasp, before anyone even reached the doorway.

When Harry reappeared in his dormitory Percy was unconscious. The return trip had seemed like an eternity to Harry, who had heard Percy's screams. Apparently forcing someone through the Hogwarts wards was about as bad as the cruciatus curse. Harry opened his trunk to the sixth compartment and carried Percy inside. He strapped him down to the bed and left, locking the trunk behind him. If his instincts were right it would be about an hour before Percy would wake up. Harry wouldn't return until lunch time, two hours after he woke up. This was partially because it would be suspicious for Haryr to miss class and partially so Percy would have enough time to get scared of the instruments lying next to the table. Harry wasn't planning on having to use any of them but Percy didn't know that.

He left the common room and made his way down to the defense corridorwhere most of the class was assembled. He smiled and winked at Hermione, her jaw dropped in awe. She pulled him away from the group.

"You've only been gone 10 minutes!"

"I've been gone that long? I guess the trip home really did take a long time." She shook her head but he was spared any further comments by McClaggan arriving at the door.

"Let's go, busy day today. I thought we'd start by burning off all that weight you gained from Christmas dinner. Let's head out to the quidditch pitch for a run through the gauntlet." Most of the class groaned but Harry was excited. He had come to love physical exercise because he knew that most wizards woudn't bring themselves down to that level. It just gave Harry one more advantage.

When they reached the quidditch pitch Harry saw the familiar structure of the Gauntlet. McClaggan told them to stretch and get ready.

"I shouldn't even let you stretch because you can be sure that if death eaters jump you they won't give you five minutes notice so you can prepare. You must _always_ be ready." When the class finished stretching he called out the first name, Hannah Abbot. The class cheered everyone on as they went through the course and this time around everybody finished. Harry had the feeling that he had beaten his own time but McClaggan wasn't giving out the scores, he was just taking copious notes on his clipboard.

"Let's head back inside, it's time for class." The class groaned and followed him back towards the school. The rest of the class was uncomfortable for most of the students who had sweat through their robes. Harry, however, hadn't even broken a sweat in his quick run. McClaggan let the class out a few minutes early so they could shower and change before their next class. He must have known Harry didn't need it and asked him to stay after.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked kindly. McClaggan raised and eyebrow.

"Whenever you talk like that I think you're up to something."

"I'm always up to something." The Scot laughed.

"Too true, Harry. I hear you made quite a few friends over break." Harry nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "I have a friend in France that just sent me a letter. I haven't spoken to him in some time and I was going to visit. You want to come along and see if you can get into the Chancellor's office?"

"Can your friend get me a meeting?" Breannan laughed again.

"He's not exactly the type of guy that the Chancellor of magic would talk to. The girl you met during the triwizard tournament, however, and her headmistress could probably get you in though."

"I was thinking about owling Fleur, I hadn't thought of Madame Maxime though. I'll talk to them and let you know when they can meet me."

"You do that." He patted Haryr on the shoulder and wwent back to his desk. Harry, realizing that the meeting was over, left the room.

For the next hour Harry sat through an unusually boring charms class. He assumed that it was boring because he already knew how to do everything they were learning. What he didn't understand was how Hermione put up with going to all her classes already knowing everything when he couldn't even sit through one. When the bell rang Harry ran off to the great hall, grabbed a sandwich and sprinted off for Gryffindor tower. When he got into his dormitory he closed the curtains behind them and stepped into the sixth compartment of his trunk. Percy was laying there, his eyes transfixed on the various instruments on the table next to the bed.

"Harry!" He squeaked. "You came to save me!" Harry decided to play along and ran up to the table.

"Yea, perce, but you've got to tell me who I'm saving you from." He began fiddling with the straps as if he were trying to untie him.

"Voldemort! Who else would capture me?"

"Why would Voldemort be interested in capturing _you_?"

"Because I-" But Percy stopped talking when he realized that Harry was no longer trying to untie him.

"Because you failed him? Because you were supposed to make Ron kill me and all you could do was kill some first year pureblood? I bet he's pretty upset with you right now." Percy's eyes went wide with fear.

"But…it was you?" Harry nodded. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, Percy." Harry summoned a chair across the room from his prisoner and took a bite from his sandwich. "Ron came to talk to you after Ginny died, didn't he?"

"Y-yes but-"

"And when he showed up he was vulnerable and you took advantage of that. You thought that since I had already gotten rid of Voldemort's supporters here at Hogwarts that you would be pushed up the ranks if you could get someone else inside. So you cast the imperius curse on Ron."

"No I-of course not!" He spluttered, Harry could see right through him.

"When you told Voldemort of your triumph he gave you the plan, he wanted you to give Ron the lethifolds and make sure we would think they were blankets. The only problem was that it didn't work. Now Voldemort thinks you betrayed him, he thinks you got cold feet and he can't have a death eater who doesn't follow orders."

"I-I He put me under the imperius curse."

"Yes I can see how much trouble your having fighting it." Percy was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"You just don't know what its like! He'll kill you without thinking about it! What else could I have done?"

"YOU COULD HAVE STOOD UP TO HIM!"

"He would have killed me!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"You're going to lift the curse off of Ron and then I'll figure out what to do with you."

"You're…you're going to kill me aren't you? You can't kill me, Harry!"

"I've killed better wizards than you, Percy. But I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Harry stood up, banished the chair he had summoned and walked out of the trunk.


	45. Aodhan's Revenge

**CHAPTER 45: Aodhan's Revenge**

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office where he found the old man sitting behind his desk writing. He sat down opposite the headmaster and waited for him to finish the letter. When he stopped he put the quill away and folded the letter.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Percy is guilty. I had a little chat with him and he admitted to it. He was scared of Voldemort so went along with him."

"That is not the first time I have heard a story like that."

"Not my first time either. It really did sound a lot like Peter Pettigrew's story only Percy actually did something illegal. As much as I hate to admit it what Wormtail did wasn't illegal, it was just wrong. Percy used an unforgiveable and he'll pay for that."

"What are you planning?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I haven't decided yet." Dumbledore looked at him intently.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"If he dies it won't be by my hand. I'm leaving it up to the Weasleys. If they think he should die than so be it. I was thinking about sending him back to Voldemort and letting him do the dirty work. Percy isn't important enough to keep alive especially after he failed and was set free by me."

"This is true, but I would be careful about it. You do not want the image of a murderer."

"War, not murder, Dumbledore. Can I borrow Fawkes?" Dumbledore was thrown by the sudden change of topic.

"Yes, I guess that would be ok." Harry grabbed a quill and two pieces of parchment and wrote two letters. One was to Fleur Delacour and the other to Madame Maxime. He gave Fawkes the two letters and the Phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry sat back down in his seat and waited for Fawkes to return. Dumbledore began writing on a new piece of parchment. Harry looked around the room and realized that all of the portraits were now feining sleep. He only had to sit there for about ten minutes before Fawkes returned with another flash of fire. The phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks, girl." He said after taking off the two responses. He didn't want to read the letters in front of Dumbledore so he turned to leave. "By the way, Professor. I need Ron in my room by the end of the day so I can have Percy break the spell." He left before any response came.

He made his way silently up to his dormitory before ripping open the letters in silence. He picked up Fleur's letter which had very neat writing in silver ink. Harry picked up the scent of a perfume on the letter and almost laughed.

_Cher Harry,_

_I hope all is well? I am applying for a job with_

_Gringotts in London and must improve my English_

_before they hire me. The goblins say my writing is fine but _

_my accent is too thick. I would be glad to help you after_

_what you did for my sister Gabrielle. I know she is young but she_

_is still quite taken with you. I have nothing to do this weekend _

_and I would love to introduce you to some people here. I am_

_unsure how easy it will be to meet the Chancellor, he is a very_

_busy and very arrogant man. I'm sure if Madame Maxime helps_

_as you think she will we shouldn't have a problem. I am sure_

_you have seen pictures of La Tour Eiffel, meet me there at 11am_

_Saturday morning. You may bring this professor you spoke of if you _

_Wish. I look forward to seeing you again, Harry. Good luck._

_-Fleur_

Harry reread the letter before realizing that she had been talking about the Eiffel Tower. He had seen many pictures of the tower and had always wanted to visit it. He just hadn't expected the terms of the visit to be so glum. He had to go ask a man he assumed to be very much like Fudge for his help in a war. He didn't have much hope for succeeding in convincing the Chancellor but he knew he had to try. He turned to the second letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_It is good to hear from you again. I have heard much about your_

_year from both Hagrid and the tabloids. I am not sure how credible_

_either source is, however. Hagrid is a great man, but he has the_

_tendency to exaggerate your already vast achievements. I would_

_like to meet with you once again if for no other reason than to_

_catch up. I realize you wish to meet with the Chancellor and I can _

_make that happen but do not hold too much hope. The Chancellor_

_is not a fan of your country, or any other country for that matter._

_I have nothing too important this weekend so if you meet with Fleur_

_As you expect to than she will bring you to me. I do hope the _

_Chancellor will hear you, but if not I have a few friends that may_

_Be willing to help. I will talk to them and let you know when you arrive._

_-Olympe Maxime_

_Headmistress, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

Harry picked up both letters and burned them with his wand. He waasn't entirely sure what made him do it but instinct told him it was better not to leave his plans lying around. His next stop was to McClaggan's office.

When he reached the door he peered inside and saw Breannan, shirt off and sweating. He had his sword gripped in both hands and was doing a very complex set of moves. Harry was sure that it had taken quite some time to learn. Suddenly the Scot stopped and turned towards the door.

"I didn't see you there, Harry. Can I do something for you?" He asked, sheathing his sword and picking up a towel to wipe off his face.

"What was that?" McClaggan motioned for Harry to sit down in a seat across from the table he was now sitting on.

"That's called Aodhan's revenge. It's not so much a fighting style as it is a training technique. Only someone who has mastered the sword will be able to do it in its entirety. It helps the swordsman focus and weild his weapon. To be honest it's as much of a concentration technique as a physical one."

"Aodhan's revenge?"

"Aodh, Gaelic mythology, was the God of fire. Some people say that he fought with a flaming sword and spear. The Gods, as myths say, often walked the earth in the form of a human to find a woman to bare his child. When Aodh's child was born he was named Aodhan, the fire within. When Aodhan's mother was raped and murdered by a group of thieves its said that Aodh taught his son this technique to train him for the fight, hence Aodhan's revenge."

"And it just kept getting passed down from generation to generation?"

"Aye, don't forget that my lifetime spans quite a few generations though. I could teach you the technique if you'd like. I'm sure you'll pick it up pretty quickly. The beauty of it is that once you see the entire demonstration you've got nothing more to learn. From then on it's just practicing, you'll know when and if you get it right."

"That would be great, Breannan."

"No problem. Can't do it today though, stop by around noon tomorrow and I'll show you the whole thing. But obviously that's not what you came to talk to me about. What can I do for you?"

"Oh! I wanted to let you know that I'm going to France this weekend. I'm going to meet Fleur Saturday morning around 11 at the Eiffel Tower. She said you could come if you wanted."

"Perfect. I have no wish to meet the Chancellor though; he's not exactly a man I have respect for. When you have your meeting I'll go see my friend. Afterwards we'll meet up and I'll show you the best place to eat in all of Paris."

"Oh it would be my pleasure, good sir."

"Smart ass. Can't blame you though, it runs in the family. Now get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry laughed and took his leave.

When Harry returned to the common room it was nearly full. He looked around and realized what the commotion was, in the middle of the room Dumbledore stood, an unconscious Ron at his feet.

"Ah, Harry, we've been waiting for you. Would you be so kind as to bring er the other Mr. Weasley out here?" Harry nodded and the Gryffindors cleared a lane to the boy's dormitory for him. Minutes later he returned with a stunned Percy Weasley levitating in front of him. Harry set him down next to Ron and flicked his wand at him.

"Ennervate." Percy's eyes snapped open and he shook his head as if there were cobwebs. "How are you, Percy?"

"Harry-I-it's good to see you again." He stammered.

"Yes I'm sure it is. Do you remember what I told you you would have to do?"

"I-uh-no I have no idea." Harry frowned.

"If you don't want to lift the curse off Ron I could always kill you, that should do the trick." Percy's eyes went wide with fear.

"NO! I'll do it! I need my wand though." Harry looked towards Dumbledore.

"I took the liberty of retrieving Mr. Weasley's wand form the Clearwater residence. I refrained from telling them the entire story though as it would sound better coming from the blonde haired and mustached man who so cunningly spirited him away." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, apparently he was impressed with Harry's ingenuity. The headmaster tossed Percy his wand.

"Thank you." Percy raised his wand but before he could mutter a spell Harry's wand was pressed up against his cheek.

"Try anything and you'll regret it." Percy pointed his wand at Ron, having no response to the threat, and muttered something under his breath.

"That should do it." Harry nodded at Dumbledore who pointed his wand at Ron.

"Ennervate." Ron stirred and looked around.

"What's going on? Why's Percy here?" He asked weakly. Harry grabbed the wand out of Percy's hand and thrust it into his own pocket.

"Ron we're going to have to talk but for now we need to get you to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey should have you feeling better in no time." Ron nodded slowly and tried to get to his feet but fell back down. Neville strode over and helped him up. "Hermione go with Ron and keep an eye on him. Don't tell him anything until I get there, ok?"

"Ok, Harry, but don't be too long." As the room began to clear out only Harry and Dumbledore were left with Percy sitting at their feet.

"So what should we do with you, Perce?"

"I-I did what you asked of me!"

"Yes you did, but you still cast the imperius curse on your brother and made him ty to murder all of his friends. In fact you did make him murder an innocent eleven year old boy. A pureblood nonetheless, your boss won't be happy."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop babbling Percy. I thinkI should send you back to Voldemort, let him decide what to do with you."

"Harry, he'd never let him survive the night." Dumbledore interjected.

"I know."

"Well if that's what you think we should do I have no objections." Harry could tell that the old man did have several objections but was refraining from mentioning them for the sake of the act.

"No! I-I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Harry repeated, Percy nodded vigorously. "What has old Voldemort been up to these days? I haven't heard much from him." Percy looked around in panic as if Voldemort was watching him.

"He's…he's preparing for war!" Percy squeaked.

"Well it's about time. What preparations has he made?"

"I-I'm not entirely sure. I haven't been working for him long, he didn't exactly tell me his plans." Harry frowned as if disappointed.

"You expect me to believe you didn't even hear rumors from other Death Eaters? You didn't hear anything about alliances?" Percy looked around again before answering.

"I did hear a few things." He whispered conspiratorially. "I heard that he had recruited several trolls and giants to try to break down the Hogwarts defenses." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Would that work?" Dumbledore looked out the window for a minute before responding.

"I'm afraid it might, Harry. The Hogwarts wards are well protected against magic but enough physical force may break them." Harry turned back to Percy.

"So Trolls and Giants, that's it?"

"N-No. He has his dementors and the banshees."

"What can the banshees do?"

"They can scream until your ears bleed! It'll make it almost impossible for their attack to be stopped if you can't lift your hands from your ears!"

"We could always just stuff our ears, can't we?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry. Banshees have a special gift for noise. Nothing that you could cover your ears with could possibly block their screeching."

"So the Banshees could be a problem, the dementors won't be though. We all know how to deal with them." Percy clutched at the neck of his robes. Harry thought the motion was oddly familiar but wasn't sure where he had seen it before, than it hit him. When he had been on the train coming to Hogwarts Malfoy did the same exact thing, and that was just before the dementors attacked. And then when he summoned the dementor against Parvati he did it again and the Dementor obeyed him!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy asked. Dumbledore's looked conveyed the same question. Haryr lunged at Percy and srestled his hand away from a small necklace he had been clutching. Percy screamed as Harry wrested it from his grip.

"What's this?" Harry was holding a small silver pendant with a black string.

"It's a good luck pendant! Penelope gave it to me!"

"Did Penelope give on to Draco Malfoy?" Percy opened his mouth to respond but shut it. He knew that it was no use to lie.

"I'm not really sure what it is. It was given to me when I agreed to join. It has something to do with dementors but I'm not sure how it works."

"Is it charmed?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure how else it could work if it wasn't."

"Maybe it's got natural magic?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"It's possible, Harry. I could always ask Harrison Collins to take a look at it." Harry took the pendant and tossed it to Dumbledore who caught it deftly. "I'll let you know when I hear from him." Dumbledore turned and strode from the room leaving Harry and Percy alone.

"So what am I going to do with you?" Percy opened his mouth to answer but grimaced and grabbed at his left forearm. Harry understood exactly what was happening. He grabbed his arm and twisted it do the forearm was facing up. Sure enough there was a jet black picture of the Dark mark.

"He's summoning you?" Percy nodded. "You did everything I asked so I won't send you back to him _yet_." Harry levitated the red head and put him back into the sixth compartment of his trunk. "I won't tie you down this time, don't make me regret that decision." Percy nodded and Harry left.

The next day Harry woke up late because he had most of the morning free. He made his way to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in a meditive state. He looked up with a start when Harry entered.

"Ah, I was expecting you to come today. With yesterday's events I completely forgot about transfiguration. I hope you are not too upset that you will notbe joining the rest of your class?"

"It's ok with me. What do you want me to be doing during class times?"

"What do you want to be doing?"

"Well if I don't have a teacher I guess I'll be training on my own. I've been doing it a lot, this just gives me more time."

"Yes I realize that. I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind. If you have any questions Professor Flitwick is available during that block." Harry was thrown off by the conversation. Somehow it all seemed too simple. He had the strange feeling that Dumbledore was up to something, but he had no idea what it was. He decided to play dumb and keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

By the time Harry left the office it was almost noon. He slowly made his way down to the Defense corridor, not wanting to be too early. When he arrived at McClaggan's door the Scot was sitting inside. Harry knocked and McClaggan waved him inside.

"I just wrote the letter to my friend telling him when I would meet him. It'll be good to see him again. I met him in the '50s, well I had ran into him a few times before then but never spoken with him. He fought with Dumbledore against Grindelwald and he and I dueled a few times. We both had some respect for each other so after Dumbledore killed Grindelwald I tracked him down to talk." Harry wasn't really sure how to respond to the story so he said nothing at all. McClaggan noticed Harry's confusion and laughed. "I guess you want to see Aodhan's revenge, eh? Why don't you take a seat behind my desk, it'll probably be safest there. I should warn you that it is a rather long routine. When it's done right it'll take about 15 minutes." Harry nodded and sat at Breannan's desk.

For the next 15 minuted Harry watched as his professor slowly danced around the room to an unheard beat. Harry could tell that the man didn't even realize where he was let alone that he was being watched. Every movement he made was slow and deliberate yet seemed to explode with energy. Harry stared intently at the display trying hard not to blink lest he miss a move. When McClaggan had warned him about the length hew as afraid he would forget parts but he could feel the moves slowly sinking into his memory. When it was done Harry realized that he had been holding his breath. McClaggan laughed at his student's awe.

"It's much more difficult than it looks." He said with a grin, Harry completely missed the humor.

"What do you feel when you do it?" The Highlander regarded him for a minute before answering.

"Do you remember the feeling you got at Spinner's End? The feeling that you understood everything yet couldn't explain it? That's what I feel. I know every move was perfect even though I don't see myself doing it. I can feel the energy in each movement I make but I'm not trying to exert myself. It just feels right, I guess." Harry thought about that for a while. It was the same feeling he had when he had first picked up Gryffindor's sword during the summer, like everything was connected.

"How long did it take you to learn?"

"Learning it isn't the problem. You've already learned it just by seeing it. Mastering it, however, took me a few months. My advice to you is this: don't get discouraged. You won't feel like your making any progress until you get it perfect. When you do get it perfect, though, you'll feel like you have enough energy to jump over the school." Harry smiled.

"Been there, done that." McClaggan raised an eyebrow. "When I was little I was being chased by my cousin's gang. I went to jump over a bunch of trash cans and I ended up on the roof." Breannan laughed but then turned completely serious.

"Yes but that was magic. The enrgy I'm talking about now isn't magical power, it's like all the untapped power in your muscles and in your brain have suddenly come alive. When you use _that_ type of energy in a fight you could end up cleaving someone's sword in two.


	46. France

**CHAPTER 46: France**

Harry had found what he would be working on during his transfiguration block. He was so interested, in fact, that he was going to spend much more time than that learning the technique. He was determined to perfect it by the time the final battle was upon him. He would spend whatever other time he had continuing to train on casting spells left handed and his wandless magic. But nothing was on his mind more often than Aodhan's revenge.

Harry decided that he would put the fourth compartment of his trunk to use. He spent nearly all of his free time for the rest of the week in that trunk. He was so excited about the new fighting style that he was able to push himself and nearly perfect his accuracy with his left handed casting. The first time harry spent any free time out of his trunk was when McClaggan called him into his office Friday night before the trip. When Harry arrived at the Defense classroom McClaggan was sitting on top of his desk staring at the far wall.

"Er-Yes, professor?" Breannan seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I see your not to upset by your lack of success."

"How'd you know I wasn't succeeding?"

"Everybody who sees it is obsessed with it until they figure it out and nobody perfects it for quite a while. I believe I was the quickest to master it and it took me a few months." Harry considered his teacher before responding.

"What if someone had elven powers helping them along?" McClaggan looked surprised.

"But you don't have Elven-" The Scot stopped and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Two different, unlinked powers? That's an interesting thought…"

"I'm not sure if they are unlinked or not, I still don't know where the powers come from. There could be a connection in their origin but I have no way of knowing."

"Then how do you know its an elven power?"

"Talisian told me." After seeing McClaggan's raised eyebrow he explained all about the meeting with the Elven Council after jumping from Gryffindor Tower.

"And he didn't mention how you may have gotten this power?" Harry shook his head.

"No. Dumbledore seems to think my other power comes from being the descendant of Merlin though." McClaggan's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? Why does he think that?"

"Because I found some book called the Book of Merlin in the Room of Requirement. Supposedly only the heir of Merlin would be able to find it." McClaggan laughed.

"That's just an old wives tale."

"So was the story of the Half Blood Prince until I met you." McClaggan smiled at the retort.

"That story is more rubbish than you know. I _can_ tell you that you are not the heir of Merlin. You forget my own history, I am a direct descendant of merlin. I make it my business to know who could be related to me and your name never crossed my path."

"But what about Merlin's special ability breaking magical wards?" McClaggan shook his head.

"What most people don't realize is that Merlin was so great because he was the first wizard to focus his magic through something other than a wand. He used a staff without any kind of magical core. That is the _only_ barrier he broke." Harry looked thoroughly beaten now.

"Why would Dumbledore lie about that?" McClaggan looked at him carefully before choosing his words.

"It wasn't so much a lie to you as it was a message. I'm not going to get into that just yet but I will soon. I haven't really lied to you yet."

"You haven't _really_ lied to me or you haven't lied to me?" McClaggan smiled and shook his head.

"The one lie, or half truth, I told you has something to do with Dumbledore's lie. Let me figure out the best way to explain it and I'll tell you. I promise I will tell you soon though." Sensing that he wasn't getting anything else out of the Highlander Harry left to prepare for the next day's trip.

The next day Harry met McClaggan in his office and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were running a little late so they decided to grab some muffins for the road. When they got back to the office McClaggan turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You still mad about last night?"

"Not as long as you tell me sooner than later." He responded with a smile, only half joking. McClaggan laughed.

"I'm going to floo right to my friend's house. Here's the address, if you finish early stop by, I'm sure he'd let you in." He said with a wink before tossing some powder into the fire and stepping inside. Harry watched him go before dissapearing with a crack.

When Harry reappeared he was standing behind a man drawing funny caricatures of bypassers. Harry walked quickly from the shadows and into the gathered crowd.

"Il est très bien, non?" A pretty blonde girl about Harry's age said while batting her eye lashes. Harry had no idea what she had said but knew it was a question. He realized that 'non' was probably no and she was prompting him to say it so he turned to her and smiled.

"Non." He said, thinking he was brilliant. She gave him a dirty look and made her way to the other side of the crowd. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Harry, you must'nt speak if you do not know ze language!" A thick French accent whispered in his ear. Harry turned around to see Fleur Delacour, looking as beautiful as ever, standing behind him and laughing.

"What'd she say?" He asked dumbly.

"She said 'he iz very good, no?' You were supposed to say 'yes, he is.' But you did not." Harry flushed and she laughed again. "How have you been?" She asked, swooping down to give him a kiss on each cheek.

"I've been great, you?"

"Very well, merci, let us walk." She linked her arm in his and they strolled down the path like lovers out for a romantic stroll. Almost every male they passed tried to stare Harry down. "Ze Chancellor, as I have said ez a proud man. I am not optimistic about our chances, but we must try. Madame Maxime has contacted me about ze friends she told you about. Are you able to apparate or are you still too young?" She said with a flicker of a smile.

"I can apparate. You have a picture of where you want to go?" She smiled and pulled a photograph out of her jeans pocket and made a big deal about showing it to him.

"And _zis_ iz where I stayed last summer, 'arry." She said in a loud voice. She winked at him and pulled him into an empty street. Harry was caught off guard by the sudden movment but quickly regained his balance. "I 'ope you were not just trying to eempress me by saying you can apparate?" She said with a mischievous grin. Harry returned the smile and disappeared.

When they reappeared they were in a confortable, if not oversized, house. Harry immediately recognized it as Madame Maxime's not because he had seen it before but the only other person with furniture that size was Hagrid.

"Allo, 'Arry!" Madame Maxime said in a very cheery voice as she entered the room. Harry wasn't sure whether he was supposed to try to shake her hand, hig her, or give her a kiss so he just stood there and let her make the first move. She held out her hand, palm down, and Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to shake it or kiss it. He remembered the sight from fouth year of Dumbledore, as tall as he was, barely having to bend to kiss the large hand. Harry decided to do the same and kissed the offered hand. Apparently it was the correct choice because Madame Maxime usherd them into two seats looking happier than Mrs. Weasley whenever Harry showed up.

"How have you been, Madame Maxime?" Harry asked kindly.

"Very well, merci. I understand zat you have a meeting with ze Chancellor, so I will not keep you long. I wished to introduce you to one of ze friends zat I mentioned in ze letter." At that point the door opened and a black haired, bearded wizard walked in. He walked quickly and his eyes darted around the room before settling on Harry. "Zis is Francois, 'e is a member of a razzer secret organization here in France. If he wishes to explain it to you zat iz his choice. I will leave you to it." She got up and walked back through the door.

"I'm sure you've got a busy schedule so I'll make this quick." He said in perfect English. "A few of my friends and I have been keeping track of what is going on with Voldemort, frankly it's our jobs to know what happens in other countries. We do not have to directly report to anyone unless we discover something of national interest. In my opinion if we happen to be in the battle when it begins there is not much we can do but fight." Harry understood what the man meant but he continued anyway. "What our employers don't know can't get us fired." He said with a smile.

"I appreciate the offer. When you say friends, how many people do you mean?" The man smiled.

"I advice you not to ask questions like that to the Chancellor, he will see it as very arrogant and too straight forward. Including myself five men wish to join your ranks. Five may seem like a small amount but I assure you we are battle tested and very good under fire. We've also all been highly trained in covert operations, mainly sneaking around in a jungle or forest somewhere."

"Good to know. As I said I appreciate the offer, we could use any help available. You may want to get to the school as soon as possible, Voldemort could attack any day and I want to make sure you can find your way around the school and grounds."

"Of course. If you need any help finalizing the battle tactics I would be glad to help." Harry smiled realizing that he had promised every ally a look at the final plans.

"I'll make sure to run them by you." The man stood and offered his hadn to harry, concluding the meeting. He shook hands with both haryr and Fleur before exiting.

"Take a look at zis picture, it is our next stop. We are running late so we better hurry."

When the two reappeared Fleur once again linked arms and began strolling. They only had to walk a short distance before Harry realized where they were.

"I recognize that! I saw it in a picture!"

"Zat is L'arc de triomphe. Many people zey believe zat zis structure was commissioned by Napoleon to 'onor his victory at Austerlitz. Ze real reason iz zat he wished to be ze first Chancellor of Magique so he had zis built as ze ministry."

"I didn't know Napoleon was a wizard." Fleur flashed her beautiful smile at him.

"Zat is because we do not parade ze fact. How do you think he controlled all ze soldiers? He was not a brave or smart man, he was powerfully magical. 'E was a…how you say…megalomaniac?" When Harry nodded she continued. "'E 'oped zat his victory for France and zis building would be enough for his election, but it was not." Harry took in the giant structure and the story behind it.

"So how do I get inside?"

"You see ze door over zere?" She said, pointing to a small, metal door at the base of the arc."

"Yes."

"Good, ze muggles cannot. Walk through ze door and you will be inside ze ministry."

Fleur led Harry through the door and into a brilliantly lit lobby. At the far end of the lobby was a large desk with a sign that said _Bienvenue_. Fleur led him through the hallway, which waas bustling with busy looking wizards to the desk.

"Bienvenue à la Ministrie." Fleur spoke in rapid French to the welcome witch who waved towards the elevator.

"She says zat ze Chancellor will see us in a few minutes. Until zen we should just wait by hiz office, 'Arry." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the elevator. Harry tried to pick up snippets of conversation between the two elderly wizards riding with them but they were speaking too fast. When Harry looked up he realized that Fleur was watching him. "I am coming to 'ogwarts to help."

"Fleur you don't-" Harry began but he was interrupted by a dismissing wave by the blonde.

"I know zat I do not have to, but I wish to help. You were very good to me when I visited, it iz only right zat I help you now." Harry considered her for a minute before responding.

"Thank you. Viktor will be coming too I think."

"I've not seen Veektor since ze triwizard tournament! C'est fabuleux!"

'Does that mean fabulous?" Fleur laughed.

"Oui. I'll make a deal with you. When I come to 'ogwarts you can help me with ze eenglish and I'll help you with French." Harry smiled as the doors to the lift opened.

"It's a deal." Harry responded following fleur into the corridor. After a very short walk they arrived at a set of large, decorated double doors. In front of the double doors was a very young, pretty secretary who spoke with Fleur in rapid French. Harry took a seat in a rather uncomfortable high backed wooden chair. Harry realized that it was more for decoration than comfort.

"Ze Chancellor iz just finishing up a conference call. 'E will see us soon." Fleur leaned in towards Harry to whisper in his ear. "But do not hope for it to be a long meeting. Eef you 'ave no miracle up your sleeve 'e will kick us out like zat." She said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. After a short wait the secretary called over to Fleur and beckoned them towards the large double doors.

"Here we go." Harry said with a grim smile on his face. It was odd, he thought, that he didn't feel nervous at all. He assumed it was because there was no real pressure on him, no one expected him to actually get the Chancellor to help.

The doors opened and Harry found himself stepping into a huge room with a Persian rug in the center where a large desk sat. The desk had quite a few instruments on it including several phoenix feather quills, which were supposed to be impossibly difficult to get, a few photographs of the Chancellor and other important people, and dragon hide suitcase.

Looking around the rest of the room Harry saw that the wall paper was a light red with gold colored borders. Upon further inspection Harry realized that the borders _were_ actually gold fixtures, not just paint. There were several portraits of past Chancellors, all of whom were eying Harry suspiciously past their upturned noses.

"Monsieur Potter, it is nice to finally meet you." The Chancellor said, standing from his plush looking chair and walking around his dsk to greet the visitors. He shook Harry's hand quickly with a firm hand, completely ignoring Fleur. A lightbulb flashed and Harry had the strange feeling that he would soon be on the Chancellor's desk. When the Chancellor turned to walk back around his desk Harry made eye contact with her.

"'E does not like to meet wiz women, just pretend zat I am not here." Harry, upon hearing this, had a better idea.

"Where are my manners." Harry said in a self-deprecating voice. Mr. Chancellor, I forgot to introduce you to Miss Fleur Delacour. I met her at the triwizard tournament two years ago. She was the champion from Beauxbatons." The Chancellor stopped abruptly and turned to eye Harry. He shifted his gaze and looked at Fleur before bowing his head ever so slightly.

"How do you do? Please take a seat, would you like anything to drink?" He said in his flawless English.

"No thank you, Mr. Chancellor. I wouldn't presume to waste your time so why don't we get straight to business." The Frenchman narrowed his eyes at Harry and watched him before responding.

"Yes that would be best, I have a very full day. It was something of a wonder I was able to fit you in at all."

"Well I do appreciate that, Mr. Chancellor. You have heard, I am sure, of the man who refers to himself as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes of course, he caused quite a ruckus with your ministry a few years ago, did he not?" Harry nodded glumly.

"Unfortunately it was something more than a simple ruckus, Mr. Chancellor. He went on a rampage killing any person who wasn't a pure-blooded wizard or who didn't agree with his beliefs or methods."

"But he was killed when he fired the curse at you, I am familiar with the story, Mr. Potter." He sneered.

"No, he wasn't killed. Voldemort had certain protections that kept him from being killed. He was biding his time until he could regain enough power to return. When I took hold of the triwizard cup two years ago he had his servant do a ritual that gave him that power. Last year he made his first appearance to battle Albus Dumbledore. No, Mr. Chancellor, Voldemort is alive and kicking."

"And you think he is up to the same old tricks?"

"Yes, Mr. Chancellor."

"Well than why have I heard nothing of mass murders? If he was truly the monster you say he is than wouldn't he have made some progress towards his old goals?"

"He's preparing for war. He's not acting in the shadows like he did last time, he isn't settling for killing half-bloods and muggles. He wants everything, complete power. He can't do that by killing a bunch of civilians, he can only do that by waging war with the ministry and with Hogwarts."

"Why would he wish to do battle with a school? Sounds silly to me. If he wants control he will fight your ministry."

"If he wants to destroy our ministry he has to destroy the only wizards that can stand up to him. He has to destroy Albus Dumbledore and I. With us in the picture he wouldn't dare try to assume control."

"You give yourself quite a bit of credit. If he really feared you as you say why hasn't he sent his assasins after you?"

"He has, repeatedly. Aside from the Lethifolds that failed to kill me last week I've killed three of his most trusted lieutenants when he sent them. He has to do it himself and he knows that so he's mustering a force that can bring him the opportunity to destroy us."

"And you want me to help by giving you some of my men to repel this assault?"

"Yes, Mr. Chancellor."

"And when is this attack going to happen?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know for sure, but he won't waste time. He'll probably attack before the end of the year."

"But you don't know?" Harry shook his head again. "So you mean to tell me that you wish to borrow some of my best fighters for an indefinite amount of time when this foe of yours hasn't even been able to kill a sixth year student or some muggles?"

"He has killed a few muggles but he isn't coming out in the open long enough for us to strike back, not yet. He comes out to kill people that he needs dead. He killed a friend of mine who happened to be Hogwarts Champion in the tournament two years ago. He killed my aunt and uncle because they gave me protection, he killed two aurors and a teacher that sided with Dumbledore and I, and he killed my girlfriend to try to rattle me. If he came after me personally he might succeed in killing me, but he hasn't yet. He is waiting for the right time to strike, but when he does make no mistake, a lot of people will die."

"And you wish me to risk the lives of my own men for a battle that will have no affect on France?"

"If you honestly believe having Voldemort in control of Britain will have no affect on France than there is no point in speaking with you any further. You're obviously too stupid to see what is going on. Honestly I don't know why you agreed to see me, you had already made up your mind before I got in here." Harry spat as he stood up to leave. The Chancellor jumped up in outrage, his face turning purple just as Uncle Vernon's had when he got mad at Harry.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You had your chance and you made no worthwhile argument to change my mind! Get out of my office!" Harry bowed in a mocking gesture and turned to leave. On the way out the Secretary handed him an envelope.

"Zis is ze photo of you and ze Chancellor. 'E is vairy egotistical, 'e thinks it iz a great gift." Fleur whispered to him. For some reason Harry held onto it.


	47. The Showdown

**CHAPTER 47: The Showdown**

Harry walked in a slinet rage towards the elevator. Two wizards stepped in before him but upon seeing Harry they got out.

"Nous attendrons pour le prochain ascenseur." One said with a wave of his hand. Harry couldn't translate it but he knew exactly what it meant. He was receiving the same treatment he had in Bulgaria.

When the doors closed Fleur hit the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a screeching halt and she looked at him. Harry was more confuse than he had ever been in his entire life, and that was saying something.

"Why did you do zat?"

"Do what?"

"All of it! You deliberately made ze Chancellor uncomfortable by introducing me and zen you yelled at him!"

"It was hopeless, I wasn't getting anywhere and you know it." She frowned and looked at her feet.

"Oui, I know zis. Do you usually treat authority like zis?" Harry smiled.

"Pretty much. Only the ones that deserve it though." She threw her head back and laughed, Harry was suddenly captivated.

"I like zis earring on you, it iz vairy suave." Harry suddenly snapped out of his trance when she said that. Something was wrong. She had just used her vela charms on him, it was the only explanation. But that wasn't what his feeling had been about, had it?

"Er-thanks." She suddenly frowned.

"You do not find me attractive?"

"I think your beautiful. I just don't think it's very romantic in here." Harry said gesturing towards their confines. She laughed again, but it was a nervous laugh.

"Eef you do not wish to stay wiz me you may say so." She said, her eyes, however, told Harry differently.

"Why don't you come by Hogwarts so we can start those lessons?" He responded, hitting the emergency stop button again to restart the elevator. He hoped that the answer would satisfy her and it did, to an extent. Harry could tell that she wanted to say something but wouldn't.

When the elevator stopped Harry allowed Fleur to step out first. He followed her to the exit and was soon standing outside by the famous arc. She didn't turn to face him at first, she looked around as if desperately trying to avoid eye contact. Without turning to face him she said:

"Zis iz where I leave you, 'Arry. I shall speak wiz Madame Maxime about our meeting. Her friends and I will arrive at 'Ogwarts shortly." Harry walked up behind her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him for the first time. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done zat. It iz just zat I do not know anyone who would speak to ze Chancellor like zat even zo he dezerved it. You are just…different." Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to girls liking him, but for some reason they all seemed to this year. He _had_ gotten bigger and stronger from the sword and muggle combat training but when he looked in the mirror he just saw the same old black haired, green eyed kid. Luckily he was saved from responding by Fleur who swooped down and kissed him on each cheek.

"I'll see you soon Fleur."

"Au revoir, 'Arry."

"Thank you, Fleur. For everything." She just smiled before dissaparating.

Harry was left to his thoughts as he took a seat in front of the arc. It was still bothering him why the comment about hhis earring bothered him. True, Ginny had gotten it for him, but he had had constant reminders of her and it didn't provoke that type of response. It also definitely wasn't the fact that Fleur Delacour had complimente him either. He had seen the way she looked at Bill Weasley two years ago when he was wearing the earring. He never expected to be chased by the same girls as Bill Weasley, but that wouldn't have provoked that response either. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a muggle policeman strolling by.

"Allez! Partez! Gosse Fou!" Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was saying but, once again, he got the point. He quicly stood up and put his hands up in surrender and walked away. After getting a ways down the road Harry turned into an empty alleyway. He waited to see if the policeman followed him but didn't see anyone. He dissaparated with a crack.

When Harry reappeared he was standing int the middle of a market that McClaggan had described to him. He had told him that the walk from there wouldn't take long, but since he hadn't been to the house in so long he couldn't describe the actual house well enough. As Harry looked around he began to wish he had thought of using a penseive to look at the house. It was too late now, however, so he would have to guess.

He looked at the three streets leading out of the market place. One led diagonally to the right, one diagonally to the left, and one was directly behind him. He wished he had asked Fleur how to ask for directions, but once again it was too late. He picked the street to the right and began walking. He passed a small resteraunt but never found the street he needed. He made his way back to the market.

He stood in the center of the market looking at the slip of paper he had written the address on. He was about to pick the next street to try when he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Are you lost?" Harry turned around and saw an older woman. She was standing perfectly straight with her shoulders back and her head high. Despite the gray hair and wrinkles on her face she eminated power. She seemed a lot like the famous generals Harry had seen on tv.

"Yea, I'm trying to find this address." Harry told her sheepishly as he handed her the piece of paper. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Why do you want this address?" She asked sternly. Harry was reminded of McGonagall for a minute but pushed the thought from his mind. This wasn't the time or place to think about his old professor.

"I'm trying to find a friend of mine. He was meeting someone at this address." She considered him for a minute.

"This is my house. I haven't made any phone calls for a long time though." Harry looked around before responding.

"The meeting wasn't set up by phone…" Harry waited for her to catch on, he didn't have to wait long. Her eyes widened with shock.

"I haven't sent any owl since my husband died." She responded quietly. 'And that was 5 years ago!"

'Are you a witch?" She shook her head.

"My husband was a wizard. He had a spotty past though and wasn't comfortable telling me everything. He had been through a lot. I think when he died it was the first time he found peace." Harry's jaw dropped. McClaggan was meeting with a dead man? That could only mean…

"Take me to your house _now_." Harry whispered sharply. The woman suddenly realized something was terribly wrong as well. She set off at a pace Harry wouldn't have expected from an older woman. He ran to catch up and was soon beside her.

"It's that one!" She panted, pointing at a house.

"Stay here. If I don't come out in a few minutes call the police, ok?" She nodded. The woman was remarkably calm considering the predicament.

Harry crashed through the door shoulder first. The door flew open and Harry rolled inside. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out which way to go before he heard the clashing of metal to his right. Without thinking he turned right and sprinted down the hallway. The sounds of clashing metal grew louder until he reached a closed door. He could clearly make out the sound of sword on sword through it. He could sense the Scot's presence, his footsteps, breathing, and sword movements were all familiar to Harry. The other person, however, was someone he had never seen before. He kicked the door open and realized with horror that he was wrong, he had fought the second person before, just not with swords. It was Lord Voldemort.

As Harry had smashed through the door McClaggan unleashed an attack at Voldemort that missed by less than an inch, Harry couldn't help but wonder if his interruption had something to do with that. McClaggan's sword was moving so fast that it cut into the wall and stuck. He tried to pull it out but failed. As the Scot tried to pull the sword out Voldemort regrouped. He plunged the sword into McClaggan's side. Blood poured from the wound as Breannan stumbled backwards and fell. Harry could tell that the wound was far beyond anything he could heal. If medical attention didn't come soon his professor would be dead.

Something snapped inside of Harry as he saw the tall, skeletal thin figure of Lord Voldemort raise his sword to finish off the Highlander.

"Time to die, Prince." Voldemort hissed in his high, cold voice. He brought his sword down but Harry was suddenly standing next to his professor, sword extended to block the final blow. "So little Potter wants to play with swords too now?"

"You didn't know? Your little ferret Malfoy never told you how good I was with a sword?" Voldemort's red eyes flickered in anger. "You haven't found little Malfoy, have you? Some big bad wizard you are." Voldemort swung his sword at Harry, who easily began dodging and parrying attacks. Voldemort was dueling with one hand on the sword and one hand held behind his back. He even tried to be aristocratic in battle, his pride would be his downfall.

"You are so arrogant that you think I would learn the sword to do battle with the likes of you?" He screeched. "I could kill you with my barehands!" Harry laughed as he parried another attack.

"You've now failed to kill me with a wand, with your followers, with dark creatures, and with a sword. Do you honestly think that if your magic isn't powerful enough to kill me that your physical might would be? You're dumber than you look." Voldemort opened his mouth to respond but just then the sound of sirens approaching interrupted.

"You will be next, Potter. Your teacher, the almighty Half Blood Prince has fallen to my sword, soon you and that fool Dumbledore will follow. I think I will throw a graduation party for you this year, Potter." Voldemort dissaparated, leaving Harry in the middle of the room with his teacher.

"Harry." McClaggan whispered faintly. Harry ran over to him. "I need to tell you…Aodhan's revenge…it's the technique of…the Half-Blood Prince. I wasn't the first…Aodhan was. The prince is just a title…Dumbledore planted the book…wanted the rumor of you being the heir of Merlin to reach my ears…wanted to tell me you are ready…The people need a Half-Blood Prince…Don't let the title die with me…"

"I won't-I won't fail you, Breannan." McClaggan smiled weakly, blood forming at the corner of his mouth.

"I know…Spinner's end is yours now…use it well…and pass it on." McClaggan stopped moving. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling and Harry could tell that he was no longer breathing. Harry put his hand over his Professor's eyes and closed them.

"Arretez! Policia!" Harry turned and saw four men in police uniforms training their guns on him. Harry suddenly realized that he was standing over a dead body with a sword in his hand. Harry needed a way out. He knew he couldn't hurt the policemen, he couldn't even do magic in front of them, or could he? If he did magic without them realizing what it waas maybe he could escape. He racked his mind and the answer came to him. He drew his Basilisk wand behind his back as he raised his right hand in a fist. He dropped his right hand quickly, mimicking a throwing motion. At the same time he cast the obscurity spell with his basilisk fang wand. The entire room was engulfed in clouds. Harry quickly grabbed hold of his Professor and apparated away.

When Harry reappeared in Dumbledore's office the old man nearly fell off his chair. When he got back up he reset his glasses on top of his long crooked nose and looked at Harry awkwardly. Harry bent down to untangle McClaggan, who was in a rather uncomfortable looking position. Harry knew that it didn't really matter how comfortable a dead man was, but he had too much respect for the Scot to leave him like that.

When Harry looked back up Dumbledore had made his way around the desk and was staring wide-eyed at McClaggan. He kept opening his mouth as if to speak but no noise came out. If the situation hadn't been so dire Harry may have drawn a comparison between Dumbledore and the raven Hermione had learned to use the silencing charm on.

"What happened, Harry?" He finally managed to get out.

"It was Voldemort, he killed him."

"How, Harry?" Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted to hear about where they were and what exactly happened but Harry wasn't prepared to tell him of his secret alliances.

"With a sword, damn it! What does it look like?" Dumbledore took a step backwards as if Harry were going to lose control and attack him. Harry stood up and glared at the headmaster, all of his bad feelings towards the old man boiling up inside him. Harry almost reached for his wand but didn't, he settled for walking quickly from the room and slamming the door so hard that it splintered into tiny pieces.

As Harry left the room he had an idea. He knew Dumbledore's next reaction would be to call an order meeting as quickly as possible. Harry knew it was time to make his move. He knew that there were quite a few in the Order who would gladly take up with him, he just hoped that he could persuade the rest of them to follow him instead of Dumbledore. He would need Dumbledore to run the day to day affairs of the order, but if he, Harry, were in charge than he would know everything and be able to make the decisions that would best help his plans. It was time Dumbledore reported to someone.

Harry made a quick left and ran down towards the Dungeons to find Professor Snape, who was sitting in his office with Remus Lupin.

"Harry, what a surprise, we were just talking about you. Please, come in." Remus stood and made his way over to hug Harry. Snape, however, remained seated.

"Pardon me if I don't hug you, Potter. But I am not the affectionate type." Remus laughed but Harry just stared at his feet.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Lupin asked seriously.

"McClaggans dead. Voldemort killed him." Snape stood up so quickly that Harry flinched.

"Does the Headmaster know?" Harry nodded.

"Not all the details though. I came here because I figured he would call an order meeting and I need in. I just need to know what time it will be." Lupin looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why wouldn't he tell you himself?" Harry laughed, he had forgotten Remus didn't know about Dumbledore's lie. It was Snape, however, who answered the question.

"The headmaster wasn't entirely truthful when he told us that Harry was unable to attend the last few meetings because of…personal reasons. He and Potter here had a falling out after Harry discovered how Dumbledore knew exactly where all the students were at all times." Remus still looked confused.

"How does he know?" Severus shook his head and put on an exasperated expression.

"You never figured it out? I shouldn't be too surprised…The headmaster laced the pumpkin juice served at the start of term feast with a tracking potion."

"So that's how he always caught James and Sirius." He said dreamily, scratching his chin.

"So when I found out I-er-told him off. Then I found the antidote so I could get on with my…plans. Dumbledore didn't like it so he kicked me out of the meetings."

"And what are these plans of yours?"

"I'll tell you during the meeting if you can get me in." He said with a wry smile.

Just then a ghost in the shape of a phoenix flew through the open door. Harry immediately recognized it as the same bird Dumbledore had sent to Madame Pomfrey after the battle at the Room of Requirement. Harry wasn't exactly sure what it was supposed to do so he just stood there, waiting for Snape and Lupin to make the first move. Neither of them, however, so much as blinked. Harry was just about to say something when Dumbledore's voice echoed through the office. The bird was speaking.

"Five minutes, Hogwarts meeting room." The bird vanished.

"You must have really gotten to him, Potter. I suggest you show up a few minutes after the meeting time to make sure everyone is inside." Snape swept from the room without another word. Lupin patted Harry on the shoulder before following the potions master. Harry sat in silence for another five minutes before leaving the room and sealing the door behind him.

Harry walked quickly through the corridors. There weren't many students out but those who were saw the determined glint in his eye and made sure to stay out of his way. Harry didn't even see them.

When Harry arrived at the stone gargoyles they jumped aside and allowed him to climb the spiral staircase. When he got to the top he saw the great wooden doors with the Griffin knocker on it. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, Dumbledore had sealed it from the inside. Harry knew that he could easily break through the wards but didn't want Dumbledore alerted to his presence. His plan would go much smoother if he were able to walk in unannounced and unexpected.

Harry closed his eyes and began a complex wand movement he had learned from one of his many books. If done properly the ritual would show any hidden trips and alarms that would spoil his surprise. After revealing them it would be rather simple to disarm them.

It took close to ten minutes to complete the ritual, mostly because Harry messed up halfway through the first time and had to start again. Once he was able to look at and study Dumbledore's alarm system he knew he had been right not to just barge in. Apart from just setting off an alarm this particular ward would stop the intruder much like a full body bind curse would, only this one seemed much more powerful.

After Harry had disarmed the door he picked the lock with the new penknife Sirius had left him and made his way inside. He could have easily used the alohamora charm but knew that magic left a type of residue that could be detected. Harry had been amazed to learn that from a quick chat with Mudungus Fletcher, who had been caught by magical law enforcement officers after buying stolen artifacts and using his wand to perform certain authentification charms to make sure they were real. The officers had been able to track Dung down because of this magic. Dumbledore, however, had come to his rescue and got him out of any serious trouble by telling the officers Duhng had been helping him track the thieves down. Dumbledore got a slap on the wrists, Dung got off with a warning, and the Headmaster had gained himself a useful spy.

Harry made his way across the room, stopping briefly to pet Fawkes. Harry had been afraid that the Phoenix would send a warning to Dumbledore, but Fawkes apparently trusted Harry enough to let him pass. Harry walked over to the wall which hid the secret meeting place. Harry didn't even have to pull his wand before the wall opened and allowed him to enter the chamber. After a brief walk Harry entered the cave like room where Dumbledore stood, speaking to the gathered crowd.

Harry entered quietly and stood behind him, listening to his speech. He leaned against the wall and watched as one by one the members of the Order of the Phoenix became aware of his presence. After a few minutes Dumbledore caught on that the crowd's attention was no longer on him. He turned around and saw Harry, his face blanched.

"Sorry I'm late, Dumbledore. I ran into some unexpected…obstacles." Harry said, moving forward.

"I thought you said he was sick, Albus." Remus called out. Harry was glad to see his guardian was willing to help push the plans along. Dumbledore realized that he was caught in a very difficult situation. He had lied to the Order and now he had been caught. Harry had anticipated the old man's next move, to tell the truth, or _his_ version of the truth anyway.

"I only told you that because I knew you would object. I did not want to have to tell you this but Harry is not fit to partake in Order business. I've found that I was quite right keeping things from him last year. He has repeatedly gone against my wishes and endangered the operations undertaken by this very group-"

"And what actions are those, Albus? From what I've seen you haven't done a thing. I've fought Death Eaters, I've protected the kids in this school, I've gotten rid of the kids in school who would weaken us, I've forged alliances against Voldemort and it will be _me_ who finishes him off." The crowd was silent, then:

"What alliances are you talking about, Harry?" A witch Harry recognized as Emmeline Vance asked.

"When Voldemort attacks in June he will face not only the Order, the DA, students, teachers, and any ministry workers we can find. He will be fighting against the Acromantulas, the Elves, the Centaurs, five dragons and fifty of their handlers, fifty fighters from Bulgaria's defense corps., and five Frenchmen who, if you ask me, I'd rather have on my side. I'm also going to work on the merpeople and the Goblins. I expect the merpeople to help us out but if worse comes to worse at least I can get the Goblins to remain neutral." The Order looked at him as if he just told them he was really a muggle.

"You did all that?" Dumbledore asked him quietly. Harry nodded. "I hadn't expected you to get that far yet." Harry was confused to say the least. How could Dumbledore have known what he was up to? Harry was about to respond when he realized that Dumbledore wasn't even looking at him, he seemed to be talking to himself. He decided to turn back to the Order members.

"I've spoken to some of you already. I wanted to ask you if you would follow me. Dumbledore will stay on to deal with day to day activities of the Order but he will be held accountable by me. He will report to me. What do you say?" Harry waited for the group to respond. They looked from one to another with shocked expressions, Dumbledore didn't say a word. It seemed like an eternity to Harry, who could do nothing more than to wait and hope.

"I'm with you, Harry." Remus said as he stood up. The rest of the Order regarded him with expressions ranging from awe to outrage. Mudungus Fletcher was next to stand, followed by Snape and Moody. Somewhere near the back Harry saw a man stand up and move out of the shadows.

"I already told you I'm with you." It was Aberforth Dumbledore. The members of the Order who were left seated looked around in astonishment. Dumbledore's own brother had chosen to follow someone else. Slowly but surely, they all followed suit. After everyone in the room was standing Haryr looked around with a smile.

"And you are all ok with Dumbledore remaining on as the manager so to speak?" Everyone nodded in unison. "Then it's decided, let's get back to the meeting, Albus?" Harry took a seat and motioned for the Headmaster to continue the meeting. Harry thought he saw a gleam of triumph in the old man's eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. For the next hour they discussed what had happened in France and what it meant. It was, however, painfully clear to Harry. Now that the Half Blood Prince was out of the way Voldemort would make good on his promise, he'd attack Hogwarts on the last day of school.


	48. Gringotts

**CHAPTER 48: Gringotts**

Harry left the room after another half an hour of discussing what was to happen to the school. Mr. Weasley promised some of his best hit wizards mixed in with the regular magical law enforcement officers working security at the Hogwarts graduation. They were about to discuss battle tactics when Harry decided to adjourn the meeting. He wasn't about to make battle plans until he had the whole picture, and for that he needed to talk to the Mermen and the Goblins. A lot also depended on how far into the list the Weasley twins could get.

Harry left the meeting without speaking to anyone and went straight up to the dormitory to begin his plans. Tomorrow he would visit Gringotts, he had plenty of time to speak to the mermen. It was almost midnight before Harry finally fell asleep.

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Harry's eyes snapped open to find Neville leaning over him. "We have classes today! You overslept!"

"I'm not going to classes today." Neville looked shocked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to Diagon Alley. I could use some help if you're interested."

"You mean cut classes with you?" Harry was about to respond when Neville grinned. "Sounds fun, what're you doing there?"

"I need to talk to some people. Do me a favor, while I'm getting dressed find Hermione and give her this." Harry scribbled something onto a piece of parchment and handed it to his dorm mate.

"No problem."

Thirty minutes later Neville and Harry were alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry hadn't really thought about how he was going to get Neville to Diagon Alley, seeing as he wouldn't be able to apparate. Neville seemed to notice the problem as well.

"How-er-did you plan on getting there, exactly? I don't think it's such a good idea to use the fire place."

"Portkey." Harry said simply.

"You can create portkeys?"

"I think so. I've read about making them, I just haven't tried it yet. Now is as good a time as any." He said with a grin. He grabbed a quill off of a nearby table and did the charm. "Let's hope this works."

"Isn't this illegal?" Neville asked quietly. Harry grinned again.

"Yep." Before Neville could respond Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel propel him off the ground. Seconds later he landed on a cold, cobblestone street.

"Did it work?" Neville asked, trying to wipe dirt off his face.

"I think so. I guess I should work on the landings though."

"Yea, that'd be nice." Neville said softly, causing both boys to laugh. "So what are we going to do?"

"First stop is always Gringotts, Neville. You should know that by now." Harry smirked at his friend before leading the way up the street towards the large wizarding bank. When they entered Harry looked around for Griphook, but didn't see him.

"I'd like to speak with your manager." Harry said politely to the next Goblin who became available. The Goblin sneered at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you would. What pray-tell do you wish to see him about?" Harry didn't particularly like the way this Goblin was acting, so he decided to be a bit more blunt than courtesy would allow.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, the name is Harry Potter." Harry waited for recognition to set in. The Goblin's eyes flicked towards his forehead before the creature shifted uncomfortably. "As for my business that is between your manager and I. Shall I wait here while you get him?"

The Goblin looked around quickly before barking an order to another Goblin. After the second Goblin ran through a back door he turned around with a pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Mr. Potter. The bank manager is a very busy man and many of the requests he receives can be handled just as easily by one of us." He said calmly, waving his hand to indicate the other Goblins sitting behind desks around the lobby. "My associate has just gone to let the Manager know that you are waiting for him, his assistant will come to collect you shortly." Harry nodded his approval. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you wish to speak to the bank manager about?" Harry eyed the goblin suspiciously before answering.

"It is more his _other_ position that I wish to speak to him about." Harry said quietly.

"Ah, I see." The Goblin was saved from making any further response by the opening of the back door. Another Goblin emerged, this one even smaller but impeccably dressed.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please I will show you to the manager's office." Harry thanked the Goblin and followed him through the back door. "My name is Sklar by the way, I'm the manager's personal assistant. If you have any questions you wish to ask me feel free."

"I do have one question, Sklar. Where is Griphook, I didn't see him out front." Harry wasn't sure if Sklar smiled or sneered at the question.

"That is because Griphook does not work in the front anymore. Right after your last visit he was promoted to one of the assistant Manager positions. His office is now down the hall from the manager himself." Harry wasn't able to respond before the Goblin lowered his voice. "If you don't mind me saying many of us believe that it was you who got him promoted. Word must have reached the manager's ears that you prefer to do business with him. Such a notable human such as yourself asking for a specific Goblin is extremely rare." Harry nodded, but had no idea what to say. The outline of a plan, however, began to emerge in the back of his mind. "Here we are, Manager Ragnock is waiting inside. Good day."

The Goblin gave a slight bow before heading off towards his desk, leaving Harry and Neville standing outside the large, wooden door. Harry realized that there was a carving on the door and leaned in to see what it was, but he jerked his head back as soon as he saw. The carving showed a giant dragon with a man dangling from its mouth. Harry suddenly realized why nobody had ever successfully stolen something from Gringotts.

Harry placed a hand on the door and it swung open as if it were small and plastic, not a heavy oak door. Harry stepped across the threshold into the Manager's lobby, Neville close behind him. Harry could sense that Neville had suddenly become uncomfortable and had reached into his pocket to clutch his wand. Harry turned slowly, smiling at his friend. He placed a comforting hand on the arm gripping his wand.

"Would you like to wait outside, Neville?" He said quietly, his voice serene. Neville looked around the room, his eyes narrowed. "I assure you nobody will attack me in here. I will be perfectly safe." Neville considered the black haired boy before nodding once in a curt motion and spinning on his heel to wait outside. Harry waited for him to disappear before he continued into the Manager's main office.

"Harry Potter, it is an honor to finally meet you." Ragnock told him from behind his desk. The manager did not stand nor did he offer his hand to shake, he simply motioned for Harry to sit and waited. The manager apparently wasn't about to waste time with small talk, he wasn't even about to waste time asking to skip the small talk. He simply waited for Harry to state his case.

"My trip here today has very little to do with your bank, in fact, aside from taking money out it has nothing to do with your bank." Harry waited for the realization to sink in before continuing. "I am here to ask for your help. I hoped you could give me a more definitive answer than Bill Weasley, a close friend of mine, has received. I've come to ask for your aid in defeating Voldemort." Harry finished and sat perfectly still, making sure Ragnock knew the ball was in his court.

"I had a feeling Albus would send someone knew to talk to me. I had no idea, however, that he would break out his big gun." Ragnock said smoothly. Harry remembered Bill Weasley talking about how Ragnock seemed to be 'anti-wizard,' now Harry was beginning to see what he meant.

"Albus Dumbledore has nothing to do with me aside from the fact that he is my headmaster." Harry said pointedly, Ragnock's grin disappeared. "I am here on my own accord, just as I spoke with the Centaurs, the Acromantula's, and the Elves on my own accord. You know what is at stake here, you have heard the arguments for, and I presume, against joining us. All I want to know is what is on your mind. No assistants, no hired hands, just me and you." Harry sat still once again, awaiting Ragnock's retort. To Harry's surprise, it did not come. Ragnock was watching him intently and Harry could almost sense the Goblin's mind reeling.

"And what did those other…creatures say to you?"

"They all agreed to join me." Harry said simply.

"Join _you_?" Ragnock asked rather pointedly. Harry ignored the barb.

"Yes. I will be leading the war effort. Albus Dumbledore understands this and has agreed to step aside. He is still doing a great many things, but he is no longer manipulating the situation."

"And these creatures agreed simply because you were now in charge?" The Goblin sneered.

"Not simply because I was in charge, no, but I would assume that it was a part of the decision. They also understood the risk. Perhaps you think that the risk to them, living in the forbidden forest, is greater than the risk you run?" The Goblin inclined his head slightly and looked down his long nose at Harry.

"Perhaps."

"Then I should tell you that both the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and the Romanian Dragon Master have agreed to send forces. A small contingent of French fighters has also agreed to aide us. These people are from different countries, not just different cities, yet they still see the risk." Harry waited for a reaction, but when he realized one wasn't forthcoming he continued. "I will offer you the same deal I offered all the other forces that have agreed to join me. You will see the final battle plan to make sure that you are being treated equally and not as pawns to be thrown away." A long pause followed in which both men considered the other.

"This decision is not mine to make. It is simply mine to pass along. I will bring this to the council of managers, of which I am a part, at our next meeting. We will put it to a vote then. I doubt it will be the outcome you desire, but we shall see in a few weeks time."

"That is all I ask." Harry stood and reached out his hand, which Ragnok looked at before taking in his own very tentatively. The hand shake was quick, but Harry thought it was a great accomplishment. "Before I go I would like to know where Griphook's office is. I heard he was given a promotion, long overdue and possibly not even enough if you ask me, but it is a start. I would like to go congratulate him…and speak to him about a possible transaction as well." Ragnok's eyes went wide briefly before he regained his composure.

"Down the hall to the right, his name will be on the door." Harry thanked him and walked from the office. He opened the door and asked Neville to wait for one more minute while he stopped in to see a friend. Harry found the office door, knocked, and pushed the door open slowly.

"Griphook?" Harry called.

"Mr. Potter! Please, come in, come in." The Goblin had jumped up and opened the door so fast that Harry almost fell over. Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?" He asked, sitting back down.

"First of all I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion, it was long overdue and not nearly good enough for you, as I told Manager Ragnock, but it is definitely a start." Griphook's smile was so broad Harry could have sworn it was Dobby sitting across from him.

"Mr. Potter you are too generous. With your generosity I'll be appointed to the Board of Managers by the next meeting!" Harry smiled, that was, in fact, his plan.

"It would be well deserved, Griphook. Now tell me, my new house is in a mainly muggle area, which means muggle shops…and muggle money. I, however, have no muggle money because my Aunt and Uncle never allowed me to acquire any, and they most definitely did not leave me anything in their will. What I wanted to ask you was this; is there anyway of transferring Wizard money to Muggle money without coming to this bank?"

Griphook sat back in his chair and began rubbing his chin in thought. Harry, of course, new that there was a way but he needed Griphook to come up with all the particulars to make him look better in the eyes of Ragnok.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, in fact there is a way. It acts almost like your specialized wallet does. You can use it to get directly into your vault, but muggle money will come out instead of Galleons."

"Wouldn't it look strange to a muggle if I were to reach into a magical sack and pull out money that wouldn't have been able to fit in it?" Griphook looked startled.

"Oh, no not at all. I apologize for misleading you. You cannot actually reach into your vault with this device. It is more like a muggle debit card. When the card is swiped it takes muggle money right out of the Wizard's vault. You can also use it to collect muggle currency from a machine called…" Griphook rifled through a stack of paper's to check for the correct name. "An ATM."

"So it's just a small, plastic card?" Griphook nodded vigorously.

"I must say that this option is really only offered to the…wealthier clientele Gringotts works with, of which you are certainly one of." Harry had, of course, known that all along. In fact it was the whole reason he was so sure of his plan. If Ragnok saw that Griphook was making big deals with big clients he was sure to promote him. Harry just hoped that Griphook would make it onto the board of managers in time to help sway the decision.

"Sounds perfect, where do I sign?" Griphook smiled and offered him a stack of sheets and a quill.

"If you would sign on the dotted line on the top three pages I will have my assistant take care of the rest of the application. I see no reason to weigh you down with paperwork." Harry thanked the Goblin and shook his hand, a much friendlier hand shake than with Ragnok. Harry and Neville left Gringotts after being assured that the card would be in the mail as soon as the paperwork was filled out and filed.

As Harry and Neville walked back out into the morning sun of Diagon Alley they turned towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. After they had both taken their seats and ordered Neville turned to Harry.

"What was all that business about your Goblin friend?" He asked suspiciously.

"Griphook was the first Goblin I ever met, he's a good guy so I try to do most of my business with him." If Neville found anything about the casual reply he didn't show it as a pretty young witch delivered their ice cream. She smiled sheepishly at Harry when he thanked her, but eyes Neville's scar with curiosity before turning to leave.

"I think she likes you." Harry said, grinning.

"Shut it, Potter." Harry laughed so hard at his blushing friend that he almost knocked the ice cream right off the table.

"What? I thought she was pretty…" Harry said as innocently as he could while trying to suppress his laughter.

"She was…I mean is…I'm just not looking for a relationship, ok?"

"I'm not telling you to marry her, Neville!" Neville grinned at that.

"Good, because I don't think I could afford a ring anyway. I do know a nice little place down the street but I doubt they'll give me a discount." Harry's face grew dark. "What-what did I say?"

"Nothing, Neville. Stay here I have business." He said fiercely before dropping a galleon on the table and striding from the shop. Harry realized that his attitude must have been frightening simply by the way people tripped over themselves trying to get out of his way.

With the same determined air Harry strode into the Jewelry store that Neville had been referring to, the same one in which he had bought his protective necklace for Ginny. He had just realized why Fleur had made him so uneasy talking about his earring. It wasn't because he felt guilty about Ginny, it was because it hadn't warned him. Harry threw open the door and immediately spotted the clerk that had supposedly imbued his earring with the magical powers.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Come back for another gift for that pretty little red head or are you shopping for yourself this time?" She asked as he approached.

"That pretty little red head you mentioned is dead." The shopkeeper brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She was about to respond when Harry continued with the same quiet intensity. "But my earring, which you so kindly imbued with the power to detect when she was in danger, didn't warn me when she was about to be killed by Voldemort." Harry wasn't sure if it were the name or his tone of voice that made her flinch.

"I…Well…I" She stammered, but was cut off by a tall, tanned, black haired woman who came out of the back of the shop.

"Jennifer how many times is this going to happen?" She snapped before seeing who the customer was. "Are you meaning to tell me, Jennifer, that you've been selling your shoddy products to _Harry Potter_?"

"I…but-"

"Save your stammering for someone who cares. This is the last straw. I told you before that when someone wants a magical addition to their jewelry you have someone _else_ do it. You're fired, get out of my sight." She pointed her wand towards the door, which snapped open with the same amount of force that Harry had flung it open with. Jennifer looked from the woman to Harry before shuffling off into the street, tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, step into my office please." The woman motioned for him to follow her into the back room from which she had emerged. When the two were seated in the back room the woman surveyed Harry. Harry, however, took no notice. "I'm Jezzabel, I own this chain of stores." Harry nodded but said nothing. "I apologize for Jennifer. I had warned her that her spell work was not nearly good enough to imbue jewelry, apparently she did not heed my warning. I am, however, truly sorry for your loss. I'd like to make it up to you. An object came into my possession quite some time ago, but I was somewhat wary of its power. I have not told anyone about it, but, I feel that you should have this."

By now Harry was interested. He had almost forgotten the altercation in the front of the shop. What could be so powerful that this woman would be scared to even talk about it? Part of Harry wanted nothing more than to take this object and use it against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but another part of him, a much smaller part of him, wanted him to leave the object and run.

He ignored that part of his brain, however, as he sat there, transfixed by the scene unraveling before him. Jezzabel had walked over to what was seemingly a portrait, but with a tap of her wand and a muttered incantation became the door to a safe. As she turned the small knobs to the correct numbers the door clicked and swung open. Before she reached in, however, Harry asked a question.

"If this object is so powerful, why do you protect it with muggle security devices?" Jezzabel took her hand out of the safe and smiled.

"Because Wizards always learn how to take down powerful security wards but they never learn how to open complex muggle devices such as this safe. A simple 'alohamora' won't do it; you would actually need to use your magic to manipulate the knobs individually. I'm certain some more powerful wizards can accomplish that, which is the reason I disguised the safe as a portrait and never mentioned it to anyone. This way nobody knows that I have anything back here worth stealing." Harry simply nodded, remembering the way Fred and George had picked the lock at the Dursley's house in his second year using muggle methods.

Harry watched once again as the woman's hand disappeared into the safe. When she drew it out she was holding the chain of a gold amulet. From the way she was holding it Harry could sense that she was doing her best to stay as far away from the amulet itself as possible.

"What is it?" Harry asked as she laid it down in front of him. He moved to the edge of his seat to give it a closer inspection.

"This amulet has one incredible property. When you put it on it can actually absorb a percentage of the pain you are feeling. It is not without repercussion, however. This amulet acts in much the same way adrenalin acts. You will not feel the pain until you take the amulet off. Do you see why I haven't just sold this?" Harry was pretty sure he knew, but allowed Jezzabel to continue. "This will not stop you from dying. People are under the illusion that one who feels no pain is invincible, the opposite is true. If you feel know pain you will never know that you've done something wrong. You'll keep trying to walk on a broken leg and injure it even worse. On top of all that the second you take this amulet off all the pain you should have experienced comes rushing back to you. Can you imagine what a lifetime of cuts and scrapes would feel like if all the pain manifested itself at the same time?"

"But you said it would only absorb a percentage of the pain. So wouldn't that mean we would still know when we did something wrong? And wouldn't the pain that came after taking off the amulet be much less?" Jezzabel smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately I have no way of knowing just how much pain this will absorb, so while your theory may be true and the damage won't be quite as bad as I make it out to be, we have no way of knowing for sure." Harry looked from the shopkeeper back down to the amulet.

"And you want me to have this?" Jezzabel nodded.

"As long as you promise to be careful with it. Don't overuse it, wear it only when you have to and make sure you take it off periodically."

"Why me?"

"Because from what I have heard Voldemort's favorite curse is the cruciatus." Harry's jaw dropped.

"You-you said his name." He stammered, which caused Jezzabel to grin even more.

"Yes I did. I've never seen him, never fought him or his minions, and I wasn't even in this country during his last reign. All I know about him is that everyone, except you perhaps, seems to be very afraid of him."

"Where are you originally from?" Jezzabel threw her head back and laughed; an exaggerated gesture but one that, Harry was sure, was meant to highlight her wavy black hair and tanned skin.

"This is a discussion for another day, Mr. Potter. You should probably be getting back to your friend anyway, you did leave him at Fortescue's did you not?"

"I-how-" Jezzabel laughed again and waved her hand as if to dismiss the question.

"I make it my business to know what is happening in Diagon Alley, especially near my store."

Harry dropped the amulet carefully into his pocket before leaving the store. He kept looking through the crowds, expecting to see someone jump out at him and try to steal the necklace. On the way back to Neville Harry could only help but wonder how much power the tiny amulet really had, and, more importantly, how did it come to have that power? Surely only one of the most powerful wizards ever could do something like that?

"Watch it, Harry." Neville yelped as Harry stepped on his foot.

"Oh, sorry, Neville. I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about-" Harry looked around and saw all the other witches and wizards in and around Fortescue's. "I'll tell you later. C'mon we have a meeting in the Leaky Cauldron."

"With who?"

"Rita Skeeter." Neville looked puzzled.

"I thought you hated her?"

"Hate is such a strong word, Neville. Well, ok, yes I do hate her but she can be quite useful as well."

Harry and Neville made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they were met by Tom, the friendly barkeep. Ever since Harry stayed there in the summer before his third year he had really liked Tom, even though he had seemed to be one of Fudge's lackeys.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Your guest is awaiting you in room 14. Shall I send up some drinks?"

"That would be terrific thank you Tom. We'll have two butterbeers, I'm not sure what Rita drinks." Tom laughed at that.

"I do, it's a bartender's gift. We always remember what a customer drinks." He said with a wink before shuffling off to the bar. Harry and Neville made their way up to room 14 and let themselves in.

"Harry!" Rita exclaimed, jumping up from her desk as the two entered. "It's been quite a long time, please have a seat." She pulled a chair over for Harry but completely ignored Neville. "So where is little miss perfect?"

"Hermione is at school. We both know that our deal is over. You kept your quill to yourself for an entire year, with the exception of that favor you did for me last year. I want to repay you now. I'll give you an exclusive interview and you can sell it to whichever paper you wish." Rita leaned back in her chair and peered at Harry as if trying to see if there could be any strings attached.

"Seeing as I am now a registered animagus and you cannot possibly get me in trouble for that I would like to know what is in it for you." She said skeptically. Harry simply smiled.

"You're going to print what I tell you. I need this information to be made public, your going to do that for me." Rita popped her handbag open and took out her acid green quill, which Harry promptly snatched out of her hand. "I bought you this, a regular quick quotes quill." He told her, producing another quill from his pocket. "It'll record everything I say as I say it, no extra fluff. I wouldn't want my information to get skewed now would I?" Rita sneered at him but took the quill anyway.

"So what is it, exactly, that you wish to accomplish with this interview?" She asked coldly.

"I want to accomplish a few things. Most of all, I want to piss off Voldemort." Rita flinched so hard that her winged glasses went askew.


	49. Dueling Tournament Finale

**CHAPTER 49: Dueling Tournament Finale**

The next day brought typical British weather, rain. Harry awoke early to go for his run and some physical training. It had become something of a routine over the sSummer at Spinner's End, but now that he was at school he found that he couldn't keep up the daily workouts so he dropped to four or five mornings every week. Whether this was because of all his homework and other duties or simply because Hogwarts did not have that wonderful regenerative fog Harry didn't know.

After his run Harry showered and got back to the common room in time to see Neville heading down to breakfast. With Ron still in the hospital wing suffering from the after effects of the imperius curse and Harry doing his best not to spend too much time alone with Hermione Neville had become a close friend.

"This should be interesting." Harry said with a sly smile.

"She did say it would be out today, right?"

"Yea. She said that she had gotten in touch with the Daily Prophet as soon as Hermione told her I wanted a meeting and asked them to hold the presses until she got back. That woman definitely has a nose for business I'll give her that." Neville chuckled.

As they entered the Great Hall for breakfast Harry realized that they were two of the first people there. Harry was relieved; he had been hoping to read the article before anyone else. As Harry sat down he became aware of the feeling that he was being watched. Searching the room he quickly became aware of two twinkling blue eyes staring down the long crooked nose of Albus Dumbledore. As the two made eye contact Dumbledore lifted his hand subtly to show the title of that morning's paper.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived a Boy No Longer**_

Harry wasn't sure he liked the title, but he couldn't help but be pleased that his interview was given the cover page. All he hoped was that the article would actually have something to do with his interview and not his love life.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the ruffling of feathers signaling the arrival of the owl post. Harry immediately picked out Hedwig from the pack, though he couldn't figure out why Hedwig would be bringing him a letter. He hadn't sent her on any trips lately.

As Hedwig swooped down and delivered her letter Harry saw a huge tawny owl out of the corner of his eye. It swooped down and dropped that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet without ever landing. Harry unrolled the paper, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig's white feathers as he began to read.

_For most of his life Harry Potter has been chased by the forces of You-Know-Whowrites Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. Now, however, in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Boy-Who-Lived has decided to do the hunting._

"_I won't sit back and allow Voldemort to gain a foothold like he did 16 years ago. Unfortunately there aren't many people who want to help. The current administration under Madame Bones is much more helpful than Minister Fudge had been, but I'm afraid it will not be enough. You can be sure that Voldemort will have all sorts of dark creatures and foreign wizards rallied behind him when he attacks." He said in an interview last night. Apparently Harry Potter has run into some trouble concerning recruitment, as witnessed by the fact that the French Ministry of Magic has issued a warrant for the boy's arrest. He has also been denied by the creatures surrounding Hogwarts. He was almost killed escaping from the Forbidden Forest multiple times after attempting to forge an allegiance. "The only creatures that seem willing to help are the merpeople, but if an attacking force stays away from the lake then it won't matter much anyway."_

_And why is it that Harry Potter has been attempting to bolster the defences of Hogwarts? "Voldemort issued a challenge. At the end of the school year he will attack. He wants Hogwarts, he couldn't get it from Dumbledore in the first reign. Voldemort is convinced that the biggest obstacle in his way is Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore, long thought to be the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of is not the only reason to attack Hogwarts. "Voldemort has sent his minions after me ever since he's returned, they've all failed. I've fought him a few times as well and _he_ has always failed. I've outsmarted him and outdueled him and he wants his revenge. But if he wants me dead he knows that he has to come after me himself."_

_Potter has indeed become an outstanding young wizard. In his first year at Hogwarts he defeated Quirinius Quirrel, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, who had been possessed by You-Know-Who. In his second year he defeated You-Know-Who's Basilisk after finding the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year he dueled Voldemort himself and escaped to bring the Body of Cedric Diggory back to his parents. In his fifth year he aided in the capture of many high profile Death Eaters and escaped from You-Know-Who once again in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. This year he captured and killed Peter Pettigrew, long thought to have been killed by Sirius Black. He also fought and killed Antonin Dolohov and Christopher Avery who ambushed him in Hogsmeade. Harry Potter is also favored to win the Hogwarts dueling tournament, winner of which will duel Albus Dumbledore himself._

_Harry, however, doesn't hold anything against the people that are too afraid to take up arms beside him. "People are afraid of him, he's a powerful wizard but he isn't nearly as scary as everyone makes him out to be. He's not as smart as he thinks he is. Unlike him I won't make people fight for me. I'll simply ask you to fight with me. I wish this war didn't have to happen, but it will happen and I will fight it by myself if it comes to that."_

_For Transcript of Interview see Page 5._

_For Ministry Guide to staying safe see page 3._

_For Simple But Effective Defensive Spells see pages 6-7._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He could have done without the huge picture on the cover page but the article itself could have been worse, much worse. Rita, however, did the two things Harry asked of her fairly well. She certainly made the Defense of Hogwarts look hopeless, but better yet, this was going to make Voldemort very angry. Harry was just happy that occlumency had helped block out not only Voldemort's visions but the pain he felt in his scar. When Harry had to actually duel Voldemort it wouldn't do to be flinching in pain everytime they got too close.

The part that really caught his eye, however, was the part about the dueling tournament. He had already been told that because of Ginny's death he would be in the finals automatically but he had no idea that the special guest duelist was going to be Dumbledore! Harry tried to keep his mind off of Dumbledore and Ginny, he needed to concentrate on his next match which would most definitely be against Cho Chang. Harry wasn't sure he was comfortable dueling his ex-girlfriend even though their lone date had been a complete fiasco.

"Can I see it, Harry?" Harry whipped his head around to see a nervous looking Hermione standing behind him looking at the article over his shoulder. Harry's quick movement startled Hedwig so much that she hooted indignantly and flew off.

"Here, take a seat." Harry told her, sliding the paper in front of the seat next to him. Harry couldn't wait to see her reaction. Harry watched her closely as she read the article. She smiled at times and at other times she grimaced. When she finished she looked up at Harry and glared.

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"You know the story Hermione, him or me. He has to come after me himself and I don't want him to waste time fighting you guys." Hermione shook her head but let the topic drop.

"And what's all this rubbish about almost getting killed escaping from the forest? Any dumber and you'd be telling Rita that you got a bad bite form a flobberworm." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the reference to Goyle. Even Hermione's attitude lightened somewhat. Harry could almost see a lightbulb go offin her head. "You want Voldemort to think the castle's defenseless! Brilliant, Harry! He'll underestimate us and we'll have him!" Harry nodded.

"Not only that but with any luck he'll decide to send a pretty large attack force through the forest. If he does the elves, Centaurs, acromantula's and Hagrid's little brother will be lying in wait." Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"When Ron is back to his usual self you have to play him in wizard's chess. Maybe you can deflate his ego."

"How is he?" Hermione studied her breakfast plate before answering.

"Madame Pomfrey says he should be fine. I was worried because even Moody was back after a day or two and he had been imprisoned for the entire term. But she seems to think that because of Ron's youth and inexperience it will take him longer to recover. Not only that but he's probably in shock because what he was forced to do ended up killing a first year."

"And the shock that Percy was the one who did it to him. I know Ron always said Percy was a git but I don't think he ever considered this."

"Does she know when he'll be back?" Neville asked, startling both Harry and Hermione who had completely forgotten that he was there. Hermione shook her head.

"Who's that letter from?" Hermione asked cautiously, seeing the letter that Harry was holding in his lap." Harry picked it up and looked at the handwriting.

"It looks like its from Remus." Harry tore open the letter and began reading to himself.

_Harry,_

_Now that Dumbledore tells me that I don't need to keep searching _

_Your bloodlines for a connection to Merlin I've decided to do_

_Something that has been on my mind for a while. Early in Fudge's_

_Reign I was forced to live in a detention camp with other werewolves._

_I met an older wizard there who had been bitten as a young boy._

_He had suffered from lycanthropy for nearly 95 years. He told me that _

_His life work was to try to control his transformation, but all he had_

_Been able to do was transform on demand, much like an animagus._

_But he wasn't able to control himself during that transformation yet either._

_He was only able to transform back when the wolf instincts were at its lowest._

_I've decided to pay a visit to this man now that Dumbledore has been _

_Been able to locate him for me. Hopefully he has mastered controlling _

_himself during the full moon because it would mean a much easier_

_life for all werewolves. I'll write soon I promise. Stay safe._

_-Remus_

"Does this mean what I thik it means?" Harry asked quietly, trying not to get his hopes up. Hermione nodded.

"If he is succesfull he could impose his will over the wolf without using wolfbane potion!"Hermione's face fell slightly. "I don't see how any of this is possible though."

"But you wouldn't have thought that forcing yourself to turn into a werewolf without the full moon would be possible either, so you never know." Harry was about to respond but his thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster.

"May I please have your attention. I have just been informed that due to personal reasons Cho Chang will be unable to compete in the Dueling tournament Finals. This leaves Harry Potter as the winner." There was a smattering of applause but Harry could tell that most of the people in the hall were rather upset that they didn't get to see another show. "As many of you have doubtlessly read today's paper you will now know that the winner of the Hogwarts Dueling tournament is scheuled to face me." Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling as they settled on Harry. "If Harry will accept the challenge the duel will take place tomorrow afternoon on the quidditch pitch." All eyes fell on Harry. He looked around taking in all the eager faces before speaking.

"I'll be there." The crowd erupted in applause.

For the rest of the day Harry walked around feeling like he was school champion in the triwizard cup, the only difference being that this time everybody seemed to think he hadn't simply weasled his way in. The duel was set to take place after dinner the next day on the quidditch pitch so the entire school could have a better vantage point. Harry walked around the school looking as confident as always but he was caught up on one thought, he was going to lose.

He wasn't going to lose because he wasn't good enough, he was plenty good enough to deal with the manipulative old fool. The problem was that he wouldn't be good enough without using his other…hidden abilities. He was facing a dilemma. On the one hand he could use his whole arsenal against Dumbledore and win, giving hope to the rest of the fighters but possibly giving away his secrets to Voldemort. On the other hand, however, he could keep those abilities a secret and increase his chances against Voldemort but cruch the hopes of everyone watching. There was only one answer that he could see. He would have to win without those special attributes.

During Harry's breaks he retreated to the common room where he hid away to practice Aodhan's revenge. He felt he owed it to Breannan to not only learn the style but to perfect it quicker than he had. Harry had thought about explaining to Hermione and Neville the importance of Aodhan's revenge, but he doubted they would see the importance of a technique that can't actually be used in combat. Harry just felt that unless you were actually doing it that you wouldn't understand the mental discipline that it instills. McClaggan spoke about harnessing the power of Aodhan's revenge in combat, but that wasn't really the answer. The technique gave a person the focus and discipline he would need to make each blow or each spell more powerful. He would sound like an idiot saying that out loud though.

The next morning Harry awoke refreshed and eagerly awaiting that evening's duel. He walked down to breakfast after his run and shower, but what he saw made him very nervous. Nearly every head was buried behind a magazine, but when he walked in quite a few people looked up and began whispering. Harry could see girls from fourth year up giving him appraising looks.

"Hermione…" Harry started nervously, sitting down next to her and tying to hide. The bushy haired witch looked up and smiled.

"Seems those pictures you let Rita take of you didn't stay in the Daily Prohet." Harry's face blanched.

"Wha-what do you mean 'didn't stay'?" He whispered harshly. A few Gryffindors sitting around them laughed at Harry's complete inability to use a quiet voice.

"I mean-Here just look for yourself." She told him, shoving a magazine into his hands. Harry took the magazine and glanced at the cover. He groaned. He was holding a copy of the newest Teen Witch Weekly. He flipped back to the article and read.

_**Most Eligible Bachelors of the Wizarding World**_

_**Viktor Krum: Viktor might not be the best looking man in the world, but not only is he a sweetheart but he's a millionaire and a professional Quidditch player!**_

_**9) Bill Weasley: You may not recognize this handsome face but you definitely won't forget it. Bill is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and one of the best looking men around with that fanged earring and long hair.**_

_**8)Gilderoy Lockhart: Still a handsome face despite the inability to use his mind. St. Mungo's says he's on his way to recovery though!**_

"Hermione, what is this?" Harry asked, looking up from a magazine that he ws determined never to look at again. Hermione looked up, exasperated.

"Oh, just read the bottom, Harry!" Harry looked to the bottom of the page, which finished at two. He flipped to the next page and gasped in horror. Staring back at him was a picture of him in pants and a tight white tee-shirt. The picture of himself had a cocky grin that accentuated his eyes and earring.

**_1)Harry Potter: Harry is not only gorgeous with his unruly black hair, stunning green eyes, ruby earring, and incredible muscles, but he has the entire package. He is thought to be one of the most powerful wizards in Britain and is consistently proving how dangerous he is. He was one of the top seekers in Hogwart's history and could easily go pro. He is estimated to be one of the wealthiest men in all of wizarding Britain. Oh yea, did we mention that he rides a motorcycle?_**

Harry moved his mouth as if trying to say something but nothing came out. Dean Thomas tried to cast a finite incantatem on him, thinking that someone had used the silencing charm on him. It brought a slight smile to Harry's face, but it wasn't nearly enough to take his mind off the article.

"I'm not dangerous!" Harry told Hermione in a pleading voice. She fought to hide a smile.

"Oh, of course you're not. All they mean is that you get into a lot of trouble with bad people and fight your way out of it." Harry tried to interrupt her but Hermione rushed on. "It's just something a lot of girls like to dream about…a dangerous guy." She blushed after realizing what she said. Harry, however, was too busy staring at the article to notice.

"Why would a girl want someone dangerous?" Hermione giggled which caused Harry to look up. Hermione never giggled.

"It's not so much dangerous as exciting. Us girls don't have a lot of fun, a guy who defends other people by fighting off the wolves is just…" Hermione looked away, searching for a word. Her eyes fell on Luna Lovegood who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her normal, dazed expression. "Dreamy." Hermione finished in almost a sarcastic voice. This time Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Unfortunately for Harry Hermione had been right. Everywhere he went he was surrounded by girls basically throwing themselves at him. He did his best to ignore them and just walk faster but there was no ditching them. After every class they were waiting outside for him. Luckily some of the sympathetic teachers would find a job for him to do that wouldn't leave him in the hall between classes. Snape, however, was a different story. Even now that Snape liked, or more precisely respected Harry, he couldn't help but poke fun at his 'fan club'. This time, however, Harry had the distinct impression that Snape felt more sympathetic.

With all the attention Harry almost forgot about his upcoming duel with Dumbledore. He had a rude awakening, however, just before dinner when Zacharias Smith approached him.

"Do you honestly think you can out duel Dumbledore?" Harry laughed, imagining what Ron would say to the annoying fifth year. Much to Smith's chagrin, Harry said nothing. "You can't beat him. He's the most powerful wizard in all of the world." Smith said proudly. Harry couldn't remember ever hearing Zacharias Smith compliment someone.

"He's the second most powerful." Harry said quietly, fiercely, before walking into the great hall to the sound of applause.

The dinner that night was one to rival the start of term feast. Obviously hearing about the night's upcoming duel the house elves went out of their way to make a true spectacle of it. It seemed that everytime Harry finished food more would reappear in its place.

After the meal was finished Harry saw Dumbledore sweep from the room. The old man's eyes settled on him briefly, his eyes twinkling, before he disappeared into the hall. A few minutes later Hagrid made his way over to harry and clapped his hand on his back, nearly sending the boy through the table.

"All righ', 'Arry?" Harry nodded, not quite able to speak after Hagrid's greeting. "Course ye are. Told ya you's make a thumpin' good wizard after ye' trained up a bit. Ye've got Dumbledore righ' worried. 'E wants you out on the quidditch pitch ter talk about sumthin' before too many people get out there." Hagrid gave Harry another beaming smile before marching back to the head table. A few minutes later Harry stood up to a burst of applause and more than a few shouts of encouragement. Still not used to so much attention Harry nearly sprinted from the hall.

Once outside Harry met Dumbledore who had been walking the Quidditch pitch putting up wards to protect the spectators from stray spells. Harry could tell that there was something different about Dumbledore. He didn't seem as youthful as he once did. His strides were no longer fluid, rather short and choppy. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's long fingers did not flick his wand with the same grace it usually did. It suddenly dawned on Harry. The old man was nervous. Knowing this Harry immediately became more confident. He forgot his previous thoughts about not being able to win without using his special abilities.

"Ah, Harry. I see Hagrid gave you my instructions?"

"He said to meet you out here before the rest of the students. He said you had something to discuss with me." Dumbledore nodded.

"I hope we can lay aside whatever differences remain between you and I. As much as I wish to prepare you for your upcoming battle I do not wish to see either of us hurt. I will not, however, go lightly on you and I expect you to extend me the same courtesy."

"I wouldn't dream of taking it easy on you, headmaster." Harry told him rather cheekily. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Despite that I do have one request of you. I understand that your rather cunning plan to rid the school of Voldemort's supporters succeeded but-" Harry cut him off before he could finish.

"You still don't feel it's a good idea to show any of my…_other_ abilities. I had the same thought. Whether or not there are still Junior Death Eaters here at school I don't know. But a public display of my abilities could reach him no matter what." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm glad you realize that. You have come a long way, you know. I remember watching you as a first year when you showed more promise than most other children your age I had ever seen. Yet even then you did not consider everything. Like a true Gryffindor you charged ahead. I am happy to see that you no longer act that way. If you are to beat Tom you will need to out think him. You must fight him on your terms and you must make him walk into that situation blindly. Allow him to think that he has the upperhand then snatch it from him. If you do this than it is almost guaranteed that you will defeat him."

"Headmaster…" Harry started quietly. "I still have my doubts. Everytime I have escaped him was due to some kind of luck. My first year Quirrel couldn't touch me. My second year I had to deal with his monster, not him. My fourth year I was saved by the priori incantatem. My fifth year I was saved by you-" Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the boy.

"You will never be rid of those doubts, Harry. You must simply hide them. Your doubts are your weakness and he will feed on them if he senses it. Use your strengths and mask your weaknesses. If I may be of some assistance in doing this I will opint something out to you." Harry considered Dumbledore before nodding. "As an eleven year old you discovered what it took to defeat Quirrel, physical contact. As Professor McClaggan always told you, you have an amazing ability to adapt to your situation. In your second year yes, you defeated a beast and did not duel Voldemort. You fail to realize, however, that you defeated a Basilisk with nothing but a sword and no training with it. In your fourth year you say the priori incantatem saved you, but I must ask you this. Why did it allow you, a 14 year old boy, to break free and not Voldemort?" Harry didn't respond. "Because your will and your magical ability pushed those beads back into Voldemort's own wand. You did defeat him then, if the opposite had happened you would be dead now." Harry thought for a while before responding.

"You left out last year." He said simply. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I thought that would be obvious. Tom snuck up on you while you were dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman who is nearly as dangerous as Riddle himself." Dumbledore paused before continuing. "May I also remind you that you had just faught off numerous other high level Death Eaters while running for your life, protecting your friends, and keeping a prophecy out of their hands?"

"I didn't even have a chance to raise my wand though." Harry argued, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was arguing. Dumbledore laughed again.

"Because the fight was on his terms. You were in no way ready to fight him, it was not yet time. He also snuck up on you. Fight him on your terms and you may have the same effect on him." Harry opened his mouth to respond but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the noise of hundreds of students marching down from the castle talking excitedly. Harry looked at Dumbledore. "It's almost time. Let me do the talking."

A few minutes later all of the students were in the stands surrounding the Quidditch Pitch. Harry felt somewhat strange to be in front of the entire school on the pitch without any teammates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final duel of this years tournament." There was deafening applause as Dumbledore paused. "Wards have been carefully constructed to keep all of you safe while witnessing this duel. I ask you to show the proper respect to myself and Mr. Potter during this little show. If Madame Hooch would be so kind as to begin the duel."

Harry and Dumbledore took up their positions across from each other and bowed. Dumbledore held his wand at the ready but Harry simply stood empty handed with his arms at his sides. Harry could barely see the face of the old man from across the pitch but knew he had a small smile.

"Ready!" Madame Hooch yelled in an amplified voice before giving a shrill blow on her whistle. Dumbledore fired a powerful curse at Harry who simply walked out of the way. He still hadn't drawn his wand. Dumbledore raised his wand again and sent a ball of flame arcing across the pitch to where Harry was standing. Harry watched it disinterestedly but kept one eye on the headmaster. Harry's guess of the headmaster's strategy was correct. The arcing ball of flame was meant as a distraction. The real spell was a soft blue jet that Harry ducked easily eliciting 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' from the crowd.

The crowd watched as Harry dusted himself off and the ball of flame landed just infront of him causing an earthshaking explosion and a light so bright they had to close their eyes. The crowd gasped as Harry was engulfed by the flames. When the dust settled the crowd realized that they had only _thought_ they saw Harry being blown up because the only thing left was a sizable hole in the pitch. Suddenly Harry came running out of the shadows looking like the explosion had thrown him a good twenty feet. Despite his singed hair and robes Harry looked none the worse for wear as he sprinted towards the headmaster firing curses faster than was humanly possible.

Dumbledore saw the first spell coming and easily dodged it before conjuring a shield to deflect the next few. Unfortunately for the headmaster Harry's spells were too many and too powerful for the solitary shield and he was swiftly overrun. When the headmaster stood back up, massaging his right shoulder whch had been hit by a rather low frequency bludgeoning spell it looked as if the duel was starting all over again. Both duelists stood at opposite ends of the pitch just watching each other. After a brief pasuse it was Dumbledore who decided to close the distance. The two duelists were now standing no more than ten feet away from each other hurling spells at each other at rapid fire. From the stands it looked as if there were continuous strands of lights connecting the two. Some of the smarter students grabbed omnioculars and started calling out commentary. The problem was that even with the omnioculars on slow the action was moving much too fast. Suddenly there was a loud commotion as Dumbledore disappeared and in his place was a large, pure white phoenix with twinkling blue eyes. The phoenix dive dombed Harry Harry who fell to his knees just under the bird's claws. Before harry could roll or get back up he heard a pop and felt a wand being pressed against his neck.

"Soumettus!" Dumbledore yelled, panting. Harry's face contorted in concentration. The crowd obviously thought it was over because some of the students began clapping only to be silenced by the older students who saw that Harry had not yet dropped his wand.

"NO!" Harry's voice suddenly rang out clearly throughout the stadium as he fought off the spell's effects. The crowd let out a collective gasp as he rolled forward and Dumbledore's stunner sailed inches above his head. Harry could actually feel the heat from the spell as his somersault brought him back to his feet.

"Obscuritem!" Harry yelled before running to his right. Dumbledore was engulfed in clouds as he wildly fired hexes, some of which came dangerously close to Harry. "STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, only to realize that his own spell was rebounding back at him with astounding speed. Harry dove to his left and stood up again. _Dumbledore must have heard it coming!_ Harry realized. He pointed his wand into the cloud and silently moved his lips. He soundlessly cast the stunning spell into the cloudand heard a body crumple to the floor. Harry was about to step forward when he remembered his duel with Blaise. "Finite Incantatem." The clouds dispersed and revealed Albus Dumbledore on the ground, unconscious. Harry was so amazed that he barely heard Madame Hooch's whistle or the absolute roar from the rrest of the student body.


	50. The Invisible Hand

**CHAPTER 50:** **The Invisible Hand**

As students and teachers alike poured from the stands Harry could only stare at his unconscious headmaster. How could he have possibly won? He had pretty much resigned himself to losing the battle, but somehow he had won. It was then that Harry realized what had happened, Albus Dumbledore had let him win.

"Ennervate." Harry said quietly. Dumbledore rose slowly and shakily from the ground. He looked around to get his bearings and when his eyes fell on Harry he smiled.

"I believe it is a time we had a private chat, is it not, Harry?" Harry nodded and followed the headmaster out of the crowd of screaming students. Harry briefly looked around for Hermione but realized it would be nearly impossible for her to get anywhere near him in a crowd like this.

Seconds later, or that's what it seemed like to Harry who had lots of new thoughts on his mind, they reached Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say the password but the stone gargoyles leapt aside. Dumbledore merely smiled at Harry and stood aside allowing the boy who lived to enter first.

Once they were seated in the office the two sat and stared at each other, neither wanted to be the first to speak. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"You let me win." It wasn't a question. Dumbledore smiled once again, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes…and no." Harry cocked his head to the side and gave the old man a quizzical look. "I did want to make sure you won…for obvious reasons." Harry suddenly realized that Dumbledore knew exactly what was going through his mind before the duel. The old man had ensured that Harry could hide his powers without forfeiting the duel and the hope of so many who believed in him. "However, you bested me, it is that simple. The only thing I did was use spells that I knew you would find a way to recover from. I never used a stunner or anything that would end the duel if it struck."

"You used some pretty powerful spells though, Albus." Harry said. Neither man was thrown by the use of his first name. Harry wasn't sure why but he felt as though it was the right thing to call him.

"That I did, Harry. I guess if one of those spells made contact it could've done some serious damage, but I had the feeling you weren't in any immediate danger." Dumbledore paused. "I didn't think you were going to use any of your other powers?" he asked with a smile. Harry smirked.

"I'm not surprised you noticed…I don't think anyone else did though."

"No I believe you are right. I had not realized what you did at first either. Singing and cutting your robes was an especially nice touch though."

"I thought so too." Their smiles vanished as they sat in silence once again, both considering which topic to broach next.

"You've been manipulating me this year." Harry stated simply. It was Dumbledore's turn to be confused.

"I believe we have had this conversation before, Harry."

"Yes but I hadn't realized just how far your manipulations went. All those conversations before were bull weren't they, Albus? You weren't actually manipulating me. You were making it obvious that you were trying to and making me take control. You were manipulating me by making me think you were manipulating me!" Harry suddenly realized that what he had just said would sound crazy to anyone who didn't know exactly what was happening. Dumbledore, however, smiled.

"I always said that a fight is the only way to really get to know somebody's intentions. You could put it that way. I like to think of it more as giving you the means to take control. I do want to apologize about the Dursleys, however. I knew you would not be coddled there, which, I must admit, I waas happy about. However I did not wish that you be harmed there. I sent you there because your mother died for a reason and that was it. I didn't send you there to be protected by your aunt and uncle I sent you there to be protected by your mother." Dumbledore paused. "That scene you saw concerning the tracking potion was false as well. I would never use anything like that on a student. I have far better ways of keeping my eye on a student." Dumbledore winked at him before continuing. "The antidote you bought from the man in Diagon Alley was really just a simple brew. If you took the real potion without the tracking potion you would have gotten sick." Dumbledore smiled and looked away almost sheepishly. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I also made you and your friends and allies inside the order detest me enough to overthrow me. This is your war and you should be leading the effort. I just wanted to make sure you saw that."

"You could have just said that." Dumbledore's voice became hard as he responded.

"Could I have?" He snapped. "If I merely made put you in a position of control would you be the leader that you are? If I handed everything to you you would be that much weaker. You would not have earned anything in your eyes or the eyes of your followers. On top of that you would still feel dependant on me and others who ultimately you may have to sacrifice." Dumbledore's face softened. "You must love your friends Harry, but you mustn't be dependant on them at this time. They may want it but they don't need friendly, teenage Harry; they need Harry Potter, the man who will lead them to victory. If you try to be their friend during this battle you will be ineffective and we will all die. If, however, you prepare them and lead them as I know you can you will bring them out the other side unscathed." Harry stared at Dumbledore in awe. He suddenly realized just how dangeroud Dumbledore could be. He was a man who loved deeply but also knew what it took to win.

"That's how you beat Grindelwald wasn't it? You pushed and they followed you?" Dumbledore nodded.

"And that is why I cannot lead this battle as much as I wish I could take that burden from you. I cannot push any longer. I told you last year that I cared to deeply for you to ensure that my plan worked. Because I cared too much Sirius was killed and six students almost shared that fate. You however saved them. You pulled them through the battle not by being their friend but by being their general. When you are on that battlefield you want your enemy to cower before you and your friends to be inspired by you. That won't happen by being nice."

Harry sat back and cleared his mind to allow these thoughts to sink in. It was the problem he had run into during DA meetings. He felt bad about pushing his friends so hard, but now he understood. He had to do whatever it took to make sure they survived. If at the end of the battle they still held that grudge against him it would be ok. Better the people he loved be alive and hate him then be dead because he coddled them.

"Now that we have all of those questions out of the way we have more important matters to discuss. I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy-"

"I wanted to ask you about that too, Albus." Harry cut in. "I've been wondering if I kill Voldemort will that make me invincible?" Dumbledore smiled.

"You seem to have read my mind." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Harry realized that he very well could have read the man's mind, and _that_ was something very few people could say. "Permit me, however, before answering your question to ask you something." Harry nodded and waited for Dumbledore to continue. "What do you want in this life?" Harry thought that it was an odd question to ask in a conversation like this but decided to humor the headmaster.

"I want to be a normal kid. I want to have friends, a girlfriend; I want to pull pranks and get detentions. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder all the time knowing that half of Britain wants me dead and the other half wants me put in a museum."

"And do you wish to live forever?"

"No. I want to find a wife and some friends, raise a family, and live a long happy life. I don't think I could bare to outlive all my friends and family. I always felt bad for Breannan because of all the loved ones he lost."

"Exactly the answer I expected. Now I will point your attention to the phrase _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ You wish to kill Voldemort so you can be a normal person again. That is the life you choose and that is the life you can earn by killing him. Tom Riddle, however, wants nothing more than to be invincible. While for you there is no life without death, for him there is no life _with_ death. If he defeats you that is the life he will earn. He will become invincible."

"So as long as I am alive he can be killed?" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Harry.

"Before you get your hopes up you must remember that _'Either must die at the hand of the other'_. He is mortal to you and only you, Harry. Riddle has achieved far too much in his lifetime to be killed by a lesser wizard." Dumbledore sighed. "To be perfectly honest he should be invincible even now. The only thing that gives us a chance is that prophecy."

All of a sudden Harry realized that the prophecy, something he had always thought of as a curse was really a blessing. It wasn't that Harry was being given the task of killing Voldemort. Harry was being given the _opportunity_ to kill Voldemort. The prophecy just gave Voldemort one more obstacle to defeat on his road to immortality. Harry knew that unlike Riddle's past victims he would not be so easily swept aside.

"Why is it that when I cast spells at Voldemort they bounce off?" Dumbledore suddenly looked concerned.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Harry remembered that he hadn't told Dumbledore that he had taken Snape's place at the meeting. He told Dumbledore the entire story and waited for the headmaster's advice.

"I don't know, Harry." Dumbledore looked very old and careworn. "It is an obstacle that you will have to find a way around. The only advice I can give you is to pay close attention to him and a very simple answer may present itself." Dumbledore frowned, obviously sensing that he was being of very little help. "I would like to discuss the allies who will be stationed at Hogwarts starting next week." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once again.

"What is there to discuss?" Harry asked confidently.

"Well I am glad to see that you are in control of things but you should also try to remember that we will need to house and feed them." Harry's face went white.

"I didn't think of that."

"No I'm sure you didn't. I have made arrangements, however, to convert certain empty classrooms into barracks. Others will be able to stay in some of the…emptied rooms within the four houses." Harry realized Dumbledore was referring to the students who had been expelled after the battle in the Room of Requirement. "You should also remember that some soldiers may not take kindly to being ordered around by a teenager. I suggest you prove that you are capable. I'm sure you can figure out a way to accomplish that." Dumbledore allowed himself a brief smile before continuing. "How are Fred and George coming along with those products?" Harry didn't remember telling Dumbledore anything about the products but didn't really care enough at this point to question it.

"The last product is proving difficult for them but we have every confidence that it will be completed in plenty of time to teach everybody how to use them." Harry sensed that Dumbledore wanted to ask what the list of products consisted of but decided that he should keep certain things a secret even from Dumbledore. Obviously sensing Harry's thoughts Dumbledore moved on.

"Harry I have a favor to ask of you." Harry's ears seemed to perk up as if he were a dog.

"I guess I owe you a small favor." He responded with a wry smile.

"We have no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in a time where that is the most important subject. I have found ways to rearrange the schedules so other teachers can take the younger student's classes. However, I have been unable as of yet to find a teacher able to cover the fifth through seventh years." Dumbledore eyes Harry carefully.

"What would you want me to do about it?" Harry asked but already knew what the headmaster was thinking.

"I want you to teach those classes until I can find a replacement. I assure you it will not be long though I have my doubts whether I will find a better teacher than you."

"I have my own training to do. I have so much more to learn and to practice-"

"You have less to learn then you may think, Harry. You have learned advanced magic quicker than I was ever able to. You have grown up so much that you were able to sneak out of the castle and build an army with neither your allies nor your enemies realizing it." Dumbledore paused. When he continued he spoke slowly. "You will defeat Lord Voldemort, of that I am sure. I do worry that when you emerge from your battle you will find only death eaters awaiting you. You will not be able to protect your allies once the battle starts. You can draw up a brilliant plan but if they are unable to execute it they will die. I need you to make sure that they can stand without you."

Harry leaned back in his chair and allowed his head to droop over the back of the chair. As he stared at the ceiling he considered Dumbledore's words. He realized that the Headmaster had been moving towards this discussion all night long. He had told Harry that he could not coddle his friends but must push them so they could survive. What Dumbledore had _really_ meant was that he must push all of his allies. Harry shook his head almost unable to believe what he was about to say.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful. I will give you two options. You can either accept the remainder of the students into the DA and teach them on your own free time or you can become an actual teacher and use the current rooms and schedules." Harry had anticipated this question and prepared his answer.

"I'll use the current schedule. It's not that I don't trust the rest of the students it's just that the DA is a closely knit group. Adding that many outsiders this late won't be good." Suddenly an idea hit Harry. "What I _can_ do is create more DA's." Upon seeing Dumbledore's confused look he explained. "Each class has gotten used to working with each other this year. I'll use that. I'll break them into squads now and make sure they are comfortable working with each other by the time we have to fight." Dumbledore smiled.

"As clever as people think I am that thought had never even occurred to me. You have no idea how many battles I have witnessed and wished things were less chaotic. As soon as spells started flying any half-formed plans we may have had went out the window. If we can remain organized through this battle than there is a chance we will pull through this. Now take this and get out of here. If I had any money to spend I would bet it that your common room is filled with drink and food awaiting your return." Harry took his teacher's schedule and turned to leave. "Oh, Harry?" Harry turned to see Dumbledore beaming at him. "Do watch out for the Weasley twins."

Harry could hear the noise in the Gryffindor Common room before he even got near the portrait of the fat lady. It was nothing, however, when compared to the deafening roar that started when he entered.

"Where the hell have you been, Harry?" Dean Thomas yelled over the commotion. "We've been waiting for you for half an hour!"

"I had some stuff to take care of."

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, putting his hand to his ear as if trying to funnel the noise.

"Nevermind." Harry said. Dean leaned in closer and turned his ear towards Harry.

"NEVERMIND!" Harry screamed into his ear. Dean just nodded and made his way back into the throng of students.

"Harry!"

"Glad to see you!"

"It's about time you showed up!"

"Here try one of these!" Harry turned around just in time to see two red headed blurs. Before Harry knew what was happening one of the Weasley twins shoved something into Harry's mouth. At first Harry didn't feel a thing and thought the Weasley twins had actually given him a normal treat. Harry dismissed the thought as ludicrous just as his throat and stomach began to burn as if he had swallowed a whole bottle of hot sauce.

"What-" Harry stammered but couldn't complete the sentence as he dropped to his knees. He became so hot that he actually began to sweat. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore Harry's body disappeared in a flash of fire. Everyone in the room covered there eyes. When the light went away they saw Harry sitting on the floor of the common room in a pile of ash.

"Our latest inventions!" Fred yelled to the now silent room. "Combustable Cake!" The room broke into applause once they realized that harry was alright. Harry, however, grabbed the twins by the arms and led them from the common room. Once in the hallway Harry slammed the portrait of the fat lady closed so hard she gave an indignant yelp and walked out of the frame muttering threats.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Harry asked, his eyes blazing.

"Sorry, Harry. We didn't think you'd mind the prank." George said quietly. Harry realized with a certain vindictive pleasure that the twins actually looked scared for the first time he could remember.

"I guess we should dial that down a bit though. We didn't think it would actually hurt like that." Fred added desperately trying to avoid Harry's stare.

"I don't give a damn about your pranks." Harry started in a low, cold voice. "What I want to know is how you're making these combustable cakes when supposedly you're working so hard on that list I gave you! Did you finish?" Harry paused and waited for Fred and George to shake their heads. "I suggest you get it done if you want to be able to kill the bastards that killed your sister." The twins went through a series of emotions starting with shame and ending in outrage. The two stormed off down the corridor and Haryr had the strong impression that the twins had just been spurred to finish the list by the end of the night.

As Harry watched the two disappear around the corner the portrait swung open. Harry was momentarily amused to see the door swing open without the fat lady inside but that thought was erased when Hermione poked her head out.

"Harry?" She asked tentatively.

"Don't worry the yelling is over Hermione." He said with a wry smile. Hermione grinned and opened the door the rest of the way and walked outside. She looked as f she wanted to ask about the fat lady but decided against it.

"Did you out them in their place?"

"Yes it would've made Hermione the prefect proud." Hermione tried to scowl but broke into a smile.

"That was a seriously impressive bit of magic though." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Do mine ears deceive me? Harry Potter telling off people for pranks while Hermione talks about how good it was?"

"Ha ha. It really was though. To base a prank on a phoenix' burning day is incredible!" Harry shook his head.

"I've seen Fawkes' burning day more than once now and I didn't even make the connection."

"Well it's not like you got to see yourself did you? You were too busy bursting into flame!" A silence fell between them. Harry knew he would have to tell her about his teaching post eventually, he just hadn't thought it would be this soon.

"Listen, Hermione. I need your help." Harry went on to explain what Dumbledore had told him. "It's only for a little while though; until Dumbledore can find someone more suitable. I'll need your help making up lesson plans. You're much better at that stuff than me." Hermione gave a small smile.

"You haven't needed my help with schoolwork for almost a year now." Harry tried to interrupt her but she silenced him. "I know you ask for my help from time to time but it's not like you need it. I've seen some things in your essays that I hadn't even seen in any of my books. You just got used to me checking your work. It's a routine not a necessity. You really don't need me anymore." Harry looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"You're only partially right you know." Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I may not need your help with school but I do need you. You and Ron have been my best friends ever since that whole troll incident in our first year. You guys are always there for me…even if I do have to fight alone." Hermione took Harry's hand.

"Yes we will always be there for you. So will Sirius…and your parents…and Ginny…and everyone else in this school. They are all here because of you Harry."

"Harry opened his mouth to respond but his voice was gone. He looked at Hermione but suddenly his vision was blurry and he felt hot tears running down his face. Hermione put her arms around him and he let his head droop down onto her shoulder.

"Isn't this how we got into this whole mess?" A familiar voice said. Harry and Hermione both spun away to see a rather sallow looking person limping down the corridor towards them.

"Ron!"


End file.
